


Black and Pale and Radiant All Over

by Valiax



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Chapters may contain individual warnings just in case, Character Death, Epic, Gen, Not Beta Read, temporary character name change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 91,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valiax/pseuds/Valiax
Summary: A moment in time changes the fate of everyone of Hallownest with the approach of the dreaded Blackwyrm. A battle changed by a single decision that leaves the kingdom to a fate worse than ruin, where it's saviors live the lives of hunters in the wilds, only to be called back in the time of need to set forth a new chain of events that could save their home from the tyrant and the God. Can one reawaken memories lost to time and become the beacon of hope for the kingdom, or lose everyone and everything to the monster and the Old Light?TEMPORARILY ON HIATUS
Comments: 56
Kudos: 247





	1. Fated Battle

A warm breeze rustled through the leafy vines, passing through the balcony at a gentle pace. The vines seemed to dance, swaying back and forth in a gentle serene motion. It was moments like these, that he truly cherished. Watching the swaying of white roots in the distance, it was easy to forget the plight of the kingdom and the responsibility it laid out before them.

The Pale King stood at his favorite spot, watching the wind carry through the courtyard below, enjoying this silent moment away from the worries and troubles beyond the White Palace. A moment of peace to soothe his troubled mind from the fears of the infection and its source. It felt like time stood still, and a moment he didn't share alone.

Beside him, his Pure Vessel stood watch silently. Still growing, not yet fully reached their full potential. A teenager in appearance at best, but one already skilled with a blade and in the process of learning Soul magic from their king. The pair of them staring off silently together, sharing the same moment time and time again before. It was this place and these moments in time where the king could glance at their vessel, pride in his heart at how much they've learned and gained. Soon the vessel would reach adulthood and complete their training to withhold the Radiance's infection. The last of the chosen dreamers had finally got their end of the bargain, so it was only a matter of time till the vessel was ready.

The King glances back towards his vessel, waiting for a response as it sometimes did. Slowly, the vessel turns their head back, staring up at him with those hollow eyes. 

Tiny moments like this...

Without meaning to, the Pale King reaches one hand over, offering it to the vessel. The vessel looks down, notices the offered hand and carefully, returns with their own, feeling those white clawed fingers curl into a soft embrace. Normally the king would never allow anyone but his wife to lay hands on him, but these tender moments when he would pretend the vessel wasn't hollow, that they were his child and heir, that the troubles of the present didn't exist. 

He runs his thumb up and down that black hand, feeling the cool sensation of the carapace. Such tender moments, oh how he mentally and secretly wished they outlasted the tragedies. The king thought on how the vessel could of been a real child, his child. A proper prince or princess of Hallownest. So long as there was the Radiance, that reality would never come. 

"Your majesty! Your majesty!"

The Pale King whips his hand away from the vessel's, straightening back up before turning around as if nothing happened. A servant rushes in, out of breath and wheezing up a storm before the king.

" _What is it?! You dare disturb me in my moment of solitude? Speak now_!" He states, leaning inwards at this bug for interrupting his peace.

The servant takes a moment to catch his breath before bowing before the king and vessel.

"My apologies my King! It's.. it's urgent.. There's.. a.. a... Wyrm!"

The king leans back up, confused at this statement. What did this bug mean by?

" _Wyrm? What Wyrm? Are you referring to me_?"

"No sire! It's... a wyrm from the wilds! A black wyrm! It was spotted surfacing by one of our sentries stationed outside near the Crystal Peaks mine, it looks to be heading for the kingdom's surface entrance!"

Time suddenly stopped, the king unable to comprehend what was just relayed to him. Of all the timings, here he had been so focused on freeing his kingdom from the slow growth of the infection that he forgotten another dangerous threat that should of been second nature. 

Rival Wyrms.

Not many were left in the wider world, most spread far enough that it would be the rarest of rare to encounter two in the same place, usually those were mates looking to breed in more gods into the world and continue their existence of establishing kingdoms and conquered lands.

" _Are you.. sure? I do not take kindly to liars._ " He warns, his fists clenched.

"Without a shadow of a doubt, your highness!" The servant bows again, fear in his eyes.

The Pale King turns to their vessel, thinking hard on what to do. The kingdom was in no shape to summon forth an army, not at this rate with the infection seeping through. Not enough bugs were trained well enough to handle a nail and shield. That meant the duty had to fall on him and his great knights. They alone had to take on the task of ridding the kingdom of this intruder. There was a moment of hesitation from him, staring down at his Pure Vessel. Was it worth bringing it along for this battle? A calculated risk to be sure, and if the circumstances had been different in a more clearer timeline, the king wouldn't dare bring the vessel along for such a dangerous task. Instead... something changes in the wyrm's mind, a split second decision that unknowingly would change his and everyone's fate.

" _Summon forth the Great Knights, my vessel and I will accompany them to handle this intrusion. Prepare my armaments, I fear this battle will be of one deadly affair._ " He commands, waving a hand to dismiss the servant.

"Yes, your majesty!" With that the servant hurries away.

The king takes this moment to gaze back at his vessel. The vessel turns to look back at him, as if out from instinct. Never had they been in a battle this intense. It was one thing to practice with the Great Knights and grow in strength, it was completely the opposite when dealing with a higher being such as a wyrm.

" _Dear Vessel, I would not ask you to fight this battle if I did not believe there is a victory for you. However, if you prove capable in this battle, then it is truly a testament to your purity and a symbol of hope to our kingdom._ "

The Vessel merely stares, as it should, waiting by their king. Secretly, they craved to just go back to the balcony with him, stand by him... hold hands again if in secret. It stands perfectly still as that white hand reaches over, stroking their mask, caressing it ever so softly and without meaning to, lovingly. They would have no idea this would be their final moment together in this room.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

" _Out of the question! How could you just decide to take on this battle without consulting me on the matter? Are your knights not good enough?_ "

The White Lady paces back in forth in front of her husband, who's arms were outstretched as servants prepared him for battle. Having shed his robes and cloak, the king was clad in shining silvery white armor, wiggling slightly in place from adjustments in fitting. His wings all spread out in full glory, shimmering with that touch of silver sheen in the light while a special back plate was attached.

" _My Root, this is far more dangerous than just simply having my knights handle it._ " He tries to convince her, but she would only halt in her pacing, staring him down.

" _Dangerous? It's the Blackwyrm for Godhome sakes! You've told me plenty of stories of your previous life, what your kin are capable of, I know where this is going! Please, I beg of you my Wyrm, don't go out there! What if you can't win? What then? We'll be exiled from the kingdom or worse!_ " 

The King lowers his arms, adjusting the fit on his bracers before relaxing his wings against his armored back. He gazes up to the White Lady, seeing the worry in her eyes. It pained him to see her like this, but she couldn't understand. This was something as old as time could remember the wyrms. They always fought, always claiming kingdoms for themselves and guarded them as greedily as their other winged and legged kin have guarded their treasure hoards deep in monstrous mountains, far away from any bug's memory alive today. An ancient instinct the king had no will to ignore. It must come to past.

" _My love, my precious Root. I promise you I will return victorious. I have secured this kingdom, I can continue to keep it safe. The vessel will be accompanying me as we-_ "

" _You're bringing the vessel as well!? Have you gone mad, Wyrm!? What about them? What if something happens to them and you can't save them? How will the infection be stopped? Oh Wyrm I don't want to go through with the plan all over again!_ " The Queen panicked, blue eyes filled with fear and worry.

The king could only sigh, bowing his head slightly to his wife. He could feel her fear, her concern. Indeed it was a calculated risky move to bring the vessel along, but in his chest he felt the vessel could do it. If they could defeat a rival Wyrm, then the Radiance stands no chance.

" _I understand your fears, but know that if the vessel is successful, it will truly give hope to our people. To defeat a Wyrm, takes quite of bit of skill. It is no easy victory but one earned will prove they can withstand the Radiance._ "

He takes her hands into his, tenderly leans in to kiss them. How could she say no to his eternal love for her?

" _I promise you my Root, for I can see our Vessel victorious. They will survive._ " 

The White Lady sighs softly, reaching down with a branch to caress his smooth face. The King leans into the touch, only to shift away to dismiss his servants out of the room. Once alone, does he return to the affections of his wife. He suddenly feels weightless as a branch reaches down to pick up his body, pressing him closer to her chest into a loving embrace.

" _I will await the news of your victory, my Wyrm. I love you as the night sky loves her stars._ "

" _And I you, Root. Nothing shines as bright as I do in this dark world than my love for you._ " 

The pair remained in that bond, sharing in the close embrace of one another, a rarity in these trying times over the kingdom. Shame it would never be..

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The winds of the wild howl over the Eastern side of the kingdom's borders on the surface. 

Standing at the edge of a cliff, the Pale King held his ground, his vessel now clad in armor of their own, by his left side. Behind them, the king's most loyal and noble Great Knights, Isma, Dryya, Ze'mer, Hegemol, and Ogrim. Each knight held their ground, weapons in hand. They stare out into the barren wilds below, waiting for a sign.

"It's quiet..." Hegemol mutters, lowering the heavy mace close to the ground to save strength.

" _Too quiet..._ " The Pale King whispers back, only feeling the cold wind of the wilds blowing in his face. His hands flinched, claws nearly clinking on one another, anxiety building up. 

Minutes passed by and still no sign of the Blackwyrm. Each knight took the position of scanning everywhere from every angle in case of a ambush from behind. Still, nothing to indicate the intruder's approach aside from a entrance and exit tunnel just close to the horizon. While the knights kept visual, the king remained in his far off stare, eyes focused on one point, seeking with his magic, waiting.

"Hah! It would seem the brute has withdrawn after seeing the might of our band of knights!" The voice of Ogrim laughs, sticking his chest out and slams a claw against his armor.

The ground immediately shakes violently, all party members bracing themselves from falling. As quickly as the ground rumbled, it dies down much to the confusion of the group. The King hones in on a particular section of rock and dirt, watching tiny pebbles tremble before dancing feverishly.

" _There!_ "

The ground erupts, breaking away as a shimmering black mass rockets into the sky. It climbs for the heavens, coiling back on itself before it's terrible armored head turns to face the group. Four eyes stare down, and the great god roars out, shaking the ground for miles. Segmented scales laced with sharp points on either side, a multitude of small spikes randomly jutting out from various plates along its back, and a twisted tail that ended in a plume of 'hair' as dark as ash and soot could only belong to one great being.

The Blackwyrm. 

The King takes a step back, staring up at this monstrous foe. He keeps his stance, but deep down inside, he wanted to run away. If he was still in his original form, he'd have a better chance, but in his new, much smaller form, he gave up bestial strength for intelligence for all bug kind. Even now, the desire to run was kept in check, not just for being in front of his knights, but for his own ancestral instincts he couldn't transform out of. 

The Blackwyrm set its sights for the king, recognizing that pale glow. Seeing what form the Pale Wyrm has taken after its absent in the outer world, the kin roars out, and lunges for the king.

" _Attack!_ " The king shouts, and his hands flexes outwards. Emitting from his palms, appears a set of nails made entirely of Soul and he immediately takes flight to avoid the gaping maw crashing into him. 

At once the knights attack, sending all they had against the massive Wyrm's bulk. The Pale King stays in the air, swinging his soul nails for the face, only able to cut shallow grooves into the beast's shell. Hegemol takes a swing of their mace, landing a great blow to one segment of scale enough to distract the Blackwyrm from the king. It roars out, and attempt to smack the knight away with the side of its head. 

Dryya whips out her blade, dashing as fast she manages, and jabs it into a soft exposed section between plates on the creature. Another roar, and the wyrm's tail flings around, banging the ground to dislodge the weapon, and slams dangerously close to the young knight as Isma rushes in to offer aid. It goes for her, gaping mouth inhaling air in hopes of sucking in the knights one by one into its maw. 

Leaping into the danger, the Pure Vessel stands against the wind current, and with some concentration, unleashes four soul daggers from their right hand. The weapons rocket forward, injuring the wyrm enough for it to rear back, roaring enough that it could be felt all the way to the Crystal Peaks. 

"Excellent job, Hollow Knight!" Ogrim couldn't help but praise the vessel, standing its ground still as Dryya and Isma clear away to heal and regroup. Taking his turn, Ogrim balls up for a dive attack, digging through soft dirt before launching himself into the air, tucking himself in before slamming against the wyrm's bulk. 

The knights continued their attempts, but none of it seemed to deal any real harm towards the Blackwyrm. Its eyes only cared for one thing: The Pale King. It roars in anger, whipping around trying to get its maw around the flying king, only to receive swipes of his Soul nails for it's trouble. It whips around, following the king and lunges every time, head digging into the ground. Sometimes a knight would get too close and nearly go down with the wyrm's head, only for it to receive a barrage of attacks. 

With a slam of its tail, the wyrm manages to knock away a section of mountain rock, tumbling for the knights.

"Watch out!" Hegemol calls out, using his mace to deter some flying rocks from coming close to the group. 

The Pure Vessel gazes up, watching their king dart around like a mad wasp, just out of reach of the Blackwyrm to hand blow after blow. Yet, something wasn't right. No matter what their attacks just wasn't fazing the monster. They look down at at their free hand, before looking back up. The moment the wyrm's head lowers in order to follow and track the Pale King coming in for a low swoop to drag their nails across the underbelly scales, a volley of Soul daggers fly from their hand, only to stagger to the ground.

Using so much Soul was getting to them, slowing them down. They had barely any training with Soul magic, so their attacks were possibly weak at best. They had to try, for the king's sake, for the kingdom's sake. 

One of those soul daggers manages to hit the wyrm in one of its eyes. Reeling back, the wyrm shrieks, shaking its head side to side, pewter colored blood ebbing from the mask socket. The Pale King halts his attacks, watching to see if the beast retreats. 

Instead the air suddenly feels charged, everyone's armor feels tingly to the touch and tiny pebbles begin to rise. Then the king realizes what is about to happen. 

" _Look out!_ " He shouts, flying out of the way.

The Blackwyrm's mouth crackles to life, black lightning dancing around its maw until it turns on its foes, releasing a deadly blast of electricity, so powerful it carves into the very rock. The knights barely had enough time to dodge the attack, rocks falling into piles, some charged with a purplish black glow. Now it has its attention on the vessel. It didn't know what this puny thing was but it could smell the Pale Wyrm's blood in its being and it must be destroyed!

It rears its head back, practically ignoring the Pale King going for another swipe at its massive neck. Another charge of electricity and the beast fires it towards the vessel. In response, they dash out of the way, rolling into a rock pile. They stagger back up, looking tired and in need of more Soul soon to continue their magic attacks, their nail art just not performing to the best of their abilities.

Another blast, and the vessel dodges the beam again, only to hear the pained screams of one of the knights. They couldn't tell who it was, the world was buzzing and spinning. They had to get back up, had to keep fighting. Brandishing their nail, they swipe the air, proceeding to challenge the Blackwyrm to one on one combat.

This only infuriates the godly beast. It accepts this challenge, if it means squashing this pathetic excuse for the Pale Wyrm's spawn. Snuff out the small light then the big one. It attacks, slamming its head into the rock, shooting up spears of lightning at its command, spinning towards the vessel. In return, they dodge and weave, leaping from rock to rock to avoid getting hit. They swing their nail, putting damage on the Blackwyrm before dodging out of the way. Another head dive attack, met with a rapid swing of the vessel's nail. The battle rages on till one looks weary from fighting.

The beast snarls, going to try and simply engulf the vessel in its maw. It tries to dodge out of the way, but with little space to work with, they could only watch hopelessly, spotting the electricity forming inside the mouth, a deadly blast to be sure. Nothing could escape this...

" _VESSEL_!"

The young Hollow Knight watches in stunned silence, the pale light of the King flying for them so hard, his wings appeared like mere blurs. It was a scene played in slow motion. The Pale King arrives, his Soul nails disappearing so he could use both hands freely. The pair exchange glances, both of worry and fear. The Pale King was a coward at heart, but his love for his vessel, his child, overcame that cowardice in the most critical moment. His hands grab for the Vessel's white cloak, and in that moment in time, the pair stare into each other eyes more closely. The world might as well have been frozen in time, the blast of the Blackwyrm's beam erupting at what was perceive as a snail's pace. 

Then time caught back up, and the Vessel was flung away into the underside of a rock leaning up against another to form a shelter. All they could hear was the explosive boom, a flash of white light and roar of rocks falling alongside the Blackwyrm. The world swam in their head, vision fuzzing until at last they submit to their unconsciousness...

But not before witnessing the pale light go out, forever.


	2. Into Exile, We Must Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A leader has fallen, and a lost knight must do what they can to save themselves and the next to kin from the dark future looming over the kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( Trigger warning: Scene of blood and death ))

The world was gray, dust still settling over the now calm battlefield. 

The Pure Vessel twitched to life, waking up from their darkness of unconsciousness. Shaking ash and dirt off their now tattered palace cloak, they gaze up to view the world. The area held onto plumes of gray, rolling over the scarred mountainside like fog or smoke. Cautiously, they pick up their nail, and step from underneath the small rock shelter. How long were they out for? Where was everyone? Most important of all... where was the Pale King?

They gaze around, the area covered in broken rock piles, many of them smoking from heat of those electric blasts. The Blackwyrm was, so far, no where to be found. Did they win? Did the King finally push away the beast back into the wilds or better yet kill it? Why does the air feel colder now? The vessel pushes away what rocks they could, looking for any sign of the other knights and king. Surely they would not abandon such an important asset to the kingdom?

Everything looked the same, the dull gray and black rocks that littered the landscape. Was the search hopeless?

And then the vessel spots a faint white glow behind a elongated boulder.

Excitement in their heart, they rush over best they could, climbing and crawling over the rocks, careful not to burn themselves on the ones still hot to the touch. That excitement quickly dies the moment they came upon the sight of the weak pale glow.

The Pale King laid on his side, facing away from the vessel. His light was fading, barely holding a candle to the once proud light he normally emits from his body. The armor was crushed in sections, pieces missing or sections twisted and pitted and burned black. The Pale King's wings, once beautiful and majestic, were reduced to nothing more than slashed and tattered sails, one completely missing, burned away at the back. 

The vessel felt their small body shake, having never experienced this before, and quietly, walks around to view the king better, unsure what they would see. What they saw, shattered their heart further.

Two horns on the crown were broken off, pearlescent white blood seeping from the broken edges. In fact, the king laid in a large pool of the shimmering fluid, his body still as the stones surrounding them. Lastly, the vessel gazes upon their father's face and they felt something ebb from their own mask. Tiny droplets of void tears begin to roll down.

The Pale King's own mask, shattered right down the middle, a few chips stuck between the larger broken halves with only a distant stare from the eyes. 

The Pure Vessel, Hollow, felt their entire body shake now, their own dented armor barely rattling as they knelt down beside their father, their king. Hesitantly, they reach out with both hands, looking up and down the body for a sign, a twitch, a breath... anything. Gently, they reach down on the king's shoulder, rocking him back and forth in an effort to wake him up.

_**Father... Father wake up, please wake up...** _

Their void voice would be heard by no-one that wasn't also a void being. It didn't matter, they just wanted the Pale King to wake up, so they could get him the help he needed. The gentle rubbing quickly picks up pace until it was desperate shaking. Void tears fully fell, staining on the king's mask and armor. Hollow reaches down, picking up one of the king's hands, feeling it limp to their touch as they desperately cradled it close to the side of their mask, waiting and watching for a sign. 

But there was none. 

With no voice to cry out suffering, the young vessel throws themselves on top of the cold body of their father, their Pale King, and continue to silently weep into that armor. It couldn't be true. The Pale King was better than this, he couldn't... but he was.

The Pale King was dead.

It would be several minutes of silent mourning before Hollow hears footsteps crunching on rubble in the distance. They look up in the direction, a hand reaching up to wipe the black tears away. They couldn't fight, to weak to wield their nail. Thankfully for their sake, it would not come to that.

Their eyes met up with a tired and battered Dryya, her white armor coated in dust and dents. She looks up, seeing young Hollow there draped over the king's body, and the moment the vessel recognizes her, they stand up to their feet and desperately point down, still shaking from horn to bottom. 

"Vessel? You're alive." She whispers before looking down at the remains of the King. Her heart sank, so it was true. Standing for a silent minute, she had to weigh the severity of the situation now. The Pale King was dead, and so that would mean...

She gazes up, seeing the vessel trying not to cry again, but it looked pathetic, trying to find an answer. Sheathing her nail, Dryya could only shake her head, unable to give the vessel any sense of comfort.

"I'm sorry little one. The Pale King is with us no longer. This kingdom belongs to the Blackwyrm now." She whispers and turns around as a plume of smoke and dust part, revealing the still body of the enemy not too far off. That was, in that moment, a realization dawns on her and she faces Hollow.

"Hollow Knight! You're the Pale King's heir, are you not? The Blackwyrm is in the process of transformation and once the new king emerges, they will hunt you and kill you! You must leave Hallownest! Now! Run away Hollow Knight, the remainder of us Great Knights will protect the White Lady and kingdom. Do what you must for yourself now!"

Hollow stepped back, for once in their life, they felt real fear. Taking another glance down at the once proud Pale King, they couldn't leave him behind. Not like this to be ravaged by the wilds like some discarded broken piece of pottery, merely a carcass for scavengers.

"Do not worry for him anymore, we shall ensure a proper burial if in secret." Dryya reassures, but her hand rested back on her nail.

"Please vessel, do not make this harder on me! Just run away from this kingdom! GO!"

Looking up at Dryya one last time, Hollow takes another step back, and another, before turning around and runs into the smokey landscape, glancing back only once to get one last look at their father before he would be truly gone forever from anyone's sight.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Hollow ran.

Through the tunnels and roads of Hallownest, they ran. Every step was agony, their body screaming to stop, to rest, or at least catch a breath. Yet, no, they had to keep going. How long would it take for word to spread throughout the kingdom the Pale King was no more? When the new one emerges to seize the throne? 

An old root was all that it took to bring the teen vessel down. They fall hard on their hands and knees, feeling a numbing pain ripple through them. They stay there, staring at the ground, tears weeping once again.

They weren't perfectly hollow, not pure as the Pale King had expected of them and now he was gone. Those feelings surging in, it was enough to allow Hollow to simply lay completely on the ground, covering their eyes in a attempt to stop more tears from flowing. Where could they go? Who would take them in? They couldn't return to the White Palace, not with a terrible threat looming over it. What of the White Lady, their mother? 

Thoughts, terrible thoughts that shouldn't belong in a vessel's head began to form. She could be killed for her loyalty to the Pale King, maybe exiled as well. Maybe, just maybe, she might hold her own against the barbarian wyrm? She was equally a higher being, surely she could keep that _thing_ in check. 

Then their newfound thoughts landed on the next terrible thing; the siblings. 

The ones still in the Abyss, if any were still alive, were likely safe so long as the new tyrant did not acquire the old King's Brand to unlock the Abyss. Those siblings were safe...

Except for one. The Gendered Child recently born out of a bargained dalliance from the Queen of Deepnest.

Rising to their feet, Hollow found enough energy to run as much as they could. They had to get to the Distant Village, to the Beast's Den. They had to save their sister.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Deepnest.

Hollow has only visited this smaller kingdom of perceived horrors a few times and all of them in the company of the Pale King. The king did not fear these lands, his pale light had kept the beasts at bay when he visited their Queen on negotiations on becoming a Dreamer for his cause against the infection. Now, Hollow was alone, with no King to provide that comforting light. 

The place could make any bug's carapace tingle with uncertainty. They could detect the old fibers of webbing, keeping sections of the tunnels held in place. Regardless of the creaking sounds, the tapping of the webs by some unknown beast in the dark, Hollow pushes through, getting their White Palace armor even more dirtied and coated in cobwebs. They pause for a moment, looking back through the tunnels. Was something following them? It felt like the walls had eyes, watching and waiting for the vessel to make a wrong move, fall down a pit and stuck on a web to be fit for a meal. Do vessels even taste good ?

Pushing away the ideas, Hollow follows the old pathways that would take them to the Distant Village. After another twist and turn, they stop, seeing a new tunnel has been added. Oh no, where should they go now? Trying to remember their father's footsteps, the path they always took... Hollow goes right. 

Right into a dead end. 

They stop, realizing their mistake and turn around, only to see their exit was blocked by a weaver.

"Oh what do we have here? Isn't it the Pale King's little shadow? Is that blasted wyrm back to taunt her highness again over bargains? Hadn't he given enough?!" They hiss, drawing closer towards Hollow.

"So what shall we do with the little shadow, hm? Shall I provide you a nice warm silk cover for intruding here? Or maybe I should take you to the Queen herself?"

Hollow perks up, pointing to the second suggestion and nods feverishly. That certainly confused the Weaver, blinking all their eyes before humming in thought.

"To the Queen is it then? Pity, I would of enjoyed seeing the end results of the encounter. Don't have your King to protect you now huh? Strange that a mindless shell would come here on their own accord..."

With the weaver as a guide, Hollow felt something akin to relief. Herrah would know them, maybe she would understand. 

Eventually the pair make it to the Distant Village. The locals stare up, noticing the Pale King's 'shadow' alone this time. Why would they be here without the king? Whispers started to rise, rumors going around from local to local. Hollow didn't care, nor seem to be. All that was the focus on now was seeking The Beast. At last after traveling over bridges and ledges, they make it to the Beast's Den.

"My Queen! You will not believe who is here to see you!" The weaver calls out, peeking through the entrance. 

Without a word, out crawls The Beast, Herrah. Queen of Deepnest. 

She looks down at the visitors, seeing the vessel all dirtied up and battle worn. 

"What in the heck is this?" She turns to the weaver, waving a claw away. "I'll take care of this little lost puppet."

Hollow follows inside, getting a coy hiss from the weaver before they leave. Once inside deeper into the den, they were greeted with a warm yellow glow and scent of beeswax candles everywhere. The webs in here glistened like stars on strings, twinkling in the light. Despite the unsettling air that was Deepnest, there was a certain faint beauty in the den.

"If the Pale King wanted to see his daughter, I would of been more than willing to have a better escort than have his shadow come." 

The vessel straightens up, looking behind them to see Herrah leaning up against the doorway, two sets of arms across her middle. 

"So, why would he send his 'Pure Vessel' all the way down here alone? Of Course I can't get an answer from you, can I?" She chuckles, amused by this unexpected visitor.

Hollow tilts their head, before looking around for something. They pause, turning back to Herrah before making a gesture with their hands. This surprised the spider queen.

"You can write? Well, color me surprised. I didn't think the Pale King would be interested in teaching his living cage how to read and write." She huffs in amusement before approaching a shelf. 

In no time, Hollow was handed a few sheets of writing silk, and a charcoal pencil. So they write as best they could, having learned from watching a few retainers and mimicking till they understood the words from which they wrote. Their handwriting wasn't perfect, scribbly at first, only to move much slowly as they try to explain. Herrah could sense the hesitation, but does not pry to get them to write faster. Instead, Hollow lets in a deep silent breath and finishes their scratchy writing before handing the sheet to Herrah.

She silently reads, head moving side to side very slowly, only to stop and lower the paper to get a better look at the vessel.

"Is... this... true?"

Lowering their head, Hollow barely nods. They didn't want her to see the shame in their posture, to see a few more void tears spill out. The silence was deafening, both Herrah at lost for words and Hollow.. well, unable to speak or make a sound.

The quiet cry of protest finally broke the silence, causing Hollow to look back up, seeking the source. Herrah turns her attention to it as well, quietly approaching a small web and silken cradle. Gently, she lifts up a white bundle, rocking it back and forth while looking longingly down at it. She stays like this for just a few minutes, before turning her attention back to Hollow. 

"Vessel, come here." She commands.

Hollow silently approaches, trusting her as the bundle is lowered closer to them. Herrah peels back the silk blanket, revealing the tiny white mask of her child, nestled back to sleep. The spider queen keeps a careful eye, watching Hollow lean in with keen interest, even so much as to reach in with one hand, gentle in their approach to pet the tiny tip of the infant's horns. So small and so frail, yet safe in her mother's arms. They remove their hand, looking back up to Herrah and pondered what she was thinking.

"If what you wrote is true, Vessel, allow me to give my condolences on your loss, for your kingdom." She quietly states, still rocking her daughter close. Another glance downward, and the thoughts of possibilities ran through her head.

With no Pale King, that could mean the infection might wane from the distraction of a new monarch. A new monarch means no more use for the vessel or Dreamers if they had no intention of picking up the pieces the Pale King left behind. She could be free to continue ruling Deepnest... but her daughter..

Her child's life would be in danger the moment word left the village she was the Pale King's bastard daughter. She didn't know much about Wyrms nor cared to to be quite honest, Deepnest would keep to themselves and not get involved unless they had no other choice. But the vessel... to travel here all alone, still sporting signs of the failed battle, of course it would want to protect the closest thing to the king as possible. It had to be a sign of tragedy forthcoming and it wouldn't take long for its ugly head to rear itself into Deepnest. There just weren't enough places in all of the kingdom's lands to hide adequately.

The decision was hard, painfully and emotionally hard. Herrah lifts her child up, gazing into that sweet soft face and pondered if she would ever see her daughter again? She had to put her trust into the vessel, if for any sake but for the survivability of her only child. So it was final, as heartbreaking as it was. She presses her mask to the child's, tender and gentle as any proud mother would. 

"Vessel, promise to me that you will care for her, make sure she is well, train her to defend herself. Do not let her forget her origins. I trust you can find a suitable safe place for the both of you, wherever that may be. Just promise me... love her as I have loved her, if you are capable of such. Protect her always."

Hollow gazes up, before taking a knee, if a bit shaky, and gives Herrah a royal bow, pressing their hand to their chest as a sign of knight's honor. As they rise back up, Herrah holds out the bundle. 

"Let me at least lighten your burden with supplies. They may not be as fine as Hallownest's standards but they are sturdy and will serve you well, where ever you go." 

The vessel looks to the bundle, nodding before taking their baby sister into their arms. She feels warm through the silk blankets and wrappings as they watch her nuzzle closer against Hollow's chest. Their broken heart was mended with spider silk, it seems. Even now, looking down at the sleeping child, Hollow could sense the Pale King's bloodline running in her veins. It wouldn't take long for the tyrant to track her down alright. Two tiny pale lights still glowing like beacons for the Blackwyrm to easily hunt and kill. No place was safe and they seriously doubted entering the Abyss with their sister was a grand idea.

The infant stirs from sleep, mewing slightly before looking up at Hollow. She stares at him, curious at this visitor but at the same time, very content they were holding her. Hollow remains perfectly still, staring back at her in silent awe. Her eyes... she has her father's eyes. It was heartwarming and shattering at the same time. To be reminded of those eyes, the distant stare of the Pale King on the cold hard ground... Hollow shakes his head slightly, trying not to think back on the fresh memory. Instead, they reach with one hand, and held their breath the moment their sister reaches up to grab at their hand.

Hollow lets her, trying not to drop her with one arm. The moment feels so close, so personal, that they find themselves leaning in, pressing their mask to hers. Love filled the vessel's heart and gave them purpose again. 

The sound of something heavy broke the quiet connection.

The vessel peers up, finding a large brown backpack on the table, stuffed with various items and stained with age. Herrah pats the bag, seemingly proud of its sturdiness despite its age.

"I haven't used this since I was around your age. My the hunts I used to attend, the quarries I carried back in this old thing. Take it, it has all the supplies you'll need for the both of you." She explains before casting her gaze upwards.

Hanging from one of the rafters with care, was one of several prized needles of Herrah's. She reaches up, plucking it off the hook before observing her reflection on the blade. A signature weapon of Deepnest. No bug could wield it to its full potential like a weaver can. Her daughter was half spider, so she deserves only the best weapon when she came of age to wield a blade for defense.

"Vessel, take this with you. It is one of my prized needles and I'll be daft if my daughter learn anything but this weapon. Take care of it, and teach her to when she's old enough to handle a blade."

Hollow nods slightly, watching as Herrah attaches the needle to the pack before aiding in placing the whole thing onto their shoulders, still careful in holding their baby half-sister. Once everything fell into place, they turn around, holding her out to their mother as a way to say goodbye for possibly the last time. Herrah reaches out, cradling her child close to her and watches as the little one seems curious over everything.

"My child, my sweet one. We must say goodbye. Barely we have gotten to know one another, for time has dealt a grievous blow on what was already limited time. How I wish I could of gotten to know you, your voice, your grace. Be well out there, stay safe, but be fierce! Be brave, do not let anything keep you from reaching your goals. Stay close to your sibling and remember most important of all, that I love you and always will."

The Queen of Deepnest nuzzles her child one last time, staying strong as she gently returns her to Hollow, gazing at that small face one last time before covering her with the silk blankets.

"Now go, Hollow Knight, shadow of the Pale King. Find someplace safe and out of danger. I'll do what I can for my people should this tyrant monarch threaten us."

Bowing slightly to her, Hollow takes the order and keeping their sister close, hurries out the den. Herrah follows behind, watching the vessel and her daughter disappear into one of the tunnels, her heart heavy. Silently she prays to any god still listening, that those two end up somewhere safe, away from the new tyrant's wrath, and that someday she and her daughter will meet again.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

For the most part, the journey seemed effortless. Hollow made sure to find all the paths that would make it easy for themselves to navigate. Their goal was the surface, and once there, maybe they could take shelter at the small town. Dirtmouth from what they could recall. Never having step foot there as the king had little interest in any developments with the town, focusing on the center of the Hallownest first of all before the edges of the kingdom.

Now at the crossroads, there was little to worry about. Sure there would be the occasional traveler, but most didn't seem to care for the young knight or the pack on their back with a bundle in their arms. Good, let's keep the prying eyes away. Hollow stops once, checking a sign for directions before continuing. 

It was then they stopped in their tracks.

A pair of Kingsmoulds. What were they doing outside the palace? They observe a pair of bugs walking by, staring intently as if seeking for something. Were they looking for the vessel? Sent by the White Lady perhaps? Odd, seeing as they only listened to the Pale King, unless... Could the Blackwyrm's influence be that strong already before they changed forms to command the Kingsmoulds? 

Cautiously, the vessel decides to take that chance, walking slowly towards the guards on their way. At first it seems to be working, the Kingsmoulds paying no mind to the former knight, that is until as Hollow walks past the second one, they turn around and stomp their feet.

Oh no! They know!

Weapons drawn, they chase after Hollow. Going into a full run, Hollow races ahead, keeping their sister close to their chest all the while jumping and leaping to get as far enough distance from the Kingsmoulds. They could hear the weapons being thrown at them, whipping close before whizzing back to their masters. They had to escape! 

Through an old path in the process of being filled in to contain the infection from reaching the surface, Hollow dodges and weaves, leaping over boulders and over old pits of spikes. Their legs ached from the sprinting, weighed down by their pack and charge in their arms. A good knight never gives up! So they keep going, the Kingsmoulds not far behind. 

Leaping over dirt mounds, the vessel sees the light at the end of the tunnel, and puts in all they have to make the final push. Their palace cloak rips further from a few spike traps laid out, slowing them down. Now the Kingsmoulds were closing in. A small whimper escapes from the bundle and Hollow turns their attention to it. No.. no they can't lose. They've come this far, they couldn't give up. So with a hard tug, a strip of the white cloak rips away, allowing Hollow to escape.

They reach the end of the tunnel, feeling the stronger winds from the Howling Cliffs. Still, the Kingsmoulds continued to give chase, not allowing the children of the fallen Pale King to escape alive. Hollow jumps off the ledge, before trying to climb with one hand up a steep cliff. So close to the edge of the kingdom, they had to reach it. Another fling of the weapons, one nearly gets Hollow in the right horn. The ting of metal on rock scares the infant, wiggling in protest in her sibling's arm before crying. Finding a ledge big enough to stand, Hollow turns around and focuses till their right hand glows white. Aiming towards the guards, they fire two Soul daggers to slow them down. 

Though neither dagger hits the Kingsmoulds, it staggers them just long enough for Hollow to make the final push over the top ledge and continues to run, never looking back. Soon, only the wild winds offer any sound as the landscape starts to become more desolate. Hollow keeps going, head down to fight the wind as they finally run past the flag poles that mark the very edge of Hallownest's domain and into the wilds they go. The faint lights of Dirtmouth grew dimmer in size till eventually it would be but a singular white pale dot in the distance. 

Now, the Hollow Knight and Gendered Child were truly exiles in the wilds of the Wastelands.


	3. Wasteland Homes and Royal Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As news finally reaches the White Palace, two lost souls try to find themselves a place to call home in the dangerous Wastelands, known for stripping away memories and higher thoughts.

The cool winds consistently blew across the landscape, slowing down the young travelers. Every step seems like they were taking three steps back, as if the wind was pushing them away and back to Hallownest. No matter what, they had to keep going.

Hollow leans in forward, careful to protect their baby sister in her silk blankets, all the while the only sounds to accompany them aside from the winds was the gentle clanking of metal objects inside the backpack and their weapons tinging against each other with every step. The vessel only pauses for a moment to peel back the bundle and check on their sister before covering her back up for protection and continues walking. 

The hard ground before them was their only path, to each side dried grass towering over them waving in the winds. The air grows cooler now, and out of reaction Hollow draws the bundle closer to them. They had no idea how far they were going, if there were any kingdoms nearby that could take in two lost children. How big was the wastelands? 

After walking for what seemed to be ages, Hollow takes a moment to seek shelter under the remains of some large bug's upper shell, all that remains of something long ago. It leans up against a rock, providing some relief from the constant winds. Once inside, they sit down against the rock, placing their heavy backpack beside them. Carefully, they peel back the bundle's edge, checking up on their sister again.

They were met with a pair of very impatient eyes. 

The infant stares at Hollow for a moment longer only to let out a very unhappy bleat before wiggling in place. The vessel didn't understand, she was quiet for the majority of the journey so far, so what was wrong now? They tried what they've watch Herrah had done, rocking the infant gently to theoretically soothe her back to sleep. Her cries did calm down, only now it was reduce to whimpers. 

Maybe it was the cooler air and winds that caused the infant to be uncomfortable? Hollow couldn't tell, being in colder temperatures didn't seem to faze a void infused creature, however their sister was not like them.. They continued to rock her, still getting the consistent whimpers and mumbled whines. Surely after a bit she'll calm down right?

Whimpers quickly changed to all out wailing.

Surprised by this new sound, Hollow looked around. Were they in trouble? They sensed nothing outside so why would their sister continue on like that? What could be wrong? She wasn't infected, they were too far away to worry about the Radiance's influence anymore. It was then they turn their attention to the backpack. Carefully, they open the flap, only to find a detailed note on a strip of silk. Hollow carefully takes the note and reads it.

'Hollow Knight,

If the baby starts crying, it means she's hungry. I have provided a few jars of food to last you two weeks, after which you must hunt for her. Do not let her starve or I will hunt you down all over the Wastelands myself!

\- Herrah'

Oh, so she was hungry. Something the vessel didn't have to necessarily do but was a luxury nonetheless and made their King pleased during dinners.

Hollow paused, thinking back on the memories at the grand dinner table. The stories the Great Knights would share, them catching glimpses of the Pale King and how slow and methodical with how he held himself in his chair, how he held his utensils so carefully in those claws, the way he would take the smallest bites slowly as if to keep any remaining bestial tendencies of his previous existence at bay. They would never get to see that again. 

Digging through the pack, Hollow would come across one of several small jars. Had to be food of some kind. So opening it, they held it close to their sister, seeing how she would react. Catching a sniff of the contents did not take very long and she excitedly reaches for the jar, proceeding to lap up whatever the heck her mother made for her. Hollow didn't know.. maybe they didn't want to know. At least now she was quieting down finally. 

The child soon pushes the jar away, full and satisfied. Hollow checks the contents, noting there was still plenty inside so they reseal it back up, returning it to the backpack with the mental note to use that again next time she was hungry. She lets out a small yawn, still looking up at Hollow for a moment longer. The two stare at each other for what seems like an eternity in silence. Only the winds brought any sound to break the silence for the longest time till finally at last the child nestles back into her blanket of silk and nuzzles back to sleep.

With her sound asleep again, the vessel looks back outside, wondering to themselves if they could keep going? This small shelter was no real place to stay long term. Grabbing the pack to place back on, Hollow cradles their half sister once again. Though, as they go to cover it, it dawns on them back on something the Pale King once said. Something about leaving the kingdom would cause some bugs to lose their minds back to baser instincts, that they must forfeit his gift of higher thought. Such powerful magic to of been used to ensure Hallownest would be the ideal place to be back in those days. Now...

They gaze back at their sister, would she be immune to the powers of the wastelands or succumb to a more beast like mind? How would they protect her then? Hollow gazes out, watching the grass sway in the winds. No worth in taking the risk. Maybe.. maybe they could?

Worth a shot, only once have they seen their father work the certain spell, and even then, he did so speaking in a language neither bug or beast would understand. An ancient form of the Spell of Binding, only made to be broken by certain conditions. They had to come up with a condition to use the spell and the amount of Soul it would take to complete it.

For their sister.

Hollow holds out their right hand, placing it ever so softly to their sister's mask between her tiny horns. They concentrate, seeking out Soul anywhere that would gather. Quietly, their hand begins to glow white, a sign of Soul from the area being absorbed and put to use. So, working with what they had, they whisper in that void language the spell their King once used.

_**Soul, a light, Soul be one... cast this spell that can not be undone. Bind and twist and keep still. I command you to heed thy will..**_

The light from their hand glows brighter now, and seems to emit a aura of warmth that their sister nuzzles up into, letting out a pleasant little hum. Now, for the terms and conditions.

_**Seal of Binding on the sibling's mind. Let not the winds of the wilds take her ascension away..**_

They pause, trying to come up with a quick way to break the spell, just in case it was needed.

_**Bindings be undone when feet touch Hallownest royal grounds and gazes before the symbol of Pale Crown.**_

The moment Hollow finishes their spell, the Soul reacts, and they watch as a small intricate pattern appears on the infant's forehead, shining brightly in white scroll work before completely disappearing. The seal in place, much to the vessel's surprise that it worked for them in the first place and first time. Maybe because the subject was so small and conditions simple enough?

With their sister's mind now safe from the beatings the wild would dealt them, Hollow covers her back up safely and returns to their journey to find a place to call home.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The Queen of Hallownest fumbled with her hands as she sat alone in the throne room, anxiously awaiting news of the battle. She hated it, the silence that suddenly brought down upon the palace the moment her husband and his knights left. Something just _felt_ wrong and she couldn't place a finger on it. Maybe it was just her anxiety overworking? The Pale King was in the midst of a kingdom crisis when this rival Wyrm shows up so naturally he might of been taking longer to deal with the problem. 

Her only companions were two silent Kingsmoulds, staring out towards the doors as still as statues. She never cared for the strange creations her husband concocted. Were sentries not good enough for him anymore? The White Lady sighs, leaning back into her own throne. It would of been easier to go do something to past the time, yet she was confident the Pale King would shoo away the intruder in no time. He was strong, he had to be. Alongside his Great Knights and the vessel, surely they would be victorious?

She stands up, carefully pacing back and forth, roots giving away her nervousness as they quiver. Hands lock tight together in front of her before she reaches the king's throne from behind and only then does she unlock them to reach up and touch over the top of the chair. The carving of the emblem felt cold to her, colder than the room should of been. The Queen retracts her hand, waiting to see if anything would come of it.

The knocking of the heavy doors finally snaps her out of her stupor of worry and she turns to face the double doors before her.

" _You may enter._ " She calls out softly.

The double doors open slowly, revealing to be the Queen's most loyal and trusted knight of the Five Great Knights, Fierce Dryya. 

Looking haggard and exhausted, she manages to bow to the White Lady, the look on her face spoke volumes but the Queen needed to hear from her first. 

" _Dryya, my loyal knight. Please tell me, what has happened? Where is my husband? Where is the Pale King?_ " She asks, her voice growing in desperation. Her heart races, making her feel lightheaded, yet she had to focus, she had to know what happened.

Her knight could only give her the most heart wrenching expression, only to bow down again with regret.

"My Queen... he is no more. The Pale King rests eternally now." 

The world around the White Lady mentally turned to frigid ice. Like the death of winter, it sweeps down in one fell swoop, encasing her very being in its embrace and freezes time down to the second. She stands there, frozen to the words spoken to her, the expression on her knight's face, taking in the appearance of her beaten and battered armor encrusted with dirt and soot. Words like poison seeping into her unwillingly from the roots up, gripping her heart, squeezing till it shatters into a thousand pieces. At last the icy grip releases the Queen and she immediately feels her own weight stagger in place.

A sound, she heard something. It comes again, this time a higher pitch and it was on the third time she finally realizes it was her own voice. Blue eyes glimmer as the onslaught of tears rise to mourn with her.

" _N..Nn... No. No, no. No it, it can't be.. It can't..He... No.. My Wyrm.. He can't.._ " Was all the Queen was able to push out from her before the tears flooded her vision. 

Then she screams. 

A terrible wail that echoes throughout the palace. She clutches at her middle, unsure if she was the center of that scream at first before the stinging pain returns to make dust of those shards of her heart. She screams again, her lower half giving up on standing. The White Lady nearly collapses to the marble floor if it wasn't for Dryya to rush in to catch her.

Still, the tears would not stop falling and her voice carries throughout the halls and rooms, letting not one soul not know of her internal pain. 

"My Queen, please!" Dryya tries to calm her down but to no avail.

" _Oh Dryya! Oh gods! No, say you are wrong! Please! Surely you jest!? My Wyrm cannot be.. Oh no, no, no!_ "

All the White Lady could do was wrap her arms around her knight, sobbing hysterically. He had promised to come home alive, promised he would be fine, that he was strong enough to handle the intruder. What did she... what did _they_ , do to deserve all of this punishment just for trying to rule and protect a kingdom? 

Her mind was a whirlwind, unable to focus on anything other than her husband's image. Him in that armor suit one last time before he leaves, his voice sweeter than honey but stronger than weaver's silk. All gone, burned away in the blink of time's eye.

Her words were garbled on the tongue, unable to speak clearly in between the sobs and hysteric screams. All Dryya could do was comfort her Queen to the best of her ability. There was really nothing she could do to calm her down.

" _And.. what of the Pure Vessel?!_ "

"They are gone, too, my Queen."

More tears and sobs added to the mix.

" _Oh Dryya! We're doomed!_ "

It wouldn't take long for servants to peer in and once the moment they hear of the Pale King's demise, it spreads like wildfire. 

Immediately there is panic throughout the White Palace. Fears spark up, bugs racing back and forth to make sure the information wasn't false and liars afoot. One of the guards hastily makes for the capital, to inform The Watcher what has happened. There was only so little time now till the arrival of the new monarch and as it stood, the White Palace could not withstand the tyrant's might and power. They will have to yield to the new ruler the moment they step inside the palace doors, as such is tradition based on Wyrm lore, infection crisis or not.

For now, as news continues to spread through whispers and hush talk, all the kingdom of Hallownest could do was mourn the loss of their beloved king and wait for the inevitable of the new monarch to take over.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Patches of grass opened up to a vast empty land of dirt and sand, with only a patch of resilient grass stalks to sway in the wind. 

Hollow's legs ached, so much that it reminds them of their early days of training. So much walking after so much running, after so much fighting. No where so far seems safe to spend the night. Sounds echoing in the distance was enough to keep the vessel moving, away from possible danger. It was only when they cross over the empty expanse of dirt did they gaze up, seeing a semi-steep cliff. 

A small pathway zig-zags upwards, and they could make out something at the summit. Maybe someplace to settle for the night? 

Taking a moment to check on the infant, whom was fussy the moment the silk was moved away and cold air blows on her face, Hollow concludes this was their stop for the night and if it was suitable, a place to stay.

Carefully, Hollow scales up the old and forgotten trail up to the top of the cliff. It felt like this was once a popular route, maybe by travelers long ago seeking the wealth that was Hallownest? Nothing though, indicated of heavy trail, so possibly a game trail. That was sort of good news for the vessel for it meant securing food for their sister but it also meant they would have to figure out how to hunt. They were a knight, not a hunter, but could the two be similar enough to work?

Finally reaching the top, they would find a ledge that ironically points towards the singular faint light on the horizon; the town of Dirtmouth. It was so small it would be impossible to pick out the buildings, the light nearly mimicking the size of the stars in the night sky. Still, a nice vantage point overlooking the grounds below, possibly a good location to stalk out any potential prey that would be needed to feed their sister later.

Just a ways off, they spot what appears to be some form of a stone mound, carved by the winds with a cave opening plenty large to walk in. Well, they had no where else to go so the vessel quietly approaches the entrance. Peering inside, it would appear to be abandon, nothing to indicate any bug or beast lived in here. So entering inside and out of the winds, they turn towards the right of this two way cave.

The right side only features a nook of sorts with a ledge that could easily convert to a place to sleep. Along the backside of the way was a smaller ledge that ran the length around the nook, ideal to place their backpack on. Now unburden by the weight, they check up on their sister once again.

The infant was fully awake again, starring up at Hollow with those intense eyes. They had to remind themselves now with those eyes, this was their sister, not the Pale King. She lets out a displeased moan, a short warning to the vessel before tossing her head back and cries, wiggling in place.

Meal time again. 

However, as Hollow places her down on the shelf ledge to go get her food jar, the opposite side of the cave that was much darker than this side, suddenly stirred. A grumbling echoed through the chambers and the vessel would be starring upwards at a big, reddish black beetle. It's horn jutted out above their head, eyes green while staring the two down. 

"I say!? Wut is all dis then? Tiny scamps comin' in and takin' ov'r mah home!? The heck is the lot o' ya?"

The bug could speak?! So maybe not everyone loses themselves to the wastelands. Hollow could only stare, tense in case they needed to grab their nail. The giant of a bug leans in, his horn nearly tapping the vessel.

"Well come on then, out with it! Ya speak r' nah? Don't have time fer youngins lost." He demands before eyes spying the battered armor Hollow still wore.

"Oh, yer one of dem Hallownest bugs. Got 'nough of kingly rules too, did ya? Wastes ain't kid-friendly ya know. Ya got a name or do I call ya mutey or better yet, Pest?"

Hollow could only tilt their head in response. So this bug, by the looks of it an Atlas Beetle, sounded like he was some former resident of Hallownest but left of their own free will. Though the idea of being called Pest wasn't exactly nice. Not like they could say anything to counter at all.

"Alright, Pest it is. What's all dis then?" He turns his attention towards the bundle and was about to peer closer when Hollow rushes in, brandishing their nail at the giant. That got a hearty laugh out of the beetle.

"Hah ha ha ha! Ya got guts there Pest. I ain't gonna hurt nuthin' worth mah time." He pauses when he hears the protest of cries.

"Baby? Ya brought a baby with ya?"

Hollow reaches over, holding their sister with one hand, still brandishing their nail, just in case. This beetle wasn't exactly trustworthy yet. That only got more deep chuckles out of him.

"Alright, alright, ya made yer point. So.. is that your littl' brother or sister? Look way too young t' be havin' grubs of yer own." He asks.

The vessel stares at a moment before gesturing to the second.

"Ah sister then. Welp, you two need t' find someplace else. Grog doesn't have time for kiddos." 

The vessel stands their ground for a moment or two, before figuring there's no arguing over this bug's residence and turns to gather their pack. Their sister, on the otherhand for being so young and small, had other plans.

At once the infant lets out a shriek of a cry, big fat tears rolling down the sides of her chubby mask. The noise alone was enough to get Hollow into the air with a startled jump, placing her down on the ledge to inspect and make sure she was okay. Yet the crying still continues.

"Ack! Get that thing to pipe down will ya!? Great gods that tiny thing can make some noise!" The beetle, Grog, lifts his arms up to cover his ears, only able to drown out half the crying. 

The infant calms down for a mere moment, Hollow trying to rock her to calm down as they figured there was no time to feed her now. Instead she looks at Hollow for a second then leans back in their arms, wailing once more, kicking and squirming, throwing the biggest tantrum she could possibly throw. She didn't want to leave, the cave was safe and warm out from the cold and brutal winds. If it meant screaming her little head off, so be it. 

Seems like the beetle had enough of it already.

"Alright! Alright! Ya can stay 'ere, just don't be a bother and stay on yer side of th' cave! Bloody 'ell I left Hallownest t' get away from whiners, not become neighbors!" Grog complained. "Just get that runt t' pipe down!"

That seem to do the trick and as Hollow offers their sister more of her jarred food, she happily calms down and proceeds to lap up her meal, almost smug in her little bundle at winning this 'fight'. A silent sigh of relief escapes from Hollow's chest, and watches Grog carefully. The Atlas Beetle quickly loses interest in the two, shambling back into his side of the cave.

"Well, gotta admit, she is kinda cute and tough. Tough bugs make it out 'ere in the wilds, weak ones are food." He grumbles before settling down in a particular spot to return to sleep.

With their sister filled with her meal, the siblings prepare to rest for the night. Hollow carefully crawls up to the larger ledge. This would serve as a bed eventually, they'll have to gather materials soft enough which surprisingly the wasteland's grasses would ideally serve as dry bedding. For now, it would just be the two of them. Hollow places their sister down carefully before reaching up to their battered armor. No more use for this anymore.

Slowly, they remove the pauldrons and chest and back plates, setting the pieces far enough away to not bump into them. Lastly, the Hallownest cloak pin they wore to hold the White Palace cloak in place. Without a thought, they unhinge it, setting the dirty and tattered cloak down to use as makeshift cushioning for the two of them. They return to the pack, to see what else was thrown in for the journey. 

Something soft touches Hollow's hand, and pulling it out, reveals to be a large cloak in the most vibrant red they'd ever seen. It must be for their sister to wear when she was older. Something rolls out from the cloak and they immediately recognize it. A small king's idol. They stare at the idol longingly, before hugging it close to their chest tight. A lasting reminder of their king though a pitiful replacement for the real thing. 

Hollow lays down next to their sister, already settling in for the night, Grog snoring not far off. 

Holding the idol close and staring out into the faint moonlight from outside, it would serve as the last reminder of who they are and where they came from. Something in them stirs, and using the vibrant red cloak gifted from Herrah, uses it to wrap themselves and their sister together in a loving embrace. They let out a soft sigh of air, and the world goes dark in their vision, a few black void tears slip undetected. 

Home, sweet, wastelands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changing my upload schedule to Sundays (EST time zone) to see if that does any better for me until I run out of buffer. Enjoy :)


	4. Come Home, Wasteland Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has passed, two lives have changed to become masters of the wilds.
> 
> A message comes in a cryptic form, beckoning them to leave their livelihood behind...
> 
> and save Hallownest.

Several years pass...

The winds of the wastelands blew gently on this particular day. Calming almost, still kicking up small plumes of dust to scatter across the world not sheltered by that of kingdoms in faraway lands. The tall grasses sway in motion, waves moving across a tan and faint green sea, parted only by patches of dried dirt and wind carved stone. All seems quiet with the outside world. 

That is until the ground trembles in a slow and steady rumble. 

In the distance a cloud of dust is kicked up not by the natural winds of the wastelands, but by the trampling and stomping of dozen of legs, all huddled together in a massive group. Coming closer into view, the dusty expanse would be greeted by the grunts and snorts of a herd of Blundering Obelisks as they make their way through the old migration routes to greener pastures. Tiny multitudes of feet gave rise to a segmented armored shell, the beasts' big nose pointing them in the direction they needed to go. It was a descent sized herd, twenty head strong for this group's yearly migration. 

The moment they approach the canyon wall through the pass, the elders of the herd grunt in concern. They remember enough that this area on their route was home to predators. Smart predators that had taken herd members every year during the migrations back and forth. They had to be cautious, but Blundering Obelisks aren't very intelligent beasts. 

One herd member calls out, and the rest watch as one makes its way towards a section of grass still fresh and green, as if taken care of better than the rest of the great patches of grass, the soil beneath the plant looking recently watered. Running on instinct, the herd follows towards the food source. A youngling pauses, looking up towards the canyon wall and notices something...

A pair of white jagged points, resembling horns, that instantly slide away from view. 

The youngling lets out a moo like sound, dashing for the rest of the herd. Its cries go unnoticed, the others too busy munching away at the tender leaves, stripping what they can before moving on to the feeding grounds further away. Again, the youngling looks back, the jagged horns gone from the edge of the cliff face. 

Instead another pair of white points appear downwind, more slender and lacking the jagged shape and massive size of the previous pair. A whistle carries in the wind, soft and harmonic, yet a cryptic message behind its meaning. 

All it took was to pick out one of the more fatter of the bunch, and the whizzing whistle of a crossbow bolt, landing into it's chosen target from behind.

The herd panics, going into a full gallop. The smart predators were here! The herd runs down the dusty plains, the injured one amongst the middle. They mooed and grunted, kicking up dust in their wake to try and make it through the pass. Nothing could stop them, except for the flash of red in front of them.

"YAW! YAW! Get! Get!"

The smart predator shouts, waving her arms in the air with her crimson cloak like fire enough to cause the herd to scatter. In a full sprint, she chases after them, making the herd split in two groups. Spotting the Obelisk with the arrow in its back, she pulls out her blade, hand grasping the handle in a backwards grip and kicks up enough dust to scare off the fleeing herd members not chosen. The other half backtracks, running back the way they came, grunting in procession.

The last remaining herd members reach back towards the patch of grass and it was then, the second smart predator appears.

Landing on the ground from a long leap, the other stood far taller than their sibling, eyes dark and narrow, with jagged horns tall and gleaming white, draped in a dark brown cloth cloak fashioned from stitched fabrics, a bandolier over their shoulder, carrying a firing weapon which they reveal. They take aim with their handmade crossbow, firing another shot at the tagged beast. It doesn't hit, but bounces off the ground in front of it, forcing it to detour away from its herd mates. The younger smart predator leaps over the trampling obelisks, ignoring them completely as she gives her older sibling the needed backup. 

The two give chase to their prey, eventually following the purplish blue blood trail till they find it shambling into a corner against the side of the cliff. Still, an injured Blundering Obelisk was still a dangerous creature, especially when cornered. The younger hunter reaches for something behind her, and in one graceful swing of her arm, reveals strong shimmering thread. She quickly ties it into a loop, and swings it over her head as the pair approach. 

The eldest sibling stomps one foot into the ground in a mock charge, getting the injured beast to charge back. Being not so bright, it takes the bait, grunting with a heavy snort and kicking up dust. The thread flies, lassoing around the Obelisk's head. She yanks hard, feeling the beast bucking to be freed. Just enough distraction.

A nail, aged and worn with time, too small for the older sibling to really wield as a proper weapon anymore, is revealed. In one strong intake of breath, they charge, using the old nail to plunge deep into the Obelisk's side. It moos out, kicking and flailing only for the blade to go back in a second time, slicing the windpipe. With a few kicks and gargled struggling, the beast slows till the life finally leaves the body.

"We did it! This one's bigger than last season's." Exclaims the younger sibling, watching as the other removes the blade, carefully cleaning it with the edge of their brown cloak. They turn towards her, and gesture with their hands in weird motions, to which she nods.

"Yeah, yeah.. I'll help you carry it. You only want me for my threads, isn't it Hollow?" She chuckles.

Summoning forth more thread, the younger secures the kill around the middle, handing off the ends to her sibling. Together, the pair carefully transports their prey. The oldest, despite their taller, thinner size manages quite well with taking on most of the load over their shoulders, their sister bringing up the rear. The moment they reach the bottom of the path that zig-zags up the side of the cliff, it's the smaller sibling to take the lead while the other pushes from the back. It takes them a few tries, breaking now and then for her to catch her breath, but at last they reach the summit. She leaps over, grabbing the threaded ropes and pulls back, watching as her sibling shoves the Obelisk over the cliff's edge.

"Hah hah, well looky 'ere! Ya done got yerselves a big one this time. That'll make some swell jerky. Sister, ya are gonna make jerky again are ya?" The Atlas beetle, Grog, congrats, impressed with this season's haul after watching the hunting display.

"Yes, Grog. You know there will be some made for you. Not like I'm going to forget that." The younger sibling, simply known as Sister, states, rolling her eyes behind her shell. 

"Ya gonna help Pest up?"

"For the last time Grog, their name is Hollow." 

The beetle chuckles, enjoying in teasing Sister like that. He knew the now taller sibling's name by now, but it was cheap entertainment to see her get all flustered about the nickname.

"Alright, alright. Just teasin' is all." He mutters before heading back inside the cavern the trio called home.

Sister approaches the edge, seeing Hollow peer over the side and resting their chin against the rock and dirt. She watches as tiny puffs of dust trail off the ground from her sibling. Maybe that obelisk was a tad heavier than what they usually hunted. Kneeling down, she reaches over, gently petting one of their horns for comfort.

"Heavier than last season's?" She asks. It takes a moment for Hollow to tilt their head towards her, silently gazing before letting out a small nod. 

"Okay, I can take over from here, you go rest up. It's not going to kill me prepping the meat a few feet further away. I doubt anything's gonna take it. Listen out in case a caravan moves by if you want."

Hollow lets out another silent breath, taking a moment longer all the while enjoying the contact of their sister's touch. Something they quietly enjoyed to soothe any mental itching that perked up now and then.

Sister huffs in amusement before taking the thread ropes and pulls with all her might to shift the obelisk around to access the undersides for prepping. It would be a messy affair, so producing smaller blades from her cloak, the sibling removes the red attire to keep it clean and set to work on cleaning out the beast.

Watching for a moment, Hollow finally gets in a strong breath of air enough to climb back over the cliff edge. Returning towards the cave entrance, they pause before a water bucket left outside namely for cleaning and once dirtied, would be carried down to water their grass patch bait sites for future hunts. They lean in, ready to scoop handfuls to wash their mask with only to pause instead to get a better look at themselves. How long had it been when they had the chance to examine their features? They try to remember, their appearances from the past.

The reflection in the water reveals themselves with a narrow pointed face with equally narrowed eyes. Their horns, oh how big they were that they often had to duck down to avoid scraping the furthest tips off the ceiling when they and Sister would go to bed for the night. Yet at one point in their lives... they were smaller, a rounder face with smaller more rounder horns, rounder eyes... At least that's what Sister told them. A silent huff of frustration left their body, finding the struggle to remember themselves so long ago difficult. They could remember Sister when she was an infant, watching her grow up before them into the skilled huntress she was now in her late teen stage. The years they taught her their nail arts in reverse grip until they grew too big for their own nail to use as a sword anymore.

Where did they get the nail from anyways? Even remembering how they became skillful with the blade had become lost. It was any wonder they didn't lose their mind completely in the wastelands. 

Unable to pull the memory out from some hidden storage, Hollow slams their hands into the water bucket, splashing out excess and vigorously scrubs away at their shell, as if wiping away the dirt and grime from the hunt would wash away and reveal those memories. Only thing making any marks... was the long claws on their fingers. Removing them after the scraping became a audible bother, Hollow stares at them. They didn't always had long claws, that they did not forget about... and their name. They were Hollow. Always had been, always will yet the purpose behind that name was lost to them, just like so many memories were. Grog wasn't their parent, just a companion living out in the wastes with a bit of an attitude but means well. It was him that helped in teaching Sister how to speak as she grew up, while Hollow taught her best they could with writing and reading... something today they struggled with having not really use it themselves much anymore. Why bother knowing to read when swordsmanship and hunting were far more important out here?

They always lived out here, didn't they?

Another dunk of hands and cupping of water, they vigorously scrub at their mask again, feeling that prickling in their mind from the mental struggle to reform memories of their younger days.

"Ya alright Pest?"

Hollow pauses, glancing up to see Grog stick his head out having watched the lanky bug. They simply nod, before walking past them to enter back into the cavern.

The smell of a cooking pot in the middle of the sibling's side of the cave filtered into Hollow. Sister was a natural for cooking somehow, finding all sorts of edibles from the wilds... as well as the goods they had. The fire was nearing embers to which they automatically grab a few planks of shellwood to toss in, feeding the fire to keep it going. Their space was warmly decorated in various trinkets and clay pots for storage. The ledge above was the siblings' sleeping space, made from soft dried grasses to make for a comfortable bed, an old short grayed cloak to serve as a blanket. It looked like it could of been brighter at once, maybe white with a shimmer.. but it was torn on the corners.

Hollow removes their bandolier and crossbow, hanging it over a carved out hook on the wall, ignoring as Grog leaves the cave entrance, possibly to go bother Sister for that jerky as supplies were running low. 

Supplies...

Removing the brown cloak, they reveal their naturally dark cloak. It was once a silvery gray early in life, but now age has tarnished down to a deep pewter gray, nearly black in color. The brown cloak however... was stolen. In fact a great number of items the siblings own were not theirs originally.

Over time, the area they called home would on occasion be frequented by traveling bugs. Merchants, travelers, those seeking a new life somewhere else. If they weren't cautious enough to travel through the pass below, they would not expect the siblings to attack from above as they had for hunts for wild game. 

For lack of any other terms, Hollow and their sibling were thieves, robbers,... bandits.

Most traveling bugs barely put up a fight, others freely gave up some goods to be allowed to pass, and on one rare occasion, a daring bug actually tried to trade goods like any ordinary business transaction, not at all afraid of the strange bandits. Very few travelers took the same route back, if they came back, not wanting to deal with the siblings again for a second time. How long till word reaches out far enough to prevent any bugs from traveling through the pass at all? Would the siblings have to expand their hunting territory? 

"Watch out!"

Hollow's train of thought was interrupted, turning their gaze in time to see Sister throw in some cutlets of obelisk into the stew pot, poking the coals and pushing the fresher logs in closer, her hands purple from the beast's blood. She glances up, noting the distant look on Hollow's face. 

"You alright Hollow? You seem very distant today. Are we running low on arrows for your bolt shooter?" She asks, watching her sibling carefully.

The older one stands there for a moment, before raising their hands. Again, their fingers move about in strange positions, even so much as to rise up to give gestures over their face and chest. Sign language, something the pair came up with to talk to one another over the years instead of Sister and Grog trying to figure out what they wanted to say.

<< Am fine. Mind cloudy. Tired mind.>> They signed.

"I see, something wrong? Wanna talk about it?"

Hollow stands there for a moment, looking emotionless before raising their hands again.

<<No. Am okay. Sister need help?>>

"I'm nearly done, I can handle it, I'm not a little crawly anymore." She chuckles before approaching closer, noting how Hollow held their outer cloak over one arm. 

"Look, if you don't want to talk about it, dinner will be ready soon. I'm sure a full stomach will make whatever's on your mind feel better."

The older sibling turns their head just slightly, staring at the cooking pot. Strangely enough, they never felt hunger growing up even on very lean days when rations had to be stretched out. There were days when Sister would whine and complain for food, to which Hollow always shared their portions more for her. Yet they never felt themselves the same pangs of pain in their gut, the desire for nourishment like their sister often had growing up. Still, the promise of food sounded satisfactory and maybe with a belly full, it will help clear their mind from the constant thoughts of wondering where their past went to all these years?

<<Food sounds good. Will feel better.>> They sign to satisfy their younger sibling's concern.

Happy with their response, Sister merely nods and turns to leave back outside to finish the preparations, Grog in the midst of setting up their makeshift cloth hut used for smoking and preserving meats. Just before Hollow turns to step outside to help whatever they could, they pause, something catching their eye. Gazing up near the ledge to the bed in a small carved out cubby, was a tiny white carving, dusty with age behind some old tablets long since worn away of most writings. Hollow reaches up, pulling it out from the spot to grasp the carving in their hand. Their thumb glides over the figure, pale white with a crown of horns and a pair of eyes not unlike their own. Some sort of idol, of who... Hollow wasn't sure anymore. Someone important obviously, someone perhaps they knew as a child? It was important enough to keep but as they got older, those memories, too, were taken by the wastelands' itching sands. 

Placing the idol back in its spot, Hollow would hold off on asking Grog later, if the beetle even cared to answer back on the subject matter. Maybe the past deserved to be buried and blown away with the shifting sands of time? Right now, all that mattered was prepping the food storage, who knew when the next herd would come through?

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The night sky manages to part its clouds over the wastelands, revealing the twinkling of stars overhead. Such a rare occurrence that both siblings took to admiring, sitting on the overlook rock that jutted outwards. Sister leans up against the right side of her older sibling, both of them sitting with Hallow's legs dangling over the edge, watching the lights flicker and twinkle. After such a hardy meal from a successful hunt, it was a welcomed moment to relax and rest.

Hollow would slowly turn their head side to side, looking into the night sky and noted how some stars seemed to form shapes. Shapes of what, they'll never know but one set stood out, at least to their younger sibling.

"Heh, look Hollow. The Great Spoon." She points out, gesturing with one hand a set of stars shaped like a big dipping spoon she would use for cooking.

Hollow merely nods, leaning in closer to their sibling. Their heart swelled with love in sharing this moment with their kin. Who knows how they would of fared in the wilds alone. 

"Wonder what's that star over there..?" Sister points towards a faint star just off in the distance. Hollow turns to gaze in the direction she meant.

During the day, that spot would be the edge of a mountain range, at night when the cloud cover wasn't as thick as most days, that light would be the only twinkle in the night. Strange to think it would rest on the edge of the range, so far out of reach. Yet, it never shimmered in the darkness, a constant light only waning if the clouds and dust were thick. 

<<Mountain star, always there.>> They sign.

Sister nods. "Would be really neat to see if it sits on the mountain. Like a gem. Pick it up and hold it." 

She continues to stare at it, drawing her red cloak up closer to herself to cut the growing chill of the night air. 

"Maybe one day we can venture out to see the mountain star ourselves. Well, I'm going to call it a night. Tomorrow comes early." 

Hollow stands with her, taking one last look at the constant dot of light in the distance before following silently behind her. Something about that star... maybe it would be a good idea to explore past their hunting grounds. If anything, getting to see new possible territories to hunt could do some good if it meant more supplies and meals that could afford to not be stretched out.

Once inside, they find Grog already on his half of the cave, snoring soundly in the darkness. The cooking fire was mere smoking coals now, barely casting a red glow. Sister places a small pile of shellwood next to the fire pit, to be used in the morning. Removing their gear onto the shelf ledge, the two slowly climb into their bed of grass and soft straw. 

Hollow slowly wiggles about, trying to find a comfortable position under the cloak turned blanket, finding Sister climbing up after them once she places the cloth blinds over the cave entrance to serve as a door and to block out the cold winds. She pauses, turning toward the outer wall and notices the cubby from earlier, reaching in to pluck out the small carved idol. Something she would cuddle at night when she was younger and on rare nights such as this. 

Fully under the blanket, the younger sibling nuzzles up against Hollow's chest, the older craning their neck over her, nestling close in comfort and protection. They could feel her breathing starting to slow, relaxing till it drew in deep and steady, entering the realm of sleep. Hollow waits, they always took longer to fall asleep. Just as how they never truly felt hungry, they never really felt the need to sleep and only felt fatigue from training or hunting for too long, but never really truly felt the need to sleep. 

But when it did finally blanketed over the eldest sibling, it came peacefully, coating them in darkness till morning rose. However, on this night... they would receive their first dream in such a very, very long time.

_The darkness slowly lightens up, revealing the white gates, two guards clad in shining white armor covering their inky black bodies stand watch. The gates open up, revealing a shimmering pale white light. As their eyes adjust, they are greeted to the most beautiful building they'd ever seen. A regal palace, built from white stone and towers above them. This place felt familiar, as if they've been here before. Pale light filters through the many glass windows, adding to the palace's almost godly appearance._

_Onward they continue, the front door opening to allow them entrance to the grand hall, covered in silver vines and white stonework. They could hear hushed whispers echo throughout the halls, drawing them closer, deeper inside._

Hollow twitches in their sleep, right hand squeezing as if trying to hold something.. like a nail's handle.

_The hallway flashes white before them, drawing them closer into this palace. Where was this place, why did it feel so familiar? Another flash of white light and they stand before a room and at the end of it a pair of chairs. They blink behind their mask, approaching closer. One chair simple, elegant with a floral appearance carved into the backrest. The other chair, more regal, segmented with small spikes on each side. It is this chair in particular that they reach out to touch. As if something were pulling them in to touch it._

They start to shake slightly. Breathing beginning to grow labored.

_Another flash of white light and instead of the throne room, they now stand before a balcony. In the distance is the warm glow of great white roots, swaying in the wind. Around them draped from columns and twisting in front of the balcony were more of those silvery plants and vines. But it wasn't the greenery that held their attention._

_It was the small figure in all white staring off into the distance._

Now their body quivers, their carapace growing cold to the touch and damp with sweat.

_The figure in white looked nearly identical to the small stone carving, except producing from his back bore three pairs of glistening wings. The strange glowing being turns around, staring down with those empty black eyes. The look of the stranger made their heart skip a beat. They must know this godly being if they held onto the small idol for so long. Cautiously, they approach, reaching out with one hand to touch the god being._

_"Vessel..." He speaks, his voice echoing throughout the room, and yet despite the power it brought, they feel a connection to that voice. Vessel.. what's a vessel? Were they this 'vessel'?_

_"Come home... It's time to come back." The being continues and his posture only seems to grow more sadden, the pale light he emits fading till it's nearly choked out._

_Again, they try to reach out, seeking out some form of comfort, near desperate to understand what this god being meant._

_"My Hollow Knight.. you must return to Hallownest."_

_Hallownest.. that name. There was a strong ping in their being, something tied to that name._

_"Return... and reclaim the throne... for me, my child."_

_Child!? But that would mean... they draw in closer, only to reel back in shock._

_Black tears escape from the mysterious god being, mere tiny streams at first only to grow in volume until his eyes spilled forth in black fountains. His mask begins to crack, pale light all but dying out. They frantically reach out, trying to speak out as if they had a voice._

_The cracks continued until at last the king's body shatters into pieces, revealing a mass of black liquid. They reel back once more, watching helplessly as the mass forms, stretching upwards and growing in size until they come face to face with the giant tubular monster with a bony maw and several eyes staring down at them. A word forms in their mind, something that refuses to die to the wastelands' sands._

_Blackwyrm._

_The beast roars, and at once summons forth black and purple electricity from its maw. They had no time to react as the beam fires, seemingly striking them... then all fades to black..._

Hollow rears up with a jolt, their chest tight. A faint wheeze just barely escapes under their mask, the only sound they could ever hope to make. Their body was slick with sweat, dampening the straw they slept on. A dream, just a dream. Sister had dreams, but most were random mashups from her child days, reliving them in her sleeping mind.

Sister.. where was Sister!?

Hollow quickly looks around, spotting her having rolled away to her own side of the bed, wrapped up in the majority of the blanket. Safe, she was safe. A silent sigh of relief escapes from Hollow's chest. Yet the dream they witness... why did it feel so real? Who was that figure? He said... child. Was he.. their father?

Running a hand over their face to wipe away the sheen, Hollow glances back to Sister one more time. Slowly, they ease out of bed, trying not to wake her as she continues to sleep soundly. Placing their cloak back on, the older sibling takes a step outside but not before grabbing the idol that had been released from Sister's grip and nearly kicked off the bed.

The cold winds whip around, creating small veils of dust to follow in its wake. Hollow's feet leads them to the ledge of the rock overlook, viewing the stars again. Their eyes trail around until they spot the mountain star again. Carefully, they hold the carved idol to their chest, cradling it almost before breaking their gaze down to stare at it. 

_**Father...?** _

A word they hadn't thought of in so long, and the old itching and pricking of their mind returns, pecking like flecks of sand against their shell. The wind does nothing to comfort them in this air of confusion. Questions slowly seep into their mind, trying to put together a vague puzzle. Vessel. Child. King. Blackwyrm. Gods. Words they hadn't heard of or couldn't remember but now it felt as if they knew them, puzzle pieces of their mind trying to fit back into place, fighting against the wasteland's cruel trick on their memories. 

They stare back up towards the 'Mountain Star' and focus on it, empty looking eyes unmoving. No... that wasn't a star. Stars move across the sky with time. This light was unchanging, unmoving. It had to be a different source. A town. Was it... Hallownest? If so, that pull, the words of the glowing king to come back. Were they originally from Hallownest and if so, why did they leave? If there's a king, then there must be a kingdom and if there's a kingdom...

It must be in trouble.

"Hollow? Wha..what are you doing out here?"

The voice snaps Hollow out of thought and glances back around, seeing Sister awake, wrapped up tightly in the blanket to keep warm. She approaches closer, noting the idol in their hand. Using their free hand, they resort to signing letter for letter to get their message across to her.

<<Bad dream. Something strange about it. Not sure what to make of it.>> They explain slowly.

"Well then, come back inside. It's not going to do you any good standing out here." Sister insists, reaching to grab her sibling's arm. It was then she notices how Hollow was staring off into the distance.

<<It's time.>>

"Time? Time for what?"

Hollow pauses, looking down at Sister then to the idol. They stay like this for a long moment, only the whispering hush of the wind to provide any sound. With some hesitation, they sign back.

<<Time to go home. Time to go back to Hallownest.>>

"Wuh... what? What's Hallownest? Why?" Sister asks, confusion on her face. Hollow waits till their eyes met so she could feel the determination on their face. They bring up their hand, signing one word.

<<Father.>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note, yes Sister = Hornet. It's a temporary name, so don't worry she'll get her true name later in the story. Hollow's just terrible at naming and went with what they knew of her best as sibling.


	5. A Unicorn and His Maiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A monster has the throne, greedy and hungry for power,
> 
> A queen caught in the thralls unable to escape,
> 
> and an messenger of ethereal nature comes to deliver a message...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((TW: Violent torture and killings, and one small scene of domestic abuse))

Chains clank against the white marble floor, pulling and tugging the captives it held within its links. Three shadows trail one by one in session, arms handcuffed behind their backs or in front if they could not reach with black iron collars attached to the handcuffs. Their heads dipped down, fear gripping their hearts as the trio continue to march through the hallways of a structure that at one time, was a beacon of hope, of prosperity. 

Now, it was a dungeon of torment and death.

The prisoners, one common beetle, a mantis dressed in higher caste attire, and a former winged sentry are held by spear-point, forced to enter the palace's throne room. Already they were greeted with the faint scent of blood and death. The three gaze to the floor, stained black for their new monarch's liking. None dared to look upwards, the creature who sat upon the king's throne, obscured by shadow. 

" _What are the charges_?" Came a deep, nearly bestial voice, as if halted through development that would challenge the voice of a certain Troupe Master somewhere in the wastelands wandering.

"Your highness, these three were caught in the capital conspiring against the crown. They had these in their possessions." One of the guards, clad in black armor, states.

The other guard approaches the thrones, bowing slightly to the monarchs observing. From their armor, the guard produces two items. A idol of white stone, carved in the image of the fallen Pale King, and a silver necklace with a charm shaped in the King's Brand and bejeweled in white zircon. The evidence causes the shadowed figure to hiss, snarling like a cornered snake.

" _Traitors then! I pass that law long ago that all relics of your previous weakling of a king were to be destroyed! Yet my most loyal guards have found I still have mites that need to be exterminated!_ "

Wrapped around the throne, a black segmented tail coiled twice, twitches in aggravation, the tip containing a feathery like plumage that twitched and dance while the rest of the tail pegged with sharpen spikes up the dorsal. On one of the armrests, a muscular arm with razor sharp claws in black carapace scrapes against the stone, an act the monarch has done many a time resulting in groves permanently cut into the stone.

" _I shall, however... allow you spats of slime a chance to explain yourselves before I set the course of punishment. Heh, heh, heh, what say you lot? Hm? Mawleks cut off your tongues?_ " The ruler hisses, the coiled tail flopping on itself once. 

" _SPEAK!_ "

None of the prisoners dare spoke, too afraid if they did, they'd be killed instantly perhaps without being heard out. They glance to one another, as if expecting the other to go first. One of them had to respond quick, the thumping of that tail hasten in pace. At last, the winged sentry takes a step forward, bowing her head best she could against the confides of her imprisonment. If anyone was going to take the first blow, it had to be her then. With a shaky breath, she dares to speak up.

"Your majesty, we were not in possession of such articles for ourselves, we were in fact trying to collect them for disposal. They were... discovered. Discarded improperly near the stag station. I thought it best if we took them to the Royal Waterways and.." She explains only to feel a deathly stare that seem to drain her insides out.

" _You're lying._ " The monarch snarls, and the black scaled tail unwinds from the throne it hugged so tightly in its possession. 

The trio tense up at the sound of heavy footsteps, the scraping of metal against stone. The sentry would come to find the edge of a blade, horribly jagged and twisted without the deserving name to be called of nail of any means. It presses against her throat and forces her to gaze up. Her body trembles now, not wanting to look at the monarch in the eyes, her fear betrays her attempt to remain calm.

The Blackwyrm, now known as The Ebony King.

His greater size towers over the sentry, mask a deep pewter gray against the rest of his blacken body. The mask itself bore four eyes, the upper left only a half circle with the impression of a scar from his previous carnation left behind, with a crown of five spiraling spires, and a facial feature in crude mockery to a dragonic heritage. What stood out was the serpentine neck and elongated tail. In his rush to become the new king, the Blackwyrm stunted his transformation, resulting in a horrible half bug, half wyrm appearance. Forever in a slight hunch with broad shoulders draped in a prized feathery furred cape, the image of a barbarian chieftain, he was the terror of Hallownest and those who oppose his forces would know his ire very quickly. A deep, monstrous growl ruptured from the king's throat.

" _I can see right into that pathetic cranium of yours, pluck out your memories like mere seeds and crush them in my grasp. You and your comrades have been trying to keep the image of the Pale Wyrm alive and you intended to spread the word to others._ "

"Please sire, have I of known you would disapprove.." The Sentry begs, even as the blade presses closer enough to sting against the soft flesh between plates. 

" _You seek mercy? Hah! Do you hear that my Queen? The dust mite begs for mercy. What do you say to that my dear?_ " He huffs, turning back to stare at the other occupant in the second throne.

Sitting in her throne, the White Lady stares onward with an expression of indifference. Her eyes looking almost lifeless, yet behind them and behind the emotionless face, it pained her each and every time prisoners were sent here to be executed and there was nothing she could do about it. Her white glow was merely a dim light compared to her appearance years ago. Around herself behind the dark blue royal robes, she bounds her body in thick ropes. Without her beloved Wyrm to help keep her own fertility powers in check, she had to resort to these self bindings, only allowing movements in her arms and roots to walk with. 

In the past, when the Ebony King took over and the executions and combat shows took place, she would beg and plead for him to spare the bugs she and her husband worked so hard to bring into a elevated plane of awareness. Now, the new monarch only found delight in power, torture, and gladiatorial blood sports. As time passes and the punishments and killings continue to the delight of the king, the queen forced her very nature, her protective and nurturing well being, to don on the guise of indifference her late husband wore so craftily. Now, she knew why he appears aloof, reclusive so long ago and long since started wearing the same guise as well, to hide the shame and guilt that she, a higher being, was in fact powerless.

" _I would say to you, my Lord, that if the original intentions can be forfeited, then perhaps a lighter punishment would suffice for first time offenses?_ " Her voice flatly states, eyes staring at the three prisoners. Oh how much she longed to beg, plead to let them live, that it was a common mistake not worth being put to death for. She couldn't lie to herself how her new king would let those pleas fall on deaf ears.

The Ebony King stares at her for a moment before a deep, animalistic chuckle pulses from his throat. He could sense how the White Lady was uncomfortable, no matter how much she tried to mask it away. It was just a small pricking into her mind before the older higher being shoves him out where it didn't belong, but always it was just her hidden emotions alone that he delighted in peeling apart. 

" _Light... punishment you say? Heh, heh, heh,... my Queen, I do so ever adore your thoughts. Yes, I think Light punishment is all that is needed. Thank you my dear..._ " He chuckles, before returning his darken gaze towards the shivering winged sentry. The moment the blade leaves her throat, the prisoner sighs in relief.

Returning to his throne, the king turns around, tail wrapping back around the throne in greedy possession. He lifts his hands, clapping them a few times. There's a hush of silence at first, only for the sound of screeches slowly rise into the air accompanied by the rattling of chains. The Ebony King sits down with a smug appearance, watching as three guards appear with large cages. Inside, the screeches grew louder, even so much for a pair of snapping mandibles to poke out, thrashing in their confines. 

The prisoners now all turn to look up, fear in their eyes as the three cages banged and clash, the screeches only to further aid in setting the tone. The White Lady did her best to remain calm, but her hands gripped handfuls of robes in her lap, her body tensing up, heart fluttering. No, this was not what she wanted to see happen, not again. Yet if she looks away now, the Ebony King might prolong this torment for his own amusement to see her squirm in her throne.

" _Release them. Let's see if the Radiance's devoted will show you mercy for me? Hah, hah, hah!_ " The king shouts, letting out a wicked laugh.

At once the boxes open, and out swarm enlarged Furious Vengeflies. The flying beasts were chained to their cages, but the lengths were long enough to encircle most of the throne room. The prisoners tremble in place, seeing the telltale orange glow in the flies' eyes, the large cysts of infection pulsating over their bodies. The guards step away, so that the vengeflies only set their sights on the trio.

And immediately, the infected beasts charge, screeching with mandibles snapping in their descent. 

The only thing louder than the screeches and screams as the prisoners are torn apart is the deep laughter of the king, slapping his knee once to the silent indifference of the Queen. 

" _Ah my Queen, I should take your advise more often. Always coming up with the most creative ideas. No wonder that weakling found you out._ " He boasts, laughing still, watching the carnage before him. 

" _As it pleases you, my Lord..._ " The queen returns, feeling a hard lump in her throat. Enough, was enough.

Taking a stand suddenly, she releases her grip to her robes, clearing the dry lump of regret and pain from her throat before taking a quick bow to the king.

" _If you excuse me, my Lord. I would like some fresh air and will be making my rounds around the courtyard gardens, if it so pleases you._ " 

" _Aw, not staying for the next group to be judged?_ " The beastly monarch coos in mockery. 

The White Lady says nothing, only silently gesturing behind her for her loyal knight, Dryya to follow. Just as she makes around her throne, she feels a strong hand snap for her wrist, forcing her to face the Ebony King. She struggles for a moment out of habit, only to calm down as his grip was iron and likely to break her wrist off completely like dried twigs if given the chance.

" _Remember.. dear Root. I **own** you. I could of easily done away with you as I did the weaker wyrm. You're far too valuable to be discarded my dear..._" He hisses. There was no love. The moment he seized the throne, the Root was just another trophy from the spoils of slaying the Pale King. He keeps that grip steady for a few seconds more, releasing her only when she no longer struggles, easily returning to the delight of the slaughters of traitors to his kingdom.

Once freed from the king's grip, does the queen return to her stride, hiding a slight falter in her step when another scream echoes from a prisoner not yet quite disposed of. With Dryya at her side, the pair quietly exit the throne room, silent steps towards her one sanctuary in the entire complex. Unable to leave the White Palace, she was a prisoner as much as the poor mortal bugs brought in here weekly to be executed or forced to the king's bloodthirsty whims. If she could, she'd escape in the middle of night, flee to her beloved gardens near the Mantis Village's territory. Maybe she could of seek shelter there, the Mantis Lords may not have cared much for the Pale King but there was a air of respect when he presented his combat skills. Would they allow the Queen to hide out amongst their village? Such thoughts of wishful thinking and she forces herself to swallow them down. 

The Infection still lingers in the kingdom, held at a standstill when the Blackwyrm took the throne, as if the Old Light wasn't sure what to make of the new monarch who seems more interested in forcing his power through fear, yet cared not for the infected, finding those with the orange glow nothing more than pawns for him to use in his gladiatorial games or executions. 

No, she was trapped here, her home now a prison to freely walk about but unable to leave the front door. The palace felt more like a dungeon with the removal and destruction to anything related to the Pale King's monarchy. His name was meant to be sponged away from the kingdom. The only lasting remaining effect was his powerful gift of ascension of the minds of bugs. Yet even now, the Old Light seized back half the kingdom if at most, waiting to see if the Blackwyrm would be his own doom before moving back in to take the rest of the populace for herself.

At last the Queen and her knight step into the warm air of the courtyard. A sigh of relief for her, the last place the Ebony King had any real interest in visiting. It was left untouched, say for a missing statue here or there. Still, it was the White Lady's remaining place of refuge. 

"Shall I wait here, your highness?" Dryya asks, taking her nail to lean upon as she stands guard.

" _Thank you Dryya. Yes, yes I think I'd like that. Send for me if I am summoned otherwise your visual is all required as of now._ " 

The knight offers a quiet bow, allowing her Queen the time she needed to recoup and recover her mental strength. She had to be strong for her late husband's kingdom. Like the Abyss she'd ever refer to that vile creature sitting on the throne as her husband now! He'll never fully gain her, never in ways that only the Pale King would allow. By the gods, just thinking of the name wrapped thorny threads around her heart. How she missed her beloved Wyrm so much. Each day that passes, she feared losing her memory of him, the last time she saw him alive. 

So confident, so sure. Why did his foresight not seen his own demise? Was he so sure in the capability of his vessel that he forewent his future vision in order to watch it play out? What was it that stilled the king's hand and mind? Whatever it was, it caused the existence of both the Pale King and his Pure Vessel to cease. The Queen shudders as she rounds a corner, leaning forward enough behind a wall of bushes to hide her weeping sorrow. Now fully alone amongst her plants and vines, she finds herself cradling her face as she gently weeps. 

Her footsteps begin to falter, staggering as evident to her mental fatigue. Thankfully, she approaches a small circular reflecting pool, small water lilies in full bloom above the darken waters to cast reflection. The Queen sits on the edge, allowing herself to sob onward, letting out all the bottled up emotions plaguing her for so long. Not even the gently flow of a small stone fountain head lapping out water from a wall mounted statue was enough to drown out her sobs.

After feeling she had no more tears to shed, the White Lady turns her attention to the reflection pool, watching her image carefully. It was tempting, she had thought to herself, to push herself over the edge, deliberately blind herself so she could no longer look upon the horrors each day brought into the palace walls. But in doing so, she would be vulnerable to the Ebony King's advances, staying true to a wyrm's needy appetite. She would easily fall for it too, her own nature denying reasoning for desire. Her pale light seems to reach around the reflecting pool, except.. it shouldn't have.

And then, with the wave of warm wind, she watches a reflection of a spire of horns in the shape of a crown in pale white approaches opposite of her, until she sees a face she never thought she'd ever see again. 

The Pale King.

With a gasp, she looks up and around the small area. Yet, there was no sign of the former king, no trace of his godly presence or pale light to comfort her. A sadden sigh escapes her bosom and she returns her gaze back to the pool. Just a daydream, hopeless folly.

The rustling of fallen vine leaves told otherwise.

The Queen gazes back up and she felt her heart freeze in a instant. There he was, the Pale King standing by a pillar that held a dish of cascading plants. He stares at her for a moment, only to turn and walk away.

" _Wyrm!?_ " The White Lady stands up, debating on if she should follow. No, there was no way, the king was dead and yet he was just.. there! Taking a shaky breath into her chest, she tosses logic out the door and follows.

Rounding a corner, she turns side to side, looking for her beloved, clutching her hands together against her heart. A glance to the left, and there he is again, head turned to look back at her in his white robes, staring with those empty eyes. The moment she approaches, he turns back and walks off, leading her on again. She couldn't understand why, was he leading her somewhere? There was only so much space the courtyard provides. Still, it provides a small maze with various ornamental features throughout the small gardens. 

Approaching where she last saw him, she spots the trailings of his robes, entering a flight of stairs down to the lower level of the courtyard. Again, she follows, seeking his comforting pale light. The king makes another appearance, this time beckoning her to follow around a rectangular reflection pool. 

" _Beloved! Please, where are you going!?_ " She calls out, receiving no answer in return. 

She stops finally by a balcony that overlooks a small patch of silvery ferns down below. Unable to find the Pale King, she sighs out, wondering if her mind concocted this wild grub chase. The only thing worth of interest was the lone bench up against a retaining wall opposite of the balcony. Feeling tired and defeated, she proceeds to rest a while. If the Pale King truly was here, he would of shown up by now.

Then, as if feeling her defeat, stepping forth from a bush wall and alongside the balcony's railing, approaches the Pale King. 

He does not look at her, his steps slow and steady, as if stepping on air. Gradually, he stops short of the end of the railing and cranes his head to face the Queen. She feels her heart skip a beat. He's here, right before her. His mannerisms were aloof, as if he shouldn't be here. A creature of magic and mystery, seeking the lady out in the most secret of places.

A Unicorn and his maiden, staring upon each other longingly.

" _Oh Wyrm! Beloved! It's you! You're here and a..ali-?_ " The Queen starts, getting up to approach her husband, love rushing back into her being. Only to fall short as she takes to steps and halts any further. Why didn't she notice sooner?

Upon moving closer, the ends of the king's robes start to fade away, revealing nothing underneath. He remained unmoved by her action, waiting ever so patiently. At last the White Lady could see them about her husband and her heart sinks half-way.

White dream catchers fluttering like snow around the Pale King's body. For mortal bugs, they would need a special tool to see them, for higher beings such as the White Lady, it was natural to be able to see ghosts.

She wanted to cry again, to hold and hug her beloved wyrm close once more, to feel his touch on her skin. Another step closer and the robes start to disappear further. So the Queen stops, trembling in place at being unable to approach the Pale King.

" _Beloved..._ " She whispers finally after silence between them shed no conversation from the departed king.

" _Why are you here?_ "

A simple question, that any spirit could answer back with little effort. The Pale King tilts his head faintly, as if taking in the question, processing it before giving out a response if he was able to. It seem like no answer from the specter, at first.

_They're coming..._

A short gasp escapes the Queen and she swore she could faint any moment. It takes her a brief moment to steady herself, regulate her breathing. He answered, but cryptically in that now ethereal echoing voice.

" _Who? Who's coming? Another wyrm? Oh please my love, I can't take this anymore! There's not a day I miss you so much. The whole kingdom does! Please my beloved, I can't continue to sit idly while the Ebony King continues to turn our hopes and dreams into his slaughter house._ " She pleads, trying to hold back fresh tears.

Another slow head turn, his eyes still empty and lifeless as the day his existence ended.

_...Knight..._

" _A knight? Please you must be more descriptive. One of the Great Knights?_ "

It was torture waiting for the king to respond, if he responds. 

_Patience... my Love... They're coming.. Hallownest will be saved. Have faith..._

" _But my Wyrm, my dearest star! I don't understand, who's coming? A Knight? From some other land? Are they going to save the kingdom? Please my King! Please! Tell me! Speak to me!_ "

Unable to hold back, she rushes over, arms outstretched to hug her beloved husband, forgetting his spectral form. She hears him sigh out, accepting of the event while his image stays for a breath's worth. As the Queen tries to hug her beloved close, she is helpless as he fully disappears, the white dream catchers falling over her like white gems before disappearing while her arms only grasp around her middle. 

_Hope... our Knight comes..._ Was the last she hears of her beloved Pale Wyrm's voice before it all disappears, leaving her alone once again.

Silvery tears finally fall from the Lady's eyes, standing there perplexed in the spot her husband and king once stood. Kneeling down, all she could do now was sob, clutching her middle as if the king was still there, in her loving embrace. 

A voice in the distance was enough to slowly bring her back to her senses and she turns her head to see Dryya rushing to her aid. The knight pauses, seeing her queen distraught and hunched over, before approaching with a hand.

"My Queen, are you well? I heard you call out but could not make out the words. Everything alright?" She asks, feeling the soft hand reach out to take hers, easing back up to a stand.

The White Lady gazes around one last time, reflecting on that message. It was important, someone... a knight, was coming to save the kingdom. Who was this knight? It had to be of great importance for the Pale King to mention them. Our knight... that couldn't possibly mean...

" _I'm fine Dryya. Thank you for checking on me but.. I think there's a change in the wind..._ "

The knight stands still, unsure what to make of the words before turning her attention back on the garden below till the last wall ends and the remaining tunnel beyond continues. 

"I sense no change, the wind has always blown in from the old basin's tunnels." Dryya states.

At last that gets a small half chuckle out of the Queen before she too, turns to view the great tunnel in the distance... noting its hollow appearance.

" _No, I mean I believe I sense a change coming. Something that could finally bring an end to the madness and needless slaughter. We must be patient Dryya, I believe they will be coming very soon to liberate us..._ "

"Who's coming?"

The Queen gently turns to face her knight, tears dried upon her face as she finally smiles after so long of feigning indifference.

" _Hope._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene with the Pale King was inspired by the song "Pale Ruler by slime tunes". I implore you to re-read the encounter while listening to this song :D! : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1NvGcaDn6Tw
> 
> Also, Ebony King's voice is imagined to that of Tim Curry's performance as Lord of Darkness from the movie Legend (1985), a fitting voice for a creature so vile and evil!
> 
> And as always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


	6. Race you to the Fading Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A calling to return to a distant kingdom,
> 
> A whispering song to change the heart,
> 
> And a scripture signalling the arrival of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update because I'm going to be busy next week and won't have time to update my on regular schedule. Enjoy the surprise!

Sister's eyes winced from the beginnings of waking up. 

Her body curls in slightly, slinking back under the blanket to secure the warmth her straw bed provided. A slight moan escapes her throat, not really in the mood to get up this morning. After all the excitement from a successful hunt, all she wanted was a few more hours to sleep in. A few deep breaths to try to ease her way back into the sleeping realm, and she reaches over her left expecting for her hand to bump against the shell of her older sibling. Instead, all she feels is nothingness.

The young huntress sticks her head up, seeing the other side of the bed empty. In fact the blankets had been layered up on top of her, giving more warmth despite the chill in the air from a crisp, cool morning over the wastelands. Her gaze moves to the main room, the fire pit barely lit, still kept alive but nowhere near dying coals. Normally she wouldn't worry, Hollow did at times rise earlier than her either to train with their small nail or crossbow practice. However, their strange behavior last night changed her mood slightly. Whatever dream her sibling dreamt, it must of been serious. 

Sister lets out a small yawn, stretching her limbs out before finally crawling out of bed. Wrapping herself in her red cloak, she peeks out the cave's entrance, pushing aside the cloth flap. Outside the world appears grayer, dark clouds overhead. Could there finally be a rain storm among them? Water was precious and if the path below the cliff filled with enough water, they could collect so much to store in a underground well Grog dug out seasons ago. Another yawn escapes her mouth, so much she finds herself unhinging her mandibles, thin tongue loling out for a brief moment before hiding it all back in under her mask. 

There on the cliff edge overlook, Hollow sits alone, still staring in the direction the 'mountain star' would be seen at night. Now only fog and clouds coated the sky. Quietly approaching, the younger sibling stares off in the same direction before she sits down next to Hollow. The other never flinches away from their attention to that distant spot, as if lost in thought or appeared to be. Only when Sister snuggles up, does the elder sibling tilt their head just slightly.

"Morning Hollow. Couldn't sleep?" She asks, now that she has the other's attention.

Hollow stares at her, empty looking eyes seem lost. After what felt like over a minute of staring, they finally look away, hands reaching up to sign.

<<No sleep. Thinking. Home calls. Memory haze. Feel like home.>>

"But isn't this home? We've always been here. It's just a dream Hollow, they don't mean anything. Heck I've had dreams that felt real but ended up being not. Like that one time I told you about me being surrounded by thread and how it held me like a strip of cloth in some dark room. That never happened." Sister tries to explain, if to try to bring some comfort to her worrying sibling.

<<Not the same.>> Hollow signs back. 

<<Know what saw, not dream. Must be memories. Grog may know. Ask Grog about Hallownest.>>

Sister merely rolls her eyes and shakes her head. There Hollow goes with this so called 'Hallownest'. There was no such place. The Wastelands was all that expanded the world. You either hunted or become the hunted in this unforgiving world and like absolute darkness she would allow herself to be the hunted. She was a proud huntress, her skills improving by the day with anticipations of reaching her sibling's height so she could attempt solo hunts alone.

"Hollow, get it through your shell! There is no Hallownest! Nothing like that exists! It's just us out here and our prey. You can sit there all day if you like daydreaming about a place that's not real or you can help me with storing food away. Your choice." She spats, standing up suddenly and stares her sibling down. 

Hollow merely looks up at her, their eyes never appearing to seem put off by the small outburst, nor offended. Growing up they did have sibling squabbles which was natural and bound to happen from time to time. Nowadays they were few and far between, yet something about this one in particular didn't really felt like a fight. More along the lines of one being confused and lost in thought while the other merely wanting to move on with life, but not entirely alone.

When her sibling refused to answer her, Sister lets out a disgruntled growl before turning to leave them alone. She had better things to do and the dried meats weren't going to store themselves away for Winter. Approaching the smoking tent, she peeks inside, checking on the contents to ensure they were plenty smoked and dried to last them for quite a while. everything seems in order, the fire's smoke nearly out in the finishing process. 

Then she spotted a stick empty of two large strips of meat, and her eyes flash with fire.

"GROG!" She whips around, and immediately rushes for the cavern home. Whipping through the fabric blind, she yells into the darken left side of the cave.

"Grog get out here! I know you snuck some jerky! You were suppose to wait till they were done!" She shouts, body tensing up.

The great Atlas beetle steps into the light, eyeing the small huntress. He rolls his eyes, groaning some.

"Aw shucks Sister, I was hungry! Couldn't wait and Pest motioned it was okay. You was sleepin' in loike a rock! Didn't make mornin' meal!" He complains back, only to take notice outside where Hollow still stood.

"Is it still sittin' out dere? Been that way all mornin'." Grog asks, before gazing down at the little huntress. "Ya got any word outta them? Ya know I don't understand yer... hand t' mouth gesturing thing."

Sister lets out a deep sigh, so Hollow allowed Grog to eat some of the jerky. Okay, so it was slightly her fault for not waking up in time to start breakfast. Taking a few breaths to calm down, she merely shrugs.

"Hollow keeps thinking some sort of kingdom exists and that our 'father' is calling back to us to go 'home'. Seriously, we've been here our whole lives! Hallownest doesn't exist, it's just a-"

"It does." Grog cuts Sister off, looking somber all of a sudden for a large bug with usually short patience.

Sister had to take a double take, staring up at Grog with confusion in her posture. Seeing the confused look, Grog sits down, humming deep in thought at trying to pick apart old memories half-eaten away by the wastelands.

"Dun remember much of it, but it's 'bout a two days walk from 'ere. I think I was livin' there once. Came here cuz I got tired of somethin'. I wanna say the bugs there rather see me used for something degrading. Something involving stations and pathways. Anyways, yeah Hallownest exists. That's one thing I won't be able to forget is their king's face. All pale white, head full of horns, and the eyes.. I'll never ferget the eyes. Almost empty lookin', like givin' up on life. Something 'bout those eyes. Heck, at times I sorta see a similiarity with yers, Sister. Same sort of eyes but unlike that king's, yer a hunter n' full o' life. Not givin' up on nuthin.

Though... Pest's got the exact same eyes as the ole' king's. Would be funny if they were somehow related but that means yer related too. Nah, can't be. Dun think that particular king would of thrown away his heirs. But ehh, what do I know. Hallownest ain't important t' me anymore and I doubt it's important t' you. Yer better off livin' out 'ere where ya got yer own rules and hunt what ya like. Certainly th' master of smokin' meats."

Sister listened, unsure of herself now. Grog wouldn't lie, he never had a reason to so why should he now? Yet, it had to be for certain, Hallownest was in fact real. It had to be, according to Grog's description of a king and there were no kings out here in the wastelands. 

"Well, it seems important to Hollow. I can talk to them later, see if I can't persuade them from leaving. Obviously this Hallownest place... is not a place for bugs like us." She replies before turning her attention on the cooking fire. Quickly, she feeds more dry grass and twigs, feeding the fire back to a warm size. 

"I'm going to do some scouting for a while, make sure Hollow doesn't do something stupid till I come back." She adds, reaching over on the shelf ledge to grab her blade, slinging it on her back before leaving the cave.

The huntress pauses once outside, still seeing Hollow stare off into the distance. She approaches them, trying to think of something to say. The winds blow slightly harder against her cloak, almost as if pushing against her back. If she allowed it, the wind could easily push her back to her sibling, or worse, over the edge of the cliff. Good thing it wasn't that strong of wind, yet it carries with it a strange pull nonetheless.

"I'm going scouting. Can you put the smoked meats away into storage for me? I won't be long." She asks, watching and waiting for an answer. Yet, nothing stirred from the older sibling, instilling a bit of frustration out of Sister.

"Fine! Don't answer me! I'll be back." She snaps, before taking the path down for the pass below. 

If Hollow was watching her now, she didn't care. She needed to calm down, refocus her attention away from this so called kingdom and back on what matters the most. The Wastelands were her home, something she always knew. It wasn't pretty, nor glamorous, but she loves it all the same. Here, she was a free spirit able to run and explore, hunt anything her heart desires, nothing was out of her grasp. What good was some place like a kingdom for her? 

Dashing into a thicket of dried grass, Sister pauses, leaning up against one of the dead stalks. What could that kingdom provide? Maybe exciting hunting grounds, prey she's never seen before, perhaps even great beasts to test her blade against? The ideas of exploration start to bubble in her mind only for her to vigorously shake her head. No, no this was her place! Her hunting grounds, her home! Nothing was for her out there, what a stupid thought. 

She lets out a small growl, only to feel her body grow heavy and she slides down against the grass stalk till she sat on the cold ground. Bringing her weapon close to her chest, Sister listens to the sound of the winds blowing through the pass, turning around now and then to see if anything was passing through, be beast or one of those traveling merchants. She thought about them, those wandering bugs who carried goods with them from far off places. Places Hollow knew long ago enough for the siblings to attack and rob for those goods to survive. Could she survive at all without them though? Such luxuries were enjoyed in the Wastelands, yet could she survive on something like raw meat at all?

Too much on her mind to stay focus on the hunt, Sister gives up only to listen to the wind again. Something... something about it seems different. Almost as if it was singing. A hummed tune, as if she's heard this before. When she was little, she'd make up songs to pass time, but nothing really melodic like this tune. It sounds comforting, warm.. like someone was embracing her and kept her safe. A lullaby she hadn't heard in ages.

Taking in a deep breath, Sister closes her eyes, concentrating on the distant whistle, whatever it was that had her attention. Was it something she might of made up as a child? No, this melody wasn't just pieced together. There was focus, a pattern to the sound. 

In the darkness of her mind, she's suddenly greeted to the sight of six glowing eyes opening in the dark, staring at her intently.

At once Sister snaps her eyes open with a shocked gasp. Those eyes, she had to of seen them somewhere before? One of the merchants? A beast they've preyed upon? Why couldn't she focus more than those eyes? The thought of asking Hollow about it passed by her, but it was likely not even they could tell her. Now and then she would see her older sibling have some sort of 'tick' whenever they tried to remember something from the far past. Something seemed to be eating away at their mind, forgetting some of their childhood memories and had to rely on Sister to revise them for those memories. Anything before her infancy, however, was lost to the sands of time.

"Maybe... maybe Hollow was right. Could all the answers really lie in this Hallownest?" She asks herself. She's always trusted Hollow's judgement, why would they steer her wrong?

Hollow clearly loves their little sister, otherwise why else would they stick around? They were full grown, an adult according to Grog, and could leave any time they wished to pursue other things. Yet they stayed around, hunting and working together with her, how protective they were when she started hunting alongside them. Always made sure she had plenty to eat before them, her side of the bed always the more softer, sometimes they'd pile on blankets to keep her warm. They continuously looked after and cared for her.

Heck, she could even remember her first molt. How small she was when all of a sudden her legs stopped moving, feeling tight and itchy only for the sensation to creep up her body. How she screams and cries in panic not understanding what's going on. There was Hollow, back then they had a slightly more rounder face, their horns not yet in three prongs, but two, with signs showing towards the thirds starting to grow in and face to start narrowing. They were the first one there by the bed she was laying on, comforting her as she eventually can't move at all. When she was able to move and break free through her shed, Hollow was with her the whole time, making sure to keep her warm, dry her off and make sure she didn't get hurt while her shell was still soft and malliable.

No, Hollow wouldn't just randomly fantasize about this Hallownest kingdom so far away. There had to be a purpose behind it. Then it clicked in and she perked up. Could it be the Mountain Star in the distance... was that Hallownest all along? She had mentioned the night before of wanting to go see the star, discover what it truly was, and all along it was this kingdom?

Rising back to her feet, Sister peers back out from the stalks of dead grass with her gaze pointed back towards the other side of the pass and up the cliff towards home. Hollow was missing from the cliff over hang. Suspecting the worse, she dashes out into the open, seeking a few boulders to leap off of till she manages to bypass the zig-zagging trail they would normally use to get to the top and lands just shy of the over hang. With a deep breath, she pushes off with all her might until she manages to roll a landing onto the edge of the cliff top.

No Hollow in sight within the camp. 

Her attention motions over to the smoking tent, seeing the flaps wave in the breeze. The fire is cold, the smoke nonexistent. The preserved Blundering Oberlisk meat completely gone. Were they raided? Sister's mind consistently falls on several scenarios on what might have happened in her absence. So, grabbing her blade in hand, she makes her way for the cave home, expecting the raiders to still be here.

Instead, she's greeted with the sight of Hollow, having finished putting away the cured foods in the dug out storage cellar on Grog's side of the home. Now, the older sibling was in their dark brown hunting cloak, their gear stuffed into any available pocket. Not even bothering to look up, they tighten the cords on the old backpack, their small nail attached to a loop. Only once it was surely held in place, do they look up to meet their sister's gaze. The pair continued to stare at one another for who knows how long until finally Sister manages to find her voice again.

"You're... leaving aren't you?" She manages to squeeze out.

A silent nod returns to her and Hollow reaches up to pull the bandolier off the hook, adjusting it so the pack could be worn comfortably. 

"And I don't suppose you're going to wait on me then? Expect me to stay here, do you?" 

They turn their head back at Sister, and for a moment there's a sliver of hesitation in their posture. With a silent sigh, they grab their remaining bolts for their crossbow, pausing to sign with one hand.

<<Don't expect you to follow. Stay if you wish. Won't force you. Will miss you.>>

"I'm coming."

In that moment, Hollow returns their gaze back to their sibling, tilting their head as if in confusion when not too long ago she was so adamant on staying here, to live our her days in the Wastelands. So, why the change of heart? Sensing that confusion, Sister could only let out a defeated huff, casting her gaze down at the blade in her hand, tilting it till the flat side reflected her image back. 

"Been thinking about it. The Mountain Star, that's Hallownest isn't it? If it is, then I'm staying true to my word about wanting to discover what's over that mountain. If it's this Hallownest, then maybe there's answers there for both of us. It never really occurred to me about where we came from, who our parents might be. Just.. survive. Hunt or be hunted. That was our motto growing up. Well, I still want to hunt but this time, I want to hunt for answers. If there are none and Hallownest turns out to be some dead end, can you promise me we'll come back here?" Sister finally opens up, looking back to Hollow and tries to see pass that empty gaze they always had.

The older sibling remains still, as if deep in thought. It was nearly painful for Sister to watch, wanting a more immediate answer from them. Maybe she was expecting too much from Hollow. Afterall, this was their apparent quest, not hers.

Just when Sister thinks she's not going to get an answer and looks away, she finds herself surrounded by a pair of arms, embracing her against the hunting cloak. She looks up, eyes meeting Hollow's. With careful maneuvering to ensure she didn't accidently graze her weapon on her sibling's shell, Sister finds her arms wrapping around Hollow's thin frame, burying her face into their chest. She loved them too much and truthfully she couldn't imagine being alone without her older sibling though she'd never admit it aloud.

It seem like an eternity in their embrace until at last she feels a gentle tap to her shoulder and she releases her hold, stepping back to watch Hollow draw their hands up.

<< I promise. No answers, come back here. Trust, follow, may find answers. Will find Father.>> They sign slowly, getting a nod of confidence back out from Sister.

"Wut's all dis then!? Wut's goin' on!?" 

The siblings turn their attention to Grog, having returned from a small walkabout to gather fresh bedding to change out where he slept. The first thing he notices is the now sparely decorated half of the sibling's home, then back to the siblings themselves, one looking ready for a journey.

"Ya'll are leavin'!? Sister, Pest, there's too much work ta do! I leave fer one moment and suddenly everyone's abandoning ship! You all aren't robbin' me blind are ya!? Cough it up, ya takin' all th' food and leavin' me wit nuthin'!" The great Atlas beetle panics, the long horn of his nearly smacking Hollow against their own horns to which they had to dodge once. 

They shake their head. Of course they'd leave plenty of food for Grog. In Sister's absence, Hollow had set to work as she asked, only keeping a few choice cutlets for themselves for the journey, a few persevered jars full of pickled fruits and root vegetables to last them a while before they would need to hunt for supplies. 

"Grog, calm down. We're not robbing you blind, Hollow's probably left you plenty." Sister injects before things got out of hand between the beetle and Hollow.

"I know this is sudden, but I think it's best if we at least investigate what's going on with this Hallownest. If it's nothing, we'll come back. Surely you can take care of yourself? It's not like I have to watch you constantly to make sure you have food on the table and-"

"That's not da point! Point is... I've gotten used to ya two knee-biters fer far too long. Makes livin' out 'ere too easy. Wut am I gonna do without ya lot 'ere t' keep things da way it's always been? Sister, ya know I can't cook.. or hunt as efficiently as you or yer... sibling. Look der's nuthin' in Hallownest but liars, double-crossers, and rules! Too many rules! I can't remember wat those are anymore but I do know there were too many to follow and dat's bad!" Grog grumbles out, crossing his arms over his thorax with a heavy huff.

Truth be told, he didn't want the siblings to leave. He watched them grow up into such cunning and ruthless hunters. They could tame the wilds like no other bug could and made living here feel more like a summer vacation home than just merely surviving. Most of all, the beetle would miss their company, something he didn't think he'd miss yet the two had been with him for so many years, it was like some hodge-podge family. Yet, it was finally time to let them go, to seek their own paths. Something he wasn't ready for even if he never saw himself as a surriogate father, the feeling was still felt.

Sister approaches Grog, head tilting to one side before reaching up to pat him on the shoulder.

"You knew this day would come Grog. I'm surprise you're not dancing with joy. Always kept wondering when we would leave so you could have your 'peace and quiet' finally. Oh don't tell me all this time you've grown attached to us?" She lets out a chuckle the moment Grog lets out an telltale cough of embarrassment.

"Wut? No! I'm not admittin' to admittin' that I'll miss ya littl' knee-biters n' dat it's made livin' out 'ere better than I expected. Not gonna say how I'm gonna miss th' lot of ya each mornin' especially when ya go out huntin' and scoutin' and.. D'oooh!"

Grog grumbles out the moment he feels Sister offer a hug, only for Hollow to follow suit. They knew. No need to beat around the bush and pretend he wasn't going to miss them.

"It's fine Grog. We'll be okay. Survived this long in the Wastelands, how hard can one little kingdom be?" Sister teases with a huff of a laugh before moving way from the now blushed up beetle.

A gentle nudge from Hollow gained their sibling's attention to which they point to the packed bag then to her. Did she wish to bring anything along? She nods in understanding, sheathing her weapon behind her before she goes through what she deems worth taking along for the journey. As she pokes through what little she owns personally, her hand finds the small stone carving. Why didn't Hollow take it along? She takes one quick glance to them before pocketing it into her cloak. Maybe the bugs of Hallownest would be able to identify who the carving was of. Hollow stated 'Father' the other night, could it really be him?

Once her pockets inside her cloak were filled with essentials and small tools and weapons for her disposal, does she return to Hollow's side. The older sibling had taken the time to place their crossbow on alongside the backpack, now filled with the important supplies, a small quiver at their hip loaded with bolts. They glance back to Sister, nodding slightly to show they were ready. 

"Take care Grog. Thanks for everything. Hopefully we'll find the answers we seek. May we meet again someday." Sister pats the Atlas beetle's shoulder, getting a grumble from him.

"Yeah, yeah. Best get outta 'ere before I change m' mind and chase after ya's like a bunch of escaped Tiktiks! N' Pest.." 

Hollow barely moves their head towards Grog, but the attention is still there as they stand unmoving else-wise.

"I hear either you or Sister gets one scrap takin' outta ya's, I'm gonna hunt you both down and drag ya back t' m' den! Keep safe, the lot of ya!"

The older sibling stares into Grog, those dark eyes seem to pierce through the beetle's shell, searching from within. Something Grog would always find slightly unnerving, those empty eyes. At the same time, however, there was purpose behind them, a goal that needed to be completed. Hollow holds up their hands, making a series of gestures which of course Grog can't comprehend.

"Wut are they sayin'?" He asks, turning to Sister to translate.

"Hollow says 'You have my word. We'll be safe, hunter's oath.'" She translates.

Grog lets out a slow grumble, eyeing them before finally giving a satisfied nod.

"Alright... Hollow. Stay safe."

Both siblings must of done double takes, hearing Grog speak Hollow's name finally. Surely by now, he placed his faith in the siblings being okay. The pair glance at one another before Hollow gestures with one hand, pointing slightly towards the door; time to go. Sister nods, following Hollow out and into the world. The winds felt lighter now, blowing in the direction towards the mountain range. Hollow pauses, head lifted to feel that wind through their horns, feel the wisps cross their face. 

A wind to carry them home, as if it had a will of its own, intending to lead them back to Hallownest.

Sister trots for the rock overhang, starring off towards the mountain, her posture held high, determine, confident. If she squints hard enough she could just make out the faint light of the 'Mountain Star'. She glances back, seeing Hollow, laiden with gear and weapons, also stare off in the same direction. An amused chuckle escapes from under her cloak, getting her sibling's attention. Why not make a game out of it?

"Race you to the end! Last sibling to Hallownest is a rancid egg!" She announces and leaps off the edge. 

A full hearted laugh escapes her at last, as Hollow easily follows, the siblings sliding down the side of the cliff before their feet touch the bottom of the pass. And they were off, high on spirit and full of excitement, the siblings race side by side across the empty terrain and into the dried grass groves. Sister leaps and bounces around her sibling, even so much as to show off with a few twirls in the air. She easily kept pace with Hollow, who if they could, would be laughing alongside her own, excitement for the biggest hunt the pair would ever partake. 

Up on the cliffside, Grog watches the pair until at last they disappear from sight. He lets out a deep sigh, humming in thought. Though the Wastelands has stripped him of most of his old memories, he prayed to any god that might be listening to allow him to keep his thoughts on Sister and Hollow and hope they find what they seek.

"I'm gunna miss those two kids. Heh... maybe Hallownest won't be so bad if they're goin' in. Heck, if I didn't know any bettar... I'd say it was an honor t' take care of th' Pale King's kids..." He chuckles to himself, shaking his head before returning to his humble abode.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The night sky was blanketed in clouds, winds rustling through the dried grass and pass the remains of shells long since deceased. The road was silent, say for a pair of travelers now walking at a gentle pace. Their shadows trace over a wall containing the fossilized remains of a ammonite to which they paid little mind. Two days of running, resting, and then walking the rest of the journey, the pair were finally approaching their destination.

In the distance, a haze of fog clears as the pair pass under a lumafly lamp post, and in the distance they see the small structures below from their vantage point. A town, lit by more lumafly lamp posts.

Hollow glances towards Sister for a mere moment, before narrowly avoiding tripping over a overturn cobblestone in the road. Something about the location didn't feel right, yet not discomforting. Disappointing maybe? Was Hallownest this small? Hollow expected to see something grander, like the palace in their dream all glimmering white and surrounded by silvery plants and bathed in pale light.

"This.. is Hallownest?" SIster ponders, confused even before glancing back to Hollow. 

She, too, expected something larger, grander. Maybe they just needed to get closer, inspect it more? With a nudge to Hollow's side, she leads the way, following the old road. The siblings continue to travel in silence, not wanting to draw too much attention to themselves. Approaching closer, they finally see signs of life, passing through a stake with red ribbon flying in the air. A few traveling bugs pass by them, not even giving Sister a glance. Hollow on the other hand, being much taller with their impressive horns, was given a confused look from one bug before they continued on their way.

Stepping from the haze and fog, they finally found their way into the town. The siblings stick closer, Sister's eyes darting everywhere while drawing her shoulders up to push the cloak's collar half-way over her face. Too many faces, too many eyes to potentially stare at them. Hunt or be hunted and now she felt like the prey instead of the hunter suddenly. Only when Hollow reaches down with a hand to pat her right shoulder, does the younger sibling snap out of the tension. 

The town held few patrons, most appeared to be standing around outside a few shops. Others kept to themselves, walking to and fro with hush voices, some taking notice of the two strangers entering the area. Here and there stood a sentry, clad in shining black armor and either spear in hand or nail. Hollow takes note of them even if their face pointed forwards, their vision made sideways glances to each guard they pass. The guards each watched the siblings back, noting their weapons only to go back into formation when it was clear the pair were in no interest to start a fight. 

It was then, finally they came into the center of town. A large lumafly lamppost shimmers in the night, illuminating a well made bench. Sister lets out a tired sigh, finally something worth taking a break on. 

"Hollow, let's take a break and sit down." She whispers, motioning towards the bench. Her sibling looks up in the direction before nodding.

Sister takes one end of the bench, pushing her cloak out to sit comfortably, her weapon pointed downwards so she could lean back if she wishes. Hollow attempts to take the other side, only to look very awkward where they sat, being much taller meant some things just weren't design to handle taller bugs. Still, they'd make the best of it. At least sitting down gave their legs a much needed rest after such a long journey to get here. The winds continue to blow through the town, bringing with it puffs of fog rolling through the town square. At one point Sister feels her eyelids starting to grow heavy and she eases herself against Hollow, who seems content to allowing her the extra few moments of rest. 

"Oh... it seems we have new visitors to the town."

An old yet soft voice trails through the winds, perking up both siblings and they turn in the direction from which the voice came from. Their eyes met with a older bug, gazing at them with a curious look on his tired looking mask. He sports a pair of horns that curl out before going back inward with fanned out ends, a dark bluish shell over his back with the remnants of a gray cloak trailing underneath. His mask contained a hinge for his mouth, appearing as if in constant sorrow. Maybe he really was.

Sister takes a quick glance towards Hollow, noting their reaction towards the strange bug before proceeding with the apparent conversation, seeing as she was the only vocal of the two siblings.

"Ye-yeah. We're new." She starts, not exactly wanting to talk with some bug she didn't know but they did come here for answers and the only other way besides snooping around for answers was to talk to people.

"This... this is Hallownest, correct?"

That got a half-hearted chuckle from the old bug. 

"Ah, I see you seek the kingdom. No, you're in the town above it. This is Dirtmouth. I'm afraid it's not much of a town anymore, not in this day and age at least. Most have gone down underground, seek their fortunes in the kingdom below in hopes of riches and glory. Hm, sadly there are far and few between who venture back up the same as they entered. Something terrible has overcome within that kingdom over the years." He explains.

Hollow tilts his head to one side, only to look down at the cobblestone beneath their feet. They give it a testing tap with one leg, poking and prodding as if expecting the stones to cave in and reveal an entrance below.

Sister looks back to watch her sibling's probing, only to gaze back to the elderly gentlemen.

"Oh, so... how do we get into Hallownest then?"

The elder turns towards a direction, pointing towards a path.

"There's a elevator that usually takes folks up and down into the depths, sometimes as far deep as the capital. However as of recent, there's been no access allowed in or out, not without paying an expensive price. Something about a illness spreading. The King down there seems to be of little concern over it. Much rather indulge with himself than concern for the wellfare of his citizens. At least from what I've gathered." He explains.

"Is there another way in?"

"Well... there is but I'm not in the ideal position to be saying it aloud with these sentries stationed out here of recent. Weren't always here, but I think the king's worked up over something and demands the extra protection. With a mindset like that... it would be only a fool's folly of dreaming of entering that sadden kingdom. Maybe dreams, themselves, aren't great things to have." The Elderbug answers.

Sister hums in thought, turning her attention back on Hollow who listened intently. They return the gaze, starring deeply into their sibling only to raise their hands up to sign.

<<We should try to enter, try bargaining. Have many items to trade if needed.>> They suggest.

"Yeah, let's go with that." Sister whispers, before standing up from the bench. 

"Well, we best be off. Our business has been with Hallownest upon our arrival and we intend to see it through." 

The older bug nods, a little saddened to see the company already looking to leave. 

"Be safe and if by chance you are in need of rest, Dirtmouth isn't much but it will always welcome the weary traveler." He points out, getting a silent nod from Sister before she and Hollow turn to follow the path away.

It wouldn't take long for the siblings to find their way to the gated entrance. A pair of guards in black armor stood by, watching the strange pair approach. The moment they were too close, a pair of spears criss-cross, barring them from entering the elevator. Hollow eyes the pair, as if sizing them up for a potential fight. They needed to get down there, one way or another.

"No entry by order of the Ebony King! Unless, of course you have the Geo to spend, all outsiders are not permitted otherwise without proper licenses issued by the King himself." One of the guards states. 

Sister takes a step closer, letting her eyes become the intimidating factor. It worked on the merchants traveling through back home in the wastelands, this should be just as easy, surely. Instead, she's met with a deadpan stare, unfazed by her attempts. 

"So how much is it to enter?" She finally responds, not yet finding a weakness in this new challenge. She understood the concept of money, though in all her years, living in the wastelands saw no purpose for holding such things. Something the traveling merchants probably were thankful for the siblings only took goods and not cash.

"Fifty thousand Geo! Each!" 

"That's stupidly high just to enter some kingdom!"

The guard grunts, clearly in no mood for this young girl. 

"Rules are rules Missy! I just enforce them. Either pay up or apply for an entry license! There's a plague spreading about and the King wants to keep his subjects in check! And no, we don't accept barters!" 

A deep groan escapes from Sister, before turning around to walk away, snatching Hollow by their hunting cloak. They'll find a way in, they have to! The amount of Geo the guard demanded was highway robbery at its finest and she had a sneaking suspicion this 'entry license' would take far too long to be approved. Neither sibling had time to wait. 

"Come on Hollow, let's try to find another wa-"

"HEY! Stop those two! They're bandits from the wastelands! They've stolen goods from me last season!"

Both Hollow and Sister come to a screeching halt in their tracks the moment one of the merchant bugs exited out from the local map shop, only to instantly recognize the siblings, especially Hollow with their large stature and unmistakable crossbow on their back. Of course, in response, the two guards at the gate as well as the pair on the other side of the town immediately rush in to halt the intruders, spears in hand.

"Well Hollow, guess all those years of training are going to be put to the test. Hope you've trained me well in combat as well as hunting..." Sister mutters under her breath with a hiss, watching with tensed shoulders as spears point and surround the pair.

In one graceful leap, Sister takes to the air, backflipping over Hollow as the older sibling reaches for their small nail, using their sibling as a distraction. The guards go in for the attack, only to have two spears easily sliced away from Sister's weapon. The long blade eats the shellwood pikes like it was swiping air before landing back down. Now it was her older sibling's turn. Hollow's weapon might be ill-sized with their height but that didn't deter them from the skills that refuse to die from motor skills over the years. In fact, they seem to perfected their old teachings, primed skills itching for the taste of battle once again.

The first guard easily gets knocked down, the nail smacking the spear away, chopping a nasty dent into the metal. A guard rushes from behind, their spear pointed for the sibling's side. Hollow turns around, catching the spear tip against their nail, blocking in defense in front of their mask before going for a rapid triple swipe. It works, backing the guard up only to meet with Sister's unique blade. Metal ricochets against one another, the guard better skilled in combat than his companions. Sister back steps away as the spear goes for her middle, barely misses as she feels the wind from the swipe. 

Hollow charges forth, jumping into the air before taking their nail to stab below, purposely missing the second to last guard to scare them. They weren't out for blood, just enough to tire the guards and slip away. As Sister jumps in to back up her sibling, her blade is met with that of another nail. The final guard discards his spear and drew forth a personal nail. Now the fight takes on a heated turn.

Back and forth the trio combats, the blades shooting sparks into the air. The last guard gives it all his best. This was more than a fight with a thief. Thieves.. don't fight like knights. 

"Who... are... YOU!?" He shouts, trying to solve this mystery. He wouldn't see the rock in the road sticking out and down he falls on his back.

At once, the tip of the nail aims for his head as he groans from the pain of the fall, his own nail dropped. He looks up, seeing the smaller nail, noting the age, the details... the pale aura. There was no denying it what he saw, a weapon crafted for one purpose and one purpose only. He looks up, Hollow keeping their pose firm, their sibling behind them with her own weapon posed for the fight to continue. The guard looks back at the nail and even though the wastelands have aged the flat sides of the blade, he could still see the pale in-sigma, the words crafted into this one of a kind, Pure Pale Nail.

_No ...Think,_  
_... to Break,_  
_No ... Suffering,_  
_Born of ... and ...,_  
_You Shall ... Light ... Their Dreams,_  
_You are the..._  
_You are... Hollow ..._

The scripture was half rubbed away, eaten away from a hunter's use. This was no hunter's knife, but a knight's forgotten pure nail. Only one like this had been seen once in this kingdom long ago and the guard, an older captain, recognized the markings.

"I know that blade! That's... the old king's knight's pure nail!" He shouts, and one by one the other guards come to, groaning before taking out their own nails with their spears destroyed.

"Get those two! I need to alert the Ebony King!"

Sister glances to Hollow whom still held their nail out on the old captain. They could continue this match, but already she could sense more guards possibly on their way. With a sharp nudge of her elbow to Hollow's side, she motions for escape instead.

"Let's get out of here!" She hisses and Hollow nods, sheathing their nail.

The siblings flee as the guards give chase, running back the way they came. They still needed to find a way to get into Hallownest and with the traditional way quite blocked from entry, they had to seek another solution. Sister's eyes bounce back and forth, seeking every possibly escape route. When her gaze spots the Elderbug standing by the bench, having watched the scene play out, she notices him pointing. Not a point towards them, as if accusing, oh no. Instead, he silently points towards something not too far off. A well.

Sister rushes to the well first, Hollow's back to her as they use their size and nail to keep the guards at bay. She looks down, and finally takes in the realization.

The well was empty, the chain dangling precariously ended not in water, but laid on bluish hue ground. A secret entrance. 

Wasting no time, Sister yanks on her sibling's arm, getting their attention for just a split moment's worth.

"Hollow! Down here! Quick!" She shouts, and takes the plunge below, not looking back.

The older sibling leaps backwards onto the well's edge, staring the group of guards with those empty eyes, only to step back, falling into the well and into Hallownest below... They finally entered the kingdom, and the search for their answers could continue.


	7. Bringing A Nail To A Knight Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunters have entered into Hallownest, but they aren't safe just yet.
> 
> Strange places and strange faces seem to be bringing out dusted old puzzle pieces of forgotten memories...
> 
> but danger is growing, looking to pursue our siblings in stopping their quest.

The old chain clanks against the stone wall of the old well as Hollow carefully slides down till their feet reaches the cooler floor of the underground tunnel. They look back up, still seeing the faint glow of the town's lights up above, the muffled shouts of the guards before silence finishes their voices. Once the coast was clear and unlikely for the guards to pursue the siblings down the well does Hollow turn their gaze back down to Sister. She stands by, hand resting on her weapon's hilt, ready to attack if need be.

<<Should be safe now. Let's keep moving.>> They sign, getting a nod from Sister.

"Yeah, so much for a welcome party. Surely this is Hallownest, or at least part of it." She shrugs, waiting for Hollow to approach before the pair of them continue following the path both seem to be aiming for. 

<<Best stay quiet, no more attention.>>

Sister could only let out a small huff under the collar of her cloak, offering a nod to Hollow's signing. 

"Aw, I was hoping to be so loud, it summons forth the gods." She teases, offering a soft chuckle only to cut short as Hollow gives her a more serious look or what she percieves as serious with that empty appearing gaze.

"Hollow I'm just joking, you know me best-ah!" 

Without warning, the older sibling grabs Sister, one clawed hand over her mouth to silence her. The two stand perfectly still, Hollow's gaze now starring down the path before looking back over their shoulders. Faintly, just so, they could hear voices echoing off the cavern walls. All it takes is one glance from Sister to tell all and Hollow releases her long enough for the two to duck behind some large rocks jutting out. The echoes continue, growing in volume till they spot the silhouettes of two individuals approaching. Sister just barely glances over the boulder's edge, spotting one of the guards from before, looking around.

"They couldn't of gotten far! Not this fast at least! Have one of your troops enter Greenpath, I'll send a party to the lower section. If they've reached the captial, there's too many places for a couple of bandits to hide out in... unless The Watcher catches sight of them first." One of the guards commands. 

"If I may be so bold, Sir... but did you get a good look at the tall one?" 

"And what of it, Cutter? Tall, lanky, big horns. If they weren't of black shell, they would pass for a mantis lord with those horns."

The other guard shrugs, placing their lance back on their shoulder.

"Apologizes, but I dare say... it's the eyes. I've never seen a bug with eyes that look like death itself. Like... starring into nothingness, as if it's some reanimated corpse."

"Cutter, the only reanimated dead you'll ever see is from crossing restricted zones where that moth god's taken over. We all know what that looks like. Best stay out of them unless you wish to join their happy little 'family'. Now, focus on finding those bandits before you end up becoming the main course on the king's dinner plate!" The higher rank guard snaps back, still getting a look of concern from his companion.

"Well, you didn't hear it from me and I don't want to spread some sort of false hope amongst what few believers are out there but... those eyes remind me too much of the last ruler. You know, the Pal-"

"Don't say that name! You want us both turned into roasted dinner!? Keep those ideas to yourself or better yet, forget them! The laws state clearly the kind of punishment for even speaking such a name in this kingdom! Pay attention and let's try to get those bandits before any real damage can be made." The first guard hisses, and at last the pair move on until they were no longer seen.

Soon as the coast was clear, did both Hollow and Sister peer up from their hiding spots. There was a short moment of hesitation, just in case one of the guards went back the way they came before deciding they'd be alone at last. The siblings exchange looks, wondering what the conversation was all about. Clearly it was focused on Hollow and the older sibling idly finds one of their hands reaching half way to touch the edge of their mask.

Eyes, empty, lifeless, dead. Hollow wasn't dead, they were standing right here and alive. Maybe it was just the shock of seeing them, identified as the hunters and bandits they were?

"Come on, let's go the opposite of those guys. Better chance to escape if they decide to turn around." Sister motions with one hand, resting the other back on her blade's hilt pushed downwards. Always be at the ready, no matter what.

Hollow gazes back where the guards went one more time, starring off intently. Something seemed off and the older sibling couldn't quite pin it down. Once more, they turn their gaze back down to their sister who seemed a little impatient at their apparent hesitation suddenly. Better not upset her now, and thus offers a short nod, moving finally along the old path as they continue onwards.

The siblings quietly followed the path, Hollow having to duck under a few low hanging rocks here and there. The silence of the cavern was strange, a little unnerving at least to Sister. Even the Wastelands had constant sound, the whistling and wisps of the wind always at a constant. Sometimes stronger, sometimes gentle and pleasant. In a way, the silence with the occational faint drip of water somewhere deep in the tunnels was enough for her to call this search off and go back home. She manages a sideways glance to her sibling, noting their pace and posture. Walking with purpose, but cautious with each step so not to make much noise under their feet.

"Think this whole place is going to be hostile?" Sister tried to break that silence.

Barely a shrug was her response. Hollow ducking again from another low hanging rock. Was the denizens of this kingdom all short in some aspect? Or maybe their horns were just too long, too wild? It was a mild annoyance having to lean forward into a hunched position just to get anywhere. 

Then something caught the siblings' attention as they stop on their path.

It was a giant of a bug, or at least, the remains of a bug. A faint fog seem to emanate from the giant's skull, one of the eye sockets having been converted into a window, the other looking as if construction has stopped. The pair take a singular glance to one another before without saying anything, curiously enter into the structure. Once inside, they were greeted with the faint light of lumafly lanterns hanging from the ceiling, the strange fog no where else found. Nothing else laid before them, say for a singular bench just off the center of the circular room. 

"What is this place?" Sister ponders, looking around ahead of Hollow. It felt as if there was something being worked on here, only for construction to be abandoned. 

Hollow, stood perfectly still.

Something, a pull, some sort of energy tugged at their shell, beckoning them closer. They couldn't pinpoint it this feeling but it wasn't pleasant. In fact, they refused to step in further as if doing so, invisible chains might fall down and ensnare them into some trap for all eternity. No, this place was not safe, yet Sister seems unaffected as she continues to examine the chamber. Where she stood, looking up at the vines and lanterns, Hollow felt something was suppose to be there. Something big, imposing with the intention of keeping someone... or something, imprisoned. It was felt down to the center of their thorax, a steady faint pounding and tugging, beckoning the hunter to enter closer and give in to that pull.

As if it was a purpose, a means to an end, a final solution to something Hollow didn't understand, nor did they want to understand.

Finally having enough of the place, they form a fist and knock on the wall beside them to get their sibling's attention. Sister perks up to the echos of the tapping, noting Hollow leaning away from wall before backing up through the entrance. 

"Scaredy mite!" She lets out a tease, but leaves just the same. If Hollow was uncomfortable being here, then she wasn't going to linger any longer just to torture her sibling.

<<Not scared!>> Hollow signs, standing tall before craning their head down to meet their sister's gaze. 

<<Just not good place.>>

"Yeah, I felt it too." Sister responds, which in turn gives Hollow pause. 

"Like something, a pull. As if something from below was clinging to me and wanted to pull me through the stonework on the floor. Started to feel slightly lightheaded. You don't think that place is a trap do you?"

Hollow gazes back up at the front of the unfinished structure, peering at the ancient bug's empty eyes. All they could offer was a shrug. Maybe it was a trap. At least it wasn't sprung when they entered. As they exited, Hollow notices a faint outline of carvings above the door in the form of three masks. One mask contained one singular hole, one with four holes, two large and two small above them, and lastly a mask containing six slanted holes, all starring down at them as if judging why these trespassers came through this supposive sacred building. 

"Well, come on, let's try to find another way around." 

It would be some time later and the siblings only find themselves deeper in the Old Crossroads, and at times Sister swore they passed the same abandoned cart twice. It felt like they were going in circles, only differences being in what few bugs they walked by. Most never gave them a second glance. Travelers like them, looking to get somewhere and nowhere fast. It would of been smart of Sister to ask for directions, but again, she didn't want attention drawn to her and Hollow. What if those black armored guards already spoken to these bugs, to be on the look out for the bandits? 

A split in the road, and the siblings debated which way to go. To their left, the path looked clear and empty, but to the right the path was semi-blocked with rubble and signs of warning. Hollow approaches one such sign, head tilting just slightly as if trying to decipher it. Turning back, they point to the sign, hoping Sister could read it. She approaches, studying the markings and symbols that formed a language. A hum of thought escapes her, before finally figuring out the meanings and turns to her sibling.

"It says, 'Keep Out, Restriction Zone'. You know what what means, right?" She relays, giving back her own tilt of her head.

"It's unlikely a place those guards will follow. Let's go, maybe it'll be a short cut, how hard can it be?"

<<Not safe?>> Hollow signs, tilting their head to one side in questioning. The sign did say it was a restricted area and what that guard spoke of earlier... 

"All the more reason to cut through here. We're hunters, surely whatever lurks in the dark is no match for us two." Sister reassures. 

Hollow merely stares back to her, then eases their gaze back to the tunnel. They sign nothing, but understood just the same, their legs aiming towards the tunnel, moving down the path already. Sister returns a small amused chuckle, following right behind her older sibling. If this place was restricted, that meant the guards were unlikely to follow and pursue them down. Maybe it would serve as a shortcut to a better location? 

"Looks like this place has seen better days." Sister points out. As it stood, the only sounds they encountered were the soft sounds of their footsteps and the occasional drips of cavern water. Maybe a puff of stale wind.

The siblings continue to follow the forgotten crossroad, passing a few old signs with the same warnings, only these look much older and falling into disrepair from neglect. Something in the air puts them on edge. Hollow takes a pause in their stride, head lifting up at catching a scent in the air. It smelt sweet, but overwhelmingly so, similar to fermented rotting fruit. Sickening nearly. Still, they had to push on and with a silent snort of cold air, Hollow continues.

Sister takes notice of some shell carts along the path. Some seem intact, despite looking old and forgotten, a few others showing signs of some sort of struggle, wheels broken, sections of the cart cracked or warped. She exchanges one glance to Hollow who also noted the abandoned appearance of the area. Turning towards one of the carts, she peeks inside for anything useful.

Empty, on to the next one.

It was the third cart that finally produced some results. Sister reaches in, spotting a small bag tucked away under a loose board and hauls it out to show to her older sibling. Hollow gives a small head tilt, curious to what could be inside. She opens the bag up, and removes out small fossilized shells in various shapes and colors. 

"Hey, isn't this the kingdom's currency? Geo?" She asks and proceeds to take better look at her findings. 

"Yup, definitely Geo. We can use this for supplies."

Before Hollow could respond, the pair both flinch at a faint sound past them. They look up, eyes locking in on something moving in the shadows. A slight moan, followed with the sliding sound of something being dragged across the ground at a lazy pace. The two didn't have the time to respond as at once a single bug emerges from the shadows, shuffling along the ground with their head lowered. Sister takes one worrisome place to Hollow before deciding to catch this bug's attention... just in case this was their cart and thus the money needing to be returned. They already have a group of angry sentries looking for them, no need to alert more to the siblings' location.

"Hey, excuse me. This yours? Not a good place to be leaving your stuff out in the open if it is." She calls out only to feel a building wave of tension when the bug merely stands in place, letting out another soft moan.

"Hey! Can you hear me!? Is this yours or not?" 

Slowly, the bug lifts their head, swaying side to side before their gaze locks with that of the siblings. At once the two tense up, spying a strange orange glowing haze over the bug's eyes. That... was not normal. They let out a moan, their strange eyes glancing to Sister first, then to Hollow. There was a moment of pause, as if the bug was deeply studying the older sibling. A slight head tilt and then... charge.

The bug hisses out, head lowered before charging for Hollow. At once the siblings reveal their weapons, Hollow dodging out of the way. They didn't want to have to harm this kingdom's citizen lest they go from being labeled simple bandits to murderers. Yet the strange bug persisted in pursuing the taller sibling, swiping their arms in a haphazard frenzy, growling and groaning. Hollow holds their nail up to block the attacks, trying to find some means to calm the bug down. 

"Stop! We mean you no harm! What is wrong with you!?" Sister tries in vain to speak some sense into this attacker. Were they really this upset over two curious siblings in a seemingly abandon part of the crossroads?

If there was any note of acknowledgement, it failed to reveal itself from the aggressor, completely ignoring Sister all the while hissing maniacally at Hollow, still backing away with their nail to block the on-going attacks. Enough was enough. If this bug failed to see reason and logic, then they had no choice in order to defend themselves.

There would be a quick flash of metal, the sickening sound of shell being pierced and in one fell swoop Sister retrieves her blade from the now skewered bug. Hollow turns to her, confusion barely visible through that blank expressionless face as Sister examines her weapon, then towards the bug, confusion also written clear as day on her face. The bug moans out, staggering back off the ground despite the deep puncture injury to their abdomen. A hit that would of resulted in extreme suffering or at least a killing blow by a hunter's mark. Instead, the bug is back on their feet, now seeing Sister before letting out a hiss, all the while bright orange goo drips off Sister's weapon.

At once, Sister rushes to counter attack, holding her weapon as Hollow held theirs, reserve grip to reflect the incoming attack. With an upper swipe, she easily blocks the attack, leaping backwards to allow Hollow to come in from above, using their small nail to deliver a stabbing jab into the their enemy. More orange sprayed from the open wounds, yet the bug continues in their attack. It goes for Hollow again, hissing out in a charge.

Hollow meets them with a hard jab, digging their nail deep into the bug's carapace. Lifting them up into the air, the older sibling slings the bug around, smashing them to the ground with a hard thud. At once the bug moans out their last, before going still and remaining strange orange goo flies out everywhere. The body flops onto the cold ground, and out from their pockets springs forth a few more Geo. At last it seems, the fight was over.

"What.. in the wastes beyond... was that!?" Sister shudders with a slight hiss, starring down at the body.

Hollow kneels down, scooping up the discarded Geo into one clawed hand before pocketing it in one of their interior pockets on their hunter's cloak. They turn to glance at Sister for a mere few seconds, then back to the bug, studying the injuries sustained as well as the condition they were in. 

<<Body...>> They sign slowly once they came to a realization.

<<Already dead. Never alive.>>

Sister approaches, minding her blade to keep from the strange orange goo from touching her cloak or her sibling's, it could be contagious. She leans in and notices that indeed, the bug's body was showing signs of early decay. How had she not notice this detail? It was if whatever the orange goo was, it must of been what kept the bug moving about. An impossible feat, the dead cannot simply come back to life. She returns her gaze back to Hollow, still hunched over as calculated as the skilled hunter they were, reading the signs of what they were going to be up against.

"That's... impossible. How can the dead come back to life? This stuff?" She inquires, lifting her blade to reveal the last droplets of the orange goo before deciding keeping it on her weapon was not an ideal thing to do, especially if she plans on hunting for food with the same blade. 

<<Not know. Maybe something like...>> Hollow responds only for their hands to sink down in thought, trying to form the words into something signable.

<<Sick, but not sick?>>

"Didn't one of those guards mention something about an infection? Could this be it? Turn bugs into walking corpses that attack without warning?" 

Hollow merely shrugs, standing back up to their feet. Well, a dead body has no use for money, so at the very least they had some funds to use if needed. They shifted the pack slightly, readjusting the weight before returning to sign back.

<<Must keep moving. Made sound, could bring more guards.>>

Sister hums with a determined nod, casting her gaze down the path before them. She doubted in her mind that would be the last of the infected they would encounter. The bigger question would be, would they manage to find the end of this section of tunnel? Returning to the cart, she snatches out an old strip of cloth that may have served as a curtain or some sort of wrapping once upon a time. Sister takes it in one hand, cleaning her blade off before sheathing it behind her. With the pair ready, they continue to follow the old paths now forgotten, mindful of any infected they might encounter.

An encounter they soon find out, was numerous.

Along the way, past old and ruined structures, of abandoned carts and signs this place once held life, Sister and Hollow would come face to face with more infected 'husks' as they soon take to calling them. Blades drawn, it became a gamble to see if the locations they entered yield a easy fight or one that hindered their travels further. Bodies of shambling dead, moaning with eyes blazing orange, proceed to come for the siblings who greet them with sharpen nail and blade. 

Hollow swipes away two husks, their nail just barely cuts through their middles, spilling the orange goo into a spraying mess. Sister would have to leap in from behind to finish the job, her weapon's sharp end longer than Hollow's to effectively exterminate the shambling remains. A fact that was growing tiresome for the older sibling, namely due to the extra force in their attacks just to deal a fatal blow from such a small weapon. If they were younger and smaller, the nail would of been a more ideal size but now, it might as well be as effective as a dinner knife in their much larger hand and frame.

"They just keep coming, don't they!?" Mutters Sister, glancing around at a small cross way before continuing down the main path. 

As the pair return to the path ahead, it was finally when notice something ahead. It looked like some sort of building. They could just hear faint moans from within. Sister readies her weapon, glancing past her shoulder long enough to see Hollow collect some more spill Geo from one of the slain husks. Soon as they finished and stood back to rejoin her, Sister turns back and rushes into the building, blade drawn out.

Inside the building opens up to a large single room with another exit on the other side. Along the walls held egg shaped windows, segmented in wrought iron bars. Whatever this place was used for, it had long since been cleaned out, leaving only the barest things and a trio of more husks. The three wander aimlessly about the room, only to gaze up to the intruder. One by one the husks charge in after Sister, and one by one, fell to her blade. The final husk, one with a long curved horn nearly gets Sister before she swipes across its face with enough force to send it flying backwards. It lands with a heavy thud letting out a hiss before flailing to death.

Letting out a long sigh, Sister approaches the corpses, collecting the geo off of them to add to her own growing collection. For a moment she goes still, sensing something, something watching her from behind. Big, tall... with a weapon in hand...

Sister whips around, blade held out to attack her would be assailant only to yelp when she realizes it to be Hollow merely hunched over to examine her handiwork.

"Gah! Don't scare me like that Hollow, I could of cut you as easily as these husks. Come on, I've collected enough Geo. We should head onwards."

Hollow merely nods, watching a moment longer for their sibling to compose herself, a hand brushing over her cloak as if to straighten out any stray wrinkles as she stands back on her feet. The pair give the place one more look around and seeing nothing of interest, proceed to the other exit. With a confident huff, Sister rushes on ahead, enticing Hollow to hurry up despite carrying a heavy backpack and weapon.

Only for a gate to come crashing down between them, separating the siblings. 

"Hollow!" Sister shouts as she turns around, sticking her fingers around the bars to try and lift the gate up to no avail. The older sibling tries as well, finding the gate locked in place without a single budge to break through.

"I'll try to find another way around, you go back out the way we came!" 

With a quick nod, the older sibling turns to head back out of the building, only to see the entrance barricaded as well with a similar gate. The room begins to rumble, Hollow tensing up to keep their balance. Dust from above slowly drifts down, allowing for them to recognize the rumble was coming from above. They were not prepared for what came down.

A heavy thud shakes the room and Hollow is greeted with a bug in a great suit of armor, clad with deep gray on the limbs and white plates down the middle. Their armored mask bore four eye holes, two large with a pair of smaller above with a seam-line down the middle reflecting a pair of slender crescent shaped horns. In both hands the great armored bug held a large mace, the business end of the weapon a large segmented sphere with nodules on either side. An impressive appearance, but it was not just the look that kept Hollow from raising their nail in defense.

It was the deep scorch marks that wrapped the front of the armor like a bandolier, blacken ash permanently embedded across the middle and partially over the face. An image that bore deep into Hollow's subconscious, digging through a mental jar of wasteland sands burying old memories and plucks out a partial memory somehow still able to cling on after years of neglect.

_That armored bug, with his appearance much more grander, mace over his shoulders in a more pleasant appearance, laughing alongside the shadows of faces Hollow couldn't make out for now. The world around them was bright, some sort of arena or training ground, bathed in pale white light..._

_"Jolly well done, young knight! That will teach Sir Ogrim not to tell a nasty joke while in the midst of training! Haha!" The bug, a knight of greatness, laughs as a slightly smaller but equally rounder being comes for them, nail at the ready while hearing more of that good hearted laughter..._

"HOLLOW! Look out!"

The memory disappears a tad too late by Sister's warnings and the side of the mace comes swinging into the older sibling. They're met with a horrible crunch of a sound, and go flying across the room sliding on the floor. A quick shake of their head to regain their vision, feeling something damp underneath them for a brief moment. Hollow's vision returns, slightly swimming as they notice three strange black orbs rise next to them, only to dissipate into thin air. With no time to figure out what was that, their instincts kick in; time to battle.

Hollow rolls onto their back despite the load they carry and brace their nail up into the air, blocking the mace as it comes crashing down with intentions of smashing the sibling's head in. The two fighters remain locked in place, forces opposing one another till at last Hollow summons enough strength to shove the assailant back. 

Pressing in, Hollow's nail slices back and forth against the armored foe, the blade rattling the armor's insides. They leap away when the old knight leans back, tensing up with their mace before releasing it downwards causing a burst of energy rocketing towards Hollow. The older sibling leaps out of the way, bringing forth their own collection of energy and drives downward, smashing nail against the armored head. A blow that effectively knocks the knight backwards, sending them up against the wall and collapsing to the ground. 

At first, Hollow is hesitant, small nail in hand held in a defensive pose. They approach closer, noting the details of the armor peppered with damage not from their nail. Some sort of more powerful attacks had been at work to leave such permanent damage on the metal that no amount of scrubbing and buffing could ever hope to clean out. Hollow tilts their head slightly, feeling something from within. That memory... was this a friend of theirs once upon a time? A time they had forgotten and lost to living in the wastelands?

Feelings quickly dashed away the moment the helmet splits open and out emerges the head of a rather nasty fiend; a maggot.

That was no way the mysterious friend from Hollow's past. The creature gasps out, only to be met with a barrage of nail swipes to the face. The hunter notes the same orange goo dripping from their nail and then proceed to attack faster. After so many swings, they end up shoving the maggot back into the armor, to which they recover, slamming the helmet halves shut before returning the complete control of the suit of armor.

Hollow leaps away, steering clear as the maggot in armor groans out in fury, smashing the mace back and forth against the ground. They look up, rolling out of harm's way as strange chunks of what looked like rock covered in squishy orange orbs fall to the ground, breaking apart in hot hisses upon contact.

The False Knight leaps into the air, mace held overhead before crashing down with a heavy thud, nearly getting Hollow. In return, they whip around, swinging their nail best they could to deal whatever kind of damage they could muster. More dodges between the two, the ground shakes with more mace strikes only to be peppered in orange spray from Hollow's nail. Again, the armor collapses, revealing the little thief and receives another onslaught of strikes from the older sibling.

The fight continues even after Hollow dealt blow after blow onto the armor, placing more dents into its already damaged appearance. From behind, Sister cheers on her sibling, warning them of any danger to avoid. The False Knight picks back up, groaning all the more loudly and proceeds to smash the floor in anger. In doing so, clouds of dust fly into the air around the dueling two, something Sister notices from the sidelines behind the gate.

"The floor's unstable! Hollow get out of there!" She shouts.

Hollow leaps out of the way in response, turning back to witness the fake warrior slam down onto the floor, only to yelp in surprise as it gives away. The floor collaspes, sending the False Knight down before back outside where the siblings were before. Watching the fiend fall, Hollow instinctively follows behind, landing rough on their feet with a muted thud forcing them to crouch to absorb the sudden stop.

The great suit of armor laid still, even as Hollow approaches around to the front with nail in hand. That lowly maggot was exposed from the opened helmet, the mace laying just out of reach to cause any harm. The hunter stares down their opponent, noting the details and how the strange orange goo that controlled the dead bug husks was leaking from the still alive maggot. They tense up slightly, nail in hand before plunging it down with a heavy thrust. Again and again they attack the fiend, this false knight, till at last a great spray of orange goo errupts from the maggot who cries out in their death flails only to explode in a shower of the strange substance. 

It tumbles completely out from the suit of armor, releasing a final groan till at last the fiend is no more. 

Hollow stares over the fresh corpse ensuring it wasn't going to resurrect, failing to hear the locked gates above become undone and immediately follow the sound of feet racing to the hole and leaping down.

"Hollow!" Sister shouts, readjusting her weapon behind her once it seems like the threat was taken care of. She races over to her sibling, reaching up to grasp at their mask.

The other never puts up a fight of protest, allowing her to examine for any injuries. So far, none was present though quietly Hollow did feel slightly weakened by the fight, but not by much. It was any wonder they were able to keep going with how hard the fiend attacked. Never out in the wastelands have they encountered stronger opponents and Hollow sensed that wouldn't be the last opponent to prove a bigger challenge. Once Sister had her fill of inspecting over her older sibling, she lets go to turn and face the battered suit of armor and the thief that used it.

"What.. or who, was that Hollow? Were they alerted to us by those guards?" She asks, noticing the burned marks and damage that was there before Hollow put their nail to proper work.

All the older sibling could do was shrug, starring off more so at the suit of armor than the dead maggot. So familiar and yet their memories refused to surface any more hints than that tiny snippet from Hollow's past. Unable to look away at the armor, as if doing so would lose them the chance to find more answers. Only when Sister nudges them do they finally break away their gaze to look down at her. 

In her hands, she holds up something, a fancy piece of stonework carved into some sort of crest. 

"Found this from the suit of armor. Do you believe it's worth anything to take?" She asks.

Hollow reaches out, taking the emblem stone into their hand for closer examination. Where had they seen this before? Not the stone in general but the symbol. Four tipped crown on top of a segmented egg shape, surrounded by six wings. They turn it this way and that, still trying to solve this small riddle. Hollow eventually hands it back to Sister so they could free up their hands.

<<Not know. Keep it, may be important later. >> Was all they sign back, not going to bother trying to explain to her about how the armor reminded them of something and that they could not explain it best to her. For now they'll keep it to themselves until more information was discovered to add to the missing pieces of the puzzle.

<<Time to move on. We go before more husks come.>>

"Don't have to tell me twice, How about I lead the way, you just take your time and rest. I've never seen you... fight like that before to be honest. It's like you know something I don't."

Hollow remains silent with their hands, not going to answer back. How could they? Especially when the events that just occurred. They watch as Sister takes one more look at the dead maggot then without warning, gives it a hefty kick for good measure.

"That was for hitting my sibling!" She hisses before turning to lead the way out of the area. 

Time was on their side for once, finding the tunnels before them clear of any more reanimated dead, allowing the pair to quietly reflect on their experiences thus far.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

There was a cloud of nervousness from the White Palace guard as he escorts the pair of unusual and quite frankly, intimidating 'guests'. The king had been expecting these two, though with no particular time of arrival from either of them.

It was something the monarch found a little joy out of tormenting even his loyal patrons, never knowing when these guests would show up and have them scramble to try and prevent an angry king from turning someone into either a roasted buffet or simply skewered like a discarded ragdoll. This encounter was no different and the guard knew very well not to anger the king anymore than what business he was already attending to.

Standing before the doors to the throne room, he takes a moment to clear his throat and knocks upon the door once or twice. Not even bothering to hear if the tyrant was inside, the guard peeks in. 

There, the Ebony King sits upon his throne, leaning back with a smug posture. His deep voice chuckles at the distraction before him, massive clawed hands reaching up to grasp the sides of his focused attention. Sitting upon his knee with his tail lazily wrapped around her waist like a fashion statement, was some female entertainer, straight from the city's Pleasure House. She giggles, whispering sweet things to the king before the monarch leans in with another one of those devilish chuckles of his, so much as to release a deep, guttural growl from his throat, mandibles part to roll his tongue across the side of her neck, all the while one hand slides down to give her a teasing grope. 

"Oh your highness! Hee hee, that tickles." The entertainer laughs, playing along so much as to tease the king with a fluttering kiss to the end of his mask.

" _Ahh, my darling. Such a tender thing you are. Is it any wonder the city could produce a finer doll such as you? It gets far too lonely up here..._ " He purrs back, enjoying his entertainment until his three and a half eyes gaze past her shoulder, spotting the lone guard standing by the door.

A deep, territorial snarl bubbles from his throat.

" _What business do you have to disturb my precious time!? Out with it lichen!_ "

The guard straighten at the sudden realization to his presence, offering a quick apologetic bow before returning his gaze.

"My apologies my dear king! I did knock, but did not know you were with company. There's two bugs that have arrived by your invitation. One from the city and the other from the Mantis Tribe." The guard explains, trying not to tremble in his armor at how menacing the Ebony King was even with a dainty prostitute on his lap.

Another deep growl responded back, those dark eyes could vaporize a bug into dust if possible. Instead, the blackwyrm cuts off his growl, turning to his mistress with a lazy looking grin. He leans in, offering a teasing nip to the edge of her mask.

" _Let's finish this later..._ " He purrs, unraveling his tail from her waist to allow the entertainer to leave with another taunting giggle. 

With her out of sight, does the king stand from his throne. His tail out of reaction wraps back around it's base, a symbol of what was now his and only his. None shall challenge him for this throne, for he was powerful enough to overthrow another wyrm king. 

" _Enter!_ " He shouts, watching as the guard quickly opens up both doors and bows before the two guests as they march inside not even bothering in giving the underling a second glance.

" _Ahh, my most trusted accomplices. My apologies as it seems you've caught me at a rather... heated time._ "

Only one of the two guests bow before the king, a large portly round bug in a fancy cloak in dark blue with a red fluffy fringe around the neck. Placed upon his forehead rests a set of three white oval gems, with a larger one to match embedded below the chin. Next to him, stands a mantis, greatly increased in size, don with a blue tattered cloak below their mask. For both bugs, their eyes glowed with the familiar orange haze only these two had focus and control over themselves for willingly give into the Old Light.

"Ah, greetings your Excellency. For what pleasure do you have to invite us into your most glorious accommodations?", the city bug speaks.

" _Always with the flattering choice of words, Soul Master. Heh, heh, heh. And Mantis Lord, how does your territory fair, hm? Finally gotten to sway your sisters over?_ "

The Mantis Lord snorts, eyes narrowing before crossing his massive claws across themselves.

"They've rejected every offer, every plea. I might as well be dead to them now. Banished I am. They call me Traitor, chased me and those loyal to my reasoning and power to beyond. We have taken the old Gardens as our abode now. That is if your Queen has anything to say on the matter?" 

The Ebony King chuckles again, flicking his tongue across one side of his mandibles before straightening himself.

" _The Queen has become rather absent of late, Insisting on tending to her courtyard instead of joining me when I beckon her to my scheduled judgings. It's far too fun to see the old dame mentally squirm at watching her former subjects be charged accordingly. Take the gardens from her, you have my blessing as she won't be using it any longer if she won't accept my advances._ " The king explains, the end of his tail lazily flops on the floor with a steady thud.

"Ah, Root Gods are always fickle things. One minute they can not stand to not propagate themselves across the vast world, and the next they're bound in their own stubborn bonds for whatever petty reason or another. Seems she still keeps the memory of the old king far to close to her?" Soul Master points out, inciting a half-hearted chuckle from the blackwyrm.

" _Quite the perception, Soul Master. I'll win her over, yet. She'll give in one way or the other either by her own devices or.. mine. Yes, she still dreams for her weakling maggot of a king to return to her, I can see it in her thoughts, taste that desperation that echoes through her waking mind. Her will is strong, yes, but soon she'll come to realize the only wyrm she'll beg for to bed with is the one with the greater strength who owns this throne now._ "

"You could add to that strength, Lord Blackwyrm. _She_... is always watching, always listening to every bug's dreams. Those who willingly accept her light are promised greater things that pale grub of a king could never accomplish." The Mantis Traitor suggests, eyes flashing a brighter orange for a fleeting moment.

The Ebony King lets out a short amused snort, clacking his mandibles in thought before shaking his head. 

" _Hmm, I'm afraid any advances I could make with the Moth Goddess has already been ruined thanks to the previous impotent, feeble, weakling. Now I doubt she'd find any interest in any Wyrm courting her. Pity, she would of made a far more excellent queen by my side but I feel we'll only rake each other's shells the wrong way. For now, she keeps to her own devoted crowd and I have my own. She can have any of those who still believe in following the damn Pale Wyrm's afterglow. It won't matter in the end. All shall fall either to her light or my power!_ "

The other two chuckle along, at least Soul Master moreso just to keep the king pacified. Of course the Ebony King knew as well, it wasn't hard for the tyrant to easily prick into the minds of those below him with little resistance before backtracking to avoid the power of The Radiance from spilling into his own mental space. For the time being he'll let the bug keep up the charades, that the three all didn't have ulterior motives of their own.

The Ebony King claps his hands loudly, rubbing them together to signify the start of business between the two other bugs. His tail finally releases its grip around the throne so he may approach the two, holding forth a map of all of Hallownest and surrounding territories.

" _Now, let's not debate on the concepts and idealism of courtships. I want to discuss with you both on my next expansion plan that will require both your services and expertise. There is much to be discussed. I am looking to acquire more space and the only realm not under my total control worth anything is that blasted web village. I've been prying into Deepnest for too long and desire the use of that... fine weaver silk. Hm, but of course there is that bull-headed queen who won't budge an inch. I'm done being Mr. Nice Wyrm..._

_My dear friend, Traitor Lord, I require your services of those devoted to you to help rid that den of all that oppose acquisition. If you are successful, I'll supply you with an army to take back over the Fungal Wastes your sisters have refused to join in your cause._ "

The Traitor Lord gazes down at the map only to raise a claw, poking at the area marked 'Deepnest'.

"Many have tried to take the territory in the past, their Queen... She has earned the title of 'The Beast' by those who barely survive her onslaught." He hisses. "She will be no match against my kin, and with the Old Light by our side, we shall enslave the weavers."

" _Excellent.. and as for you good Soul Master, there's a special need for your abilities. It has come to my attention some things are being hidden away from me relating to a certain pale failure and two who were aligned to him are hiding something. I need you and your followers to seek out the Watcher and Teacher. See what it is they're hiding from me. I've had my suspicions they might be behind a recent rise in confiscated trinkets and crests. Something to keep the weak from knowing their place. Even start a revolt... Make sure you nip any signs of revolution in the bud._ "

Soul Master takes a half bow, laughing deep in his throat. 

"Anything to please you O' Lord. It does get rather tiresome seeing more and more precious citizens fall for that false light over and over again. We must deal with it proper. He's more than plenty of times denied if even attempted to outlaw me and my followers' practices in the past. That one..., he just couldn't understand the benefits I was showing him. What focus and power can provide for a bug. Alas, he failed to truly comprehend my advancements in Soul research and applications. I will see to it the mistake is not repeated."

It was at this moment while the three were plotting out a coordinated advancement to the kingdom, that one of the guards stationed from Dirtmouth manages to get through the palace's entrance, demanding what news he had was of dire need of the king's audience. He rushes fast as he could, black armor clanking with the hasty pace of his feet on marble floor, running past one of the last few Kingsmoulds standing perfectly still like display pieces. By the time he reaches the double doors, the escort guard halts his fellow guard with his nail.

"Halt! You can't go in there, the king is busy! What's the matter of this!?" He states, trying not to raise his voice.

The Dirtmouth guard gasps for breath, leaning over to rest his footing.

"Urgent! It's urgent I see the Ebony King! We have... intruders inside the kingdom!"

The palace guard stood dumbfounded for a mere moment wondering what sort of intruders would get a lowly sentry over some dinky little town to trek all the way down here? Before he could mutter out another word, the other pushes his way through past the doors into the tyrant's den.

"Your highness! Your highness! It's an emergency!"

With a snarling growl, the Ebony King turns around, staring down the lowly guard with his tail twitching in a agitated manner. 

" _How many times do I need to inform you nematodes to NOT DISTURB ME!?_ " He roars out, getting slightly impressed looks from his guests. Oh they were in for a show for sure now.

"I would never... to of ran all the way... from Dirtmouth if it was of grave importance Sire!" 

" _Then OUT with it!_ "

The sentry gulps at feeling the deep vibration of the tyrant's voice practically blast right through their whole being. It takes a lot of willpower just to remain standing as he catches his breath and relays the news.

"There's a pair of intruders in the kingdom! They managed to best my men before descending into the Old Crossroads through a forgotten entrance. A couple of Wasteland bandits that..." He starts to explain.

" _And you're not confident enough to handle a few measly outlaws?! Get out of my sight and handle the situation as you're suppose to!_ "

"But Sire! These aren't ordinary bandits! One of them carries a nail! A Pure Nail..."

Now that got all three power beings' attention. Anything related to the Pale King, including the rare 'pale ore' was strictly forbidden and outlawed inside the kingdom and to hear of someone carrying a rare Pure Nail meant it had to of been forged directly for the fallen king or one of his closest fighters. The Ebony King rolls his map up in a tight bound and with heavy footsteps, approaches the guard, looming over him as a beast cornering its prey.

" _Is this... true?_ "

"Without a question of a doubt your Highness! I saw it with my own eyes! Weathered and aged, yes, but still the designs don't lie! It's a Pure Nail for sur-ACH!"

The guard was caught by surprise when suddenly they were coiled by the king's tail tightly, forced to lift up high to meet that terrifying gaze. A guttural growl escapes from the monarch and the guard feels something, pushing into their mind like a thousand blades forcing into his memories. 

The Ebony King's ability to read minds instead of foresight peers into the memories of the guard in layers, unraveling time till at last he sees through the guard's eyes the town. The memory replays, presenting the group of sentries converging on the two bandits only to engage in combat. He watches, noting the moves the two strange bugs possess. No, these attacks were not from some lowly wasteland bug. There was skill, form, a balance of offensive and defensive.

The moves of a trained knight.

He watches on, and at last when the guard falls to the ground, the taller bandit points the end of the nail towards them. Yes, it was a Pure Nail, one far too small for a bug the size of the bandit. Strange, thought the king, where had he'd seen that nail before? Surely, he would of recognized it immediately, especially the wielder behind it with strange mask and pronged horns that seem to reach the very heavens, and those eyes... empty, like death. He observes onward, watching as the pair back away, approaching the well of the town and something else catches his attention so much as to pause the memory and seek closer.

The other bandit, a younger female cloaked in bright red. 

The Ebony King draws closer, noting the weapon she carries. A Needle, the favored weapon of the weavers, in particularly Deepnest's Queen. Yet, she was using it exactly as the older bandit, treating it like a nail than what its true purpose and function was, even so much as to use a reverse grip. Not many bugs in Hallownest fought with a reverse grip. Most likely was taught by the strange, taller bandit with jagged horns. But it was something no one else could see, even the guard, that the king could see clear as crystal on her.

Placed between her slender horns like a tiara, the king witnesses the pale white glow of a Spell of Binding. Someone must of placed it on her for what purposes other than to protect her mind. Regardless, he recognize that spell's signature anywhere and lets out another deep growl. There would be no other reason to place such a spell on any sort of bug without there being a connection with the Pale King himself...

A connection he finds, had to be one of royalty, or in this case, royal bloodlines...

With what knowledge he's gained, the Ebony King rips away from the guard's memories causing them to gasp out at the rush of energy leaving them only to find themselves falling to the marble floor with a heavy thud as the tail releases them. 

" _Hmm... Seems I was too quick to misjudge the situation at hand._ " He growls under his breath before turning back towards his companions.

" _Looks like we have a slight alteration in our plans. It would appear that Pale mite somehow had a pecker big enough to produce offspring and hid away from my sights all these years. Two intruders, one of which is no doubt the Pale Wyrm's child. If either of you encounter these two intruders... I do not care what you do with the tall one who wields the Pure Nail. However, the other one.. a female in a cloak of bright crimson who wields a weaver's needle... bring her to me... alive, and unspoiled._ " 

Both Soul Master and the Traitor Lord glance to one another, curious at this sudden news but both offer a short bow to the request.

"Sire, if you wish I could send for more guards and..." The guard on the floor starts only to be interrupted.

" _That won't be necessary. I believe I won't be needing of your services any longer..._ "

The king draws up a hand, and the claws crackle to life as black and purple electricity spark into a sphere of energy. He whips around, aiming the sphere at the guard to which it erupts into a beam of seering heat and dark light. The guard barely has time to scream before the attack hits, landing a few seconds before leaving behind a scorched corpse behind, the armor smoking with a sizzle.

The Ebony King casually turns back to his companions, offering a half-hearted chuckle while rolling his spell hand about in a lazy display all the while he licks his mandibles in that tell-tale desiring need.

" _Obedient help... is so hard to find these days... Now, bring me the Pale Wyrm's Daughter._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:3 Oh what shall happen to our favorite siblings now!?
> 
> Until next update!


	8. A Scribe, A Miner, and a Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment of comfort amongst the ruins,
> 
> to traversing through caverns of amethyst hue,
> 
> will a sweet gentle tune help or hinder our siblings along on their journey?

Sister pauses by the entrance of a passageway, peering behind her shoulder. 

Ever since the encounter further back in the Forgotten Crossroads, Hollow had been slow in their pace, dragging their feet even. Their vision stuck to the dusty ground, hands grasping the straps of the pack, appearing lost in thought. Something Sister didn't think needed warranting over so much. The fiend was dead, Hollow slained them. So, why were they appearing distraught about it?

"Hollow, you alright?" She calls out, hoping for a response to break the stupor look.

Hollow doesn't respond at first, still approaching at their lazy speed only to halt the moment they're almost on top of her. They peer up to meet her gaze, only offering a small shrug. There really wasn't any logical way to explain to her what they were sensing. How that suit of armor seemed to jostle up some vision or memory? She wouldn't understand anyways, shrugging it off as simply being strangers in a strange kingdom.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Again, another shrug which in turn, gets her to release a small groan. Hollow could be so hard to read sometimes, she thought to herself. 

The pair continue, lost in the pathways long deserted, yet seemed clear of infected husks. Maybe a lucky break for them, the road before them looking slightly more used than behind. A possible sign they were finally leaving out of the restricted areas of the region and back into more populated areas. Of course, that meant to return to being cautious instead of diving in with weapons drawn. No more attacking for resources lest the charges already on their heads become a bigger problem to deal with later.

It was also at that moment that Hollow pauses, lifting their head up as if alerted to something up ahead. Seeing their response, Sister grabs her blade expecting a fight, only to relax when she, too, felt it on her shell.

Warm air with the faint rustling of water in the distance.

Sister glances back to Hollow once more, curiosity now peaked as her hand relaxes away from her weapon. Without a word, she approaches the sound, the warmth of air wafting through the normally cooler cavern. Hollow follows behind, making sure she wouldn't harm herself. They wait by the next section of tunnel, hearing the water louder now and spotting faint clouds rise from the entrance. What a curious sight, a room that could make weather perhaps?

The younger sibling enters first, examining the new chamber. Hollow remains vigilant in case of a ambush from behind. Instead, they feel the edge of their cloak tugged downwards till they meet eyes with Sister.

"You are not going to believe what's in here!" She says excitedly, urging for the other to follow inside.

Hollow follows behind her, only to stand still as they take in the sight of the cavern. Before them was a large pool of steaming white water, pouring from several carved fountain heads in the back of the cavern into a deeper of section of water. A bench placed nearby, just out of the steam's reach. Above their heads fell the steady dripping of water off the ceiling covered stalactites, adding to the peaceful serenity that was the hot springs. The siblings cast each other a glance before Sister approaches the edge of the shallow end of the pool.

She kneels, watching the white water ripple and dance, the feel of the steam rolling into her face and with it a strange but not unpleasant sensation. A hand reaches in, hesitantly above the surface, as if expecting her hand to burn off completely from a single touch. Taking in a breath and feeling that comforting steam enter her, she continues. Her hand slips in, feeling how warm the water was. Hot, but not burning, pleasant instead. With a slight tilt of her head in curiosity, Sister moves her hand in circles, flexes each finger, even so much as to cup her hand to lift from the water, watching it drip down to her wrist joint. Satisfied, she perks back up to Hollow who was already taking the backpack off, placing it on the bench to rest.

"Hollow! Come feel, it's so warm. We've never had water like this back home." She explains, standing back up to test with one foot this time, swishing the water in lazy circles. 

Taking another glance back, Hollow watches with a faint look of curiosity, leaning over slightly to get a look at their sibling's actions. They take a moment to glance around, making sure no one was approaching this place and discover them. When they feel no sense of danger, do they reach up to undo their hunter's cloak, folding it on top of the pack. An idea had ran across them about the springs. If a bench was here, then bugs came to this place and if they did, then they must be using the water. 

Hollow approaches the edge of the hot spring, reaching in with one hand to test the waters themselves. As a black hand slips in, they feel something... soothing. It felt as if the slight ache of their hand was slipping away. Sister watches them, noting how Hollow slowly flexes each digit, testing and flexing before removing their hand away. Turning to her, they reach up to sign.

<<Feel good. We can use the hot water. Heal injuries.>> They sign.

"Sounds like a plan. Don't wait for me, you got into that fight pretty hard."

Sister turns for the bench, intending to shed her own cloak and weapon. She casts a glance back, watching as Hollow slips into the shallows of the spring. Their shoulders roll back as they slide in further till the water lapped across their chest, their elbows propping them upright. Tilting their head upwards, Hollow lets out a silent sigh of relief. Something about the water was doing more than just warm the hunter up. It felt as if something else was drawing to his wounds, healing away the scrapes and marks left behind by the False Knight and whatever husks they came across. 

"Enjoying yourself?" 

The older sibling doesn't look back to her, merely nodding. The water so warm it was half tempting to go to sleep. Hollow's focus then turns to the strange fountain heads on the opposite side towards deeper waters. So strange, looking like large bug masks with gaping mouths from which the waters only pours from. Still, it didn't take away from how almost... magical the hot springs were. Everything felt soothed, restored, as if back into fighting prime again. 

They glance back to their right, watching Sister ease into the shallows, tense at first before sighing out once she settles in. Before, cold or luke warm cloth bathes growing up, them conserving as much water as they could back in the wilds. It would of been wasteful to use a lot of water towards something as luxurious as this place and not try to use it for drinking and cooking before first.

"Oh, wow, this... this is nice." She sighs out, watching the waters fall from the fountain heads. 

"I could sit here forever if given the chance. Certainly making my legs feel better after all that walking, running, fighting..."

Hollow nods, it was tempting to stay here forever but they had a mission to seek out first. Maybe once they have all the answers they seek they could come back here again. For a moment they pondered, mind floating on fuzzy ideas trying to piece together a concept image. How many hot springs could there be in all of Hallownest? If there were many, how often were they used?

Did their father visited these hot springs? Use them for their soothing waters? Hollow tries to picture in their mind that white figure from their dream, what did he look like underneath those robes? Maybe something like them? Well, maybe similar in body shape but his carapace was that shimmering white, similar to his attire. There were wings... yet, Hollow didn't have any, and their body was black. The same applied to Sister, so maybe it was something inherited from their mother? Who was their mother? 

The older sibling's train of thought was snapped away the instant they felt something hit their face. 

They flinch, shaking their head to shake off water having splashed on them. Once they finally regain themselves, do they stare down Sister, snorting out a giggle.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did I get you all wet? Here, let me fix that!" She lets out a laugh and with both hands, lifts handful of water to rain down on Hollow.

Hollow leans away again, using their arm to shield the onslaught from their sister, their shoulders rising and falling with silent appearances of laughter. The second she stops, do they return fire, throwing more waves back and inciting her to laugh back. The siblings continue, trying to out-do the other until at last it is Hollow who stands up. Sister eases from her short laughs, only to stare up at her sibling.

"Um, Hollow? You okay?" She asks as the other stands perfectly still, staring like some emotionless statue. 

And then they fall sideways, propelling a great wave of water to rise and crash completely over her. She only manages a short yelp before getting consumed in white water, and once the wave receded, does she sputter out, shaking her head vigorously. With a groan, Sister spots Hollow in a deeper section of the pool, head only sticking out from the water's surface. If they were able to, Sister would swear there would be heavy snickering at their action.

"Har, har. Very funny. Look at you all smug. Think you're so clever!"

Sister just shakes her head. Truth be told, it was nice seeing Hollow break away from those moments of staring off into nothing, lost in thought of recent. A nice reprieve from the recent events. Heck, even their shell looked better, stronger maybe. Maybe it was just what they both needed, a moment to rest and relax away from the world at large. Sure just outside the springs' entrance would be angry guards after them and strangers in a strange kingdom, but for now, it was just the two of them enjoying a quiet place with only the lapping of water and dripping above to serve as a constant sound. 

The older sibling creeps back up to the edge of the pool, this time instead of more antics, they merely lean their arms crossed over and rest their chin down. A deep silent breath exits from Hollow, their head slowly tilts to one side while the rest of their body succumbs to total relaxation. That nap finally sounded like a good idea. One hand moves over, covering their eyes to show their sister they intend to take that nap.

"You take that nap then. I'll keep watch." She quietly states before exiting the pool. 

With a few good shakes, Sister gives herself an impromptu dry off. Her attention draws back to the backpack and from that, she pokes and prods inside. A snack wouldn't hurt as well, finding a fresh strip of jerky. As she sits on the other side of the bench, her attention falls back on Hollow resting all the while tearing into her meal. How long would their quest take? Surely... they could location this mysterious 'father' of theirs? Another bite of jerky, and Sister lets out a small hum in thought.

Why would their father not be a part of their lives growing up? Not really a great father to do that to them. Did he... maybe abandon them in the wilds? Or was it not his choice, that the siblings needed to be hidden? What kind of bug was he? Another more aggressive bite of food and Sister thinks on the subject more. 

Then she winces when she tastes something bitter and numbing, realizing she's bitten the dried meat so hard, that weird bitter taste came back. 

It was difficult swallowing it down, not wanting to spit it out into a gross wad on the flood. Something that happened on rare occasion that Hollow couldn't explain for they could not reproduce the same effects if they bit down hard on their meals. Sister hated it, how bitter the strange taste would be and how it would numb the insides of her mouth, making her not want to eat for a while till the sensation went away.

A moment to let out a huff of air, watching it form into steam to join the rest of the clouds floating above in the ceiling.

Sister gazes to that cloud, watching it swirl around the jagged rocks above, moving about lazily before being carried out the springs' entrance into cooler air. It was then... she senses something. Setting the remains of her meal down on the pack, she snatches her cloak, throwing it back on with a quick fumble of her hands to fasten it close. Her right hand goes to snatch her blade, clutching it tight to her chest. Something was standing near the entrance and with Hollow still resting, they were vulnerable to ambush.

Not if she had anything to say to that.

A silent approach, careful not to wake up Hollow as she steps by, blade held tight in her hand. Just outside the cave's entrance, she could make out the shape of some figure, a faint pale light emitting from the floor. Something about that light. It wasn't the orange hue from the infected. Sister leans up against the wall, barely making out some sort of sound on the other side. Her heart starts to race, the pale light getting closer towards the opening. She had to make a move now before whoever was on the other side attacked first.

"SHAAAAW!"

"AHHH!"

There's a heavy thud, and a lantern rolls to the side of the pair. Sister hunches on top of the would be trespasser, the tip of her blade aiming for the bug's face right between the eyes. It takes a moment for her to notice slips of paper flying from the air, landing all around them and a stone tablet now sporting a crack or two. The bug in question held their arms up in defense, shielding themselves best they could under the huntress's gaze.

"Please! Take whatever you want! Just don't harm me!" He begs.

Thanks to the lantern, she gets a better look at this bug. A large size, but not very tall or at least he'd never hope to be as tall as Hollow. Bluish gray in color with a long pair of antenna, a set of specticles resting on his face with a rather long thin nose. Most notable about this bug was the amount of papers and silk writing sheets either in rolls or folded neatly in various packs around him, even carrying an quill and a small pot of ink. The huntress steps back, still aiming her weapon towards him even as he continues to shield himself.

"Who are you!? Were you sent by those guards? Speak now!" 

"Oh, f-forgive me Miss! I didn't th-think there was anyone using the hot springs! I was just on my way home and thought I'd pop in for a moment." He squeaks out. 

Sister's attention draws to the papers now. Carefully, she leans down, picking up one of them with her free hand and turns it over. On the other side, are various markings and lines, some words she can barely make out. Her eyes glance up and down until she notices a few markings that look oddly familiar. 

"Wait, is this... the town above?" She asks, holding the paper in front of the stranger.

After a moment of hesitation, he lowers his arm, staring up at the huntress before eyeing the paper.

"Ah, yes! It's a map of the area. I'm a map maker and I was only updating routes with some locations being closed to foot traffic now. Are you... in need of maps?" 

"And why would I want one of these... maps?" Sister asks, still defensive in her voice, but hands the paper back to him anyways. 

"A good hunter should know their way around. The wilds are unforgiving to those who aimlessly wander about."

That got the bug's attention, and despite the weapon still in her possession, he merely adjusts his glasses, focusing in.

"Oh, are you from outside Hallownest? All the more reason to carry a map around. But if you are still incline to try to navigate on your own, then I wish you the best of luck. Not many visitors are allowed down here much anymore. Not since the King put that law into effect. Now it's quite difficult to even visit most locations outside the city and palace. Well, if you find yourself lost or unsure where to go, I'm usually about working on updating locations and adding new ones for any would be trav- Oh, he-hello?"

Sister blinks for a moment only to turn around and look up. There stands Hollow, gazing down at the stranger, still dripping wet from the hot spring and having hastily thrown their own hunter's cloak back on. In their left hand held the small nail in a relaxed pose. This bug, according to their posture, was no threat to bother attacking. They glance to their sibling again, almost as if slightly annoyed at being woken up. Hollow sheaths their nail, drawing up their hands to move silently. Sister groans.

"No Hollow, I wasn't being attacked. This bug was approaching the springs and I didn't want them attacking us so... Yes I'm alright! I'm not some grub in need of being taken care of all the time!" Sister responds to the gestures.

"Oh! You two know each other? Are you friends? Family?" Asks the map maker.

Sister sighs out before turning back to the stranger. "Siblings. And you are...?"

With a stagger upwards, the bug takes a moment to dust himself off before offering a hand to shake. Sister only eyes the hand, as if there was a hidden weapon somewhere that would shoot out any second. Instead, she's gently pushed aside and caught off-guard when Hollow merely reaches out to that hand and shakes back in kind.

"Cornifier is my name. I'm the local map maker hailing from Dirtmouth. I can assume your name to be Hollow?" He introduces himself, getting a short nod from the taller sibling.

"Oh dear, are you unable to speak my friend?"

Hollow merely shakes their head before pointing to their sibling who scoffs at the scene and straightens up.

"Look we aren't here to make friends, we're here only for answers and then we go home. So unless there's something in it for you map maker, then I suggest you- OW! Hollow!"

Sister winces the moment Hollow gives her a warning jab with an elbow, anything to get that over aggression out of her. There was no more need to be aggressive as this Cornifier was obviously no threat. What was he going to do, stab them with his quill and tattoo their shells with his ink? The two siblings exchange stares at one another before Hollow looks back to the map maker, gesturing with a hand.

"What does that mean?" Cornifer asks to the gesture, curiosity now more so seeing that these two strangers don't seem as threatening as moments ago.

"Hollow said 'Sorry'." Sister groans out, having to play translator.

"Ah, sign language then? Not any sort I'm familiar with."

Sister merely shrugs. "Just what we made up together to communicate. Although.. someone's still in need of staying in that hot spring after that fight earlier!"

Cornifer gazes up to Hollow, noting the appearance once more, then the small nail placed away at their side. That was no nail a hunter or typical bandit, not with how beautiful the etch-work was despite the age and wearing down from being used from everything to cutting fabrics to create bags, tarps, and cloaks, to slicing up wild game and recently, infected enemies.

"You know, I may just be jumping to conclusions here, but that nail you carry, it's yours right?" 

Hollow tilts their head in confusion before glancing to the nail in question. They stare at it for a moment before returning their gaze back with a nod. Again, they raise their hands, signing slowly so Sister could translate.

"They say, 'Always had this nail, even when younger'." She relays.

"So... would that make you a knight?"

Both siblings glance at each other in confusion. Hollow couldn't be a knight, knights served kings in kingdoms. They were hunters, they grew up in the wilds, why would Hollow be considered a knight?

"We... grew up in the wastelands. We're actually looking for someone, someone lost to us and signs pointed us here to Hallownest. So once we get our answers we plan on going back home. So, no Hollow's not a knight.. but maybe the person we're looking for is, if they left us this nail."

Nodding, Cornifier turns to pick up the remainder of his papers off the ground.

"Well, I wish you two the best of luck. I hope you find what you're looking for and if for any reason you find yourself back in Dirtmouth, come by the shop to say hello!"

Hollow nods, keeping that in mind. It probably wouldn't hurt to go back when the coast was clear and maybe stock up on supplies. They turn back inside the hot springs, only to return moments later with their pack placed firmly on.

<<We should go Sister.>>

Sister nods, before turning back to Cornifier. "It's time for us to move on, but we'll keep that invite in mind. Next time try not to make yourself look like you're out to get us. We don't need anymore trouble than what was already happened."

"Well, sorry for scaring you earlier. Hopefully there will be no need for the weapon pointing! If I'm not in my shop with my wife, I'm likely out here drawing new maps. You'll likely know it's me for humming to past the time while I sketch out new routes. I, uh, don't believe I got your name Miss?"

The siblings offer each other another side glance before Hollow nods back in return, gently nudging their sister. 

"It's Sister. That's what Hollow named me and what I answer to. Well, we should get going."

The pair step aside, allowing the map maker entrance to the hot springs before continuing with their journey who merely waves them off before humming to himself as he enters. Shame though, thought Sister. It would of been nice to stay a little longer, but at least Hollow seemed to be in a better mood. They looked better now, their shell gleaming with a better shine and their footing more sure with a sense of direction. Maybe that bug wasn't so bad? Sister kept up to her sibling's pace, still gripping her weapon in hand.

"Think we'll run into more bugs like that guy?" She asks after a moment.

A quick nod. <<Yes, there are good bugs. We should meet them. Maybe one knows Father? Make search easy.>>

Sister merely shrugs. "Maybe, I still don't trust any of these bugs, especially if they try to turn us over for some reward."

Hollow continues on a few more steps before stopping, gazing down at their sibling in silence with that intense gaze. A gaze that makes Sister double think on her choice of words.

"Alright, alright! Next nice bug we meet I'll... try to be nicer and not aim my blade at them. But the moment things get tense, it's on you! Agreed?"

The gaze continues, making Sister even more uncomfortable. Since when did Hollow take this so seriously? They always were more light-hearted, unless it was just the fact they were trying not to draw attention to themselves for the wrong reasons? At last, however, they offer back a more calming nod, content with Sister's reply before returning to the path they followed. 

"I trust you Hollow. I sure hope you know what you're doing..."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

A faint light at the end of the tunnel garnishes a collected sigh of relief from both Hollow and Sister.

The roads they took twisted and turn so much that somehow they had found themselves backtracking through sections of the restricted zones, only further added to their fatigue yet again when they came into contact with more infected. Though the hot springs healed them of their weariness and light wounds, having to come into contact again with more infected was not something either sibling had desired. Yet this was the best route to get around while avoiding those kingdom guards most likely still on the search for the wayward bandits. 

"See? Told you we weren't lost." Sister points out, only for Hollow to pause.

The older sibling glances around. No, this wasn't the same location as before. This was a new area, and in the distance they could just barely make out the sounds of machinery. A new location, but one not yet explored and their curiosity peaks out if anything just to see what laid beyond that light at the end of the tunnel. So adjusting their grip to the pack, Hollow returns to their pace, Sister following close behind.

A bright light, and once their eyes adjusted, Hollow and Sister were greeted with the most awe-looking scenery.

Before the pair, the entire cavern was covered in purple crystals of various sizes from the smallest to fit in one's hand to crystals twice as big as Hollow, maybe bigger. The siblings gaze upwards, staring at the room and its wonders. There was absolutely nothing like this back home. As they approach, the crystals seem to emit a faint glow, humming to life before dying down while they pass by. For Sister in particular, there was a certain magical appearance to the crystal caves.

"Wow, Hollow... have you ever seen such a spectacle!? Look, this one's as big as you!" She rushes ahead, turning around behind one crystal taller than her and twice as wide.

Leaning in, she looks through the purple hue, to which Hollow sees a distorted face. They approach, tilting their head to one side before leaning in and press their own mask against the crystal, offering just as strange a distorted image back to their sibling. A quick yet playful snicker rose from Sister, darting away just from Hollow's reach as the older sibling attempts to catch her from behind. 

"Bleeeh! Can't catch me Hollow!" 

Hollow stands back up, chasing after their sibling as she uses the crystals to distort and multiple her image. They glance back and forth, trying to pick out which crystal Sister was hiding behind and which ones were just reflections. Spotting one large crystal in particular, they focused on it, crouching slightly before leaping into the air. Hands outstretched, they would land back down with only a handful of smaller crystals for their reward.

"Wrong! Over here Hollow!" Sister teases, hopping easily over two crystals. 

However, with a few hops over, she fails to notice a large gap in the path and nearly falls in. She yelps in surprise, only to feel a large hand grasp her around the wrist, holding her just before she would of fallen into the jagged pit, watching a few rocks fall to the bottom. Looking up, she sees Hollow grasping her, a look of concern over their posture before they slowly pull her back up. Giving their sibling a quick once-over, do they reach up to sign.

<<Play time over. Place looks dangerous deeper in. Stay alert now.>>

Sister merely nods. While having a moment of fun certain eased the tension that could easily build up, they weren't children anymore. They were hunters and ones searching for answers, the sooner they found them, the sooner they could leave this kingdom. This place was not meant for them, at least how they saw it. Dusting herself off, she takes one more at the pit below, noting that among the shadows of large crystals laid cut discarded pieces as well. 

"Hm, strange... " She murmurs. 

A gentle nudge from Hollow gets her to draw her attention back, seeing them pointing towards a direction of tunnel carved by hand into the rock. A sign this place was explored, maybe even exploited. With a nod, Sister follows alongside still keeping an eye out for danger that might lurk in the tunnels and caverns even in a wondrous place such as this. As they drew in deeper, the tunnel reveals signs of life.

Old twisted sections of rail track left abandon on the floor, a few lanterns still hung from the ceiling above. A little more ways in and the pair would see old metal carts, some filled with crystals left off the tracks. Now they figured out where they were and what this place was. A mine, possibly still in operation. Faintly, they could make out the sounds of machinery still churning along, accompanied by the rhythmic taps of pick axes echoing off the walls.

"Think we'll get in trouble for being here for trespassing?" Sister comments as they continue following the old mined roads, scaffolding holding up sections of dug out tunnels above.

Hollow shrugs before signing. <<Best be good. Not get in the way. Might be allowed to pass through.>>

With a silent nod, Sister follows in stride with Hollow. The pair continuing down the mined path, the sound of machinery growth in volume. It didn't take very long before they find themselves at the heart of the operation. Above them and in front, machines hissing with life as they move chunks of crystals down conveyor belts, pistons grinding and stamping bigger crystals into smaller crystals above. Surrounding them, small pillbug miners busying themselves with pickaxes, tapping away at sections of rock, climbing up and down scaffolding with baskets of crystals to be poured onto those belts and the process begins again. 

Most of the miners didn't seem to care for the wayward visitors, still chipping away at the rock, a few in tandem working on a stubborn large crystal in a nook. The siblings step away from one another as a group of miners push a heavily loaded cart, aiming towards a grinding pit. Hollow observes the three struggling to shove the cart before taking a side glance to their sister. These bugs look like they could use a hand. 

Without making a sound, Hollow approaches from behind, and using both hands, grabs the edge of the cart much to the surprise of the miners before the much larger bug gives it a good ole' shove. Cold air exhales from under their mask, giving the cart the much needed push it needed to get to the destination faster. The cart makes it to the end of the track, and from there is locked into place before the machine eases it upwards, dumping the contents down into the pit and only a conveyor belt. 

"Huh, well, thanks I guess?" Spoke one of the miners, surprised to see such a large bug out of nowhere just lend a hand without saying a word.

Hollow offers back a nod, before gesturing with one hand and then points to Sister as she catches up to the group. 

"Sorry about that. We're kinda lost here. What is all this?" She asks.

"Oh, travelers I take it? This is the mines of Crystal Peak. Sorry this ain't on some tourist map, we're a very busy operation here so time is limited."

Sister and Hollow exchange glances for a brief moment, till the older sibling starts pointing upwards.

"So any way for us to get out of here? We can't exactly go back the way we came, so is there any other means of an exit?"

The miner hums in thought, before shrugging and turns to his fellow workers, the other two whispering to each other only for them to cease, one offering a nod.

"Yeah, you need to go further up the mines. There's an exit you can take that will lead ya back out to town. Though, it's not advise to traverse it. Some of our fellow miners up there... aren't exactly acting themselves. I mean they do their jobs, but that's all they seem to do. Heck I haven't seen some of them take a break. Always mining away, mumbling something about a 'light' in the crystals calling to them. I don't know, all I care about is making sure we harvest enough energy crystals to fuel the power down in the city and palace lights below. Something about switching over from lumafly power to something more efficient. I don't really care, so long as I get paid." The main miner explains, and points with his pickaxe in the direction to leave.

"Right... thanks. We'll keep that in mind." Sister murmurs, nudging Hollow to follow. 

Once out of earshot, does she lean in, Hollow listening closely so the miners couldn't hear.

"Those miners above are likely infected, so keep a sharp eye out and a sharper blade closer."

<<Agreed.>> Hollow signs.

The siblings followed up some of the mine cart paths, careful to avoid the carts being pushed up and down the tracks. It was hard for Hollow to want to help, but their business was elsewhere, these bugs will be fine. More miners tapping away in the higher levels, maybe one or two would pause, turning to watch the siblings walk by before returning to work. Hollow would gave back up to the rows of pillbugs toiling away, seeking more of the purple crystals. What a curious thing, digging away for something that, sure was pretty, but seemed impractical, at least that what it seems to be to the older hunter's eyes.

"Look out!"

Hollow returns their attention in front of them just in time to leap away, a beam of seering heat and light fires close by them, shooting into a boulder of rock. They watch as it explodes, firing off smaller crystals for some of the miners to pick up. Sister returns to her sibling's side, pointing to where a larger bug was standing nearby, wielding crystals that seem to be growing from their hands. Another aim, another beam of light towards another grouping of stubborn crystals a pickaxe just wouldn't do. After Sister does her usual look over on Hollow, the pair return to their ascent. 

Eventually, their path leads to a dead end of sorts. The scaffolding to a tunnel above them looked far too worn down for conventional climbing. They stare upwards, Hollow gauging the distance. They could attempt to leap into the air, scramble up best they could before any loose rocks might fall. Even if they make it, what about Sister? Turning their attention back on her, it seems she too, was coming up with a plan of action to scale up the vertical tunnel. She hums in thought, before reaching for her weapon. Maybe.. just maybe.

"Hollow I have an idea. I'm going to thread my blade and use it as an anchor. I'll toss it as hard as I can, see if it embeds into anything and climb up that way. If I fall, catch me will ya?" She explains. Getting a nod from her sibling, Sister reaches behind her, summoning forth the strong silky threads, binding them to the loop on her blade. 

Sometime in the past, she did wondered why her blade did have a loop on the handle while Hollow's was straight and plain. For now, however, it was perfect to hopefully be useful and not just decorative. Testing the strength of the silk thread, Sister takes aim, pulling back with all her might. In one hard throw, she watches as the blade flies through the air as if it was always meant to be and up above. It makes a hard thud sound, embedding into the wood of a support beam. She gives the thread a few hard tugs, the turns to Hollow with a bemused chuckle.

"That seemed to do the trick. Keep an eye on me."

Hollow nods, watching carefully as Sister makes her ascent, grabbing the silk thread and pulling herself up. A few small pebbles slip from the scaffolding wall as she climbs, pausing every so often to survey her surroundings. The place looked stable, but that could be deceiving, this was a section of the mines hardly used anymore. At the very least, possibly an area were more infected bugs dwelled.

With a few grunts of strength, Sister hauls herself over the edge at the top and takes a moment to survey the surroundings. A few taps of metal against rock echo through the tunnels, but slow and uncoordinated. Miners, likely the infected ones, must be up this way. So checking the thread to make sure it was still strong, she tosses it back down to Hollow below.

"Coast is clear for now, come on up." She calls out, grasping the thread to add support.

Hollow grabs ahold, climbing best they could up the shaft, using their legs to help push upwards. The ends of their feet dig into the small cut away portions, using them as leverage as they struggled not just with their weight, but the weight of their supply pack. In the back of their mind, they wished there was an easier way to get up, something they could do to clear areas faster. Well, the climbing would have to do and hopefully they won't need to come this way again. With a heave, they finally manage to scale the top, only to kneel for a moment to catch their breath. Yeah, there had to be an easier way or instead Hollow was just out of shape somehow. 

Ripping her weapon out from the support beam, Sister recoils the thread back into a bundle, placing it away to be used again in case they needed it. 

"Waste not, want not, right Hollow?" She comments, watching and waiting for her sibling to finish their small breather.

<<Yes. Keep it handy.>>

A nod, and the pair return to their travels, careful to avoid some of the miners they see in the distance, hammering away at old crystals with that hazy orange glow in their eyes. They pass by a pair, picking away at one crystal that looks like its seen better days, as if the two had been hitting the same spots so much the crystal wasn't worth anything. Hollow keeps an eye on them as they pass, their hand on the hilt of their nail tightens. The two miners stop almost immediately, staring up at Hollow in particularly. Without warning, they hiss out, and hurried over, pickaxes held up to attack.

Hollow backs up, shielding their sibling with their body for protection. One of the miners throws their pickaxe, something Hollow easily swipes away with their blade. The second miner now comes in, attacking with theirs and just barely pegs the older sibling in the knee. Distracted by the sharp sting of pain, the first miner regains their pickaxe, swinging it with a violent hiss for Hollow. It would go down with a screech the moment Sister's blade flies into a stab from leaping over her sibling's shoulder. This gives Hollow enough time to slash the second miner, watching as both husks fall to the ground, spraying it in orange.

"This is worse than I expected..." Sister mutters while retrieving her blade.

<< Much worse.>> Hollow signs with haste, looking up to see more infected miners appear from the darkness.

They came in shambling, their lanterns lighting up the pathways all the while mumbling with their pickaxes held high. The siblings take one glance to one another, a nod in unison, and the fight was on. Both dash forward, blades swiping through the crowd. Sister leaps over two miners, her weapon easily cuts through them. It is then she notices something up ahead. Some sort of contraption of various machine parts moving upwards instead of the conveyor belts that carried crystals to and from various locations of processing. Here, this device had buckets, lifting upwards before looping up over the top and going back down. A possible way out to a higher level.

Seeing the distance between them, Sister raises a hand to her mouth, emitting a series of high pitch whistles for Hollow to track. The older sibling knocks down a group of miners, head raised in the direction of the whistles. With a quick nod, they dash across the shambling mob, feeling a pickaxe peg them in the shoulder. They stagger, feeling that same sensation of pain as they did before with the battle against the False Knight. Yanking the pickaxe clear, they stop in their tracks at what dripped from the tip.

Strange black fluid, dripping off the pickaxe tip. 

It hisses in the air, going from a watery fluid to almost a goo-like substance instantly. In a panic, they toss the pickaxe away, luckily getting it to hit a husk miner in the head. Despite the pain of their injury, they push forward, leaping over a pair before finally reaching their sister. 

"Hurry! Up here!" She calls out, and grabs onto one of the buckets heading upwards. 

Turning around one more time, they swipe their nail into a swinging arch, hoping to at least get some of the husks to fall down and trip the others up long enough to make their escape. With only moments to spare, Hollow rushes over, grabbing the bucket to make their ascent. They watch the miner husks converge, scrambling to try and climb the buckets, only to topple over one another. Soon as Hollow and Sister reach the top, they leap off, darting ahead for one of the tunnels till they were certain they were alone. 

Finally getting a collective breath, Hollow reaches behind them, feeling the sting of their wound pulse to the touch. Returning their hand to view, they stare at the strange black substance. Did this come off the pickaxe? Something to do with the infection? Wasn't the signs of the infection orange though? If so, what was this stuff? They run their thumb over the substance, watching it stick to the digit before letting go through the pass. Whatever it was, it seem to also stain anything it touches apart from their hand, smearing it on the rock wall. 

A gentle breeze somehow blows into their direction, and the siblings look up.

"A way out?" Sister questions, stepping towards the sensation.

_Focus..._

Hollow flinches to the sound, before looking behind them. A voice, they heard a voice. Was someone here with them? Sister didn't seem to notice or make any motion towards it. So where did the voice come from? Their imagination?

_Hollow... focus... heal..._

Again the voice whispers, carried with the wind. Sister turns around, seeing her sibling stand in the tunnel with a perplexed appearance. She tilts her head in confusion.

"Everything okay? You aren't hurt too bad are you?"

Hollow glances down at their hand that once held the black inky substance. Focus, the voice said.. focus on what? They look back up towards Sister, hands ready to sign a reply but the wind blows again and with it a familiar sensation. It felt warm, almost like the hot springs down below. Yet there was no indication of any nearby. No steam clouds or sound of water to welcome their weary injuries. Maybe, if they focused on that? The image of the healing waters, the white glow it casts out in the pool and how it felt like it took away all their pains. 

Hollow leans in, hand forming a fist and concentrates on that feeling, the sense of warmth. 

Sister backs up, watching in awe and confusion as suddenly wisps of white light flash before the older hunter, disappearing into white orbs that float into the air before dissipating altogether. After a moment, Hollow feels the white comforting lights cease, and the pain in their knee and shoulder completely gone as if back in the healing waters again.

"What.. was that?! Hollow what did you just do!?"

<<Focused? Healed wounds?>> Hollow slowly responds, looking confused as Sister, but in some bizarre way, the ability didn't feel completely strange. Did they always had this ability and just forgot they could do such? Who was that voice and how did they know just what to do?

<<Maybe you could focus healing too?>>

"Maybe later if I get hurt enough. Until then I..." Sister starts only to pause when the pair of them hear something. 

"You hear that?"

In the distance of the tunnel, the faint singular tapping echoes out, followed by the soft humming. A miner, somehow unaffected by the infection their fellow bugs were afflicted with. The siblings follow the sound, finding themselves in an area of the mine vastly abandoned. Not a soul to be found as they journey inwards, just the faint sound of that sweet humming. It felt as if the song was calling to them in a way that aided the siblings out from the maze of the old mine shafts. 

Eventually, the pair would find a large gap in the old track, a ledge leading down to a secondary nook and from there the sound of the humming grew louder, the gentle tapping of metal on rock in time with the song. Sister glances to Hollow once before taking the leap down into the nook, Hollow following close behind.

Before them, a dead end illuminated by a small miner's lumafly head lamp. Pickaxe against rock, she taps away all the while letting out a sweet hum before slipping some lyrics every now and then. Hollow glances to Sister, noting how she seemed nearly entranced by the soft singing. In a way, it reminded her of her smaller, younger days when she would make random nonsense songs to past time waiting for Hollow to return home from hunts, or when the siblings built traps together. Simple, childish songs that faded with age and yet now, that sweet, innocent tone of voice, it catches Sister off-guard. Well, Hollow did made the point to try to be nice to the next good bug they meet. Maybe this was a good start?

"Um... excuse me?" She speaks up, trying to not let her guard down, just in case.

"Oh? Hm?" The young miner girl turns around, spotting the strange visitors to the mine.

"Oh hello! What brings you two d-d-down here? If you came for wealth, there's p-plenty in these rocks! Just grab a pickaxe and join in!"

Sister shakes her head, my what a cute little thing.

"No, sorry we're just passing through and we heard some singing. So we followed it to you. Are you safe down here?" 

"Of course! There hasn't been a c-c-cave in in a long time! I'll be fine! My name is Myla, what's yours?"

"I'm called Sister, and this is my sibling Hollow. We hail from the wastelands." Sister turns to gesture to Hollow, who had taken a seat on one of the rocks jutting out, appearing very fascinated with the interaction.

Myla looks to Hollow, seeing how tall the hunter was, those jagged horns, those empty eyes... An impressive sight for such a small bug. 

"Oh wow, they're so tall. Can they say anything?" She asks.

Hollow merely shakes their head, then gestures with their hands to Sister.

"Hollow can speak with their hands and I can translate. They said 'Nice to meet you Myla'." 

Taking a moment to survey the area, the aging support beams, barrel shells loaded with crystals nearby, the eeriness of this section of tunnel, it was enough for Sister to ponder if lingering here was a great idea. There were the miner husks not too far away, what if they got here? The poor girl wouldn't stand a chance against her once fellow miners. Thoughts of safety would soon be tossed out the moment Myla says something. It takes a second or two for Sister to process the statement, mind too busy on paying attention on so many things at once.

"What was that?"

"I asked if maybe you w-w-would like to sing along? It's fun! I bet you have a beautiful singing voice!" Myla repeats, looking very pleased as she held her pickaxe as if it was the most cherished item in the whole mine shaft. 

This caused a small blush to flare over Sister's face. When was the last time she ever did such a childish activity? A good hunter keeps quiet, singing was the last thing one needed on hunts for wild game or when scouting for passerby merchants for supplies. Well, she wasn't in the wilds anymore and neither her nor Hollow had any intentions on wanting anything off the miner bug. So why was this faint blush still upon her pale white shell?

"I don't sing. At least not anymore. Maybe once or twice when I was younger but it's sort of childish for a hunter to sing, especially when looking for quarry." Sister tries to explain. "Besides, I don't really know any songs. I just made up tunes to past time while waiting for Hollow to return from their hunts."

<<Sister, sing now? We have time. Sing?>> Hollow signs, getting that blush on Sister all the more heated up. She quickly clears her throat, trying to dismiss this flare of embarrassment.

"Oh! I could teach you! No need to be p-p-perfect! Here, I'll start with the first verse!" Myla approaches looking very excited to have someone sing alongside her after digging for so long. Those whispering crystals can wait a tad longer. 

"Here I go:

Ohhh, bury my mother, pale and slight,   
bury my father with his eyes shut tight!   
Bury my sisters, two by two,   
and then when you're done, let's bury me too!"

Myla sang from the heart, her sweet voice carrying through the caverns and mine shafts lending to a beautiful and strong song wafting through. Sister listens to the lyrics, not quite understanding the need to sing about the dead, yet even still, the way Myla sang was enough to bring the young huntress to want to join in.

"Okay, now you try!"

Sister glances to Hollow, noting them still as the stones around the group, waiting and watching patiently. She returns to the miner girl, staring down for a moment before taking in a deep breath. Gentle and slow, just like the way Myla sang it.

"Oh, bury my mother... pale and slight. Bury my father... with his eyes shut tight. Bury my sisters... two by two... and then when you're done, let's bury me too..."

Sister's voice rang through the tunnels, echoing as powerful and soft. Myla stares in awe, listening to such a wonderful voice hidden behind a more stern, tough, and defensive tone normally. Such a break from the usual expressions the huntress used. Skipping to her side, Myla leans in, starting the verse all over again. This time, both her and Sister sing the verse, slow and steady while letting some of the words trail off before picking back up with the next one. Their voices mingled, becoming a choir amongst the echos, building and receding, feeding off one another's melodies. Once the verse ends, it is Sister who feels a connection, something that brings a warm feeling in her center. 

She made a friend. 

The pair immediately are greeted to the sound of clapping. Turning to the source, they watch Hollow clapping to the small performance. A few more claps and they raise their hands, gesturing with a sign.

"What did they say?" Myla asked, staring up to Sister curiously.

"Beautiful." 

Hollow nods, indeed they found the music beautiful. It had been so long since their little sibling sang a tune, they had on rare occasion pondered if she dropped even just humming out all together.

<<Beautiful, Sister but we must go now. Still need to find Father.>>

"Alright, you're right Hollow." Sister turns back to Myla, slightly disappointed in this short encounter.

"I'm sorry Myla, but we need to get going again. We're seeking a lost family member and they're somewhere here in Hallownest or so we hope. Thank you, for teaching me the song. It was... nice."

Myla offers a polite nod, knowing she needed to return to work herself. Those crystals weren't going to dig themselves out afterall! She could still hear that gentle whisper beneath the rocks. Something amazing must be hidden deep and she was determined to find out!

"Oh no, thank you! It was s-s-so nice to have a new friend sing along! Please do manage to come back again, I would like t-to sing alongside you again, I know there's a second verse but I just need to remember it! Maybe you'll make up your own songs, then you c-c-can teach me! Come back soon okay? If I remember the s-s-second part, I'll teach you!"

Sister nods with a satisfied hum. Yes, a return visit sounded nice. She'll keep that promise for sure, found family or no. Hollow stands back up, offering a respectful nod to the little miner bug. It was good to see their sibling make a friend. They sure could use some in this kingdom. It couldn't be all doom and gloom for Hallownest.

"I promise, good luck with your digging and stay safe. May our paths cross again soon." Sister bids farewell, reaching to offer a kind handshake before turning to leave with Hollow. 

The siblings climb back up on the opposite side from the twisted broken cart tracks and it is then they hear Myla pick back up her singing, pickaxe tinging away with that steady motion against the rock face. Sister feels a reassuring pat to her shoulder, glancing up to meet Hollow's gaze. Though still empty in appearance, she could sense they were happy for her making an effort to not be so defensive all the time. That every bug they encountered didn't have to be met with the end of a blade. There were still some good bugs in the kingdom, they just had to go find them.

Sister pauses, turning her head back towards the direction of Myla and barely hears the rhythmic tapping or her sweet humming. Deep down, she had a strange feeling. Something about Myla, where she was and what she was doing. A feeling Sister couldn't pinpoint, unsure what to make of it. It made her shell itch and senses all the more alert. She swallows dryly, trying to refocus her mind and energy on more important matters. Myla will be fine. She survived this long, surely she'll be okay in the rocky nook, mining away as she seem to always have been.

For now, her focus was on her sibling and their quest to find their long-lost family. 


	9. Invincible, Fearless, Sensual, Mysterious...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spirits in the dark...
> 
> A place of serene green...
> 
> And a proclaimed warrior to sour the mood...

The return to Dirtmouth wasn't exactly on either sibling's agenda, but the path they took led them back outside with the town just a short distance away. The sky was blanketed in dark clouds, winds blowing across the area with a bitter chill. Night had descended over the town, and that thankfully meant the sentries were few and far between. Even so, the two wanderers had to be cautious when re-entering Dirtmouth. 

Approaching from the rear of some buildings, Sister and Hollow stay to the shadows, watching and waiting for any sentry to pass by. The taller of the two leans up and over the side of one building, watching as one sentry, weary from the failed search earlier, leans up against their spear, head bobbing up and down as they fight to stay awake. Hollow glances to their sister behind them, signing to let her know what they saw. She silently nods, before gesturing for her sibling to kneel.

Doing so, Hollow feels Sister climb up on their back, careful not to push down on the old backpack and rests on their shoulders. Hollow stands back up, allowing her to get a better vantage point past the sentry. So far, it was just one sentry in the center of town. There could be more, but so far it seems like the rest were either still searching for the bandits underground or gave up the search and returned home to rest up or worse, send for reinforcements. 

Hopefully they're still searching, Sister thinks to herself before getting an idea. 

Gently tapping on Hollow's horn, the older sibling kneels back down for her to step off.

"Hollow, take out your bolt shooter and fire pass the guard. We can use that as a distraction to slip on by." She whispers.

Gazing back towards the guard still standing in place with his head now lowered, Hollow assesses the distance, angle, and wind speed to make the shot. They initially didn't like the idea of wasting a bolt to use as a distraction, unsure if they could gather materials to rebuild more later. Still, it was worth taking the risk if it meant slipping away undetected. So removing the crossbow (bolt shooter according to Sister) from the bandolier, Hollow pulls out their quiver of bolts attached at the hip, counting out how many they had to spare. 

Twenty-four bolts. Best make them count when they need to before needing to seek out replacements if the original can't be retrieved. 

They set the bolt into the shellwood slot, pulling back the string into a trigger hinge. Taking aim, they wait for the wind to shift direction. This was a distraction, not a kill shot. It was one thing to kill an infected dead bug, but one still alive and not infected? Not something Hollow wanted to be charged with if caught. A few minutes pass, and finally the wind shifts just enough to help direct the bolt where it needed to go. Pulling the trigger, the bolt is released with a snap of the bowstring. It flies in a arch, creating a whizzing sound as it flies over past the sentry's head.

He snaps up with a startle, trying to detect where the sound came from before hurrying to the direction the bolt flies off into the darkness. Now was the siblings' chance. 

The pair dart out into the open, looking around in case more sentries were around. Hollow held their crossbow close, ready to reload with another bolt in case of a attack. They pause, trying to find a location to hide in, only to both notice one of the shops still open despite how late at night everything was now. Better there than nowhere. Hollow holsters their crossbow, following behind Sister as they make their way inside.

Two pairs of eyes met with the siblings as they enter the shop, one eye belonging to a familiar old face. Hollow and Sister stood in the doorway, frozen at the sight before them. Was coming inside a bad idea? It wasn't long, a fleeting moment at best before the kindly Elderbug finally breaks the awkward silence.

"Oh, you two have returned. After what had happened earlier, I was sure you two had been captured. I am glad to see you both alright after all." 

Sister clears her throat, feeling a gentle nudge from Hollow to allow them to step inside further and out from the open doorway. She side steps, watching them for a moment, silently noting the small black stain on their hunter's cloak over one shoulder but decides to ask about it later.

"Um.. yes. We manage to evade those guards. Thank you for.. pointing us in the right direction. Our journey so far has been shallow in exploration and we ended up getting turned around. We came out from the crystal mines and we do plan on returning back underground, our search is still ongoing." She explains.

"Oh well you've stepped into the right place. Iselda here sells maps drawn by her husband, I'm sure they might have something that could help you both out. The capital below would be a good place to look. Now I've never been down there yet, but I have heard stories..." Elderbug starts, only to glance back at the woman behind the counter. 

"Hm? Oh yes, there's the erected King's Coliseum. I've heard that there used to be one out at the Kingdom's edge but the king decided to have a new coliseum built closer inside the city. Brutal place, it's where fools go to try to win the king's favor in joining his elite Black Knight caste. I wouldn't fathom trying to join in that. No place for a couple of wanderers." Iselda explains, leaned over the counter looking slightly tired. With her posture and antennae tied back with a bit of string, she could easily pass for a fighter herself.

"We'll keep that in mind. Oh... did you say you sell maps?" Sister tilts her head slightly, getting a similar response from Hollow as well. 

"Short stoutly bug with small glasses, pack of rolled up papers, and likes to hum, Cornifier I think his name was?" 

The shopkeeper perks up, offering the two siblings a nod. 

"That's right, Corny should be finishing up on a section of roads that once were connected with the Old Crossroads but were cut off due to the infliction currently ongoing. I hope he's alright if you two saw him."

"He was about to use the hot springs last we saw him."

Hollow takes the moment while the others were talking amongst themselves to get acquainted with the shop and its wears. They gaze up and down the walls, seeing the rolls of parchment cover nearly every nook and cranny that could be spared. Pass the shop owner's counter, another wall of maps and scrolls only to end in a quaint little ledge with a bed on top. It reminded them of their home back in the wastelands. For Hollow, they faintly ponder if they'll ever return to that bed again? It was sure nice to sleep in soft straw and grasses and if they pushed around the bedding some, could form a round 'nest' of sorts for comfort. Now, their beds would have to be where ever they deemed safe enough to sleep lightly.

"So tell me young travelers... you two aren't really bandits as the guards would led us to believe?" Elderbug politely asks, and Sister mentally ponders if asking the question was to ensure he didn't get in trouble as an accomplice.

She takes a glance to Hollow, studying her sibling's expressionless demeanor before letting out a deep sigh in understanding, turning to face the two townsfolk.

"We... had to do what we did to survive. Hollow and I, we spent our whole lives in the wastelands. They are unforgivable to anyone not acquainted with the wilds, but even then we could not have survived as well as we did on what little the lands out there provided. If circumstances were different... but they were what they were. We don't have real intention on staying in Hallownest long. It's Hollow's idea to come here."

The two older bugs glance to each other before turning to their attention to Hollow, studying their tall, thin features. It was for lack of better terms, unsettling the longer they stared at the older sibling, especially the eyes. Eyes that looked like something should be dead behind them, that any trace of life was effectively snuffed out in total darkness. 

"Oh that's terrible. Did you not have parents to care for you at least? Rather strange for any bug to want to freely live in such a hospitable expanse." Iselda points out after returning her gaze back to Sister. My, if she hadn't known any better, it seemed these two travelers were young, even if the one called Hollow was fully grown up. There was still that hint of child like curiosity behind their mannerisms.

Sister shakes her head. "No, that's actually why we're here in the first place. Hollow seems to think our parents, in particular our father, is here and that we originally came from Hallownest. So we intend to search high and low, leave not one pebble unturn till we locate what has happened to our parents, why we were to grow up in the wastes. If what we seek doesn't exist, we intend to return to our lifestyle and leave this kingdom in peace."

"That's sad news to hear. I hope you find at least one of them in this kingdom. It has become a sad state of affairs as of recent. Stories I've heard from the few who surface back up here, a few from some of the newer guards not yet harden like stone. Stories that make one shudder to think the kingdom would allow such terrible circumstances. I wish they weren't true, maybe I don't want them to be true." Elderbug adds in, sounding mournful to the tales form deep within the kingdom, in particular what bugs have witness the king in public. 

"Do you have any idea what your parents might look like at least?"

The siblings glance to one another in silence, as if mentally questioning each other. Without a word, it is Sister who goes into her cloak pockets, pulling out the stone idol and holds it out to the two to witness.

"No, but they left us this and Hollow thinks this once belonged to our father. So we're looking for him first."

At seeing the small idol, Elderbug and Iselda freeze up, the older turning to look out the door in case guards were nearby.

"Dear... I wouldn't flash that statue around to just anyone. Stone carvings like that are... well, they're forbidden from the kingdom. Anything with that image is illegal to possess. I'd keep that deeply hidden if I were you." Iselda warns, relaxing once Sister puts it away.

"Why is something like this illegal?"

"Well, it's always been like that ever since the king decreed it years ago. Anyone caught with such an item or similar has to be brought to the palace itself. I've heard of some city bugs on times being caught with such items... they're never heard from again." Elderbug answers, which still brings shivers down his aging shell.

Sister straighten herself more, sticking her chest out. 

"We'll keep an eye out then. It's preferable if we stay out from the higher ups' attention anyways. In the meantime..." She pauses, pulling out her bag filled with collected geo, placing it on the counter.

"How much for your maps then? One for the crossroads and for this city you speak of?" 

While the two worked on the business of transaction, Hollow turns their attention to the window, watching the world outside. They could just make out the movement of a figure in the darkness, then two. They straighten up, body now going tense as the sentry from earlier enters in the lamplight of the center of town, the found bolt in hand and another guard with them. They point in the rough direction of the area, explaining the nature of the strange weapon and how it came to be found. The other guard looks about and it's then their eyes trail for the shops. Whipping around, Hollow gestures to get their sibling's attention while she studies over the map before purchasing, looking over the details to ensure a safe journey through the crossroads again. 

"Not now Hollow..." She mutters with her eyes glued to the map, then nods to Iselda of agreement towards purchase and the second map is laid out for inspection.

That gets the older sibling to glance back behind them, seeing the pair of guards approach the shop. Without a warning, they snatch Sister from the scruff of her cloak collar, getting a surprised yelp from her.

"Hey! What's the big ide-!"

"Shh! Guards!" Elderbug finally notices why Hollow was in a sudden panic. 

Sister and Hollow immediately go for the best places to hide in such a small shop. For her, she's easily tossed up into the small sleeping quarters above and it's there she hunkers down, laying perfectly still amongst the pillows and blankets. For Hollow, being so large, Iselda ushers them under the counter, leaning over them as they remain in the smallest ball they can manage, feeling one hand press their horns down so was not to peek upwards. 

The guards entered, spying Elderbug and Iselda with her maps laid out. It looked as if it would be the much older bug looking to purchase the maps. 

"Evening gentlemen, what can I do you for tonight?" Iselda calmly asks, leaning forward some more. "My husband isn't in trouble for entering a restricted zone, is he?"

"No ma'am, we just want to ask some questions." One of the guards asks while the other silently surveys the shop, looking for something out of place.

"There's reports of some bandits in the area, two of them in fact. One female in a red cloak carrying what looks to be a weaver's needle. The other's really tall, large jagged looking horns and a face my comrades describe as looking at living death. Can't figure out the gender, but they're wearing a brown stitched up cloak with a backpack. Carrying a nail as well, though it might as well be a toothpick in their hands. My fellow officer found this strange pointy thing. Claims it went flying over his head and into a patch of grass, this doesn't look familiar to you , does it?"

The two bugs share glances to one another and Sister, hiding in the bed, feels a hint of possible betrayal, that these two would rather turn them in for some reward money. The entire time of trying to be nice and get some information about this kingdom was just a ruse until reinforcements came. Slowly, her hand goes to reach behind her, intending to grab her blade. What did that guard call it? Here she assumed it was just a nail like Hollow's.

"Hm, can't say I've seen them before. Elderbug here was actually just telling me about it. He was going to buy some maps to go look for my husband to warn him about such intruders. Haven't had this sort of action in quite a long time. Dirtmouth's quite the quiet town..." Iselda replies, her voice sounding bored and tired all of a sudden. Anything to fool the guards while keeping a gentle but firm hand on the hidden hunter.

The two guards stare the shop owner, seeing any flinch, any indication she was lying. Instead, just a tired looking bug looking ready too finish up a transaction and then call it a night to get some sleep. The pair turn to each other, mutter something under their breath before an agreement was reached. The first guard takes one step towards the counter and it takes Iselda all her might to not tense up at that moment.

"Alright, finish your business. Just be known that if you see those two bandits, they are to be reported immediately. There's an award out for them. Five thousand geo for the tall one, and twenty-thousand on the female in red, straight from the king's word himself." He states, standing tall for a moment before turning to leave.

"If I see them, I'll definitely keep that in mind. Goodnight sirs." Iselda nonchalantly waves them off. 

With the guards gone, there was a collective sigh of relief in the shop. Iselda peers down, offering a gentle pat to Hollow's shoulder to let them know the coast was clear. Slowly they rise up, looking her down before making a hand gesture in thanks, even so much as to gently nod in appreciation. Sister pokes her head out, letting out a small huff before sliding out from the bed back down on the floor below.

"That was close. Thanks... for not turning us in." Sister thanks, taking a moment to straighten out the folds of her cloak, making sure to keep any modesty in check.

"Any time, honestly it would be a more peaceful town if there were so many sentries placed up. Speaking of, do you two have any place to stay for the night?" 

Sister shakes her head, glancing back to Hollow who merely shrugs. They hadn't thought of finding some place to rest, having been running on the desire to find their answers and the battles they've already endured up to this point. Hollow didn't feel the same fatigue, but there was something similar to it. If anything it would be due to just carrying so much weight behind them in the pack. It would be nice after a while to finally unload most of the perishable items to help lighten the load. 

"Nn.. no? We didn't think we would need some sort of place to stay. Just, find a safe location to rest for a moment and move on." 

"Well you two are welcomed to stay for the night if you need to. I'm sure it's not exactly walking through the garden out there right now if they're looking for you. If Cornifier comes home early I'll explain the situation to him." Iselda offers, turning from the counter to reach for something behind a corner. 

"In that case, I'm going to turn in myself. I'm sorry your first welcome to the kingdom hasn't been pleasant at first, but maybe in time you'll find bugs kinder than the ones eager to draw a nail upon outsiders. Strange to hear the king's already placed such a high bounty on you in particular Miss. You... haven't done anything horrendous have you?" Elderbug points out before he intends to leave the shop.

"No, of course not! We've been careful not to get in that sort of trouble. Petty motions are one thing but straight up killing for the sake of killing... No, that's not us. We're hunters, not slayers. If we kill something, it's with intentions for food and nothing more. Hollow and I are not bloodthirsty wild beasts who just so happen to know how to wield a blade." Sister defends, getting a satisfied nod from the old man.

"Just making sure. Goodnight and good luck you two. I hope you find the answers you seek." With that, Elderbug waves them off, quietly leaving the shop back towards his home on the other side of the center of town.

Hollow takes to one corner of the shop, facing near opposite of the door in case of an invasion of guards should they figure out the lie. They gently drop the heavy backpack, taking a moment to relax the soreness of their shoulders. Though that strange focusing healed them of their wounds, it still left the shoulder numb. There must be some logical explanation, something perhaps the bugs deeper in the kingdom would know about. A yawn breaks their train of thought on their aches, turning around to spy Sister slip out a tired yawn before quickly hiding under the collar of her cloak. 

<<No need to hide Sister. Am tired too.>> They hand sign the moment she looks back at them.

"I'm not that tired. Maybe we should keep going instead. We can cover more ground." She tries to deflect all the while fighting from yawning again. 

The older sibling merely stares at her, head looming over like some stone monster statue guarding over a building. Sister for the most part, tries to to ignore that gaze as she wouldn't admit that the fatigue of the day's events finally came down on her. Yet stubborn as always, she would fight back the tuggings of sleep till she lost the mental strength to keep alert. 

"Here we go. You'll have to excuse the dust, I haven't used this bedroll in years since my fighting days. It's small but I'm sure the two of you could manage for one night." Iselda turns back to the siblings, holding out an old dusty bedroll. 

Hollow reaches out with both arms, silently taking it with a nod before unfurling it to their chosen place they decided to sleep in. A cozy nook to be sure, even if it was on the floor. They place it down, pressing their hands gently against the stuffing to smooth everything out. Once they felt everything would be comfortable, do they sit down, turning till they laid half propped up against the wall. There's a defeated sigh, and Sister approaches her sibling's side. Kneeling down, she puts her weapon aside before climbing onto the roll, nestling against Hollow's chest. They take their own cloak, using it as a makeshift blanket to wrap the two of them with it. 

Iselda watches the two hunters, letting loose a content hum at seeing the tender moment. So doing her best not to disturb them from apparently a much needed rest, she reaches up dim the lumafly light hanging over the counter. Just in time too, as she hears the familiar humming approaching the front door. In comes Cornifier, looking pleased with himself, carrying with him some finished maps of new and exciting routes for explorers to travel.

"Oh, hi dear. Didn't know you were closing.." He starts only to get a shush from his wife as she points a finger in the direction of her reasoning. "...shop early?"

His eyes trail over to the two sleeping siblings nestled on the floor, the younger of the two pressed up against her sibling's chest and neck, her face nuzzling into the warmth of that cloak. Both breathed in slowly and silently, the oldest with their arms wrapped around their sister in a protective and loving embrace.

"I couldn't turn them away. They've been traveling the upper sections of the kingdom nearly nonstop, it's any wonder they didn't collapse on the counter." Iselda whispers, walking around the counter to help Cornifier remove his pack of finished and unfinished maps.

"Ah I see. I was wondering where they might have ended up. They seem pretty split between wanting to open up for help and keeping to themselves. I'm sure they'll come around, at least the young one. She's quite the defensive one." He huffs under his breath, doing his best to keep his voice low.

"Corny, they're just children, even if one seems to be full grown. I can tell, there's something about them. We had a small run in with the local sentries. They're looking for them, in particular the little girl. The king's got a heavy interest in her... and.. I'm worried for her. They might be hunters from the Wastelands but they're still naive at how dangerous this kingdom can be."

"Hm, so how about we help them? It'll be another day or so till I head off t' map out new places. I hear there's a smaller kingdom deep down that's in need of some mappin' out. Ah, Deepnest I think it's what it's called. Can't be that bad down there, could it?" He lets out a small, warm laugh under his breath as Iselda reaches over to kiss him on the forehead.

"Not so bad for my Corny to handle. You'll be fine, just be polite to the locals as you always have. It's what got you very close to the Mantis Village without harm."

Cornifier nods, looking to settle in for the night. 

"You're to sweet Iselda. Now how about we both turn in for th' night? Let those two a moment's peace. Poor kiddos." 

The couple finish in closing shop, till at last the pair climb up to the bed above the shop and it's then they finally settle down. Unbeknownst to them, Hollow had been awake, listening and watching them unmoving before the couple settled in for the night. Always the sentinel over their sister, the last to fall asleep. The older sibling finally can feel the pullings of sleep, head barely bobbing up and down till they surrender at last when they feel no threats looming in the air. With a deep, relaxed breath, Hollow finally relaxes and enters into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Hours slowly tick by, the siblings comfortably nestled together, breathing in and out nearly in sync with each other. Hollow nuzzles closer against Sister, even in sleep, feels the need to keep her close, safe, and warm even if they themselves, were cooler to the touch. As the two slept on, the shop's windows would be greeted with the faint light of moonlight peaking from the clouds for a brief moment. It brightens, then fades as the clouds cover it once again... and seems to move closer to the very building. 

A faint, pale light begins to filter into the shop, taking shape of a figure. It looks around before settling its vision on the sleeping hunters. The figure approaches, feet making no sound along the ground as it takes in the view in silence. A minute goes by and the figure slowly kneels down, observing their faces closely. 

_How brave they were to come... My children... Yet the time of testing is upon you both. Be strong, but be wary... This kingdom is wounded. You both... must heal it._

_Seek the Den... Seek the thrones... Save Hallownest..._

Sister lets out a slight moan in her sleep, her mind sensing something nearby, and slowly starts to break back into the waking world. As she does so, she feels.. something reach out and caress the side of one of her horns. It felt cool to the touch, like a hand gently embracing. It drifts downward till it rests on her cheek. Another soft moan and her vision opens barely. It's fuzzy at best, her mind not yet focused between sleep and waking. 

Before her, she sees a fuzzy white glowing shape with empty black eyes staring back at her. Yet despite the silhouette, she feels no threat. No in fact, she feels a great wave of comfort and warmth extended from that touch. A touch she's never experienced, something Hollow could never replicate as a family member. Was it...?

She squints her eyes tight, rising her head up just so to get a better look. Only when she does and her vision is clear, the glowing white figure is gone with no trace such a being ever stood before her. Leaning up just enough as to not disturb Hollow from their slumber, Sister glances around. Who... or what, did she just saw? Was it just her imagination, some strange dream like moment? She should of been on alert, ready to leap out from her sibling's arms and defend them at any cost. Yet, the touch... that phantom touch being so comforting and loving...

Sister settles back down, silently disappointed that there was nothing to be seen. She would of liked to feel that comfort again, that sensation of love that... only a parent would give. Yes, it had to be just a dream. Just her subconscious mind wanting that ultimate goal to find out where she came from. That Hollow's quest was not in vain. So with a deep sigh to relax, it doesn't take long for her to return to the realm of sleep once again, trying her best to ignore the constant snores from Cornifier up above. Gather rest before the next leg of their journey could begin.

Once she returned to sleep, the pale light returns and its specter watches on, pained by the fact they could not see him, not yet at least. He would guide them, however he can even if just faintly. Hope finally came for the kingdom. So with a content sigh, his spirit starts to fade but not before leaving one finally message for the sleeping pair.

_I will be with you always... stay safe my knight and.. princess._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"No Hollow, we should take the next right. That will lead us to the city." 

Sister fumbles with the map in hand, trying to point to her older sibling the path through the Old Crossroads that would help take them to the capital. Instead, Hollow points to one of the exits to the West, claw tapping hard enough they could easily tear holes in the parchment if they wanted to. Seems like they really wanted to explore this region first. Though the map ended along the edges, the tunnel in which Hollow points to at least is labeled.

Greenpath.

"Why are you so invested in wanting to go there? Everyone we've met said to try looking in the city."

<<Father might be hiding. Bad things said about city. Try other places first?>> Hollow signs, hands twitching rather fast, barely enough for Sister to mentally translate.

The two of them stare each other down for a good solid minute, the other trying to out-wait the other. Count on Sister to finally give in, huffing in a small laugh as she rolls up the map to place back in their backpack.

"Alright Hollow, you win this time. But I pick the next location and I want to see this city for myself eventually. We may need some form of disguises so those guards can't recognize us, if it comes it needing such a thing." She points out, getting a faint nod from Hollow before the older sibling turns to lead the way. 

Having left Dirtmouth so early, they didn't get the chance to personally thank Iselda and Cornifier to allow them to spend the night. Well, maybe they'll understand with the few pieces of geo left behind on the counter as thanks. They had to slip back into Hallownest via the well again before the morning sentries came out to stand guard. So now the pair were deep in the Old Crossroads. Every now and then they would check the map Sister bought, double check their surroundings and then continue onwards.

Or they would have if Hollow didn't want to take a detour. 

Kicking a few small peddles from the road, Sister keeps one hand on her weapon, hand gripping tightly should they encounter husks or guards. Every now and then she'd hang back, glancing over her shoulder in case they would be followed. Always be alert, especially in areas unfamiliar to the young hunter. Continuing on, she gazes behind her at the sound of a stone bouncing an echo from being kicked... and walks right into Hollow's pack with a muffled 'oof'. 

Stepping back, she shakes her head, glancing up to her sibling's backside to state something along the lines of why they stopped without warning. It was then, that it hit her.. or more like wafted in from the tunnel, dancing along her shell while her cloak flutters faintly with the single direction of moving air. The air felt warm, alive even. Nothing like the cool tunnels of the Old Crossroads but not warm enough to be considered hot springs. No this felt more open, gentle breaths of air all the while alive and inviting.

"Hollow.. what is that?" Sister mumbles before she joins her sibling's side to get a better look.

Strange yet natural light greeted them as they drew closer and the moment their feet touch something soft and springy, Hollow leaps back in surprise. They look down, staring at the strange green spring growth peppering the rocky tunnel. Taking a knee, they knelt down, plucking the strange growth to inspect closer. It felt so light in their hand, yet carrying with it a rather earthy scent. A scent of Spring and growth, of new life and promise. 

A scent of green. A green path.

Sister reaches over, plucking a section from Hollow's handful to take a curiosity bite. It's not even two seconds before she turns her head aside and spits out the bitten off contents. 

"It's moss! When was the last time we've seen that, alive?" She exclaims, recounting on only seeing the stuff dried and used for cargo lining to some of the caravans that pass nearby their wasteland home. Never have the siblings seen moss... this green before.

She looks up to her sibling, their eyes meeting for a fleeting moment before Sister lets out a short but excited hum. Turning towards the greenery, she rushes away, Hollow standing back up to play catch-up behind her. The two of them would soon halt to a stop the moment they entered the new territory. 

"Ahh!?"

Sister stares up and around, completely entranced by the surroundings of lush green plants, warm air blowing through the tunnels and caverns. Vines and ferns sway to and fro, the air thick with the sweet scent of moist earth, the faint hint of flowers dancing in the breeze... and a distant but present scent of something... strong. Like stomach bile, it left a slight burning sensation on the nose, a reaction Sister finds herself snorting a few times. She eventually ignores the sour after smell in favor of this lush paradise underground.

"Hollow look at everything! It's so green! Everything's alive."

<<Good place. Good to hide, think? Father might be here.>> Hollow signs back the moment Sister glances back to them, getting a half nod from her.

"Maybe. If nothing else, we can go hunting for any extra meals we come across."

<<No waste time then. Let's go.>>

The siblings continued onwards, though their pace was a bit slower. Stopping now and then to explore and poke around. With so much lush greenery everywhere, it was difficult for both Hollow and Sister to stay focused on the path, especially once she finds large flowers growing from random crevices in the mossy rocks. She was like a small child again, sticking her face deep inside the pedals to draw in new scents, learning them and the coloration and shapes of each blossom.

One such blossom on the ground was large enough for her to step in if she wanted. It was lighter green, opened wide. Sister tilts her head, curious of the strange giant bloom and approaches to get a closer look.

"Hollow, look at this thing! It's huge." She points out.

Hollow observes, head barely turns this and that to observe the strange flower. The scent it produced was vaguely intoxicating, inviting almost. They, too, approach closer, enthralled by the scent. 

Only to finally notice the blossom... was breathing or appeared to be. Then there were the jagged edges along the ends of each petal. This was no ordinary flower... this was a trap! Happy feelings quickly dashed away, and Hollow whips their hand out, snatching their sibling by the collar to forcefully pull her away.

"Hey! What's the big idea!?" Sister shouts. She should of been used to it by now, that Hollow was saving her from harm, but the scent of the flower momentarily blocked her rationality.

Just as she was yanked back, the flower's petals spring to life, snapping like waiting jaws from even the faintest brush of the edges of her cloak. Sister stands there perplexed, and the scent dies away immediately. Sister remains in place, staring at the trap for a moment before feeling Hollow release their grip to her cloak. How stupid was she to fall for such a thing? Maybe not too dumb considering the amount of plantlife here greatly outnumbered what surrounded their old den back in the Wastelands. 

"Sorry Hollow. Guess I was fooled into thinking this place was safer than outside in the crossroads. I'll keep a keen eye next time before I become this plant's lunch. A eater of fools, I'm going to call it from now on." She apologizes, turning her gaze back to Hollow who offers a soft nod.

<<No apologizes. Nearly fell for it too. We must be alert. No place truly safe while ignorant. Learn, observe. The hunter's way.>>

"Agreed."

From then on, the sibling hunters were keen to be wary of the dangers this new area secretly possessed. Instead of wanting to rush ahead to explore this warm, lush realm, they were cautious, inspecting new things with the tip of a nail first with a gentle prod. As they continue in deeper, they could make out the old structures of buildings, taken over by the moss and plant life that call this place home. Strange little creatures, some completely engulfed in moss, scurries away from their approach while some gave them a short confrontation only to end with the siblings' victory by blade.

The soft glow of a lumafly lantern welcomed them, shining above a bench overlooking a calm and beautiful waterfall. Sister pauses, watching the stream cascade down, listening to it roar against the rocks and moss. She inhales a breath, getting that stinging sour smell again. Like bile, it burns her nose briefly before snorting out to get fresher air back into her lungs.

"Something about that water. Doesn't smell right." She points out. 

Hollow turns to the direction she was staring, head tilting to one side before approaching the stream at the bottom of the falls. Kneeling, they stare at the pool, noting the water a light green all the while tiny bubbles rising to the surface with a constant warning hiss. The scent was strong, making Hollow feel as if their shell would melt away just being this close. Looking back to their sister, they sign for a small piece of thread to which she gladly gives to them. Hollow turns it this way and that in their clawed hand, before dropping it into the pool below. The two of them tense up in silence upon watching the thread sizzle and dissolve into nothing shortly after touching the pool's surface. 

<<Not safe water.>> Hollow signs slowly, their gaze of near emptiness in appearance focused on Sister to ensure she got the message clear. If this fizzy water could dissolve her threads, how powerful could it be to eat through chitin and carapace?

Sister nods with a hum, returning her attention to the bench. A good place to rest for a moment. She takes a seat, trying to memorized the path they've been on in case they needed to return here for whatever reason. Game was plenty here by the signs, and once she learns the environmental dangers, the young huntress would be a master of this flora domain in no time. She takes a second to look back to Hollow who was still observing the falls behind the bench.

"Wish to sit for a moment to rest up before continuing?" She asks, head slightly tilted to the left for a response.

Instead, Hollow's head perks up, shifting side to side slowly. They seemed focused on something, trying to pinpoint the exact location. Curious, Sister listens in as well. So far, only the sound of falling sizzling water dominated her hearing, followed by the faint chirps and squeaks of the local wildlife. Nothing out of the ordinary, so she thought at first only to pick up on the sound Hollow was focusing on, still looking around for the source. It was fainter than the fauna ambiance, an erratic pattern that was not beast or prey that echoes through the mossy caverns.

It was a cry of help.

"Should we go investigate or think it's a trap?" She asks, turning to Hollow for their opinion.

The older sibling continues to try to pinpoint the direction of the sounds and at last they stare in a direction that seem to emit the cries the loudest. Grabbing their worn nail, Hollow doesn't answer, nor do they need to as Sister grabs her weapon as well. In one short burst, they were off, following the direction down one of the mossy paths. Sister holds back, letting Hollow take the lead. If need be, she could easily hop over them as a jumping platform to get up on higher ground.

Through twists and turns down various tunnels and paths, the pair could pick up on the cries more. Their trail leads them into a section of cave not yet touched over with moss. Fluttering about the place were small vengeflies. They gaze up to the intruders, squealing to attack only to be hastily brought down by the hunters' blades. While Hollow serves as distractor against the little swarms, Sister goes on ahead, finding a platform above and from there the muffled cries of someone struggling to free themselves.

Sister leaps over the platform, weapon in hand to her side as he vision finally links up to the source of the cries. A vengefly, the biggest one she's ever seen, hanging from the cavern ceiling struggling to bite through prey. Prey that was, in fact, some hapless bug groaning and crying out with their own struggles to free themselves from the enlarged mandibles.

"Hold on!" 

Acting out on instinct, Sister dashes for the beast, banishing her blade. With a swift strike, she is successful, knocking the bug from the vengefly's grasp and into her arms. Upon landing, she gently places the now knocked out bug to the ground and watches as the hungry beast descends from the cave ceiling, wings flapping before it spreads its mandibles and releases a devilish shriek. It was Sister's turn to face a great foe.

The creature backs up mid-flight, screeching again as it spats out globs of orange goo. Ah, another infected creature, so Sister won't feel any sort of guilt from a needless slaughter. With how big this vengefly was, she mentally considers this to be a 'king' of vengeflies.

She watches as it backs up, only to clamp those mandibles together and goes in for a swoop, scraping the ground. Sister tenses up and leaps over the beast, her blade slashing downwards with a hit. The vengefly king turns around, performing the same attack again and again. Each time it tries to take the hunter out, she easily dodges out of the way, the edge of her weapon slicing against hard shell. She lets out a snickering laugh under her mask. Too easy, this beast will be dead soon.

Her confidence wanes the moment the vengefly rears back, screeching again. This time, a pair of smaller, normal sized vengeflies descend from the ceiling, flying towards Sister to distract her as an attack. There must of been a nest nearby, for no sooner had her blade slices through one of the smaller beasts, then the king fly screeches again, summoning forth more of the distracting biters. 

"Keep them coming! You'll all feel the sting of my blade!" She dares shout back, leaping up into the air to attack the biggest first. 

Instead, she yelps out as one of the smaller vengeflies manages to get a quick bite on her, pain shooting up from her left leg. It causes her to fall to the ground of the platform, staggering to get back on both feet. Another sharp bite from behind, and she cries out, swiping her weapon around behind her to cut down her assailant. Just enough distraction...

The Vengefly King shrieks, going in for another diving swoop attack. Sister barely has time to roll out of the way, using her body to shield the fallen bug from harm. The beast turns around, looking to attack once again. It swoops in, mandibles clamped together to ram into Sister, as all she could do was duck and roll out of the way. It takes all her might and strength to get back on her feet, just in time to take another swipe at the monster. She had to protect this bug, if anything to prevent it from becoming this creature's next meal. 

The fly turns back around, intending for one more dive swoop. Sister was ready, even though pain rippled up and down her legs. She'd fight to the end if she must. Blade ready, she takes aim, only to witness the vengefly rear back, screaming for all its worth. Glinting behind its back... the pure nail, with Hollow very much holding onto it from below. The monster flails, screeching its dying breath as orange fluid ruptures from its wounds. It would continue for a few seconds before going still, the last bits of orange goo causing the beast to practically explode from Hollow's nail. Like that, it was over, a quick battle to be sure.

"Hollow!" Sister staggers back up, waiting as her older sibling climbs up over to inspect her injuries. They reach down, dropping their nail in favor of inspecting her, making sure she wasn't in critical condition somewhere.

"I'm fine, Hollow, I'm fine. Help me, that beast was attacking this bug." She shoos Hollow's hands away, turning to face the small bug she managed to rescue.

Despite the small injuries, Sister pushes onward, approaching the bug she rescued. Before she could utter in a single word, a groan escapes from the bug only for him to lean up and stand on his own two feet. What a strange looking fellow. With a sour looking mask and a pair of horns that curved inwards with a pair of prongs but of different lengths, it gave him a slight more dopey appearance than that of Elderbug back in Dirtmouth. He clears his throat, taking in the appearance of the two travelers before finally speaking out.

"What's the meaning of this!? Why'd you go about doing that!? You dare come between me and my prey? Is this a common occurrence with the likes of you?" He grumbles out, having gone from a bug fearful of being eaten to one who seemed like the siblings weren't doing him any favors.

"What do you mean!? We just saved your life! Moments ago you were in that thing's jaws seconds from becoming a meal. Looks like you were the prey this time around." 

"Me? Hah! I'll have you know it was all but a ruse to fool the beast before I take it out with my faithful blade! None have tasted the edge of 'Life Ender' and gets to live to tell the tale!"

Sister takes one glance at Hollow, silently in complete agreement with the older sibling's demeanor. This bug... was delusional. One full of hot air and no end of that source in sight. Completely unappreciated of what these two visitors were doing, sticking their neck out for a stranger whom not to long ago, was crying out for help. It was then she takes notice of the so called 'Life Ender' nail this bug carries on his back. He... he wasn't serious, was he?

"Your blade is.. useless!" She states bluntly.

"Cur! You fail to see the power and mystique that Life Ender possesses! You are but simple minded to understand how dangerous this blade can be."

"I understand that your so called 'weapon' is nothing more than a carved piece of shellwood that would do nothing more than tickle me than slice me in two!" Sister snaps back. "Need I remind you that it was I, not your own doing, that saved your life? We could have easily have left you to be consumed by that fly had it not been for our tracking? Ungrateful, I say."

That got the guy to sneer in response, puffing his chest out while hands to his sides in a slight heroic pose.

"Ungrateful? Hah! I am Zote the Mighty! A knight of great renown! It would be wise if you withhold your tongue with such accusations! Or else see just how much more damaging Life Ender will be than what you claim as 'tickling'!" 

"Fine, Zote the 'Mighty', we'll leave you in peace for now. If you cross us again, pray it's not for us to save your life once more for we may just leave you 'hanging' to your fate." Sister lets out a hiss, clutching her weapon tightly in hand, flinching once when Zote emits out a disapproving huff.

Hollow, who had been silently watching the arguing back and forth, merely raises one hand up, making a weird gesture over their head. This catches Zote's attention, to which he pulls out his nail to aim at the taller hunter.

"I say! That gesture, what does it mean! Tell me now cur, it better be praise for my noble abilities and prow-"

"Hollow's calling you 'crazy'." Sister snickers. Crazy was putting it far to kindly for this bug out of his mind.

"What!? You dare call me such slander!? Begone, the both of you! May this be one small act of mercy against your feeble minds before I turn to use deadly force instead." Zote grumbles out, looking more annoyed the longer the two hunters lingered.

"With pleasure. Come on Hollow, we still have places left unexplored." With that, Sister and Hollow turn to leave, the latter turning back to stare at Zote one last time and out of what could possibly be seen as spite, makes the same sign again for 'crazy', getting the bug all flustered up, mumbles and groaning to himself as he turns to leave out the opposite direction.

Why did Hollow have a bad feeling this Zote would turn up again on their travels? Only time will tell for the siblings as once again they reenter into the main mossy pathways of Greenpath. Surely somewhere deep in these caverns of life and flourish... the answers they seek will be found?

Up ahead, little did they know they would encounter a bug that could just maybe aid in seeking those answers. One with a blue-gray shell and round mask with a head scarf, with connections to a powerful being waiting for this moment encounter to finally arrive...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, last weekend was pretty hard on me so I've started to fall behind on my writing schedule. I have a few more chapters in queue before I am out of buffer so I may need to take a break for a while to build up more buffer till I can go back to try to upload weekly. Thank you all for your patience and enjoy!
> 
> *sigh* Bapanada...


	10. A God's Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance encounter with a kindly scholar brings our siblings to a sacred place from which a prophecy is foretold. 
> 
> Deep inside a hidden chamber, secrets are finally realized and hope starts to shine on one Dreamer's face.

"Could you believe that guy?" Sister growls under the collar of her cloak. 

The siblings departure from the fight against the Vengefly King and freeing one ungrateful little bug had started off in silence before the younger of the two needed to voice her opinion. Hollow merely listens and nods here and there, letting their sister have her little vent. A moment of trying to seem not like outlaws and more like vigilantes only to be soured by one very unappreciated grub of a bug. Granted, Hollow lets it slide past them. One bug's rude gesture was not going to crash down their quest to locate their missing father.

A heavy huff of air escapes from Sister, trying to let go of the situation. She takes a glance to Hollow, noting them pausing to stare up at a massive moss covered... something. Turning fully to face it, she tilts her head to one side then the other, trying to figure out what it was the other was so intently staring at. With how thick the moss was, it was difficult to tell it was actually the remains of some giant bug. One long since gone from this world and the laws of nature coming to collect what remained behind, now entombed in this eternal passage of spring. 

"It looks... peaceful almost. Hmm, to look upon something long dead and find some comfort in it's consumption by moss and fern... What does that mean for us?" Sister ponders aloud, returning her gaze back to Hollow. The other gazes back, offering a silent stare till they could think of an answer. 

<<Life, death. Always together, never stops. Circle.>> Hollow tries to best explain, even they pondered their own mortality at gazing upon the lifeless shell. Yet with their journey so far within Hallownest, it would seem strange things were slowly revealing themselves that they possessed abilities the common bug lacked. Why?

"Well come on, the path is still long and we have much more to explore and see."

Picking back up the pace, the siblings would lose themselves down a moss covered trail, following the sounds of trickling water. Now and then they would come across a small pool of liquid or babbling stream only to be disappointed in discovering the liquid was of the dangerous kind. Sister knew she should of packed a water skin in their supplies. Beforehand, it was fairly easy finding water sources in places like the Old Crossroads with drippings from the cave, or even the cooling run off from the hot springs. The Crystal Peaks seemed too dry to offer any water source and if there was, possibly was tainted by the miners not infected for use in getting their crystals out. 

So that left with a slight growing problem. Hollow could go a little longer without drinking but Sister knew she wouldn't last quite the same length of time. Grabbing at a pebble, she shows off her frustration by tossing it into the bubbling puddle they come across next, watching it sink without so much as a hiss from contact.

"Hm, we may need to turn around and head back if we can't find suitable drinking water." She points out.

Hollow pauses, looking around slowly. Surely a place like this despite having so much greenery would have something they could drink and not risk boiling and melting their insides out from desperation? 

Something moves just shy of Sister's right eye and her head jerks immediately to the movement. There, in the distance, she can make out a couple of figures, small, fluttering slowly in the warm air. Strange little creatures with multiple wings and thin long tails, easing back and forth lazily in the air, aloft in their small flock. She nudges her sibling's attention, getting them to focus on the movement. Hollow stares on, almost entranced by the slow aerial dance back and forth. It was if the dancing flight was helping with their memory recovery.

_Aluba flies... great meals if you manage to catch one, good knight! Haha, many attempts have I've seen our fiercest knight try to strike one down with her nail. It would do better to lay traps for them, or aerial pursuits. Nay, young one. That is the mark of a skilled hunter. For now let us return to your training before the king finds you behind schedule..._

A voice... it echoes in Hollow's mind for them to shake their horns to and fro quickly. A strong but jolly sort of voice, proud and sure with a laugh that felt addicting to join in. Who was that, that spoke to them so long ago? Could they be called a knight? They had a nail, a fancy one despite the age it bore. Maybe this voice was actually referring to their father? Was their father a knight? That could explain why Hollow and Sister were out in the wastelands for so long. A knight looking after the family till it was safe to come back? Yet then there was the image of the pale god being that stuck in Hollow's memory from their dream. He called them child... his child.

Before Hollow could continue that thought, Sister immediately goes into a crouch, barely gesturing for them to stay back. Understanding, they hang back, allowing their sibling the opportunity for a solo hunt. Back in the Wastelands, they always hunted together except when she was still very young and not yet trained for hunting and defense. Now stronger, her skills honed in and sharply improving, Hollow would have the pleasure to witness their little sister take on her first hunt alone.

The creatures, alubas based on what that jolly sounding voice from the fuzzy memory stated, continued to gently float back and forth, their wings just easing them along in the air. If they noticed Sister's presence, it was of disinterest, having never encountered such a bug before like her. Hollow crouches down as well, peering over a moss covered hedge line, watching to make sure Sister's first solo hunt went smoothly. Funny after all the years growing up together, they had expected her to announce when she would take her first hunt alone. Doesn't matter now, they'll only intervene if something goes foul.

One of the aluba flies in low, as if to hop off one mossy rock tip to the next. It floats about without a care, all the while Sister takes cover in a cropping of ferns. Reaching behind her, she quickly sets to weave her threads into a makeshift net, the white silk shimmering in hand. She had to be fast, if hunting wild game back in her old home had any indication how slow prey respond, the ones here in Hallownest would likely not differ much. Slow and lazy till the predator attacks and suddenly they're the faster little darters out there.

All she needed now was one good opportunity, a steady bound of a leap, net wide and she'll have a meal trapped and ready to go. One creature floats overhead and Sister feels the tension of her legs tense up. Now was the moment to strike!

With a sharp intake of breath, the huntress leaps into the air with her net wide between her hands. The Aluba doesn't react at first, but then in a whiplash of its tail, darts away at the last second. Something spooked the thing from the otherside, or... someone. Sister has no time to react as she comes crashing down, her sticky net catching something alright.

"AHHH!" 

The startled shout gets Hollow up from their hiding place, trotting over to aide in their sibling's failed attempt. They stop short, witnessing as she struggles back on her feet, a hand immediately seeking her blade before whipping it around to press up against this intruder.

"You! How dare you!" She shouts, clearly upset her first ever solo hunt would be ruined.

Struggling out from the net, the siblings would be greeted with a large looking pillbug of sorts. Once freed, they get a good look at him. A soft round white mask, greyish-blue in coloration. One his head, he wore a deep blue colored scarf and at his hip a rather thin but long nail. On the ground around him were several fancy glass vials gilded in brass, all filled with samples of the burning waters as the sizzle and hiss within their confides. Some of the vials were still tucked away in a cloth shoulder bag that had been dropped as well. It was any luck the vials would fall on soft cushiony moss instead of hard stone, otherwise there would of been a messy affair and a lot of bandages to use.

"Ah! Please I don't mean any harm ma'am! Had I of known you were around the corner I would of made my presence known." He apologizes, only to tense up when the end of her blade inches closer. "My, that's a rather sharp needle you have there."

"Shut up! You ruined my first solo hunt! It's your fault I missed my prey!" Sister snaps.

The pillbug turns to study the net now on the ground, placing a hand to his chin in thought. Oh, so that's what the net was for. This young lady was a huntress. His vision looks back towards the now fluttering aluba floating away, their conversation keeping their distance further. 

"Oh, oh I see. My apologies. I hadn't known you were hunting. I didn't think there were many bugs out this way besides the locals. Not many have taken to hunting much, at least on this side of the kingdom. Now further down deeper, you might find yourself in the better company of those who relish in the thrill of hunting, but I wouldn't much to any." He explains, before setting a pause and stares at the huntress then extends one hand towards her.

"At least let me introduce myself. My name is Quirrel, I'm a scholar of sorts. At least, still considered an apprentice of sorts? Who might you be?"

Sister stares at him, dipping her head at his extended hand while her blade lowers. She gazes on it like some foreign thing, a growth that was despised. Slowly her vision rolls back at this 'Quirrel' while straightening herself back up. Why was this bug so... friendly, especially after being 'attacked' by her? The young huntress doesn't take the offered hand, instead she opts to holding her weapon with both of hers as a threatening display.

"My name is Sister. That's all you're going to get out of me." She states flatly.

"Sister? That's not a very good name."

"It's what my sibling Hollow named me and that's what I answer to, common bug!"

Quirrel blinks behind his mask, "Hollow?" He questions.

It was then the scholar would be greeted by a tall shadow behind Sister, his head craning upwards till at last his eyes met with those of a vague emptiness behind an impressive head with horns that seem to reach for the heavens, two sets of prongs barely poking out in between. Hollow stares him down, menacing almost all the while standing in a way that clearly read that of a older sibling protecting their little sister. Quirrel stares on at the thin yet taller bug, noting every detail on the mask, their appearance. For a moment longer, it would seem as if this bug... was familiar. Quirrel had his suspicions, where had he'd seen a face similar to this one's? 

"Oh, I presume this is your... sibling?" Quirrel asks, lowering his hand. Out of habit, the hand goes to rest on the hilt of his long nail and it was at that motion, that Hollow reacts with drawing upon their own nail.

The scholar reels back, hands up in front of him in a blocking pose. 

"I mean no offense! I would not come harm to you or your sibling! If it is my nail you worry over, know that I only carry with me as defense. There's still hostile creatures and infected that still wander about so it doesn't hurt to be careful. Ah, but your nail, so small for a being so tall? Where did you come across it? I haven't seen markings like that in many a year! If I hadn't known any better, I'd say they are the markings of a pure pale nail! A rare find indeed, one best kept hidden away from any of the king's sentries. It would be high treason to carry something of that sort on you."

Sister merely stares at him, growing impatient the more this bug blathers on about Hollow's nail. Yes they were already aware something about the nail gained a fearful reaction out of the guards back in Dirtmouth, it wouldn't be any stretch of the imagination the reactions wouldn't be any different the further they went. Tired already with this nonsense, Sister expresses what was on her mind.

"... This bug is boring, let's eat him instead."

That gets a rather loud 'eep!' from the pillbug. Surely she was joking right!? It would start to seem she was not, raising her weapon back up to approach. Instead, she blinks in surprise as Hollow places a hand to her shoulder and effectively halts her approach. Still staring at Quirrel, they kneel down and break the stare long enough to pick up one of the vials off the ground. They turn it this way and that, examining it in their hand, watching the bad water fizzy to the glass wall. Once they had their fill of looking it over, do they hand it back to Quirrel who sighs in relief.

"Ah, thank you? I don't suppose you're interested in acid archiving are you?" He asks, only to get that empty looking stare of silence again. "Not much of a talker are you?"

"Hollow can not speak, but they can use their hands to do so. I can translate what they say since our form of communication does not match an apparent similar form here in this kingdom." Sister steps in, hand still clutching her weapon but thankfully held down by her hip. "But what are you collecting anyways?"

Quirrel straightens himself for a second, then turns back to the dropped bag with the other vials. He quickly sets to picking them back up, setting them in the bag and shoulders the strap. 

"I was sent out here to gather some fresh samples of acid for my Madam. We're looking into improving our acid archiving technology and she needs samples from this part of Greenpath. Instead of recording the kingdom's history to stone tablets or weaver silk scrolls, this will last nearly indefinitely even if by some horrible occurrence such as the kingdom falling into some ruin!" 

Sister approaches, leaning in as Quirrel holds out the returned vial and examines the bad water, acid by what he calls it, fizzle and bubble from being jostled about. Record something in that stuff? Impossible, it was a liquid, albeit dangerous, yet still how could a liquid record writings? Sure, scrolls would eventually age and rot away, but stone tablets were the go-to for anything recorded in writing. It was what helped Sister learn to read in the first place. 

"Impossible! You can not write on a liquid. Surely the burning smell that stuff gives off has cooked your brain as well?" She sneers, moving away. 

Quirrel couldn't help but let loose a faint chuckle, even so much that Hollow tilts their head in what might be conceived as curiosity.

"I assure you ma'am, it is possible! If you're ever in Fog Canyon, you should seek out the Archives sometime! I'm sure my Madam and I would be more than happy to show you the process of preserving Hallownest's history in acid." 

Letting out an unimpressed huff, Sister looked ready to move on. Her hunt spoiled, now the aim was to seek out safe drinking water. She nearly doesn't notice Hollow's gestures at first. Only when there's an awkward pause, a sound of hesitation from Quirrel and Sister's shoulder jabbed with the joint of an elbow to garnish her attention does she snap out of it to peer up to Hollow. 

"What?"

They gesture again and point to Quirrel. Sister could only shrug. "A waste of time Hollow. We need to find drinking water soon."

"Oh? What did your sibling ask?" Quirrel asks, reaching to rub his chin under the mask again in curious thought.

With a groan, Sister gives him his answer. "Hollow wants to know what you know of their nail, that's all." 

Nodding to the response, Hollow holds out their nail, offering it to Quirrel to examine. He seemed like the type of bug who could figure out a thing or two. Maybe if this bug could determine the origin of Hollow's weapon, that would bring the siblings closer to the whereabouts of Father? The pillbug takes the nail with both hands, examining it best he could. He finds the scripture on one side, horribly rubbed with most of the writing gone. Just a few words here and there. Yet, despite the wear and age, something about the passage seemed, familiar. Was it something his Teacher presented to him once, years ago when he was a much smaller, more adventurous little bug?

Quirrel thumbs over the ridges, the twists and turns all the while careful not to cut a finger on the blade's edge. Just by the examination alone, he could definitely see this blade saw far more use than what was meant of it, treated moreso like a butcher's knife than the weapon of a proud fighter. Still, as he tests the weight, even goes out of his way to rub a thumb over one raised decorative edge getting the white metal to sparkle once again if only in that small spot, he can sense something powerful laying dormant within the weapon. 

"It is a beautiful weapon, despite its size and age against its owner. This is no mere ceremonial blade to be placed on some mantle display and gawked at. A nail like this, forged with a rare ore, is special beyond words. This one had a purpose, what that purpose was, I'm afraid I do not know. Weapons are not my specialty, however you might have better luck seeking a Nailsmith. He can reforge your nail to fit your stature better, my friend. A weapon this short can only protect you so far as to be at such close range for combat. For you, a long nail would be much more ideal. Thank you for letting me examine it." 

Satisfied for now, Hollow retrieves back their nail, taking a quick moment to examine the age themselves before sheathing it away. They gesture again, this time thankfully, Sister watches and translates what the older sibling wanted to say.

"Hollow's asking about if you knew where to find drinking water." She translates before glancing back to the pillbug. "We... are in need of more, very soon and all that's around us are streams of this acid stuff you speak of."

"Well lucky for you, you're surrounded by it! Sure the streams are more acid than fresh water but these fat moss balls are loaded with sweet water!" Quirrel happily states, even so much as to reach up to one large clump of moss, ripping it away from its stone perch revealing dampness to the rock.

Though it would seem Sister was not at all interested in the display, Hollow's focus was solely on the moss in Quirrel's hands, watching with keen interest as the pillbug squeezes the ball. Like a wet soaked cloth, water immediately seeps out, dripping away from his hand. The older sibling tilts their head upwards once, as if looking amazed at such a simple discovery. So with the intention of mimicking the display, Hollow picks a clump of moss of their own. They stare at it for a brief moment then glance back to Quirrel. Seeing no ill effects, they hold the moss ball to the underside of their mask, squeezing it till the cool liquid pours out. 

Once it was determined that Hollow wasn't going to turn into a melted pile of mush, only then does Sister do the same. She gives Quirrel one hard glance, as if expecting him to pull something out in trickery. Instead, he merely hangs back, arms folded and quietly watches the siblings learning these new surroundings. 

"You're lucky my sibling seems to trust you." She remarks and dares to instead of squeezing the moss, bites down instead and immediately tenses up at the bitter taste of the green, yet swallows down it anything out of spite.

"Well at least that's a fifty-fifty percent. I take it there's not much moss where you're from? Dirtmouth? Though with that needle in hand, I would place you as a resident of Deepnest..." 

"We're Wastelanders. We don't live here, this is merely just to seek out someone close to us by blood and if they are not here, then we'll go back to where we came from." She spats out, trying to get the bitterness out of her mouth somehow. "And no, we don't have moss back home. Just occasional great grass stalks and dust, lots of dust. You either hunt for your food, or you starve!"

Finally getting the bitter from her tongue, Sister catches Hollow making a sign gesture to Quirrel before letting out a sigh. "They say 'thank you'."

That at least got a look of interest from the pillbug. He watches the gesture before glancing down to his hands. Slowly, Quirrel raises them up and attempts to copy the motion, getting a very confused but interested look from Hollow. 

"What are you doing? Mocking them for not being able to speak like us?!" Sister growls.

"What? No! I'm merely learning how its done. Your form of sign language is very unique, so subtle yet just the faintest sliver of emote to bring together the words formed. I thought if I learned a few here and there, it would give you sibling some more freedom instead of completely relying on you to communicate."

Though Sister merely grumbles and shakes her head at this goof, Hollow approaches, reaching out with both hands to take Quirrel's. He watches in confusion at first, allowing the strange tall bug to proper show him how to make the gesture before letting go to allow Quirrel to try again. With a few more tries, Hollow nods to the mimicry, to which they show a new sign, slower this time for the other to catch on.

"What's that one?" He asks.

"It's 'You're Welcome'. Or something similar to that. Hollow's signing can be very simple sometimes. Other times more detailed." Sister explains, calming down for a moment. Well, Hollow seems to really like this bug and if he was safe according to her older sibling, maybe this Quirrel wasn't completely bad... she would have to let time do the talking on that.

"Ah! I shall definitely keep that in mind should we meet again. Unfortunately, I'm keeping my Madam waiting so this is where we must part ways. I hope you two find what it is you seek. Safe travels my friends."

Hugging the bag to his side, Quirrel waves the siblings off before walking off, still getting a tense stare from Sister till he's gone from sight down the mossy path way and even then she stays firm in place till she's sure by hearing alone the pillbug was gone. The moment she feels peace again, she silently nudges Hollow for their attention and motions for them to follow her. Time to move on. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

<<He was nice.>> Hollow hastily signs when Sister looks back to them after some distance of walking.

"No, he's up to something. Why would he want to learn something that's only between you and me?!"

<<Sister... not nice. Promised!>> Hollow stops the moment they reach a open patch of pathway, the moss and flora thicker on the sides of the area. They stare their sibling down, almost appearing disappointed. That look gets Sister a deep sigh and moan, reminded of her word earlier.

"I'm sorry Hollow, it's just.. I was still heated from earlier and mixed with a failed hunt, it just got too much."

<<Zote?>>

"... Yes."

<<Move on. Not worry over.>> Hollow points out, trying to get their sister to calm down. She wasn't one for letting go once she sets her mind on it, doesn't she?

"I'll... try." Sister sighs out.

The siblings would immediate tense up the moment they hear something echo through the area, a twig snapping. Weapons drawn, they stand back to back, waiting for something to strike. All that followed they would hear was just the distance chirps of wild bugs, the gentle breeze, and the constant sizzling of acid pools nearby. Hollow remained still, watching and waiting. Something... didn't feel right. It felt as if they were being watched, but the area gave no indication of any sort of enemy or beast might be present. The only movement they could immediately detect would be that of Sister, swaying her blade slowly side to side. She lets out a quick breath, relaxing when nothing happens.

"We're both high strung, even over just the natural sounds of decay..."

Sister drops her guard, and the locals raise theirs.

Without warning, the siblings tense up as mounds of moss and leaves just suddenly burst upwards! They would soon be met with a circle of green tinted nails all aimed at them, encircled with equally tinted green shields. The warriors holding the weapons stood tall, but none would reach Hollow's height. Instead, these greenish bugs seem to take on the mossy appearances of the land, blending in perfectly with the environment. A band of Moss Knights.

Immediately the siblings go into action. Sister takes the lead, leaping into the air while Hollow dashes forward, taking on the Moss Knight in front of them. Sister lands on another, her blade bouncing off the raised shield. She falls back, only to whip around and brace another shield, dodging out of the way of the swing of a nail. Taking another leap, she would of been able to land a decisive blow on the knight if it wasn't for the fact the odds were not in her favor with a seven to two ratio. 

A nail's tip makes contact with her back and she screams out as it cuts through fabric and into shell. She falls to the ground, her back screaming in pain. Looking up, she watches the knight go in for another attack, only to watch a large shadow fly past her, tackling the knight away from her. Hollow staggers back up, stepping back till they stood over their sibling. The initial attack was annoying, but their sister getting injured got the older sibling in a very high defense mode. 

Another nail swings in, blocked by Hollow's own. They stare down their opponent, eyes looking like death was disturbed rest and seek to rectify the issue in its own grisly way. Hollow spins around, blocking and pushing back the Moss Knights, all the while insuring they never leave their sister's side, protecting her. There was no time for them to sign for her, to tell her to try that focused healing like they did. Hopefully she knew on her own. 

Hollow goes to swing with their nail, and end up receiving a hefty cut to their right arm as they miss by so little. The nail digs deep, forcing the sibling to retreat back, their left hand clutching the fresh wound to their arm. No sooner had they remove their hand, black fluid immediately drips from the cut, a realization that shocks not just the Moss Knights, but Hollow as well, who promptly covers the wound back up. Did that black stuff... just come out of them? Just like the injury on their shoulder from the infected miner's axe, here they had assume it was from that. Not that they were filled with the strange black ichor. It drips from the wound, landing on the leaves of a small fern, staining them black. 

"Hollow!? What is.. that?!" Hornet whispers, unsure what she was looking at either. The wound to her back pulses, forcing her to wrap a free hand around her shoulder to press against the cut. 

The knights now all look to one another, whispering softly to each other. It was hard to make out what they were conversing, but Sister only manages to get a single word from the hushed mumbles.

Void...

Hollow glances back to Sister, still holding their cut, before deciding black fluid or not, they had no time to bleed when these mossy fiends hurt their sibling. Grasping their nail despite held in the hand of the injured arm, they square up the group, seeking the closest and go straight for the attack.

They're met with a pair of shields blocking their attack, small nail easily bouncing off them. 

"Hold!" One of the Moss Knights straightens up, holding their hand up, nail sheathed. 

Hollow pauses, staring the knight down, their arm stung, the mysterious black fluid still dripping at a slow pace. 

"We shall not fight anymore. It is clear this is the one... the one She speaks of! They who wield a pure nail and bleeds the color of obsidian! The one foretold meant for sealing away that which haunts some of our brethren! At last I see it with my own eyes, it is you who's finally arrive."

Sister staggers back on her feet, hand still grasping her weapon while the other pressing against her wound, checking once the amount of bleed damage there was. She stares at her fingers, the fluid coating the tips purplish blue in color. Nothing like her sibling's mysterious black blood, if it could even be called blood.

"What do you mean.. foretold!? Moments ago, you all tried to kill us! What did you do to Hollow!?" She demands.

At hearing the name, again the other Moss Knights whisper to one another, some nodding in agreement. 

"All shall be fully explain. Come.. She has been waiting for you..."

The siblings take a second to glance at one another. Who knew of them? More of the kingdom's guards? A captain maybe? Sister winces again to the sharp pain in her back and decides to try that 'focus' Hollow was able to pull off in the mines. She tries, thinking hard on those flashes of white, beams of light that seem to heal all wounds. Instead, she's only successful in giving herself a headache alongside the wound. Hollow, however, is quickly able to call forth on that focus and with one wispy flash of white, is healed of the wound to their arm. 

They turn to Sister, placing a hand to her injury. Maybe.. maybe they could share this ability? It shouldn't take much of that focus away, just enough for one small cut on her back. 

"I'm okay Hollow, I'll live. It just.. hurts?" She starts, only to feel a sort of... warm energy. With a quick glance, she catches Hollow's hand starting to glow a pale white light, and the moment they draw away, half in confusion, half in awe, she reaches back to feel the wound completely sealed.

"Okay... maybe there's something good from this so called 'focusing' you have now apparently."

Hollow merely shrugs. Even they still had no idea how or why they were able to somehow do this. Magic maybe? Might have something to do with wielding the pure nail? Was there magic in that blade that helped Hollow they just now are figuring out or perhaps being inside the kingdom did something to them? For now, such questions would have to be solved another time as the siblings were soon ushered by the Moss Knights to follow them.

Surrounded by the knights, Hollow and Sister kept close to one another. She would eye them up and down, noting how they formed a circle to prevent one from escaping. Though, at the same time, it kept the local wildlife away. Hollow's height allows them to see strange moss covered bugs crawl and creep in the dense foliage. Some kept to themselves, others watching intently at the travelers, creeping along. The various mosskin seemed very much interested in the tallest bug, only to flee and hide the moment Sister whips around and hisses them if they get closer to the group.

It would be some time later that the group would come into view of something wide before them. Hollow gazes up, detecting the familiar hissing and sizzling of acid but in a much larger quantity. The closer they got, the more they notice more knights lingering nearby. They turn to face the strangers paraded in, silent in their stares. Nearby, a large moss covered structure with gentle curves. It looked to be a temple of some sort and if it was a temple, something big... was worshiped here.

"Behold! The Lake of Unn!" The lead knight announces.

Sister and Hollow stare in silent wonder. A lake full of acid, shimmering like the mossy green shields the knights carried. If it wasn't for the burning scent in the air, the sizzling sounds, it would almost be quite a peaceful place. Strange enough, there must of been a hole somewhere, allowing light from the surface to filter down and beam upon the lake. Before them, a metal pier that leads just off the edge of the lake by the temple. On the ground, a flock of tiny little bugs, that chirped and pecked at the ground. From the temple's entrance, out comes an older Moss Knight, scaring the little flies into the air. 

Taking in the view of the newcomers, he gestures to his comrades to part away and allow him to approach closer.

"Is it true? Is this the one? The Pale one's chosen?" He asks, looking to the lead knight of the group.

"It is. They carry the pure nail as foretold."

"And so it is. Oh chosen one, step forward." The elder knight states, pointing towards Hollow then to the ground before him. Hollow does so without question, getting a worried glance from Sister.

Hollow stands perfectly still, so still in fact that it could be easily mistaken for the stance of a statue. The elder knight leans in, examining all the fine details of their mask, their attire, even the small pure nail held at their side. He strokes his beard, humming in thought before slowly giving a nod.

"Yes, without a doubt this is the one. Come, our patron wishes to speak with you. She knows of you, and she may offer up some aid in your quest. Follow me, yet leave your belongings behind, you will not be needing them for now."

Taking a glance back to their sibling, Hollow proceeds to take off the backpack, their bandolier and crossbow, and the hip quiver of bolts before handing them off for Sister to keep an eye on. They reach out, patting her shoulder gently in silence, letting her know they'll be okay. At least they kept their nail to their side. If anything goes sour...

Sister nods, whispering a 'be careful' to her sibling, standing back while Hollow follows the elder Moss Knight to the end of the pier. 

The acid lake hisses and bubbles as the elder Moss Knight and Hollow approach the edge of the pier. They both gaze out, as if waiting for something to happen. Hollow's gaze eases back and forth, searching for any sign of movement other than the lapping of acid against the metal framework, seemingly unfazed by the corrosive liquid. The hunter peers down, staring at the greenish hue acid, noting the bubbles rising to the surface, fizzing as they pop.

A shadow looms from the depths, growing in size as a great mass rises from the lake's surface.

Hollow and the elder knight back away, watching as the acid waves roll back, revealing great massive creature the likes which Hollow has never seen before. A massive body spanning over them as some mass of flesh with no shell to speak of. A pair of eyes stare down at the pair, attached to stalks that bobbed and bounce to the creature's body. The rest of this large tapering of flesh was coated in slime, her skin various hues of greens with markings suitable for a landscape such as this, protected from the harsh bite of the acid. Upon seeing this great being, the entire group of Moss Knights bow before the creature, say for the siblings and the elder Moss Knight who only bows his head down in respect.

"Pale Chosen... this is Unn, our patron god and creator to all that you see before you." He explains.

Unn turns her attention towards Hollow, her eyes swaying as if caught in the warm breeze. Moving in slowly, a strange gurgling sound emits from her being, getting a curious response from the elder. He turns to Hollow, gesturing with one hand.

"Come closer, she wishes to bestow a gift upon you."

Hollow tilts their head, curious yet cautious. If this was truly a god being, then they'd best insure not to anger her. Their feet inch them closer to the end of the pier, still staring up at the massive slug. Unn lets out another strange gurgling sound, as if trying to communicate to the hunter. Without warning, the great slug leans in and... kisses Hollow on the forehead. Poor them felt as if a thousand tiktiks were crawling all over them, having never felt something so.. slimy on them before in their life! Yet despite the slime kiss to their mask, there was something powerful behind it, a strange fluttering sensation that seems to not only coat the area kissed, but their entire body. It was if they were given a slime coat of their own. 

They reach up to feel the spot to their forehead once Unn moves away, and strangely enough the slimy sensation is gone, as if dried completely but still kept that strange protective feeling. The great slug leans back up, gurgling out another sound, her eyes straight on Hollow. Once she finishes, the god slinks back into the acid lake, sinking into the depths. Hollow watches in curiosity, head tilted to one side. What kind of gift was that all about? A kiss from some god of nature? For what purpose?

"Go, you are to follow her. There she will explain all you are required to hear." The elder Moss Knight whispers, pointing to the lake. 

Hollow leans back from them, as if the bug lost its mind. Jump into a lake full of acid? Did they wanted to see the hunter melt into nothing!? They shake their head, not wanting to worry their sibling behind them.

"You received Unn's Blessing. These waters will bring as much harm as a drop of dew upon your shell. You are safe now, go and listen to the word of Unn if you are intending to complete what was expected upon you from time's past."

For a moment, Hollow continues to debate if the elder's words were true or just ramblings of an old bug believing in this giant slug to be a god of some sort. Yet the allure of questions and possible answers, could Unn have them and only meant for Hollow to hear? They gaze down at their right hand, flexing the fingers in and out for a moment. Focus... yes, if things went sour, they felt they had enough of that to heal should they need it, if they manage to crawl out of the acid in time before it ate through them completely. The hunter turns to the lake, not going to give Sister a glance in case doing so puts her into a state of panic and start attacking the knights. 

A plunge of faith, and Hollow draws in a deep breath to hold... and jumps into the acid lake.

Tens of thousands of bubbles rush all around Hollow, who upon completely submerging, curls up with their hands covering over their eyes as if trying to protect their vision from the acid now surrounding them. They continue to sink further, having never had the opportunity to learn to swim. How could they when the Wastelands rarely offered enough water to have such a luxury?

Yet as they sink, not once do they feel a burning sensation, or feeling their shell rip apart like a million nails raking across the carapace. Slowly, Hollow peers up, and the acid feels more like a fizzy bath, comforting almost. They look around, studying this underwater landscape of strange aquatic plants and corals that relished in the acid lake. It was serene, beautiful even. They take a moment to examine themselves, noting not once was the acid burning away at them, not even their cloak and nail seem to be taking on damage.

Unn's Blessing was in fact protecting them from any form of acid, allowing them to freely cross if needed or be in places where acid was present and not take damage from it. She surely must be a higher being then to bestow Hollow with this gift. 

Feet touch rocky bottom, and Hollow glances around, curious where the great slug swam off to. Their chest didn't ache, so air must still be good in them to continue. Though with no knowledge of how to swim, maybe they could climb up the side of the lake rock wall before they lose air all together? 

Like a great shadow of a cloud, up from deeper depths Hollow dared not enter, rises the god Unn. Far more massive than what was shown above at the surface, she greets the hunter with a few bubbles blown, watching them fizzle and pop into dozens of smaller bubbles all aiming for the surface. Hollow gazes up to her, and suddenly finds their mind filled with a etheral voice echoing off the rocks. An ancient voice, old and wise, powerful and mysterious.

" _Thou has finally arrived as foretold by thy Pale One's lingering spirit. A calamity continues to unravel as we speak. Unless it is prevented by thy hand, it will fester as does a wound uncleaned of infection. Thou's path is one of two tyrants, one far more obtainable than the other. Seek the throne of Hallownest and destroy the cringer who claimed it in split blood. Only then can all thy kingdom can begin the path of salvation. But beware, the slaying of the tyrant only leaves the calamity from which thou were crafted to consume and withhold. That was thy original purpose... but, nay, time has changed from its original course... perhaps thee can change even a god's wraith too?_

_Seek to regain thy memories of the past, for thou are born of Hallownest grounds of Pale Light and Dark Cold. With thou's memories, only then can the gates be unlocked and true power obtained. Find its purity, resharpen thou's nail, and search thy answers I cannot provide. Find the Dreamers... for they hold the keys to unlock thy holiest memories..._

_Beware the influence of the tyrant and calamity each. Hallownest needs a king to continue existing, yet still can easily fall to ruin to the demands of the calamity. My people suffer, some taken by her raging light, spreading lies with false hope and dreams. It must be thou's act to save them as thou must save all of the kingdom eternal._

_Thou are the seal that shall end the blinding Light that plagues their dreams._

_Now go, child of Pale. Thou journey has yet to meet its final conclusion. All of Hallownest depends on thee._ "

And with that, Unn leans in towards Hollow, blowing a barrage of bubbles beneath them. Confused by her words, they have no time to react as the bubbles practically lift them up towards the surface. They watch Unn's form disappear into the darkening depths of the lake, looking somber for the increasing state of what has befallen to those who once looked up to her for guidance. Once they could no longer see her, Hollow's attention draws for the increasing approach to the surface. With both hands outstretched above them, Hollow prepares to reach for the edge of the pier.

They emerge from the lake with a heavy splash, gasping out silently despite not feeling the need to do so and haul themselves out onto the pier. They can make out Sister's worried cries, enough to encourage them to their feet, shaking the acid off their body. Most wicks away back into the lake or onto the metal acid proof pier, while some accidently takes out a few stray fern strands. A small price to pay. No sooner did they feel dry as if never have taken the plunge into the lake, that they feel a force against their middle. 

It takes Hollow a moment to realize Sister hugging them all too tightly, mumbling into their cloak before breaking to speak aloud proper.

"Hollow you tall idiot! You scared me! I thought you had melted into goo and oblivion! Don't do that again!" She shouts, obviously looking upset by her posture.

She reaches up, grabbing the sides of Hollow's mask to inspect for any damages, rubbing her hands up to those horns as far as she could reach and her sibling lets her. Hollow remains perfectly still, allowing Sister to inspect. If it makes her feel better, than so be it, even though they knew they were perfectly fine. Somehow, they had a feeling the blessing from Unn would come in handy in the future. When and how was up to time, for now it was focused on insuring the hunter was fine after taking a plunge in a seemingly lake of acidic death even if it was inhabited by a giant slug. At least having Sister close brought in some comfort for Hollow, not wanting to lose their sibling either.

"So... what did you learn? Seeing as you survived, surely we now have a clearer path to find Father?" She asks.

<<Find Dreamers, wake up memories. Need to upgrade nail soon.>> Hollow was able to sign. 

With a slow nod, Sister aids Hollow in returning their gear and supplies back on them. Once every thing was set back in place to continue their journey, does the elder Moss Knight approach, stroking his beard in thought. He hums once, eyeing Hollow up and down one last time. Despite the hunter's cloak and various items best suited for a life in the wilds, to take on both beast and fiend alike, the old knight could see right through that and envisions the hunter instead wearing a silvery white cloak with mirror shine armor. 

Yes, a knight hides underneath those ragged clothes.

"Chosen, it is dire you complete the purpose set out before you. Slowly the ever increasing allure of the false light picks away at my fellow mosskin as one picks berries from the vine. This kingdom suffers both in the waking world and in dream. You are our only hope to bring back peace and prosperity to all of Hallownest. Whatever our patron a spoken to you, know that she fully believes in your capable hands.

My knights will help you on your next leg of your journey. Be safe and may Unn watch over you in her domain."

The siblings turn to look at one another, Hollow returning to stare at the elder Moss Knight before nodding. Unn's words were cryptic, but somehow Hollow suspected this was a trail. All they had to seek now was these Dreamers. How many were there? Well if they find one at least, that would be step in the right direction.

"Hope our paths don't lead us into some deep trouble..." Sister whispers while the siblings depart from the lake. Hollow takes the moment to look back; they were going to miss the serenity of the lake. Maybe they'll come back soon?

Yet even with a pair of Moss Knights as guides, why did it feel like something foul would feed from Sister's words? Something lurking from some dark place, waiting to strike the wastelanders at their most vulnerable? Would it come in the form of striking claws, piercing nails or by some form of magic Hollow was unfamiliar with or at least did and forgotten it with time? 

Hollow's questions would come soon as the group head for a section of the Greenpath that seemed to be in the midst of being consumed by a entanglement of thorny vines, one of which was choking a particular sign.

This way to the Queen's Gardens.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Madam! Madam are you in!?"

Steam hisses through various pipes in a number of sizes, all crisscrossing and making trails through the halls of the Archives. Lined on each side of the halls would be vats filled with acid, fizzing bubbles to the surface. There were catwalks through some of the areas, pools of acid below to add to the very industrial, almost mad scientist lair appearance to the entire structure. In the air, floated the strange jellyfish like creatures, seemingly unfazed by the return of a certain scholar. As he walks by the vats, sometimes text would become illuminated in white, showcasing some written history of Hallownest.

Quirrel continues deeper into the Archives, ignoring the Oomas casually 'swimming' through the air down the various halls until at last he hears a sweet, almost melodic voice return his calls.

"Down in the study!"

With a small pep in his step, the pillbug easily navigates through the network of pipes and hallways, skipping over an unfinished pipe meant for redirection towards one very large empty tank down before. He pauses once to peer down from a balcony to stare at it. Why in all of Hallownest would his Teacher have such a thing be built and suddenly left abandon? Maybe a project left unfinished on purpose? Seems like such a waste for a tank so huge to be left as nothing more than a empty canister with a glass window. Not even filled with acid, it could of been something to archive a large portion of history. 

Regardless, it was not his place to ask. His teacher and mentor told him once already that the purpose of the tank no longer applies and it's intended use no longer needed. Thus, it was practically junk left to rot in the Archives. 

"We really should consider re-purposing that tank..." He mumbles to himself. 

Eventually Quirrel's path would take him to a more personal section of the Archives. Lined with shelves along the halls, they would be filled with hundreds if not thousands of tablets, scrolls, even a few books made in faraway lands. Here would be the Teacher's dwelling. The pillbug rounds the corner, entering a room that would come to appear like a well cherished library. Brightly lit lumafly lanterns hung over the ceiling, casting their glow onto a comfy looking sitting area. Almost immediately Quirrel's nose would be greeted by the sweet scent of freshly brewed tea. He would find the tea set on the small table front and center, surrounded by an array of sandwiches and deserts. 

His eyes soon trail over towards one of the desks, seeing her hunched over some scrolls.

Monomon, the Teacher.

The giant, jellyfish like being with a soft blue veil and mask boring four eye holes in two different sizes, sets down a scroll she was reading over and turns to face her apprentice.

"Oh there you are Quirrel! I must admit, I was starting to get a touch worried you were going to spend the night in Greenpath. Did you bring back sufficient samples? I'm quite eager to examine a possible new acid to make preservation all the more effective. Even possibly use it for various other outlets!" 

"Yes I did, and quite the story to get these samples." Quirrel states, handing the bag over to one waving tentacle. He stands there for a moment, watching Monomon carefully inspect each of the vials, noting the labels before setting them in a carton to be held upright for proper study.

"Do you now? Please tell me, you know I always look forward to hearing any discoveries you make." She adds, pointing to the tea and treats. "Help yourself, I do not see myself finishing off a full teapot of herbal tea right now."

Sitting on one of the comfy couches, Quirrel takes one of the small plates, placing on a few finger sandwiches delicately then one tiny morsel that looked like a button made out of sweets. Grasping a teacup, he pours himself a cup of tea, noting the temperature to be almost falling into the cold category. Had Monomon made tea a while ago? It wouldn't surprise him, as she often got caught up in her research and studies. A sip, a small nibble before he starts his recounting of his trip.

"It seems that a fair amount of the local population of wildlife has dwindled, no doubt possibly from the slow increase of the infection. Finding samples closest to the intersection with the crossroads was simple enough, though I did find myself engaged in conversation with a guard stationed nearby. Poor fellow was bored out of his shell. Said he was stationed to be on the look out for some intruders but failed to put any detail into them. I did meet with a rather sour little bug proclaiming to be a knight, but with a shellwood nail, I don't think he would be taken seriously.

I finally found the location for the new samples, a new acid spring has emerged and those are some very fresh samples! I did recover some samples from the lake, just to be on the safe side for tests. We have enough to last a full three weeks of testing before I would need to go back for more samples." Quirrel explains, pausing to sip his tea and nibble off one of the sweets.

"On my return back I ran into two lost travelers. Wastelanders, they seemed to be looking for something. I was surprised how two bugs from the wastes were still intelligent enough to have complex communications."

"Hm, indeed, that is very interesting. Anything outside Hallownest is doomed to fall back into baser instincts in some form or another for too long. Tell me more about these travelers, it's getting rarer to have bugs visit the kingdom as of late." Monomon gestures with a tentacle, another grasping her cup before stretching it downwards towards the table. Quirrel happily obliges, filling it to the desired height and adds a single cube of sugar.

Quirrel taps on the side of his mask, thinking back on the wayward travelers. 

"Well there's two of them. One of them is unfortunately mute so they have their younger sibling to help translate for them. They have a unique form of sign language not like Hallownest's very own form of gestures. I'm sure you'd be interested in some observations and jotting notes down for a possible sub language?"

Monomon chuckles, sipping her tea. "A new sign language, you say? Fascinating. I definitely would like to record that into the Archives. Oh that would be exciting, we haven't had any new recordings of anything outside the kingdom since the Fated Day." 

With a nod, Quirrel continues, remembering something very clear still on his mind.

"One of them, the tall mute one... they had a nail. A Pure Nail."

Immediately upon hearing the name of the nail, the poor woman spews forth her tea with such force, it takes her a moment to realize if she had done so to begin with. She stares at her cup, the remaining ounces of tea with granules of sugar still swirling about at the bottom as she wiggles it side to side. Did... did Quirrel just say what she thought he said?

"Madam! Are you alright?"

"Quirrel... run that by me again?"

The pillbug blinked, staring up at the Teacher who slowly turns her attention back to him, tentacles coiling and relaxing in a tense pattern. She had never before exhibit this behavior before, looking so bewildered. 

"The nail? It appeared to be a pure nail. Hm, thinking back on it... yes! Yes it was a pure nail. I thought anything of Pale ore quality was banned within the kingdom, but no there it was. They even let me hold it for examining, apparently the mute hunter has been holding onto for a good portion of their life yet it's so small compared to how tall and big they are. How did a very rare weapon make its way into the wastelands and into the hands of a skilled hunter?" He explains. 

"Unless... it was always with them. Quirrel come with me, I think I may know the answer to this mystery but I must be sure." Monomon gestures with one tentacle, leaving behind her teacup. "You are still aware of the location of our Vault, yes?"

"... Yes I am, Madam. Do I need to close the Archives for the day?" 

"No, this will be quick, I promise. I need to be sure. Sure that what you speak of matches my memory and recordings..." Monomon turns to one of several valves by the desk.

With a few flicks of her tentacles, she adjusts the pressure on each pipe, which at certain levels on the gauges, they feel a slight rumble. The sound of metal scraping alongside the hiss of steam echoes from outside the study, below their feet. It would last for a solid minute and a half before Monomon turns to her apprentice, silently gesturing a tentacle to follow. He nods, taking a quick bite off one of his sandwiches before proceeding behind her.

The pair exit out, following a pipeline down till they come to a section of large rooms. Entering into one, they would be greeted with a large pool, filled with redirected acid bubbling and fizzing to the surface. Monomon pauses by the side of the great rectangular pool, before slipping in all the way to her mask. The acid had no affect on her, quite the opposite really, it kept her skin not only moist, but that she was a part of the acidic waterscape as it was a part of her. 

"Ah that feels better, now then.." She sighs out before slipping back under the acid. 

Deep below, there would be a panel that if one did not look hard enough would not notice it there in the corner. She pries it open easily, slipping through to a hidden filled chamber. Inside the chamber was dimly lit with the Oomas swimming around, keeping this chamber safe. Monomon would swim past rows and rows of panes of glass, kept hidden and away from public eye, in particular the king. She would pause, a tentacle gingerly placed on one pane, looking it over before moving to the next one, like thumbing through books of a library. Years upon years of history, hidden away to prevent being erased. The recordings of the Pale Era must survive.

After poking through each pane, at last she finds the one she needs. Connected to a grip at the bottom, it slides out and onto a track, guiding it to be picked up from above through a elevator of sorts. It locks into place and Monomon turns back to exit out from the vault. Once back on the surface, she waves to Quirrel, who nods, walking over a catwalk to a great cylinder and pulls a level. Acid begins pouring into the tank. As soon as it was completely filled, Quirrel turns to a smaller valve, pretending to be a pressure gauge. Instead as he toggles it left, there's a clanking of metal. The floor in the tank slides open, and the glass pane rises by its clamp grip.

"Let's see if my hunch is correct." Monomon whispers as she approaches from the pool, leaning in to the window. A button is pressed and with a quick shock of electricity, the plain glass pane comes to life, text hidden from view now revealed.

"Madam... what is this?" Quirrel questions, looking up at the illuminated text, noting also some drawings between passages. Drawings Quirrel hadn't seen in such a long time, memory lost to the daily mundane tasks of archiving the new Ebony Era history for public viewings. 

Momonon mentally reads each paragraph, studying the symbols and scripts before her four eyes trail down to a familiar imagine of three masks, one of which was her's.

"Quirrel, do you... remember the Pale King's great plan? One that involved my part into it?" She asks, slowly turning to face the pillbug, the veil past her mask gently ripples with her movement.

"That plan? The one with Lurien and the queen from Deepnest? I can recall something about a means to stop the infection but a key piece to that plan disappeared and..." 

"What if I told you it may not have disappeared after all?"

Quirrel blinked, curious as to what Monomon was leading on. He approaches closer, noting the details of what was basically blueprints with instructions towards the creation of some sort of chamber. It was egg shaped, with corridors that spiraled towards a center, spells of resistance and power that would be meant as placements along these corridors and a powerful Seal of Binding only a higher being could cast marked in the center. 

Monomon reaches up towards a blank space, her tentacle first touching some of the written words, watching the letters shimmer to her touch.

"Quirrel, tell me... The traveler, the one with the pure nail... what did they look like? Their face in particular." She whispers, staring at the panel rather intently.

The pillbug hums in thought, raising a hand to rub his chin as his memory collects itself of the recent event, the features of the tall wastelander in possession of something so rare and wield it like an old friend. 

"Well, it was hard to tell if they were male or female, but they had a narrowed if almost pointed face with small angular eyes. If you stared too long in those eyes, however, I dare say it's as if death or something akin to emptiness lived well nestled into those eyes. They couldn't speak at all, and they have a pair of rather long horns to compliment their tall body. The inside of the horns bore two pairs of prongs just sticking out, all the while their face as a whole... as white as polished alabaster. If there's any sign of a mouth, I could not visually detect it, though with them being mute, I wouldn't have noticed one anyways. Still, a face so pale and a body so tall and darker than night.." 

Monomon listens, turning her attention to the blank space and with a special etching tool, proceeds to draw out the description of that face. Once Quirrel finished, she takes a tentacle up to pause his explanation, staring deeply at the drawing. Another tentacle moves it, revealing that next to the drawing, appears two more masks, one appearing older than the other in change. She glances back and forth, and swells with realization.

"Quirrel... you're a genius!"

"I'mma what now!?" Quirrel askes, confused at first. That confusion only amplifies the moment Monomon lets out a shrill of delight.

Tentacles reach down, easily wrapping Quirrel around before he's hoisted into the air with a surprised yelp. The pair of them spin around in circles, Monomon all the while laughing with such enthusiasm, he can't hardly remember the last time she was this giddy over anything! In fact her laughing was so uplifting, it was contagious! Quirrel could hardly keep himself from his own laughing, middle getting sore from laughing so hard that tears fell from the corners of his eyes.

"Oh Quirrel! Clever Quirrel! I should kiss you right now but we have so much work to do!" Monomon finally says, setting her assistant down back on the platform. 

Quirrel lets out a few pleasant giggles, feeling the sides of his mask seem to grow warm. He blinks a few times when he hears the word 'work'. Wait, what was she going on about? Coming to his senses, he coughs once before voicing his concern.

"Madam.. if I may ask. What work? What have you discovered?"

Monomon was practically beaming as she turns to present her findings, tapping her tentacle to the glass pane, showing the three masks now filling in the previous blank space.

"You must keep this as secret as possible! At last we have a means to end the tyranny that the Ebony King as laid out before us. A hope we thought was lost has finally revealed itself. Quirrel, it is our upmost duty to ensure their survival if we can overthrow evil from Hallownest once and for all. That traveler.. is no ordinary bug and their arrival was not a mere coincidence. I need to you try to find them again, bring them here for safety's sake. We thought we lost them once, we can't afford to lose them again." She explains.

Approaching the pane, Quirrel examines the three masks, realizing they are one and the same, a record of one mask's progression from a mere child nymph, an image of transition from child to adult placed in the middle with a line once crossed over it now removed and smudged away, to the appearance described, perfectly aligned with the two older images.

"Who... are they?" He whispers, staring up in awe as Monomon reveals the biggest secret the Archives would keep.

"The Hollow Knight... has returned!"


	11. A Garden of Traitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short cut to a place once visited by royalty,
> 
> something in the shadows waits to attack,
> 
> and a fight that ends in uncertainty for one hunter's fate.

_Thou are the seal that shall end the blinding Light that plagues their dreams._

Hollow's memory of Unn's words echoed in their mind. A blinding light? Could it have some sort of connection to the strange infection they've been witnessing to reanimate dead bugs into shambling husks? Are they meant to do something about it and if so, how? They let out a small silent sigh of cold air while returning to refocus on the path ahead. Sister walked beside their left, keeping an eye on them as well as the two Moss Knights up in front, acting as guides to shepard the siblings to a better and safer route. 

They trailed their vision further ahead past the knights, spying the greenery beyond. The plants seem to change, more lush foliage from the springy moss that grew everywhere. Even the scent of acid felt lighter. A little further in and they would take note of vines beginning to reveal themselves twisting about the undergrowth like roots. These vines were coated in rather sharp looking red thorns, big enough that Hollow would feel their ravenous bite. Still, as the group continues closer they can't help but pause, glancing over to some statue of some important being, now nearly completely choked with the dangerous foliage.

"Beyond this point lays the Queen of Hallownest's garden retreat. Once it was part of Unn's domain until a bargain was struck." One of the Moss Knights explains. "From here on inward, we best be on guard."

"If this is the Queen's Gardens, why should we need extra guard? Is she just as dangerous as the King?" Sister ponders aloud, turning her attention to the knight.

"It is not the Queen we should be wary of, it's the uninvited guests that may be lurking within her garden walls. News has come to us not too long ago of the Queen's absense in these lands. As such, evidence of her care and attention have gone resulting in the normally tentative gardens to become unruly and wild. It is even been closed to the general populace from visiting."

"Ah... so why are we entering if it's closed?"

The knights glance to one another before the other points out. "We are leading you to a Stag Station, from there you can ride to the capital to seek the answers to your quest."

Sister gives a nod, not quite understanding what a stag station or even just what a stag was. Still, it sounded like a mode of transport so that would definitely take a load off all the walking. With a nod to the knights, the party returns to their travel though she can't help but look back at Hollow over her shoulder. What were they thinking now? What did that giant slug say to them if it spoke at all? Could Hollow really understand all that gurgling noises it made? 

"Okay back there Hollow? Do you need rest?"

Hollow peers down to meet her gaze, all the while shifting the weight of their pack. A slow shake of their head towards needing rest. If they find a bench or area for sitting then they'll take the opportunity to do so. For now, they need to press on and seek this 'Stag Station' on the other side of the abandon gardens.

The group would finally enter the gardens proper and the siblings take a moment to stare in silent awe. Before them, they can see the silhouette of some grand building, the courtyards and greenhouses scattered about in the distance. A very fancy place with many an exotic looking plant, many of which were in full bloom with twinkling pistons protruding. The scents of these delicate plants dances through the air like a grand symphony, the notes of various flowers and plants dancing about in a invisible choreographic dance of strong earthy tones complimenting to the sweet aromatic notes. 

Yet, a faint metallic undertone also caught on with Hollow, something familiar from their recent travels. They didn't want to jump to conclusions, mistaking the scent of possible blood in the air with maybe something else these gardens had to offer? Once there was physical evidence only then would they be sure. 

They make a right down one of the garden paths, Sister slowing down just to look up at the metal ornamental trellis on display, interwoven with practically carpets of vines with flowers sprouting. yet, again there are those dreaded thorns cutting through, breaking apart the flower carpets like some uninvited guest. She hums in thought before proceeding onward. 

That was until the party stops, she nearly running into one of the knights as they stare upwards.

"What's the hold up?" She asks, only to find the answer right in front of her. 

A wall of thorns, blocking the way. 

"The way is blocked! It had just been clear a month ago. We'll have to take the long way around. It could be more dangerous, especially if these vines prove to be more trouble than their worth here in the back entrance." The first Moss Knight comments.

"Can it be cut down?" Sister motions and before either knight could respond, out whips her weapon. 

She dashes for the growth of vines, swinging her blade into the thicket, only to find them strong to resist the attack. Her speed and momentum, however, grants her with a nasty eye opener. Thorns catch and pierce through, stabbing against shell and in particular any soft skin between joints. Sister screams out, struggling to back away as the vines continue to keep a hold on her. It's only when she feels a strong hand to her back, pulling her away, do the vines' wickedness retreats, leaving her with prickings of pain.

Hollow holds onto her, keeping her close against them. They can feel her shudder once for breath before kneeling to her eye level, gazing into her eyes before moving onto her injuries. Their hands slowly move down, feeling around where thorns might have pushed through. Through their inspection, Hollow can find at least two holes in need of patching up in her cloak, the rest of contact must of been made when she made the upward stroke. 

"That... that was stupid." Sister mutters under her breath, wincing once the moment Hollow yanks out a tiny piece of thorn still sticking to her hip.

"We tried to warn you Miss. The thorns here are far to tough to be removed with a mere swipe of a blade. It would take the will of a god to force these thorns a hasty retreat." The second Moss Knight explains. 

"So... ask yours to do so? Wasn't this land part of Greenpath anyways?" 

"It's not that easy to demand the will of the gods for our own benefit. We must respect their choices just as we do our own."

Hollow pats their sibling on the shoulder, trying to break her focus on wanting to spit fire of anger for her misjudgment. Now was not the time for that. They shake their head before standing back up. So far, Sister's injuries were superficial and would take nothing to heal over. She should consider herself lucky.

"Hey! Over here Kell! I found a path!" One of the knights calls out, gesturing for the others to follow.

The first Moss Knight, Kell, turn in the direction of their companion, seeing a small pathway of sorts leading around the thorn wall. It would require maneuvering around a ball of brambles, shouldering each side dangerously close. The two knights give each other a fleeting glance, a nod in understanding before lifting their shields between the passages which allowed for the siblings to pass through relatively unharmed. Sister takes her time, feeling faintly drained from the ordeal. Thanks to Hollow behind her, it was slow but she makes it across the other side.

"Easy now, don't need another slip up." The second Moss Knight says, making sure both Sister and Hollow clear the patch of thorny vines.

Hollow takes a extra moment, ensuring the thorns did not snag on their pack and possibly losing contents if the tear was strong enough. They glance back, watching the Moss Knight, Kell, slip through the small pathway without getting scraped as well. Now on the otherside, Hollow's gaze leads them to a network of trellis covered in a combination of beautiful leafy vines blanketed in tiny blue flowers, and those horrible thorn vines. What a shame to see something clearly cared for and maintained only to be lost to something wicked and cruel looking.

"This way, it'll take us longer to get to the Stag Station, but we should be able to cut across some of the old maze work. Twig, you remember the route?" Kell points down a path.

"In a way, yes. It's been quite a number of seasons but I think cutting through is our best option." The other Moss Knight called Twig, states before leading the way. 

The group follows down an old path. At one time it would of been graveled over and kept trimmed of plants, allowing for foot traffic easier access around the grand landscape of gardens. Now and then they would hear distant chirping, chittering sounds that echo through some of the cavern walls. Their path eventually would lead them to a structure in green, looking like an archway. The knights enter first, surveying the area before continuing, Hollow and Sister bringing up the rear.

"Be wary travelers. This once was the Queen's maze, now nothing more than a overgrown jungle with dangers lurking everywhere. We best stay on guard." Kell keeps his shield close, watching Hollow give a silent nod. Sister draws her blade, ready for any moment when something would try and attack them.

"Let's hope for your sakes, Moss Knights, that we don't end up going in circles. However, there is food here worth hunting?" Sister asks after the group walks by a green wall of shrubbery. 

The knights cast a gaze to one another, trying to recollect on what might be worth eating to a hunter in this part of the kingdom. They, themselves, did not indulge in such meals preferring the leafier material back home to their liking. There was a short shuffling, mumbling exchange of words back and forth before at last it's the slightly taller knight, Twig, who responds to Sister's question.

"There are sometimes flocks of Alubas that fly around, moreso than back in Greenpath for how there is lack of activity here in the gardens now. Not hard to spot, thin things with long tails and glide in the air with six wings. Very skiddish creatures... now if you managed to catch a Loodle.."

While the knights explain to Sister what might be considered 'edible', Hollow continues to act as surveyor being the tallest in the group. They gazed around in silence, listening to the distant chirps and strange echoes of creatures that called this place home. Their eyes then trace downward till they find something sticking from the soil underneath a few thick leaves of some sort of flowering massive plant. Hollow kneels, their left hand reaches out and pulls forth a strip of cloth. It's worn, dyed in a shade of light gray from what they could guess, aged to a dark and moist color. If they turn it slightly, in the dim light from a nearby lantern they catch a shimmer, like stars embedded in the fabric. 

" _Dryya, I believe you went too hard on the vessel, they're still learning the basics according to my husband. Let them a moment to rest._ "

" _Yes my Queen._ " 

" _Oh dear, their cloak is torn, we'll have to get them a new one before the King finds out..._ "

A voice, soft and sweet with something about it Hollow could not place. Alongside that sweet voice, one more of authoritative tone, defending but just in fairness. Hollow had to of heard those voices somewhere. A memory perhaps? The sweet voice did say 'vessel' and the god-being from their dream called them 'vessel' as well. So there had to be a connection. 

"Hollow, hurry up!" 

Hollow's vision cuts to the source of the voice, seeing Sister standing beside them, looking a touch concern. How long had she been standing there or better yet, how long did they blank out to the possible memory? Was it a memory? It felt like it, yet they could not for the life of them focus on the sources of the voices. What did they look like? One of them however, was called the Queen. Did the Queen of Hallownest knew them once upon a time?

"What is wrong with you? These constant dazed look on you is starting to get me worried. It's like you're seeing something that's not there. We should be continuing onwards, not stand around looking at pretty flowers, as tempting as it is. What's going on in that shell of yours?" Sister asks, her voice pricking at the undertones of possibly frustration. An emotion Hollow knew all to well, their younger sibling prone to bouts of it be it hunger, patience, or a combination of both.

<< Sorry. I think... been here before. Memory. >> They sign, taking a moment to glance to the waiting Moss Knights before returning to meet their sister's gaze.

<<Met Queen.>>

"You met the Queen? As in the Queen of Hallownest? No... no that can't be right. Hollow you're seeing things. Maybe the pollen in the air has gotten stuck to the inside of your mask. Come on, the sooner we leave these gardens, the better you'll be to think clearer."

Standing back up, Hollow could only stare on at their sibling before silently following behind. They knew what they heard, it had to of been a memory. So they make a mental note to pull Sister aside when they were alone and have a more in-depth chat on what this whole quest was about. She needed to trust in Hollow, and not let her old childhood bad habits get in the way. Sure, it was likely she wanted physical proof, not one to let her mind daydream or absentmindedly go off on imagination. Those sorts of things didn't really stick around very long when you need to survive day to day in the wastelands.

"Everything alright?" The Moss Knight, Twig asks the moment the siblings returned to their side.

"I should hope so. Hollow here has been... distant lately." Sister mutters, whipping her gaze to Hollow, nearly in a glaring pose. 

"Whatever our Lady Unn has discussed with them, it must be of upmost importance. The kingdom has not been fairing well. Ever since the king took over Hallownest, time has felt... slow, misdirected, even the dreaded plague that has been eating away at the populace grows at a near standstill. It still spreads, not even our kind is completely immune to it should it grasp us."

Both Hollow and Sister eyed one another, pondering to themselves what exactly this 'infection' was. Surely, there was some kind of cure?

"Is there not a means to cure those with the infection?" Sister asks.

"No, unless the chosen of Pale Light can fulfill what was placed upon from the day of emergence. I've heard tales that if the one chosen takes on an 'Old Light', then peace and healing will come to Hallownest. Yet, even if there is a way to vanquish a illness untreatable by medicine or technique, there is still the dreaded king to contend with. He is of most vile, treating his subjects as nothing more than sapling sticks, bending and twisting till at last it does break within his dreaded claws." Kell adds in.

"Yeesh, and I thought the Lean Times were bad enough back home in the Wastelands."

Hollow listened, noting down everything the two knights explained. Though, was it really any of their business what happened to this kingdom? Were they really meant.. to save it? A lowly hunter, wild and free, to be confide into something as heroism? Did they even deserve to be given such a arduous task?

The group would find themselves along a pathway, one still showing signs of use. Most likely that of trespassers looking to observe the wildlife or flora of the once proud royal gardens. Ahead of them, a form takes shape from the shadows. The closer they drew towards it, the more ornate it became until at last it was one of the many buildings that dotted the garden grounds. Hollow and Sister pause, staring up at the architecture, even spying a small flock of maskflies pecking around the rooftop which was studded in spikes along the rounded peaks.

"What was this?" Sister asks, approaching the open doorway, her hand resting along the framework, feeling the rusted metal texture, the dampness from the humidity in the air.

"One of the greenhouses I suppose. The Queen did fancy caring for her collection." Kell observes, his eyes on the shelves inside, lined with cracked and discarded pottery used for keeping smaller plants contained.

They proceed inside, Sister taking the moment to look around. Her hands find themselves grasping onto one of the decorative pots, lifting it off the shelf to study closer. Nothing like the simple clay jars back home for the sole purpose of storage, be it food or otherwise. In the light of a lumafly lantern somehow still fluttering with it's pale glow, she could see the blue and green glazing, the craftsmanship that went into such a container. On one side, she notes a strange symbol. Raised on the surface, her fingers trace over it, how it swirled with lines branching from a singular thick shape. A tree.

Hollow watches her nearby, not quite as interested in the pottery as Sister was, still trying to recall what the Queen might of looked like. For a fleeting moment, they imagined her standing beside them, taller, covered in white robes similar to the god-being from their dream. What did her face look like? Maybe something similar to theirs and Sister's faces? Did she have slender horns like Sister's, or maybe multiple horns like the god-being's? She must of been beautiful at least, walking with grace, voice sweet as sap. Did she have wings? A ethereal pale glow? Maybe she wore a crown of jewels dug and cut from the Crystal Peaks. 

They gazed upwards, the imagined image of the perceived Queen, watching as this imagined monarch reaches down with soft white hands, cradling Hollow's chin and tilting it upwards to meet her gaze. Her head tilts to one side, and in their imagination, she gives off a warm, comforting aura, as if she's been waiting for them to return all these years, maybe even note how much they've grown since she saw them last.

The image of the Queen however, disappears the moment Hollow's vision catches something moving above the glass rooftop.

Snapping out of it, Hollow stares at the glass roof, waiting for movement again. They stand still, and when no motion was repeated, they turn to head out the otherside of the greenhouse, nearly bumping into their sibling in their rush to go outside.

"Hollow!? What's wrong!?"

The older sibling skids to a stop once they're outside, looking back up at the greenhouse, noting some of the roof on this side looking more dilapidated and neglected. Their empty eyes scan back and forth, seeking the source of movement. Standing still, they wait, any movement or flash of shadow or light their vision only to see it being nothing more than either dew dripping off a leaf or a tiny winged bug fluttering away. Still, Hollow knew they saw something move across the greenhouse roof. Something big, possibly with wings...

Something tugs at their cloak and Hollow breaks away their line of sight to stare down their sibling, she staring equally back up with concern. 

"Hollow, what's going on? Something out here?" She asks, her hand reaching for her weapon, fingers itching as they grasp the cool metal handle. If a fight was to occur, she would be ready.

<<Saw movement. Fast shadow...>> Hollow hastily signs, then looks back towards the roof line. No, there was no reason for something large to be on the rooftop, especially with sections of glass missing and of course the metal spikes that ran along the peaks. 

The two Moss Knights join them, looking around frantically for any sign of danger. Shields raised, they take to approaching the edges of the path and greenhouse, checking around every nook and cranny. If there was something, it was long gone by now it would seem.

"Looks like the coast is clear. We should keep moving so whatever was in the area doesn't decide to return back with an ambush." Kell signals with one hand, pointing towards a narrow path.

Returning to the task at hand, the group proceeds with the path before them though Hollow now and then looks past their shoulder. Still, they expected something, something they hadn't encountered before to attack from behind. Their senses were on alert, tingling down to their claws at something they were sure had to be following. A faint movement in the air, and the hunter stops to watch.

Just an aluba, nothing special. 

Hollow lets out a silent sigh of relief. A aluba was not dangerous, nothing more than fidgety prey that floated through the air with their wings, in slow and gentle sweeps. It was nearly serene, watching the little creature fly through the air. Almost tempting to take their crossbow out to strike it, provide food for the group or at least themselves and Sister. They then thought back about how she tried to catch one herself and how it failed. Should the hunter alert their sibling? Let her commence the hunt once more and prove to herself a capable huntress? 

The flying creature turns tail suddenly, flying away in a hurry as if escaping something. That was Hollow's only warning.

Out of instinct Hollow whips around, nail drawn as they reach up to block. Their nail clangs against the edge of an object pressing against the blade. Their eyes trail to meet deadly sickle claws, belonging to a strange winged creature with a thin long neck and tiny horned mask with antennae. It hisses at them, eyes glowing orange before they drew back, flying back up into the air before coming to dive bomb Hollow again. As before they block with their nail, pushing the bug back. It was infect but unlike the husks back in the Forgotten Crossroads, this bug... had focus. Infected, but still in somewhat control of its movements that weren't the slow, dead motions of a corpse reanimated. 

Hollow swings at it, their nail barely missing as the attacker circles back up with another hiss. It swings back around, aiming with those deadly looking claws for arms at them. The hunter prepares themselves, nail ready to slice it in half if they must. Thankfully for them, the creature wouldn't give them the chance. It screeches out, feeling something stab right through them. Looking down, the tip of a long blade sticks right through, pushing further till it rips out of them. As the creature falls to the ground, still screeching, there stands Sister, her weapon retrieved and in hand.

"Hollow are you okay!? What is that thing!?" She exclaims, rushing over to meet with her older sibling.

The two Moss Knights catch up last, one staring down at the now dead fiend.

"Ah! A Mantis petra! They're suppose to be in the Fungal Wastes! What's one doing this far deep into the Gardens?" Twig says, worry and shock in his voice.

"No time to ponder on that comrade, we need to reach that Stag station!" Kell holds his shield close to himself, nail at the ready.

"Hurry young hunters! Before we are ambu-GAH!"

The others jump out of their shells, watching in horror as Kell lurches forward, dropping their shield and nail. Sticking right out from the middle of their thorax, protrudes a wicked deadly claw. It rips out of him, his own blood oozing from the gaping wound. He looks up for a moment, staring at the group only to collapse to the ground in a disheveled heap; dead. The figure behind them steps forward, glaring the remaining party down.

"A... Mantis Lord!?" Twig hisses, then raises his nail and shield.

"You're blood will pay for taking Kell!"

The Moss Knight charges towards the great mantis with his exaggerated features, eyes burning that horrible orange glow. He lets out a deep chuckle, before raising his claws. A strike downwards, fighting against the shield now threatening to break. Twig swings his nail, trying to get at the mantis's underbelly, missing by mere inches.

"Run hunters! Run for the station, I'll hold them off best I can!" Twig shouts before going for the attack again.

Hollow stares for a moment before feeling their hand swiftly grasped. They look down to see Sister tugging at them, her expression one frantic, knowing this was a bug they did not have the skills to compete against.

"Hollow let's go!" She cries out.

With a swift nod, Hollow and Sister run past the fight duo, only for the mantis to swipe the remaining Moss Knight away. He stares at them, in particular the one in red.

"It's... her. The one Blackwyrm wants... Capture the crimson female!" He hisses, pointing a claw to the fleeing siblings, then turns his attention back to his advisory. Claws drawn before whipping them out, he would unleash a fury of waves of light, rocketing towards the knight before getting the chance to parry...

The siblings race along the path, now everything started to look the same. The greenery blended together, making it difficult to find exactly where they were going. Oh where was that map maker of all bugs? Sister curses under her breath, wishing she had just used up all the geo she had acquired to buy all the maps of this kingdom, not just the ones she had assume they would be using and just that. Eventually the pair would find themselves in a thick area, bright glowing flowers just giving off enough light to guide the way. Sister slows down, needing to catch a breath as she lets go of Hollow's hand.

"A moment, to catch my breath." She asks, walking a few steps away. 

<<Sister okay?>> Hollow signs, leaning in to show their attempt at being concern.

She doesn't respond at first, just pacing back and forth. It becomes even more worrisome when she pauses, lifting up her blade, staring at her reflection between the stain marks. There had been no time to clean it after attacking the Mantis Petra and it finally dawned on her what this all meant to her. A hand reaches out, breaking her concentration. Her gaze trails up to meet Hollow's and despite that emptiness their eyes only provides, she saw past that, sensing the worry they must be feeling. They let go and again, they sign their concern to her.

"Hollow... those aren't bugs for hunting. They're intelligent! And I... they..." She starts to explain, only to clamp her jaw shut, feeling her chelicerae twitching in trying to come up with a solid conclusion.

"We made a vow never to kill those as smart as us, that doing such would only lead to horrendous ends. That mantis wasn't a dead husk of something once alive. It WAS alive, and I killed it! Then its leader... it killed those knights! Hollow we're no match for that! We should abandon this search. If our father is alive, then surely he can come look for us, I'll not continue if it means we spill blood!"

<<Not matter anymore. Infected, not able to save. They attack first. They wanted to kill... us.>>

Sister lets out a sigh, and nods only to hitch up a breath of surprise as those big black arms reach for her, pulling into a secure embrace. She stands there while Hollow continued hugging her close. No longer were they naive hunters who knew just well enough to spare those with a mind. This time, they would be outlaws, or were they? Those mantis did not sport any of the familiar black armor that those loyal to the king wore. Were they their own tribe then that just happened to share the same living spaces as the residents of Hallownest did? 

Standing for a minute longer, the younger sibling finally reaches out to return the hug, nestling her chin up against Hollow. A small puff of air escapes her lungs, the mental realization that blood would be spilled to find the answers locked far away out of reach. The thought twists her stomach at first till she mentally wills herself to relax. This was how it was meant to be. 

"Fine... so you were right. Let's just keep going before more of those... Hollow?"

The grip around Sister grew tighter and she trails her vision up in slight confusion, watching as Hollow lowers their massive head and neck down, using themselves as a protective shield. From the corner of her eye, she spots movement past the foliage line, darting past rocks and spiraling vines. Her limbs grow tense, senses picking up. They were being hunted.

Hollow's empty gaze stares on ahead, glaring at nothing and yet something was in front of them, they were sure of it. One hand remains at Sister's side, the other slowly reaching to grasp the pure nail from their back. Whatever was past the thick brush of flowers and vines, was not going to get off easy. 

Sister, too, reaches for the handle of her blade. Her body tenses up, fingers and joints poised for the right moment. Senses tingle, pinpointing roughly where the danger was. It was everywhere, surrounding them in coils. She could feel her breathing beginning to hasten, heart beating faster in anticipation. The moment she gets one glance from Hollow, it was their only chance, their one signal to take on the upper-hand.

"Hollow NOW!"

The siblings burst forth, leaping away from each other with weapons drawn as several traitor mantis leapt from the foliage to greet them with claws like blades. A pair of claws slam down against Sister's blade, her block held over her head and with enough strength, shoves the attack away. The mantis hisses as two more join the fray. She swings her blade out, swiping across one of the mantises. A second jumps in, knocking her from behind to shove her to the ground. She yelps out, falling before rolling onto her back.

She watches the mantis raise their claw into the air, only for a silvery black bolt flies, sinking it's arrow tipped head deep into the mantis's head. It screeches out before falling to the ground dead, enough time for her to see Hollow wipe out another bolt, loading it with another bolt and fires. Like a shooting star, it finds its target in the form of a mantis petra flying for Sister. Finding new strength, she leaps back up, weapon held out proudly.

"Come and get me!" She battle cries.

Another traitor mantis hisses in its counter attack, looking to swipe at Hollow. Before the older sibling can reload their crossbow or grab their nail, the traitor would be greeted with Sister's blade, flying for its head, attached to her shimmering white threads. It pegs deep, the mantis shrieking and desperately tries to claw out the blade from its middle. 

With a snarl, Sister yanks hard on the thread, ripping her blade back out while the mantis shrieks in pain, orange fluids spraying everywhere. She dashes for it, taking her blade and swiping upwards, cleaving the mantis's head off cleaning, avoiding the spray of more of that orange fluid. She lands to the ground, looking up to see another mantis after Hollow from behind.

"Hollow behind you!" She shouts, and throws her weapon.

Hollow reaches out, snatching the weapon mid-air. In the same motion, they swing around, holding the blade close to themselves before thrusting it deep into the attacker. There's a sickening crunch of shell, orange fluid oozing from the penetrated wounds. They shake the dying mantis traitor, eyes staring it down before swinging back around to fling the body off the blade. 

A pair of mantis petra fly in, their smaller claws like miniature razors that slash at Hollow. They duck down, avoiding another attack only to bound back up in quick session. In the act, Sister came racing up, using Hollow's mask as a launch point as her sibling tosses her into the air, throwing her weapon for her to catch. In a graceful dive, her blade would taste shell and flesh, the first petra going down with a screech while the infection bursts forth, breaking the body into pieces. The second flies in, only to meet a grizzly similar fate as a crossbow bolt flies for it, sticking into the body. As it falls to the ground, here comes Sister from above landing on top of the creature long enough to trust her blade into it's back successfully ripping the bug to shreds. 

Orange liquid showers like rain into the ground, seeping into nothingness. At last the group of mantis were slain and the siblings could finally rest.

Hollow stands back up, in time to watch Sister land on a raised dirt pile nearby. 

"Finally... that was too eas-AHHHH!" 

The dirt pile suddenly gives way with no warning, Sister not prepared as the ground begins to shake, dust kicking up. Hollow races to her side too late, watching helplessly as the dirt, and her, sink into a hidden tunnel, the dirt just held up by old sticks. Her voice continues to scream, echoing till nothing was heard.

Hollow looks into the hole, seeing it darken to emptiness just a few feet in. They desperately reach in, their hand blindly grasping for something, anything that was their sister, the hole not big enough for them to squeeze through and follow behind. Something, ancient and cold, bubbles from their stomach, freezing their insides into a tightening grip. It races and coils till finding their throat, feeding into that desperation, that fear. Whatever possessed them to do so, despite being mute, they felt the need to do so. So the sibling cries out with a voice none would hear, a whisper of something they didn't think they ever had or could remember hearing...

_**SISTER!!!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cliffhanger! Oh no! What will happen to our favorite Pale siblings now!?
> 
> Sorry to have to do this to ya folks but I am now out of buffer chapters so time for me to rebound that back up! See ya'll back as soon as I think I have enough buffer to last me a while till the next pause in updates. 
> 
> So please, if you like this story and eager to find out what happens, Desolate Dive that subscribe button to get notified when updates come back! Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated and thank you for your support! They mean so much to me!
> 
> ~ Valiax


	12. My Name Is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost in the darkness of the unknown....
> 
> A duel of two hunters begins...
> 
> and what was once lost, is found again.

_"Hollow! Holloooow!"_

_Sister's cries echo into the unknown, her eyes wide in anticipation. She could see her sibling not far off, looking tired but alive and well. The hunt was a success._

_The winds from the Wastelands had slow down enough for the tiny child to rush up to the edge of the cliff face, standing on the rock that jutted outwards, pointing like a claw towards a particular direction. She kneels down, watching her older sibling make their way across the open pass, their pack full of something worth eating. The child bounces up and down in excitement, her gray tattered cloak looking like wisps of smoke._

_"Hollow's back! Grog, Hollow's back!" She announces._

_Out from the cavern home, the great Atlas beetle takes one glance to where the child stood before tensing up._

_"Kiddo! Get off from there! Yer gonna git yer'self hurt r' worse and then I have t' deal with yer siblin' wantin' t' carve me up like a roasted Obelisk!" He grumbles, hurrying over best he could, trying to scope little Sister from her perch. Unfortunately for him, she proved to be quite the nimble creature._

_"Nyaah! I'm not going to hurt myself Grog!" She proclaims, puffing out her chest that made her hand-me-down cloak from Hollow seem too small on her._

_"I'm not gonna warn ya a second time! Git off or I'll make ya git off!"_

_A tiny growl escapes from Sister, glaring down the massive bug compared to her. Yet with a huff, her chin up in the air, she waltz off the overlook rock, tiny arms across her chest._

_"Hah! You're just scared you'll fall off yourself Grog! Scaredy fly! Scaredy fly! Want to fly but far too shy!" She taunts, laughing in her attempt to sing-song the words._

_Grog lets off a deep grumble, flexing his mandibles. Since when did he have to put up with such juvenile antics? Was it just like yesterday when she was a mere infant... something? All bundled up in silk and nothing but wails and screams when she didn't get her way, that would easy bend the willpower of her sibling currently climbing the zig-zag trail up to the top of the plateau? Neither bug were identifiable, at least not that easy for Grog to recall. As the pair started molting and growing, the beetle found it more troubling what exactly were the children. Maybe he'll figure it out when they became adults, whenever that was. A few seasons have already pass, counting the winters moreso than an actual year. The exact time of year it was, was making Grog's head hurt, trying to scratch at memories that seemed fuzzy to blurred away with time._

_At last a pair of familiar two point horns rises from the cliff's edge at the end of the trail. There's Hollow, a head taller than what they were when first arriving to the Wastelands. In place of their old cloak now worn by Sister, they haphazardly constructed a brown cloak from scavenged fabrics off abandon caravans a long ways away from home. This was just their second attempt at wearing something more practical._

_Their black eyes peer up, and their hands gripping the sack of quarry on their back drops before kneeling with arms wide. Immediately, in races Sister, practically launching herself into her sibling's tired arms but not too tired for a loving hug._

_"Hollow! Hollow! What did you catch!? I hope it's juicy and big and meaty!" Sister hops in place, letting go for them to stand back up._

_Hollow reaches into the bag, revealing a fresh Tiktik. The sight makes Sister whine. Tiktiks were only hunted when much better prey was very scarce which meant time to spread out rations. Oh how she hates rationing! She's a growing bug, she needs more food than Grog with his gluttonous maw._

_"Aw, come on Hollow! Tiktiks are bleeeeh!"_

_"Hey! Be thankful Pest caught us something at all!" Grog mutters, staring down at the tiny child._

_"Hey! Don't call my sibling a pest!" Sister shouts back, puffing up before delivering a swift kick to one of Grog's shins, causing the Atlas beetle to yelp._

_"Ow! Do that again, see what happens!"_

_Sister still pouting hard, her breath held in the beginnings of a temper tantrum staring up at Grog... kicks him again._

_"That's it! Come 'ere! I'mma eat you instead!" Growling, Grog bends down to snatch her as she lets out a surprised wail, trying to run away._

_There's a rush of air that whizzes past his hand, and the next moment he sees Hollow grasping Sister into a tight hold, protecting her while glaring a nice reflection of impending death in their empty eyes. Sister lets out a tiny gasp, not expecting Hollow to rush in to save her. She was a big girl now! Big girls can take care of themselves, thank you very much!_

_"Hollow, he wasn't gonna eat me! I'm okay!" She pleads, feeling them letting go but not before giving her the same expressionless stare. Sister looks to Grog, before sticking the end of her tongue out, spitting out a buzz sound in another taunt._

_With a wave of their hand, Hollow gains the pair's attention, pointing back to the bag. They approach, picking up the opening edge, noting the eager look on their little sibling's round face and nubby horns._

_"More? Ah! More food! More food! What did you get!? Show me!" She bounces up and down, full of energy all over again. Maybe she wouldn't have to chew on tough Tiktik meat afterall!_

_Hollow waits, one hand inside the bag while the other holds the edge. In one quick raise of the one hand, the bag is lowered revealing their better prize for roughing it out in the Wastelands overnight. Grasping it by its tiny antenna, Hollow reveals a fat, chubby creature of white complexion, missing any sort of chitinous shell to protect its tender morsel of a body._

_"AH! I can't believe it Pest! Ya caught a maggot! Oh we are gonna be eattin' good t'night!" Grog lit up, eyes wide at the sight of something so rare on this side of the Wastelands._

_Sister claps her hands, squealing with delight. Now that was food! Sweet and juicy and full of flavor! She had forgotten the kicking incident as Hollow hands the slained fat grub to Grog. He wasn't much of a cook but anything on a stick over an open fire, especially with something he could really enjoy, and he could make dirt taste good roasted. The small child trails after him, hopping from toe to toe in anticipation._

_"I want crispy skin! Grooooog! Cook it crispy!"_

_"Say please next time n' I moight consider it!"_

_Sister pouts, trying to stare the much bigger bug down, now stamping her feet in as the pair enter inside their cavern home. Her whiny voice still carrying outside, only to let out a quick chirp of victory the moment the Atlas beetle caves in to letting her what she basically demanded once the maggot was cooked._

_Hollow watches the pair, sighing out a cold breath of relief there would be no fighting again over what they manage to bring home. Hunting was getting scarce as the sky darkens more sooner with the passing days. They flinch once as they slowly follow behind, stopping to reach up behind their head where the white shell met black and begins clawing at one corner in particular._

_It was any wonder they managed to stay still long enough behind some cover without going into a scratching frenzy with the early signs of a molt coming on. Their shell itched, even the return home was mentally torturous in wanting to stop and just strip themselves of all their gear and cloak to roll in the dust and sand. Anything really to alleviate the itch. One hand reaches over to scratch at their horns, fingers breezing by the inner sides and freezes. Pressing in, they feel something akin to a merely tiny bump that mimicked perfectly on each side just hidden underneath their soon to be old shell. Another set of prongs was set to grow in, making Hollow wonder what sort of bug were they?_

_Taking a moment to clear their mind from scratching, they turned their attention towards a spot in the distance past the overlook rock. They remembered there was something there in the mountain range. A town, but one they couldn't recall the name of. It was part of something, a city? A territory? Something-nest, but that's all they could recall. At night the town's circle of lights could easily be mistaken for a star. "Mountain Star" Hollow started calling it. Maybe they'll remember the town name when they had a full belly of hot food instead of chewing their hunting rations a second night._

_"Hollow!"_

_The older sibling turns around, scratching just under their neck to see little Sister stare up at them, having lost patience in waiting on Grog to be with her sibling._

_"Grog's taking forever! He's not gonna give me a taste! I want a taste! I.. oh. Hollow are you itchy again?" She goes off on her little tangent, only to stop when she finally sees the other trying to hide their distress._

_Hollow merely nods, and waves her off to not worry about it._

_< <Okay. Hollow, good.>> They sign, very basic in some form of communication for their sister. Yet when they lower their hands, one is swiftly grabbed by a pair of smaller ones. _

_Sister examines her sibling's hand, turning the palm to face upwards all the while Hollow lets her do as she pleased. It was their purpose to keep her safe, to watch her grow up before their eyes that at times they forgot they were growing themselves! Her little eyes bounce up and down in their gaze, determination and concentration behind them. At last her efforts paid off and she gasps with excitement._

_"Hollow look! Claws! You're growing claws!"_

_She lets go, allowing them to hold their hand up to get a better look. Before, their fingers were round, small, just enough to grasp their nail with one hand. Nothing special about their hands. Now as they examine closely, the constant scratching from their latest start into molting had peeled back and flaked away some bits of old shell from their fingers, revealing tiny sharp points erupting from each obsidian digit. Cautiously they go about flexing their hand, then bring up the other for comparison only to find the shell had not molted yet on the other._

_Still, it was enough for Sister to get excited. She reaches for the clawed hand, her own hands looking tiny in her sibling's._

_"Oh! Oh! You are gonna grow claws! I want claws too when I'm big and strong, just like you!"_

_Something swells in Hollow's chest, and they lean down to give her a quick hug. She quickly hugs them back, her anticipation of one day waking up and sporting a set of wicked weapons on her fingers just like Hollow's was mounting. Then one day, she wouldn't be hanging around home all day. She'd be right by Hollow's side, joining in the hunts as a proud huntress. Sister looked forward to the day when she could lift the heavy blade hanging by their bed that Hollow placed on the wall. That one day it would be hers to wield._

_A small hand tugs at their cloak, making Hollow snap out of their apparent daze to look down upon their sibling. A slight head tilt to one side, curious to hear what she wanted this time._

_"Hollow, can... can..." Sister mumbles, looking up with her little black eyes._

_"Can you make me fly? Like when I was smaller?"_

_< <Big. Sibling. Hard.>> Hollow responds, though a bit hesitantly, making sure they signed 'hard' correctly. This was their own made up form of communicating after all, and even that could lead to a few miss-signed words._

_"Aww! I'm not that big!" Sister whines before turning around to walk back inside, looking slightly disappointed. Maybe growing up fast wasn't all that's cracked up to be._

_What she wasn't expecting was the swift rush of air behind her, a pair of hands reaching under her arms and in one fluid swing upwards, she's tossed high into the air. A squeal of surprise and delight escape her mouth. In the short moment in time, she was weightless, the world looked smaller as she looks down with limbs outstretched like a bird, Hollow below looking at her with their arms held out. Gravity takes over, her body falling back down into Hollow's arms, her laughing the whole way. Again, she's tossed back up, higher this time with a giggled squeal of happiness._

_Back down she goes, her arms now out in front of her. Hollow easily snatches those hands and before her body could touch the ground in a hard stop, the older sibling proceeds to swing her around in circles, enjoying her squeals and laughter._

_"Faster Hollow! Faster!" Sister laughs, her eyes watery from the rush of air and her laughing. It felt so good to laugh, to bond with Hollow as siblings. Oh if only Hollow could laugh alongside her, as children at play should. Enjoy the small moments of life._

_At last Hollow's tired feet give out, and the two siblings come tumbling down into the dirt, Sister on top of their lap, laughing all the same. She reaches over, giving them a bigger hug._

_"Thank you Hollow! That was fun!" She shouts out before finally settling down._

_"Promise me you'll never leave me? I don't wanna be alone without you."_

_Hollow wraps their arms around her, snuggling her close into that embrace. They would give their life for her, keep her safe and well fed. Any danger to her they would meet head on, never stopping till they knew she was safe and sound. A small nod replied to Sister... and as her exhaustion wears her out, somehow she barely hears something, or at least she thought she heard something, like a cold whisper of air in the night sky..._

**_I promise...._ **

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Darkness, accompanied only by the skittering and shrieks of creatures scampering in the dark. 

A brush of cold air finally stirs her from a dreamless sleep. Laying on the cold hard ground, Sister twitches to life, a pathetic flop of her legs before she sucks in cool air into her lungs. As she comes to, her vision is blurred, making out just the shapes of something nearby. Letting out a groan, she tests her hands, flexing the fingers before applying pressure to the rocky floor. 

Leaning up, Sister could hear the near constant sound of some sort of barrage of creatures chirping, skittering, making noises in the dark to make one's shell tingle with fear. She blinks once, noting the shell lined wall closest to her coming into view. Another blink and it's as if her eyes have adjusted to the faintest of light, still able to detect the lines and features along the cavernous tunnel. Where exactly was she?

Another painful groan, feeling her back ache and legs like goo. How did she end up like this? There was no time to lay around and ponder, she had to get up and fast. So baring down on her jaw, Sister pushes herself up to her knees, only to jerk her head upwards to the sound of what could be some flying creature buzzing overhead, letting in a short gasp.

"Where... am I?" She mumbles out, staggering to her feet with a few panted huffs. 

Nearby her weapon lays embedded into the dirt, a trail of thread dangling loosely from the eye on the handle. When she looks upon it, her memory of moments ago brings her back in a flash. She fell, down some hidden trap that led to a long tunnel. In the memory, she had pulled out her blade, hastily tie some thread to it and tossed it in hopes of stopping her fall. It only served to slow her descent, dislodging from a loose patch of old dirt and fell alongside her as she hit the floor of the shaft hard to knock her out. 

She grasps her weapon, yanking it from the dirt to place back behind her. Now fully on her feet, she inspects the hole from which she fell out of... only to have a chilling sensation crept upon her back, sinking its claws into her being. Her breathing hitches, heart beginning to race. The hole above her was just big enough for her to fall down... but Hollow...

"Hollow! HOLLOOOOOOW!" She cries out, staring up at the hole in the ceiling. No sign.

Her body tenses up, eyes wide to take in the faintest shade of light to shape the world around her. Never could she remember a time Hollow and her were separated, not like this. She had no idea just how far she had traveled down. How was Hollow going to follow? Could they follow at all? Her thoughts changed to that of their attackers from earlier. What if a Mantis attacked Hollow from behind? The imagine in her mind... frightened her to the point of tears threatening to well up.

No! No, she thinks to herself, forming a fist to wipe the teasing of tears away with the back of her hand. Hollow was better than that. They had to of survived, surely they found a way down here as well?

A distant fall of rock somewhere in the tunnels, enough of a sound for the normally level-headed huntress to panic. Her weapon held close to her body, Sister felt like a baby bug again, wanting nothing more to be in the protective arms of her sibling once again.

"HOLLOW! Where are you!? Hollow!" She screams out and waited for the disappointment of only her voice bouncing off the walls became her only response back.

A hard lump formed in her throat, unable to swallow it down. She whips around, her cloak waving with her motion. Heart was now pounding, ringing even, inside her head. How could she carry on without her sibling? The world felt closed in, boxing her into this unknown tunnel with no way of climbing back out into the gardens again. Everywhere around her, it was dark, damp, and the walls echo with unknown creatures chittering in the darkness. 

"Hollow... Please..." Her voice was now just a whisper, unable to bring herself to shout again. If those mantis were still after her, last thing she needed was to be found by the wrong search party.

So with a deep breath, Sister turns her attention to the path before her. It was a risky calculation to start wandering, but so was staying in one place. Sister takes her chances and proceeds forward into the darkness. As her feet follow down the winding tunnel, the darkness became less and less of a bother, her eyes quickly adjusting to the very low light that a few nearby mushrooms produced. Sister pauses, studying the fungi growing in some random patch of dirt and rock, tucked away in a crevice. Probably not something to eat and that brought in a rather problematic issue; where was she going to find food?

Hollow had the pack with provisions so it never occurred to Sister to place some small morsels in her cloak pockets just in case. Without them now, she wonders how long it would be till she could locate suitable prey? Was there any prey in whatever deep tunnel system she was in? If not... how long would she wandered aimlessly, lost in this dark maze till her body shriveled up into nothing but a dried husk? That would be the end of it wouldn't it, she'd die alone in the darkness not knowing if her sibling lived and if they were searching for her?

Pushing down her fears, Sister returns to following the path, noting now the sound of the strange echoing bugs were getting more and more distant till at last the tunnels around her and caverns were silent as the grave. 

"Where did I fallen into? What is this place?" She mutters under her breath, casting her gaze back and forth, seeking some way to bypass this silent corridor. 

Her vision meets to that with a very familiar set of eyes just standing at the edge of the darkness and she couldn't believe it!

"Hollow! It's you! You managed to find me down here! I was so worried..." She calls out, hurrying to run for her sibling's side.

The older sibling stands by the entrance to another passageway, looking up before turning around, walking into the tunnel to the confusion of Sister. She stops, blinking in confusion. Was she seeing things? Surely that had to be Hollow or did the fall jostled her mind enough that her desires to find her sibling caused her to see illusions? As if hearing her mental concern, Hollow returns, just at the edge of the tunnel, and twitches their mask towards the path before disappearing again in the darkness.

"Follow? Hollow did you find a way out!?" Sister calls out, they had to be real.

Tired feet find the strength to keep going, jogging into the passageway only to discover Hollow was no where to be seen. Impossible, they were just there? Sister looks around at the new surroundings, finding a ledge in front of a gap, another tunnel on the otherside. Did they go that way? She hurries over, looking around, and then down below at a lower level, there they are! They stand behind a rather large rock, looking up at her with those empty eyes. 

Again, they twitch their head back, indicating for her to follow them. Something wasn't adding up. Yet despite the odd twist in her gut, Sister follows, leaping down to the lower level below. Whatever Hollow wished to show her better be important. The moment she lands on the ground, her head tilts up, seeing just the trailing of Hollow's cloak before disappearing into another dark tunnel. Now something didn't feel right at all. Where was their pack? Their nail and bolt shooter? Why run around with nothing? 

Some sort of instinct, something dormant for a long time finally woke up and upon getting a taste of the event that just happened, was now screaming in her head to turn around, to leave and not follow. Yet she had to be sure, maybe Hollow was helping a bug in need? They seemed to start liking to do that, don't they?

"Come back here! I don't understand what's going on. Are you showing me the way or not!? Hollow!" Sister shouts into the darkness. No answer, no indication of some form of response. 

Unable to wait for them to possibly come back, she rushes on ahead, ignoring the nearby bodies of bugs huddled in corners and crevices. 

Another turn of a passageway and leap down into a tunnel below. Where was Hollow taking her? Her legs ached from the uneven ground, her sense of smell starting to pick up an all familiar scent into her nose. A scent of death. Did Hollow find someone who recently died? As Sister continues to trail behind where Hollow may have gone into, the ground seems to shake behind her, something falling behind her. She looks back, nothing in the darkness to warrant her desiring to go back. Not like she had a choice.

At last she approaches the end of the tunnel, coming to face a large cavern. It was the scent of death, fresh and old that clung to the rocks that grabbed her attention. Gazing upwards hung bodies, bugs she could not identify clearly. Many of them hung with twisted looks of pain, some appearing to have given up the fight for life, accepting their grizzly fate. The scene made her shell crawl, what sort of creature would do this? Where was Hollow?

Fighting back the urge to turn back, Sister climbs up a small ledge and there standing in the center, was Hollow waiting for her.

"Hollow! There you are! You had me worried sick. Here I am trying to catch up and you just stand there leading me on some wild grub chase! Don't do that to me again!" Sister shouts then lowers her shoulders. 

"But I am so glad to finally see you. I thought I'd lost you for good."

She dashes over, wrapping her arms around Hollow's middle into a deep hug, finding them warm and inviti-... wait. Hollow was never naturally warm to the touch and as she held on further, their body was far too slender, as if the sibling lost both arms. The thing that set off something was _deeply_ wrong, was how they never hugged her back. Slowly her eyes gazes back up, staring at the face that was suppose to be her older sibling.

"H-Hollow?"

A horrible snap, Sister paralyzed in shock as she watches Hollow's head completely twists upside down, their horns now looking more like mandibles. She lets go, watching in horror as the body lets out a raspy screech. The head stretches forth into the air, revealing a long thin neck, something small and orange peaking from below. It squirms from the ground, the orange dot swelling massively till it became an inflated glowing underbelly held by a black chitin cage. The body itself was long and spindly, sharp spines lining its back to then form a short tail, fashioned to appear similar to the spines. Six limbs, one smaller set up front and the other four long and just as spindly completed this nightmare fueled horror. 

Another raspy screech and it charges for Sister.

She leaps into the air, reflects taking over and as she flips around, her weapon is now in hand as she prepares for battle. To think this monstrosity dares to use her sibling's face to lure her into a trap!? It comes back, charging again straight for her. This time, she would catch it by surprise.

With a war cry, she charges in, weapon in hand as she swings it across the mimic's face. The blade bites into the shell, sending the creature reeling back. It leaps into the air, intending to crush its prey instead of simply trampling her to death. Sister, on the other hand was too nimble, easily leaping out of harms away. For the beast's effort it's rewarded with another swipe to it's head and neck, droplets of infection spraying out.

"Come on! You dare take the face of my sibling, then I'll take your life!" Sister shouts with a taunt, and charges forth.

The beast wheels around, short limbs reaching out in mockery to her taunt before returning the charge. The two collide with one another, sending Sister flying into a nearby wall. Pain shoots up her already aching body from the fall earlier. She winces, staggering to get up before this creature comes to finish the job. From the corner of her eye, she witnesses it approaching, orange drool ebbing from under the false mask of Hollow. No... no she can't lose. Not if the real Hollow is still out there looking for her.

Sucking in a deep breath, Sister pushes herself up the moment the monster charges, her blade aiming for it's glowing underbelly. A risky move, not wanting to get that stuff on her cloak but a sacrifice she's willing to contend with later.

The blade sinks into the fleshy gelatinous underbelly, spraying orange fluid everywhere. The smell was horrific, worse than the time Sister left the remains of a carcass from a hunt too close to the cave home in the middle of Summer when she was still learning preparation and meat storage. She clamps down on her jaw, trying to keep from gagging on the smell while the monster shrieks to the attack. It jumps away, the dripping wound sealing back up as if the attack never happened. Sister nearly swears under her breath only to notice the beast's infected underside was not as large as before.

With an idea hatched, she bounds in for another attack from below. Which is exactly what the monster was thinking too. It rears up on its back legs, shrieking out before flailing. Immediately large globules of orange infection spews forth, spraying the floor randomly. It takes all of Sister's strength and will to not run into the toxic mess hissing and bubbling on the floor. Tossing her weapon into the air, it pegs into a stalactite and yanks her up, dodging the acidic globs.

With the creature in the midst of turning around, Sister kicks from the rock, dislodging her weapon and aimed it straight at the creature. It land in it's back, her careful of those spines all the while straddling the beast. It bucks and shrieks, trying to shake her off. Sister presses in, her hands straining as the blade continues to bite down and cracks shell. A sickening pop and finally she jumps off the monster, the shell on its back broken to allow a spray of orange to spew forth. 

The beast staggers around, it's mock eyes staring down its combative prey. Another roar and it lumbers forth, claws digging into the dirt for purchase thrusting it forward. Sister charges, weapon held out as the beast drags its mandibles along the ground. She looks to dodge but calculates just shy of the right timing. With a scream of pain, Sister's right leg is caught in the horn jaws, flinging her into the air. It would easily be her doom to smack into the cavern ceiling, break her back and be reduce to a crumbled mess upon the floor and the beast's next meal.

But Sister was not that kind of bug to allow such a fate.

Fighting against the fresh pain, her body contorts, twisting herself till her feet painfully crash into the ceiling. Fighting back the need to cry out, she shoves herself back down, blade pointed in front. She feels the blade sink into the back of the beast's neck, pressing down with her strength as it thrashes about, shrieking and spewing more orange goo into the open. With a few more heavy swings, the monster dislodges Sister, tossing her away against a rock.

She cries out when she comes into contact, her weapon dropped halfway between her and this nightmarish monstrosity. The beast staggers, the deep cracks along its back making it difficult to coordinate itself for another attack. It turns to face Sister, seeing her without her weapon in hand, perfect. With a raspy roar, it rears up, flailing limbs before going in for the charge.

"Want me? Here I am!" She shouted, reaching behind her back underneath her cloak, her body bowing forwards.

In a burst of power and speed, Sister whips out hidden inside the inner pockets of her cloak a pair of small knives. She twirls them in her hand, the blades dancing with her fingers while raised over her head. With a furious battle cry, the huntress rushes to meet the beast, her eyes staring into the false empty ones. A thrust downwards, and the blades sink in like a pair of well placed fangs deep into those sockets. The attack flings Sister back and the beast screams in agony, orange haze and liquid spraying into the air, burning the ground it touches.

There would be a swipe cutting the air, the glint of metal twinkling in the darkness, and Sister finds her footings after retrieving her main weapon, sliding underneath the monster and slicing across its belly. Now as she stands up to face her foe, she braces herself as the infection sprays out, gushing in high pressure while the beast shrieks out its final rasp, and promptly bursts into gooey pieces about the cavern. At last, Sister's battle was over. 

Sister lowers her arm, casting her gaze at the remains of the beast. The smell burned her down into her lungs, copious amounts of orange fluids and more natural bodily juices stained the rocky ground. Oh it was far more gory than the corpse of the Vengefly King. Despite the entanglement of gored limbs, body parts stretched and pulled apart thanks to the infection, she takes one step forward, whipping her weapon in front of her, releasing a battle cry.

"Haaah!"

There's a shudder of breath and she finds herself falling to one knee, exhausted. She remains in place, her stomach twisting at the sight and smell of such horrendous aftermath. There's a swallow of air, only to gasp out as she tries to regulate her breathing. If this was going to become a common scene of her getting into battle with highly dangerous foes, she's going to need better training. With another deep breath, the young huntress feels her strength slowly returning, so she takes what small strips of cloth she had available, binding them around her wounds. 

A pause, and she stares at one of her injuries. Sister concentrates, trying to replicate the same 'focus healing' Hollow was able to conjure up. Yet no matter how hard she tries, nothing like the wisps of glowing white energy seem to summon forth, binding to her wounds and heal them back to fit shape. She curses under her breath and returns to wrapping the injuries like normal. So she didn't have Hollow's mysterious ability, that was sourly disappointing.

Now, with the cavern quiet and the monster slain, Sister takes up her weapon and proceeds back into the darkness of the mysterious land she found herself in, praying she'd find Hollow again soon and not another mimic monster...

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The familiar noises and sounds of this deep cave system wasn't the best welcoming presence Sister had in mind, but it was better than the stifling muffled silence of the cave that monstrous beast had laid claim to as its lair. She stares on ahead, right leg slightly limping mainly due to the pain that lingered on after the clash with the beast that dared try to use her sibling's face to trick her in becoming its next meal. Her body demanded rest and she would not heed its pleas. Not in a dangerous place like this.

The tunnels were all now starting to look the same, darkness wrapped around every corner. A few overturned giant fossils now looking similar to a grouping she swore she say not too long ago. That alone forces her to pause. Alright feet, you win... time to rest.

Sister finds herself at one large rock, climbing up till her weary feet dangled over clear from the floor. Here she felt the pain finally ease off, allowing her mind a moment to clear itself and re-orientate to find a way out. Panic would do no good, that's how a good hunter can easily become the hunted.

"I hope Hollow's alright. Surely they're looking for me?" She mutters to herself. 

She looks down at her hands, noting the plating looking dirtied and worn. When did she molt last? Was it the winter before? She had been so busy this season, that the idea to go molt didn't cross her mind. Well soon as this adventure is over she'll make that her priority. Right now, she needed to get out of this place... what ever this place was.

Something rumbles ahead on the path before her. Sister reacts, standing up to grab her weapon, standing guard on the rock. Her body tenses up, spying a pair of eyes coming closer, the rumbling growing stronger. It was by some small token of luck and relief that the giant that rumbled along had no interest in her at all. Some giant strange creature, dark blueish gray in color with a nasty set of mandibles with equally dangerously looking blade like legs, dozens of them, moving in waves along the ground. 

The garpede paid no mind to Sister, just walking on to who knows where. She kept an eye on it, the rumbling from its many feet just enough to knock off loose rocks off the ceiling of the tunnel, more so dust. Once its elongated body cleared the tunnel, Sister takes this moment to move on. No doubt the size of the creature to make the area rumble was enough to scare off any sort of enemies lurking just ahead. Approaching the edge, she peers in, just on the off chance more of the segmented creatures would be using the same path.

With the way clear, Sister proceeds, mentally hoping somehow her family would be on the other. Instead, she was greeted with strains of something along the walls and floor of the cavern.

Kneeling, Sister takes a few strains into a hand, feeling it between her fingers. She knew this material, as easily as she knew her hunting skills. Thread, the exact same she could produce. 

"No, impossible!? Threads like my own?" She whispers and to emphasis her discovery, pulls forth a strain of her own making. A near perfect match.

In fact as she looks up, the ceilings and walls of the caverns contained thick masses of threads, almost like curtains to sealed windows. If she had a lantern, they would sparkle and twinkle with a silvery white sheen. Beautiful silk put to use other than binding or sewn to make fabrics. With her natural vision, Sister can tell most of the silk threads here were old, many clumps coated in a fine layer of dust. Where was she in the whole place?

Her concentration snapped to attention the moment she feels the faintest of tugs on the strain of silk thread held in her hands, pulling behind her. Something.. or someone, was approaching.

Slowly she stands to her feet, feeling her heart pound. Whatever it was she sensed, it was big, probably bigger than Hollow so she ruled them out immediately. Her body tenses up once again, prepping for battle. If another one of those mimic beasts had tracked her down here, likely for revenge for slaying one of its kin, then she would give it no satisfaction in trying the same trick as the first. What she wasn't expecting was someone to shout at her.

"Mighty bold of you to steal what is _my_ right to hunt a Nosk!" A voice states in the darkness. That was the only warning Sister would receive. 

"But I can't allow outsiders to continue to trample in my kingdom and take what's not theirs!"

In a flash, Sister whips around, blade in hand to swipe at her assailant, only to bounce the edge against some sort of thrown weapon aiming for her. It was a long blade, sharp to a fine point. She slashes back, forcing the blade to return to its owner in the dark, watching as a flicker of white thread indicates where the attacker was hiding. 

"Lucky for you, I still have fight left in me!" Sister shouts, and with a deep breath, launches herself head on to meet her new adversary.

Instantly in the dark, her blade meets the resistance of another, and she looks up... staring at six narrowed eyes on a porcelain white mask. The two grunted against the other's strengths, nearly equal in their resistance. Sister takes a moment to back off, using the attacker to go for a swipe just so she would attack from below. Or she would have if the much larger attacker didn't gasp at some sudden realization and backs away. 

"No.. no it can't be!" The attacker speaks in a hushed tone.

Sister jumps back, blade still in hand. She pants slightly, the ache of the fight before returning to remind her that what rest she had earlier hadn't been enough. It didn't seem to bother her once the attacker came to view in the the dim light, making Sister's body freeze up.

Before her stood a great bug, no, a beast, her slender horns decorated in a veil of deep blue fabric, mask highlighted in center. Her body a gray in color, lighter than the garpede from earlier. Black limbs completed the appearance, but it wasn't the amount of limbs that had Sister's attention, it was the other's weapon.

An exact copy to Sister's own blade, this one with the loop at the end of the handle wrapped in the fine silk as before. 

The beast in question stares on, a moment of recognition in her eyes. She looks up and down, studying Sister's appearance and her weapon. Yes, there was no doubt in her mind, from the fiery red cloak Sister wore to those familiar eyes and the weapon in her hand, yet held as if it were a nail in a reverse grip. She recognized the signs and fights back the stinging of tears in her eyes.

"It's.. it's you! I never, never would of thought I'd ever see you again!"

Confusion plastered itself onto Sister's face, her body still tense to fight back if this was some trick. What did this woman mean by again?

"Again? I don't believe we've met, I'm in no mood for trickery if that is what you are after." Sister lets on a sneer, but her confusion continues to cloud her judgement.

The woman merely shakes her head, lowering her weapon non defensively.

"You were too young to remember, but I recognize my own weaving work anywhere! That cloak, your needle... "

"Needle?" Sister repeats and looks to her weapon, studying the shape of it before looking to the other one, the copy held in the larger bug's hands.

"Oh how it pained me every day since I had to let you go, so young and new to the world that barely got to know you. I didn't think by now you'd survive the wilds but look at you! How you've grown, strong and proud! Now you're here, alive and well! I'm glad I placed my judgement and trust into the Vessel. They kept you safe, and though it appears they trained you like them, I know that hunter's passion anywhere not unlike my own." 

Something... familiar whispers in Sister's mind, something about this beast but she couldn't place it. The way she spoke, the warmth behind those words when before there had been cold, calculating, and very angry at someone in her territory type words. Again the confusion clouds Sister's better judgement as she looks to the weapon in both her hands and the other bug's. The wilds... how would she know Sister lived in the wastelands? Did those guards reach here? Questions swam in her mind before she looks back up again.

"Who.... are you?" She finally asks.

There's a small hitch of breath, and the other finally lets slip a tear from one of her six eyes. 

"I'm whom they call "The Beast", Herrah, Queen of Deepnest..." She explains. "... I'm your mother."

Sister tensed up, confusion and shock burning across her whole body. She wanted to run away, that this was some wild dream, it couldn't be real. And yet, those words, weaving together like the silk that hung woven along the walls, the threads knitted together to form bindings for Sister to use for her wounds and to use against her prey. Something deep within her very core woken up to those words, like some spell unlocking a piece of her history, her past, something to connect with past her sibling.

"M-Mother?" She finally manages to push out, her voice still in disbelief.

Herrah held her hands together, pressed up against herself, tears dappling over her eyes as she merely nods in confirmation. Sister takes in a quick breath, and something pricks in her mind to which she reaches up to grasp the side of her head with one hand. In the darkness of her oldest memories, something stood out. Six white eyes staring back at her, like the image from her dream back in the Wastelands shortly before departing for Hallownest. That lullaby like song that carried in the wind...

It starts off fuzzy, the eyes closing in and unblinking. Then as the image lightens and focuses, she can finally see a face to those eyes as they shift from white to black. It's a very brief image, of a great being holding her, so small she felt. Those eyes surrounded by a veil of blue, the warm glow of candles illuminating her features. The lullaby she hums, rocking the tiny Sister back and forth. The overall warmth and love that poured from that fuzzy image before going dark again. It finally all sinks in.

Sister looks back to Herrah, looking at her and her weapon, her needle. Perfectly identical to her own, a twin missing its metallic sibling after so long, finally reunited. There was no doubt now in her mind as their eyes finally met and Sister feels something stinging her vision. Her body now shakes as her hand falls to her side, the other clutching the now named needle tightens grip at first. After all this time, growing up in the Wastelands... she finally found an answer she had been asking for, for as long as she could recall.

"M..M-Mama...!" 

The needle falls to Sister's side with a heavy metallic thud. There would be a burst of energy, Sister's feet launching her forwards. This would be no attack, no battle of strength or wits. Instead, she merely runs straight into Herrah's now open arms. 

The pair press into one another, Sister finally letting loose the tears biting her vision. She feels those arms wrap around her into a loving embrace. The embrace she craved for after so long, the love from a parent. At once she cries out, emotions running high. 

"Mama! I... I found you!"

"Oh my daughter! My sweet baby girl. I missed you so much." Even Herrah, for as powerful and fearsome as she was and known for, could not stop the tears of a mother who's lost their child and who finally came back to her.

The pair embrace for what felt like an eternity, merely basking in the relief and overwhelming joy to finally reunite after so long. Sister feels her horns gently being stroked, then along her back, causing her to choke out a few more sobs. Here she had long since believed and had accepted the idea of no parents lived in this day. That Hollow's quest was merely a ruse, a wild grub chase that would yield no results. Now, here at this moment in time all that belief changed in a single event. By any gods listening above, Sister mentally begged that this moment not be taken away, a lie or dream to give her false hope.

"This must be a dream. It can't be real..." Sister finally manages to say, taking in a deep breath to help calm her down, easing away from her mother's embrace to look up at her.

At that comment, Herrah lets out a laugh, greatly amused.

"If this is a dream, then it must be mine as well! Are you invading my dreams or me, yours?"

That got a equally good laugh out of Sister, finding herself unable to stop till it rolls into giggles to which the Queen laughs alongside her, leaning in to give her daughter a gentle press of her forehead to Sister's.

"To think, I didn't believe coming to Hallownest would be worth anything but wasted time. How glad I am to be wrong." Sister states only to remember something Herrah spoke of.

"Wait, you said you're... a Queen!? Then... does that make me a...?"

"Our little Princess, finally home to the kingdom of Deepnest." Herrah responds, proud to finally be able to speak of such a title. "Everyone will be elated to hear the news of your return."

Sister hums in thought, the title whispering in her mind, a certain power it brought from just a mere huntress she was. Yes, she liked the idea quite a bit. A princess hunter.

"Princess Sister, a strange title to be given to a huntress such as myself."

"Sister!? What kind of a name is that!? Don't tell me the vessel gave you that for a name? No, my dear you have a name. A name in honor towards a late close friend of mine." 

Sister blinks, tilting her head higher to meet her mother's gaze, noting the proud look in her eyes. A name? A real name that she had that not even Hollow knew about? One that held meaning and identity. While true, the name Sister really just describing what she was to Hollow, it was a name nonetheless but if this revelation was her true name, what sort of meaning would it hold?

"What's... my name then, Mother?" She asks, her chest swelling with anticipation.

The Queen of Deepnest takes up her own needle, placing it over her daughter's head as if it were a ceremonial moment. At last, it's revealed.

"You are... Hornet. Daughter of Hallownest and Princess of Deepnest, skilled huntress and slayer to the Nosk. May your needle be ever sharp and your fangs ever sharper!"

Hornet... a name, a name of a race of bugs known for their strength and cunning, ones who do not lie and take any sort of abuse put on them. Beings who fought back with deadly stingers and great combat. A strong name for a strong princess hunter.

"My name..." She whispers back, then with a deep breath in her lungs, she says it with pride.

"My name is Hornet."

And it was then at that moment, the huntress known as Sister died, and from her memory, Hornet, princess and protector, rises from the ashes to take her place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's back, back again!
> 
> Unfortunately I won't be able to get back into weekly updates for a while, still having to balance real life stuff that's taken way too long than it should have but I wanted to uploaded the next chapter to show I'm not dead or abandoning this story! More chapters to come in the future, expect the unexpected! Thanks for all the support!
> 
> ~ Valiax


	13. Respect By the Nail, Honor By the Claw

Hollow saw fire.

Not fire in the literal sense, but a fire burning deep within the empty darkness past their gaze, burning with a level of determination and aggression unlikely to of been seen before. If it wasn't for those mantis traitors, they wouldn't be storming through mushroom blooming caverns, swinging their nail in swift retaliation. Nothing was going to stand in their way, not now, not ever.

They needed to find Sister and fast. 

Thoughts of her somewhere deep below in the darkness, alone and possibly injured pour into their mind. Her calling out for help, in pain, possibly weaponless to defend herself. Whatever she fell in, it had to belong to some creature's den. A trap for bugs to fall down and never climb back up. Such terrible thoughts coursing through Hollow's mind. What if they couldn't find a way to get her? What if she was dying and the longer they tried to find a way around, the more in pain she was in? What if....

No, no get those thoughts out! Hollow lets out a deep silent snort of cold air, shaking their head side to side to clear their mind. Sister had to be fine, she was stronger than to let a fall cause her the greatest form of casualty. She had to be alive and fine, she was a tough young girl. If anything, she would kill whatever called that hole in the ground back in the gardens its lair. Yes, just believe that. She was fine, alive, and likely also trying to hunt Hollow down. 

The Fungal Wastes had to be the most bizarre landscape Hollow had ever laid eyes on, but they didn't have the time nor patience to stop and smell the fungus. Especially when some of the mushrooms were sentient enough to attack back. All it took was a few swipes of fury and they fell into pieces. Hollow sizes up another, head lowering before springing forth in a jolt of power, their small nail swiping through a shrumal warrior as if it were mere silk scrolls. For a moment in time, Hollow didn't think about the destruction in their wake, they didn't feel the need to other than stay focused on finding their little sibling, one way or the other.

Eventually their rampage path slips in front of them and they slide on moist and rotting debris, falling down towards a acid pool below. With a hard splash, they scramble to get out momentarily forgetting Unn's blessing would allow them to traverse through acidic waters. Hollow pauses once they're out, staring down at the ground before shaking the acid off themselves. Their sense of smell detects a faint burning and turn to find their pack having slightly singed from acid contact. A moment to remember for later. Just a moment where they didn't become a mindless killing machine striking at anything coming their way with force.

Hollow remains still, crouched while they silently heaved in and out. They needed to re-focus, find a method through this maze of mushrooms that grew everywhere and made the world look the same. Only a few strange thin purple cap mushrooms with white stalks occasionally break up the sensory. Easing their head upwards, Hollow stares at the scenery, reflecting back on the last moments of seeing Sister alive. Her confidence shifting to one of shock and disbelief, her stance going from proud and noble to that of fear and uncertainty all in the blink of an eye. Her voice, so sure and determined devolved into a mere shriek of terror from the unknown and at last she disappears before the older sibling could react.

Something cold slips down Hollow's face causing them to reach up with one hand to gingerly wipe away at the sensation. Black tears dapple over their clawed fingers, and as they stare on, it somehow fuels them to keep going but focus this time. Not dash through like some reckless, feral child. They were a proud hunter of the Wastelands, survived some of the harshest conditions thrown at a bug and perfected their skills in the art of the hunt and blade.

Back on their feet, Hollow pushes through, navigating around the bend and through heavy fungal areas only to stop in their tracks as they spy a pair of those sentient mushrooms. They were huge, wallowing about only to take one look at the hunter and gargling out a snarl. Hollow crouches down, nail in hand in a tight grip. In a single bound, they come racing towards the first Shrumal Ogre. The great mushroom waddles towards Hollow, inhaling a great amount of air before exhaling out harshly bringing with it wads of the familiar orange goo of the infection. Hollow leaps back, narrowly avoiding the glowing globs and watch as it hisses upon contact with the ground, burning like acid till they dissolve.

That was with just one Ogre and there were two blocking Hollow's way. 

With both giant lumbering mushrooms now projecting the acidic orange goo of infection, Hollow had to become light on their feet. Every leap and bound would be accompanied by the swing of their nail, slicing through fungal skin or simply bouncing back to gain some distance again. The ogres groan out, relentless in their pursuit to down the hunter in their homelands. Hollow makes for a crouch, waiting till they were both close enough. With a spring of energy, they leap into the air, both hands clutching the hilt of their nail before striking with force downward. The small nail hits true, cutting through one of the Shrumal Ogres as it breaks from the pulsating infection from within its body. The second one would meet a similar fate when Hollow dashes forward, feeling their energy build up and burst to gain extra speed. 

Infectious goop flies everywhere, making Hollow roll out of the way to avoid getting burned. A moment of silence, now that the fiends were defeated to allow the hunter a few breaths of air, regain themselves before proceeding on. Hollow pulls themselves back into a kneel, hand forming a fist and focuses on healing their wounds, calling forth the Soul within themselves as well as the surrounding area. With a renewed silent sigh of relief, they press on, already the blockage cost them precious time they could of spent looking for Sister.

Now back to their mission, Hollow gazes about the area they were in before aimlessly wandering down one path. Everything still looked the same so it was any wonder any of the residents of this kingdom hadn't gotten themselves lost to these fungus covered lands. Another turn of the bend, another ledge to climb down. Hollow carefully gazed around the area, mentally trying to make note of where they went and which direction they were going. 

So lost... so... lost...

Hollow felt something against one foot, something not quite wet from the moisture in the air, but firm and dry with a crinkle sound from being stepped on. They look down and discover their foot to be pressing into the discarded sheet of writing silk. Wait, they instantly recognize that size anywhere! The map maker, Cornifer was near!

The hunter whips their head up, scanning the area till they spot another sheet in the distance. Yes! He must be close by, perhaps sitting somewhere working on drawing out his maps? Wasting no time, Hollow bounds for the source of the discard sheets of rejected maps half drawn, and soon the familiar soft and cheerful humming fills the air to drown out the ambiance of the Fungal Wastes.

Another scrap of writing silk paper, coated in spore stains leads Hollow right to the map maker, humming his recognizable tune while scratching away on a new and improved map of the area. Not wanting to spook him, they quietly approach, moving over till they stood in front of the other bug. Thankfully they did not have to wait to long for Cornifier to notice he was not alone in these parts.

"Oh! It's you! That traveler from the Wastelands. Hollow wasn't it?" He exclaims, happy to see the hunter before him. Hollow nods, getting a cheerful chuckle out from the other.

"It's good to see you again my tall and silent friend! I suspect you've gotten yourself a little lost out here?" Cornifer continues only to notice a lack of a sibling that normally accompanies the other to help translate what they sign.

"Where's your sister? Is she not with you?"

Hollow responds with their head lowering, almost in shame in their appearance. They peer back up, then with their hands they try at least to gesture what had happened. Taking their time, it was a series of movements trying to mimic the scene of a battle, gesturing the length of their sister's weapon, her attacking and them winning the fight against the mantises. It was only when they gesture with one hand the appearance of walking while the other hand represented the ground only to move away and the first hand falls, both disappearing into their cloak and they return to lowering their head, that Cornifer finally understood.

"She fell through somewhere!? You couldn't get to her?"

A slow shake of their head, still deeply ashamed in their failure for being unable to rescue her. Something touches their left shoulder easing Hollow to cast their empty looking gaze at Cornifer trying to comfort them.

"You did what you could, but I think I know where she might be if you couldn't get to her. There's a few old tunnels and burrows that lead down to a second smaller kingdom that resides inside Hallownest. Deepnest... is what it's called. Oh, just thinking of it already has my shell crawling. It's not a place for the faintest of hearts but its residents are notorious for creating those shafts for... shall we say, unfortunate bugs to fall in. There's very few locations you could enter into Deepnest. One of which is gated off by the Mantis Tribe. 

"They're a warrior bunch of bugs. Seekin' honor by the blade of a nail or with what sharp claws they possess. If you challenge them, their lords might let you pass through into that haunting land of darkness... and spider webs. Oh I promised Iselda I wouldn't be going in that territory fer quite a while but there are some locations I haven't filled out yet for my maps to sell. Not like most Hallownest citizens freely enter that kingdom... and come back out alive. 

"If yer sister is still alive, then seek the Mantis Lords and try yer hand at gettin' through their gate. Then maybe you'll have a chance at gettin' yer sister out back alive. Oh poor thing she must be worried sick ov'r ya! I bet she's fearin' you wouldn't be able to 'talk' to other bugs without her translatin' your signing." 

Hollow listened, noting to seek out this village. Were there mantises unlike the ones in the abandoned gardens? Ones that weren't infected? It sounded dangerous to be sure if the ones outcast meant anything. Regardless of the level of danger, Hollow had to press forth, for Sister. Once Cornifer finished they nod once and pulling from their cloak they produce their own personal pouch of collected geo off the dead infected they had slain so far. They hold it out, offering to pay for a map.

"Oh you wish to buy a map? Are you sure?" Cornifer questions, about to say he would happily give them a copy of the Fungal Wastes just to navigate through it to rescue their sibling.

The other pauses for a moment, staring at the bag before returning that eerie, haunted, empty gaze of theirs to the bag and give it a shake. They could always find more if there were still plenty of reanimated corpses to slay as well as nodules of geo they could dig up from the rock and dirt.

"Very well, I just need a small amount. I have no intentions of taking everything you've earned on your journey. Thank you Hollow, I pray you will be successful in your quest to reunite with your sister soon. Remember to come back and see Iselda and I in our shop. You have a safe place there." 

In no time, a rolled up map was placed in Hollow's awaiting hand. They take a moment to unravel it, study the contents poured from fresh ink. Pathways that were familiar, some not so much. Judging by where they stood, Hollow traces a delicate clawed finger to follow a path till they point to a section marked on the map - The Mantis Village. There, that's where they needed to go. Rolling their map back up and placing it inside their cloak, they wave to Cornifier one last time. With a renewed sense of direction, the hunter was off, their destination waits for them.

Deeper and deeper into the Fungal Wastes they travel, pausing only to swipe away at an annoying Fungoon floating by, blocking their path. If they became too much to simply swipe aside, then Hollow pulled forth more strength into their arm, slicing through till the strange floating creatures practically deflated, whizzing through the air to flop into a cluster of puffy mushrooms. 

More delays, each one felt as if engaging with them would only hinder finding their sibling. At this rate, if Sister was injured, she could fall unconscious or be easy pickings for some predator lurking in the darkness of that place called Deepnest.

Hollow slows down, their mind returning to that name. Deepnest, why did it felt like they knew that place, as if they've been there before? They reach up with their free hand, resting their palm to their forehead. Remember, Hollow, remember! So far, only darkness greeted their inner mind. Maybe it was dark in Deepnest? If so and they were there before losing most of their childhood memories... why were they there in the first place? Did Father have anything to do with it? Could he have originated from that kingdom? Maybe something happened between Deepnest and Hallownest that forced him to take his children to the Wastelands for safe keeping till he could come back for them? 

So many questions, swimming in their head, it was enough for Hollow to shake their horns to and fro in their attempts to clear their head. Yet a new question formed. If they were from Deepnest, then maybe they had family members still there? Could Sister locate those family members and if so... would they recognize her? She was a tiny infant as far back as Hollow could try to recall, but the details were scarce.

As Hollow clears over a ledge, something catches their attention. Up ahead, there stands a mantis. She stares at them, claws raised as if poised for attack. The pair of them kept at a distance, sizing each other up. What could Hollow do? They did not want to take on the first blow, trying to figure out if this mantis in particular was infected or not. By what they could tell, no. No orange glow from the eyes or aggressive behavior, just a bug trying to defend themselves. Something brushes through Hollow's mind, something suggesting they had to do some sort of reaction. Maybe if they show some respect, as this is the mantis' home most likely.

Hollow slowly takes a knee, hand across their chest as they bow their head to the mantis, maybe that will show her they were not here to spill unwanted blood.

"Who... are you? What business you have in this part of the Fungal Wastes?!" 

Hollow gazes back up, the mantis now right in front of them they never even heard her approach. Her claws glistened in the biolumenescent light, showing their deadly precision. It was obvious she was in no mood for intruders. Acting fast, Hollow produces the map, showing it to the mantis before pointing to the bottom past the village. She takes one look at the map and hisses.

"You want into Deepnest!? Hah! What a foolish thing you are! I don't know _what_ you are, but if you think you're brave enough to take on the beasts that make that foul place their lair, then you are either incredibly stupid or have a death wish. Hm, the only way into that place is through my Lords. Of course if you have a death wish, then being slain by the sisters will be a lot more merciful. But first..." She explained, then raises one claw.

"Let me test you myself!"

The claw comes swiping downwards, allowing Hollow only mere seconds to dodge out of the way. Wiping out their nail, they use it to block her attack, swiping sideways. Metal versus natural claw clink back and forth, Hollow blocking each of her attacks. They had to prove to this mantis before they could reach the village. If they can defeat her, then these 'Lords' she spoke of may be of help? They had to find an opening. 

Wasting no time, Hollow dashes forward, swinging their small nail three times, the last one landing on its target. The mantis hisses, jumping into the air over Hollow's head to try and rake her claws along their horns. Instead, the hunter whips around, using their nail to counter those claws. They shove her back, squaring up their shoulders. Another dash, more swipes where two take a beating against the mantis, though not without receiving a slash mark of their own. 

Hollow and the mantis warrior fall back, and it was then she raises her claw. "Stop!"

Confused, Hollow remains in position to fight even when the mantis eases from her own.

"It's clear you are no mere wandering bug. I can feel there's a special kind of warrior within you, whatever you are. You have prove yourself worthy to approach the village. Go, my Lords await. May you present to them a worthy fight to be spoken of beyond this moment." She explains and to show her good faith, bows before Hollow.

Sheathing their nail, Hollow stands to attention, returning with a bow of their own to her. Like Cornifier said, these mantis were honorable in battle. So, if they must fight their leaders to enter Deepnest, then that's what they must do. They lean back up, watching the mantis turn behind her and points with one claw the direction of the village. A few steps forward, only for Hollow to pause to stare back at her, still bowing in respect. They nod and return their attention to the path beyond them. With a burst of speed, the hunter dashes on ahead, rejuvenated with energy to continue their quest...

Old shells of bugs and beast from another time decorate the entrance to the village, dangling from poles or alongside the walls. The spores here floating in the air seem to mimic flakes of gold, airborne in lazy swirls. Even with the buildings and huts that lined this section of the Fungal Wastes, mushrooms and fungus grew about between stonework and various structures. It was a far more primitive looking settlement compared to the surface town Dirtmouth, yet despite that the Mantis Village felt similar to the old cave home on the cliffside back out in the wasteland.

Hollow pauses, staring up at one large head of some beast hanging up above, as if in warning to all those who dare try to enter the village. They check their map, making sure this was the right location before proceeding in. No sooner had their feet enter the village that Hollow would be met with a set of deadly claws blocking his way. 

The mantis here stare the intruder down, only to watch as Hollow takes a step back and bows more like the mantis warrior had earlier. Easier, simpler. A means of trust and respect if they wanted to get to these Lords. Above them, they catch the sound of wings beating against the fungal air and they dare glance up to see the younger members of the tribe fly overhead, curious of the newcomer. One of the guards turns to the other, whisper something before the two nod and bow back to Hollow. They would be allowed in, but monitored heavily. 

Once the claws were removed, Hollow leans back up, slowly making their way through the village and catching the eyes of practically every villager. A few of the young would dart around and hiss, trying to incite some reaction out of Hollow. In turn, Hollow merely would gaze up, maybe duck slightly to a quick divebomb but never once draws forth their nail. Not going to risk the wrath of the entire tribe for striking one of their children just because they wanted to see what this stranger would do in reaction. 

"What sort of stranger is that?" 

Hollow glances around, catching the sight of two mantis watching from some sort of structure adorned in smaller bug shells.

"Their horns... it couldn't be could it? I thought our lords banished him and his followers..."

"No, it's not him. Look, it has no claws like us. It's shell is black as midnight... It's not the banished one, and those eyes.", The second one points out.

"Those eyes are eyes who have seen death... and embraced it."

Embracing... death? Hollow was confused by what they meant by that only to continue further down the main path. They were a hunter, so death was a natural part of that livelihood. One must take a life to sustain another. Cruel as it may seem, it was just a part of nature's cycle. Hunting meant they and their sister got to survive another day, another night, in the unforgiving harsh Wastelands. The two guards behind them gave no indication to the whispers circulating around the three. 

Thoughts quickly dashed soon as the lost hunter find themselves within a circular area and before them four pillars, the far right one broken off. Masks and shells of slain bugs surrounded what looked like some form of an arena, held up by long poles embedded in the cobblestone floor. The other three ended as thrones from which sat three identical mantis. They were different than the tribe, without the large bladed claws. Each of them had bluish horns, shaped similar in shape to Hollow's own. At their sides rested long pole nails, their weapon of choice. Ah, these must be the Mantis Lords spoken of. As Hollow approaches, gazing up at these resting sisters, it is the one to Hollow's left that perks up, and nudges the sister in the middle to attention.

"Sister, look. A stranger has come before us." She states.

The middle Mantis Lord slowly leans up from resting on her smaller claw, staring down at the outsider to her village. She hums in thought, gaining the attention of now all three sisters. 

"Speak, stranger! State the meaning of which you step onto our tribal grounds? If it is by foolish means, then our people will see that you are escorted out of the village and back to where you belong." 

Hollow leans back, as if surprised by the sudden hostility towards them. So instead, they merely bow for a moment, then lean back up to present their map, pointing with a clawed finger the entrance to Deepnest past the village. The sisters stare them down, judgmental eyes focused on Hollow's actions, searching for any form of weakness.

"It can not speak? Hmph, and it seeks the entrance to that monster's land. Either this stranger is seeking some form of courage to traverse those darken land of tunnels and danger... or seeks a death wish." The sister on the right grumbles. "Fools are better off dwelling either in the Kingdom's Edge or to seek the favor of that bloated monstrosity who dare calls itself a 'King'."

"Indeed, seek your foolishness elsewhere stranger, this is no place for you." The left sister adds in, only for both to twitch to attention the moment the middle sister holds up a claw, the gears turning in her head.

"You... are not some wandering fool are you? Those eyes... I recognize them. They match those of another... One for whom we once made a pact with long ago... To prevent the dwellers in that deep dark from expanding." She calmly says. "Yes... it is you, isn't it? If the other side is what you seek, to seek the 'Beast' that dwells from within, then you must prove yourself that are you ready to the task. We can not make exceptions, only those with a warrior's spirit and might may pass beyond the gate past our thrones. Will you turn back now, or show us your strength?" She states, watching Hollow as Hollow watches her back.

There's a pause from Hollow, staring up at the three Mantis Lords in their thrones as they stare back, waiting and watching at what answer this silent bug would deliver. The hunter removes their pack, pushing it to the side so it would not be in the way. Once that task was completed, that Hollow swiftly turns back to the Lords, revealing their small nail and swipe the air across them, eyes still locked on the sisters. 

A smile creeps up on the middle lord's face and she stands up, her sisters watching the scene.

"Then, shall be it! You have challenged the Mantis Lords and we accept!"

The room shakes, and around them metal gates fall from hidden suspension chains, planting firmly into waiting slots below. Locking into place, the arena shrinks in width as a ring of deadly spikes reveal themselves. Far above the arena, many of the villagers have taken to watching the scene, many expecting the stranger to fall very easily. Hollow turns back in time to witness the middle Lord leap into the air, her pike nail in hand before crashing back down, the end of the pike aimed for Hollow's head. 

In a split second move, Hollow rolls out of the way as the mantis lands, and they whip around with their small nail, getting a hit on her before she darts back into the air. They try to track her movements, proving to be mediocre at best in keeping up. The Lord lands on one of the panels with one claw, the other holding her weapon as she lifts it into the air. With a heavy swipe, she cuts the air so hard that it creates a deadly whirlwind whizzing through towards the hunter. 

Hollow leaps in response, eyes trained to the whirlwind cutting underneath them. It tries to double back, and they dodge out of the way. The Mantis Lord leaps into the air, intending to dive back down onto Hollow again, only to be met with the swipe of the small nail again. She dashes off, only to reappear to Hollow's left, pike in hand before making for a forward rush to the edge of the ring of spikes. Again, Hollow does their best to dodge out of the way, rolling to one side and tries to swipe again. 

It became a set of patterns, a swipe here, a dash across the arena there. Only once did the Mantis Lord get a hit back on Hollow, the hunter lurching back with a silent cry. They had to get up and continue fighting, had to prove to the sisters they were capable of winning their respect. Another whirlwind comes whizzing by, nearly clipping into the side of Hollow's mask as they move away. With a deep breath, the hunter turns about and rushes the lord, triple swiping their nail at close range. 

"Arugh!" The Mantis Lord cries out, feeling her strength leave her but only once she retreats, landing back on her throne and hunches over, panting to rest.

Hollow stares at the trio, expecting it to be over. How simple would that of been.

Instead the two other sisters now leap into the arena, doubling their attacks on Hollow. Now it wasn't just a one on one fight, it was a slight unfair advantage. Hollow watches them bounce back and forth from the gated walls, using their claws to throw whirlwind attacks at them before one lets go to dash with their weapon, while the other attacks from above. They would met each attack with a dodge, a roll, metal clanking against metal, a swipe to hit one sister, only to fall back when the edge of a pike strikes them from behind. 

Harder Hollow had to strike, focus on one at a time instead of both. Eventually their efforts would pay off, landing a strike back and forth between the two sisters. When one hung on the wall to attack, the other to dive down and Hollow would aim for them first. Back and forth the nail whips around until at last one of the sisters cries out, signalling her defeat and leaps back to her throne, hunched over just like the first sister. With one remaining, Hollow feels a new wave of confidence, leaping into the fight like a dance. It was more predictable, easier to dodge her attacks. 

Finally after what seemed like forever since the first Mantis Lord started her advance, the last sister yields, gasping out before she rejoins her kin on the thrones. Hollow stands to attention, dark eyes on all three of them. Would all three now join the fight, making this even more difficult than it already was? 

The Mantis Lords finally seem relaxed, standing back to attention before staring down at the hunter.

"This battle has been decided. You have earn our respect, fellow warrior, and with that we honor your request to enter into the dark kingdom of Deepnest. However, you will find it a maze of tunnels and corridors that could lead you towards uncertainty without the proper gear." The middle sister speaks.

With a clap of her claws, a young warrior mantis flies in, carrying with her a strange sort of gauntlets in the shape of the very claws she wielded.

"Take these Mantis Claws with you on your journey. They will aid you when you find yourself in places with no other means than up. May they serve you well."

Hollow holds their hands out after sheathing their nail, watching patiently as the mantis attaches the gauntlets to their wrists. Yes, with these they'll be able to climb out of sticky situations or cling on if danger lurks below. They nod their thanks to which the young warrior bows back and flies off back into the audience watching.

"Deepnest is not to be trifled with easily, warrior. Tread carefully and you may be able to find what you seek within their webbed walls. Good luck to you and may the Pale light guide you."

All three Mantis Lords then tuck one arm under themselves, and graciously bow before Hollow. In response, the arena's gated walls lift back up on their chains and the circle of spikes keeping Hollow within are hidden back into place. Hollow stares at the sisters for a moment longer, then returns with a deep bow of their own. 

Mantis claws in hand, pack returned to their side, and determination within them, Hollow turns and rushes for the tunnel once blocked away and into the darkness of Deepnest they go. It's not long that they come in contact with the other side, dozens of bodies of strange creatures broken or stabbed through. A few mantis spears littered the area, revealing some form of conflict long ago. Hollow studies the area, and reaches for one of the spears. As much as they want to continue using their nail, it was apparent the weapon was just too small if other enemies carried with them longer weapons. 

So Hollow takes the spear for themselves until they find a better alternative and deeper into the darkness they go.

_**Hold on Sister... Hold on...** _They manage to whisper out in that strange ability that no other being could hear...

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Sister, now Hornet, slowly stirs from sleep while feeling weight over her body. She draws in a breath, feeling her mind ease from the empty comfort of darkness from dreamless sleep till at last it welcomes in the sense of being awake. 

Her right hand reaches up, pressing into the softness of sheets against each finger, how delicate to touch they felt yet strong the further she presses into it. Another breath of air and she pushes herself to rise from where she was sleeping, feeling the silken sheets fall and drape over her shoulder while her vision readjusts to her new surroundings. The room from which she was resting in was dim with a dozen candles flickering in a warm and subtle glow. Not far from her bedside, which might add, had to be the most comfortable thing she's slept in in a long time, her needle rested alongside one of the walls. A few stray webs swayed in the cool air, acting like decorative banners in this otherwise mostly featureless room. Well, it mainly was used for a guest room and judging by the small layer of dust along the creaking wooden floorboards, had not seen guests in a long time.

It takes her a moment for her mind to catch up to the recent events, in particular the reunion. A strange feeling, being here in Deepnest. Yet, for lack of better explanation, she felt at ease here despite the web covered tunnels and strange chittering of creatures in the unknown going on with their lives in the dark. 

With a fresh deep breath to take in the scents of her surroundings from the old, dusty furniture to the warm scent of melting beeswax candles, Hornet slips out of bed at last, looking to explore this new land. She dons on her cloak, fastening it before turning to stare at her weapon. The needle glimmers in the faint yellow light and her hand reaches for the handle. Normally, it would be second nature to simply grab her blade and head out from her home to assess any sort of danger outside. Yet now here she stands, a stranger in a strange place that felt more natural than the humble abode she grew up in out in the Wastelands with the soft straw bed and Hollow to provide as a cool pillow.

Hollow... 

Hornet grabs her needle, placing it behind her before heading out at last. Her sibling must be worried sick over her by now. Searching for her while aimlessly trying to navigate in a kingdom network of tunnels, traps, and enemies they were not prepared for. The thoughts buzzed in her mind as she walks her way out of the den, passing by a few followers in the main hall whispering and mumbling to each other even as the huntress walks by. She paid no mind to them, didn't felt the need to anyways. Her feet soon lead her to the entrance of the Beast's Den and from there she steps up to the balcony, leaning over to survey the Distant Village above and below hanging in strong cables comprised of silk and web, suspended over a small lake to keep the place cool and damp in the air. 

What few residents were left in the village, went about with their daily lives that seemed no different than the surface town of Dirtmouth. The only difference being the lack of the guards in black armor attire with spears aiming at her throat. Hornet watches on as a few young spiderlings proceeded to jump off the ledge of one dwelling, only to sway back and forth off their own silken threads, fashioning them into make-shift swings from which they played back and forth on. 

A smile crept on her face for a moment before returning to her neutral expression, gazing around at the few residents engage in conversations or catching the faint sound of looms worked on inside one or two of the dwellings. 

"Enjoying ourselves, aren't we?"

Hornet's attention perks up before turning to her left. Emerging from the great Den, Herrah joins her daughter's side, looking out at the village before them. All six eyes seem to trail down from the lake below, rising up to the humble weaver dens danging from the cavern's ceiling, old silk trailing in the air like glistening starlight. With a satisfied hum, she looks back to Hornet, smiling with contentment.

"Beautiful, isn't it? Oh if only you got to witness it when this village was full of life, excitement brewing for everyone to meet their princess at last. Seems like yesterday I held you in my arms. Such a tiny, helpless thing, but you are indeed my daughter. Not even an hour out of the egg and already you were making little demands. 'Hold me, feed me, you're not allowed to stop rocking my cradle until I am very much asleep and maybe then I'll let you sleep past a few hours yourself!' Hah hah! You couldn't have made me any more proud a mother."

"Was I?" Hornet questions, her voice just above a whisper exhaled out. 

She glances to the spider queen for a moment before looking back at the village in full view, concentrated on where routes were laid out in case she needed to navigate them later. Her right hand curls in and out lazily, mind teething on wanting to further the conversation somehow. What could she say that wasn't already asked on the way to the Distant Village earlier? 

"Where are most of the villagers?" She finally pushes out a question to keep the awkward silence between her and her mother from settling in.

"Gone, mostly. Some taken by that dreaded curse that plagues all the kingdoms at once, while those still with a clear mind requested I permit them to leave our home to seek our ancestral grounds for safety and to keep our traditions alive. Those who remain here are my most devoted and loyal though I do not bear any ire from my people who fled. I'd rather some of them survive through any means than every single one of them suffer the fate of those already fallen. I'm sure you know of what I speak of?"

Hornet listens intently to her mother's words, offering back a focused hum of acknowledgement. 

"Yes, this plague the whole kingdom apparently is afflicted with. But, why Mother? What is being done about it? Was there not a way to combat this infection once and for all?"

Herrah mentally flinches, turning to face her daughter, searching deep within those eyes undoubtedly inherited from her late father for any speck of knowledge of the source of this pandemic, and of the queen's part to play in it's original resolve. 

"There... was, once. That method no longer bears any weight so it's practically useless. Without a key piece to the solution, I fear Hollownest and by extent, Deepnest, will eventually fall into ruin with a tyrant uncaring towards his citizens until he rules a throne of an empty dead kingdom."

  
"And what was that crucial piece to this kingdom's salvation?" 

Hornet tilts her head just slightly, giving away no sign of recognition or of any point she would know the answer. A naive and innocent expression as well as of some general concern. So, she doesn't know at all... did the vessel, if it still lives, manage some way to explain its purpose or was it true the Pale King really did ensure it was merely a living, mindless being? Then again, the way it acted upon the monarch's demise, to come here and retrieve the only surviving member of its kin, though half-blooded, away from the encroaching dangers. Herrah had her theories, ideas that perhaps that even through all the suppose research and trials he put himself through, the Pale King failed in creating the perfect vessel and either he knew and continued to go along unfaltering or... something kinked in his grand plan like a misplaced thread of silk to a heavily detailed web.

"You mean to say you don't know?" Was Herrah's response, pausing to cast a cautious gaze around from listening weavers, last she needed was misheard rumors going around.

"My dear, it's-"

"Is that the sound of idle chit-chat or am I simply hearing ghosts? Hahaha!"

Hornet jumps at the unfamiliar voice interrupting, whipping around with needle in hand to face a new foe. Instead, what she sees before her is a rising mass of blacken chitin and legs, dozens of them! A long slender body snakes its way closer towards Herrah and Hornet, baring a rather unsettling happy mask with a seam down the center. Along the creature's back ride a few weaverling children and one lucky Deepnest young bug who's dark cloak was slightly too big for his little body. The great centipede turns around to view them with a unnerving chuckle.

"Alright kids, time to get off, Midwife would like to speak to her friend. I'm sure your parents will be happy to see you all home in time for lunch!" She chuckles out, watching as the children slide off with giggles, separating off to their respected homes and waiting families.

With a hearty laugh, Herrah reaches over, gently pressing her daughter's posed weapon down with one hand. "There's no need for that, this is an old family friend."

"Ah good to see you up and about Herrah. I was beginning to think your hunts were going to leave you more exhausted dealing with infected husks than finding actual.." The black centipede, Midwife as she refers to herself, starts only to lean over to one side, her eerie happy mask eyes staring directly at Hornet. 

"No... it can not be!? Let me get a good look at you." She states and before Hornet could protest, she's surrounded by the greater bug, eye to eye with that mask that she swore looked hinged and hiding something nasty behind it. "Yes! I recognize those eyes anywhere! To think I'd be able to see the Princess once more! By the Wyrm's glow! She's returned to us!" She exclaimed, coiling lazily around Hornet as the young huntress kept her guard up.

"Yes! Look at you, oh look at you! How much you've grown from the little spiderling you once were when you hatched! I see you have your mother's horns and her sharp wit! Ah yes, I can smell it on the very fabrics you wear you've become a skilled huntress!"

"Who are you? How do you know me?" Hornet asks, taking a quick glance towards her mother for reassurance. 

"Hornet dear, this is my old friend, Midwife. She's been with us for quite a long time as caretaker for our villages' expecting and children when the parents are busy working or hunting. She aided me on such a special occasion. There's no need for defensiveness, I trust her with my very life in times of need." Herrah leans in, patting a hand beside Midwife as the other chuckles cheerfully.

Hornet glances back and forth between the two, till at last she straightens up, sheathing her needle behind her. She had no reason to distrust her Mother to this point, why would she start now?

"Hm, well it's a pleasure to meet you at last, Midwife. Mother and I were just catching up. It's been quite a while and I was too small to remember much of anything of this place."

"Really now? Oh yes so I've been told! Raised in the wilds, were you? To think after all these years we were certain you'd never return to us and our only hope for a future dashed away alongside that ves-"

Herrah quickly gives her friend a quick jab, shaking her head slightly. No, not yet. Hornet didn't need to know who... or what her sibling really was. Another time, another place maybe, when Hornet fully understood the severity of the kingdom's plight. For now, let her simply settle back into the life she was meant to live and enjoy the few pleasures before the harshness of reality set it. 

By the ancient weaver gods, please don't let the girl ask about the whereabouts of her father...

"Midwife, why don't you accompany us for a stroll? I could stretch the ol' legs out again and show Hornet around the safest tunnels. We can even stop by the hot springs and see what the local gossip is amongst the Devout? Heh heh, wouldn't that be fun?" 

"Ah haha, of course my friend! You were always the little sleuth roaming around, getting yourself into trouble while your mother worried for you. Always wanted to see the White Palace and that king... Oh I remember the day you came home, a little hot in the face, scowling as if the very soil you stood on mocked you. Ah, I remember it well. 'What's wrong Princess?' I asked, and you, so crossed in the face, complained about all the legends and stories about the Wyrm were nothing more than fantasies to fill a young bug's head and the real thing was nothing but bundled up into one word: Disappointing.'

  
Hornet listens intently. The White Palace... that must be where the king of Hallownest resided, the tyrant who's somehow put a hit on her and her sibling Hollow. As she listens, the term 'wyrm' came up. What sort of bug was a wyrm? Was it even a bug at all? Could such terrible beasts exist further beyond even the border of her former home in the Wastelands? Grog, that great beetle, had never spoken of such creatures. Maybe it was all just a myth then?

"I-I liked to see the hot springs, if you both don't mind." She quickly jumps in before the older women started going off on a old nostalgia trip. Hornet will ask later for those stories another time but for now the idea of relaxing in another hot spring sounded ideal. After falling into Deepnest and battling that retched Nosk, a moment to rejuvenate in those glowing, warm waters caused Hornet's joints and muscles to ache back once more.

"Of course dear, you've traveled such a long way it would be rude of us not to give you a proper rest and chance to clean up." Midwife hums, uncoiling herself from around the princess. 

"I wouldn't be surprised if it might be crowded, the hot spring down here is well known amongst the villagers, but also to a few outsiders as well. If any of them give us any trouble... well, they'll soon find out why Deepnest is to be respected." Herrah chimes in with a quick hiss before offering a hand to her daughter. 

"Do you consider yourself too old for a ride?"

Hornet chuckles into the collar of her cloak and takes her mother's hand, climbing up to sit comfortably on her back. 

"I don't think myself that old quite yet. Soon I shall learn these tunnels well enough into memory." She responds.

"Good! That's what I want to hear! This kingdom is a maze on purpose where only the bravest dare traverse and I shall do my best to teach you the best routes to evade our traps and dangerous wildlife, though I may have to eat my words on that. It is, without a shadow of a doubt, you are capable of self reliance."

"Just like you in your younger, youthful days! Like Mother, like Daughter that runs in the family! At least our Princess has more of your perks than that of that tiny nightlight that calls himself the Pale -", Midwife starts only to once again be cut off by Herrah.

"Shall we be off before we lose enough track of time?" She quickly ushers in, barely gesturing to Midwife of Hornet's confusion to the sudden halt in that statement. Midwife glances to the girl, then back to the queen and at last finally understood the hidden tone.

"Oh yes! Yes, my apologizes. I get a bit... excited over things, especially with our Princess back home. Of course!" 

Hornet listens in but doesn't say anything, allowing the two older women to continue their own conversations while they descended to one of the tunnels that exited from the Distant Village. Questions continued to fill her mind, things the two spoke of that were cut off suddenly made her all the more curious. What... or who, did they speak of briefly only to stop to prevent her from knowing? Maybe a friend of the family who's passed on? A lover or someone who's brought shame to the village? Maybe if she worded her questions just right, she would get those answers out from Herrah or maybe one of the other villagers. Though, was it important for her to know now? If Hollow was here, then maybe Herrah would be more opened to both siblings about whatever or whoever she shushed away earlier?

The tunnels the trio entered were just as nasty as any pathways owned by Deepnest territory, full of cobwebs with the occasional dripping of water going through the cavern system keeping the tunnels cool to any passersby. It was likely the water collected in the lake below the village and served as drinking water. Hornet closed her eyes for a moment, listening to the echoes of chittering bugs and beasts in the distant dark. With a breath exiting from her, she reopens her eyes, taking the moment her mother and her trusted friend paused in their conversation.

"Is Deepnest really this twisted about in tunnels? It seems to go about in ways that would only lead to dead ends or confusion, possibly getting lost." She asks.

"That's the point." Herrah motions with a shrug. 

"We do not take too kindly to outside forces looking to barge their way in and just demand what they deem is theirs and take away what's ours. Or course it also serves as ideal hunting grounds. There are plenty of dirt carvers to keep the village well fed. Though, as I'm sure you might suspect, many of them have become tainted with the infection. So great precautions have been put in place to ensure the meat isn't fouled as much as possible. We allow a very few select outsiders to traverse these caverns unscathed."

Hornet hums back in thought, then turns her attention to the layout of the tunnels, how they were carved out, any sort of landmarks from which she could use to navigate. Shame the only maps in her possession from Cornifer won't help her here. What about the darkness as well? Her mother and Midwife seemed quite adapted to the faintest of light sources down here, with Hornet just now adjusting her vision as well. Perhaps with practice, she could travel these tunnels at an expert's pace blindfolded.

Suddenly there's a shift in temperature and Hornet's attention focuses ahead of her, feeling a faint cloud of warmth waft in the air. 

A pale light welcomes the trio, followed by a billowing cloud of steam. At last they've arrived to the hot springs, appearing similar to that of the one Hornet encountered up in the Crossroads, yet here there were two ways, possibly more to enter this place as proof with a couple of Little Weavers entered from a tunnel above, skittering over the cavern ceiling to partake in the healing properties of the hot springs. In the pool, two greater sized beasts were already engaged in taking in the peaceful, soothing waters. Creatures Hornet had not encountered yet that dwelled from the village like the Weavers did. These beings were large, with six eyes on small heads, hidden away by a pair of wide arms that acted as a makeshift 'mask' of sorts. 

The moment Hornet slides off her mother's back do the pair look up from the shallow waters.

"Ah! My Queen! Had we of known you were coming, we would of departed to allow you a moment's peace." One of the beasts exclaims, holding one of their false mask half of a claw up.

Herrah merely chuckles and shakes her head.

"No need for that. Carry on as you wish, I'm here moreso for my daughter than indulge myself right now."

The two turn their attention towards the returned Princess, even the Little Weavers making their way off the cavern's ceiling and wall paused to take notice of the young stranger in red.

"Is... is that the Princess?! THE Princess, a gift of divine Pale Blood!?" The second spoke, staring in disbelief. 

Hornet takes a step back, not used to having all the attention drawn on her this suddenly. A firm but gentle claw rests on her shoulder, making her snap her attention back up towards Herrah so seems quite bemused by the situation. 

"Fear not my daughter. The Devout are loyal to me and by extent they are to you. They are among our home's greatest allies. Friends with Devouts shall never worry about facing an enemy alone."

Taking a moment to listen, Hornet returns her attention back to the Devout and approaches the edge of the hot springs pool. 

"I suppose I am. My name... is Sis- er, Hornet, and I've traveled far away to find my birth home." She explains, getting a silent awe from the pair.

"Oh! You came from the Wastelands!? I heard the tales!" One of the Little Weavers calls out, still helping her companion who seemed like they could use the spring moreso than Hornet.

"Long, long ago, our fair infant Princess was stole away! To protect her from the evil king of Hallownest who might try to seize her! A knight in gleaming pale white armor and cloak rescues her, and into the Wastelands they went, safe from the monster now sitting on Hallownest's throne. That's you isn't it!? You're the missing princess!" The Little Weaver excitedly states. 

"I guess that statement would be factual to the predicament."

"But... where is the knight? Did they return back here or did they stay behind in the Wastelands? Are they dead?"

Herrah stiffened at the questions, glancing to Hornet. Where was the vessel anyways? Surely Hornet did not come back here alone? That vessel had to be alive, surely as testament to Hornet's very existence still standing.

"Um, I don't believe I know of any 'knight'. I grew up in the Wastelands with my older sibling. We got separated not too long ago, so I'm sure they're trying to track me down and find a way into Deepnest. That is if they can fit in any of the tunnels... I miss them. We're hunters, not knights." She explains only to pause and look back to her mother. "Unless... that knight was my..."

A loud splash broke out and Hornet turns in time to watch as Midwife promptly allows half her massively long body to end in the other side of the pool. 

"Oh sorry deary! I thought while we were here I'd freshen up a bit. Especially after handling quite a handful of young ones for the day." She apologizes, getting a silent 'thank you' nod from Herrah. Not yet, it was still too early to tell Hornet the truth about her sire. Herrah needed more time to adjust to Deepnest living, with or without the Pale King's chosen vessel. Soon, she'll reveal these secrets once she was sure her daughter would not be too quick to judge not just the actions of her late father, but also the actions and purpose of her sibling.

"Come Princess. I can assure you the waters are quite enjoyable and by this angle, it's clear you are in need of a bit of cleaning, if nothing else to ease any aches you may have gained along the way."

Casting a glance to Herrah for a mere moment of hesitation, Hornet holds out her needle, handing it to her mother to take and approaches the side of the hot spring. She stares down at her reflection and noted that indeed she could use a bit of a scrub down, her pale white face and horns still slightly dirtied with a few scrapes here and there. Reaching down with a hand, she cups a small amount of the warm water, bringing it closer for inspection. 

"Hm, indeed it does feel warm. I shall take your advice then." Hornet remarks, and lets the small handful of water fall like white rain from her palm. Using the same damp hand, she removes her cloak slowly, though hesitant as the ends of her claws tug at the collar. Having never experienced a communal 'bath house' sort of speak, it was a bit unnerving for her to remove her clothing, feeling rather exposed to eyes who all knew her, but she was still getting to know them.

"Do you mind if I partake this more... privately? I've not encountered the concept of washing outside of alone in some form of privacy yet I know the others were here to take advantage of the soothing power these hot springs hold and then some. I do not wish to evict them what is equally theirs as well."

With a warm hum and nod, Herrah turns her attention to the other springs guests. 

"I'm sorry to have to do this but do you all mind for a short while to vacate the hot springs for a moment? My daughter wishes for some privacy, it won't be too long." She requests.

The Devout look to one another before nodding, alongside the two weavers. 

"Of course my Queen. Please don't let us dampen the moment! Take all the time you need." One of them states, before raising their claws, the two of them in unison clacking them together and bowing before moving out. The two small weavers also take to giving a quick bow, following the much larger Devout out the opposite entrance, even so much as getting a quick ride on their way out.

With just her mother and Midwife in the Hot Springs, Hornet lets out a short sigh of relief. Tugging away the last latch on her cloak, she lets it slide off and she slips into the warm waters, feeling the soothing sensation upon her shell. Any marks or remnants of pain from her battle against the Nosk easily slip away in these glowing white waters. Hornet takes a few handfuls of the water, splashing some on her face to wash away any lingering bits of grim and dirt.

She was not expecting a pair of claws to rest on her horns so suddenly.

"Don't mind me dear, I just thought I'd help in getting where you can't reach." Herrah's voice seemed to not only calm Hornet, but felt just as soothing as the waters and motherly the way she had long since eager to hear all her life.

"Thank you Mother, I appreciate the help." 

Hornet's attention turns toward the fountain heads, all the while her head slightly moves side to side while Herrah tends to her horns, polishing them up to a shine the young huntress would of likely never would of imagined otherwise. What little water was collected back in the Wastelands that was set aside for washing was merely just to remove surface grim and dirt as well as any scents the siblings might have accumulated from the elements or a successful hunt. So to feel this cleaned, this invigorated... it was a new sensation for Hornet and she was increasingly enjoying it. To be doted upon like this, it was no longer just survival, this was thriving life. It felt like a real home.

As Hornet closes her eyes, the voice of her mother eases into humming a song. What song, Hornet had not the knowledge its name or writer, but only that it was hummed by Herrah when she was but an infant spiderling. Yes... that's what she was, a spider and proud to be known as one. No longer was her origin questionable by her appearance or the fact she could summon forth the strong white threads from which she would haphazardly weave into tools and projects back in the Wastelands. That poor beetle Grog probably had never met a spider before, so of course he wouldn't have known what Hornet was. 

"That song... you sang that to me when I was a hatchling, correct?" She asks after a few minutes past and the sounds of Midwife also cleaning herself in the waters slowly begins to cease.

"Every night before I laid you down for sleep... until the night came were we unexpected had to part ways for your own safe wellbeing did I sang that song one last time in hopes maybe somehow you would recall it. If that... monster, got his claws on you outside my watch... I would never forgive myself." Herrah responds, her voice releasing a slight hiss when she refers to a certain foe now fouling the entirety of the kingdom.

"What is this.. monster you speak of Mother? Is it the king of Hallownest? I've already had the unfortunate encounters with some of his guards on the surface. I suspect the further underground of Hallownest I explore, the more troublesome they'll be. Are those... mantis working for him as well?"

Herrah pauses, tilting her head to one side slightly in confusion. 

"No? They shouldn't. The Mantis clan keep to themselves for the most part except in places they don't belong and they certainly don't belong here! Dangerous lot they are! I wouldn't trust them and have long since gated off one of the entrances to my territory." 

"Oh yes indeed, ever since there was an agreement with the old crown of Hallownest, the Mantis keep to their side of the fence and we keep to ours ever since a few skirmishes left both parties with fallen members." Midwife pipes in, leaning in to the conversation. 

"They didn't want to give up land they weren't using and would of served a better purpose for Deepnest. But that's in the past and that fat king in his throne is more interested in making us all collectively miserable even with a dangerous infection ever steadily increasing."

"So why would he be interested in me when we've never encountered one another before? Is it because I'm princess to Deepnest?" Hornet asks, and the two older women glance at one another. Again, the timing was too soon to tell her the truth.

"Probably my child. He's attacked my borders along the Ancient Basin twice before in the past and each time was met was great resistance. Though, that was before the infection started to spread even more into my domain, taking those loyal to me as well as any beasts and creatures that call Deepnest their home and hunting grounds." Herrah tries to soothe, her voice hiding away what she could from Hornet digging in too deep for a truth she was not prepared for.

Something just didn't settle with Hornet. There had to be some underlying reason why the monarch of Hallownest was after her specifically. It might have something to do with Hollow and her growing up in the Wastelands, but who could of brought them out there in the first place, especially to be trusted by Grog to watch over them, despite that old Atlas beetle being a more thorn in the carapace on even good days sometimes. She stares down at her reflection in the water, taking note of her appearance versus her mother. Though there were similarities to the two of them, the horns being a near perfect match, that was the most extent of Hornet's physical appearance went in relations to Herrah.

Could it mean... her father took her and Hollow away to save their lives? Was he the knight those little weavers spoke of? Maybe he tried to fight off the king only to find he could not and instead stole his children away for safe keeping till he could retrieve them? But if so... where is he now?

"Mother, I have a question... if it's alright to ask." She starts, gazing back to Herrah.

"Of course dear, what is it?"

Hornet felt her chelicerae work as she tried to find the right words to her question. She wasn't dense, she had a feeling her mother and Midwife were hiding something from her. Maybe her father was a traitor? If so then to who and why? So many questions bubbling in her mind and they all had to condense somehow into one neatly packed singular question.

"Hollow and I came here to find some answers, that being of our lineage and where we came from. I now know that you are my mother, but our original mission was to seek our sire. So, where is our fa-"

"My Queen! It's urgent!"

Her question would have to wait, much to Herrah's silent relief, as a weaver rushes into the hot springs, causing the party to look in the direction. Immediately Hornet goes to reach for her cloak, eyes trained on the weaver as she leans against a rock to catch her breath.

"My Queen, it's a Mantis Lord! They've entered through the gated entrance above and have desolated through several traps laid out and dirt carver nests! They're looking to be heading down further, possibly to the Den!" She explains, offering only a small bow for not doing so when she first rushed in. The look on Herrah's demeanor says it all.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes my Queen, I don't know if they've encountered any Devout sentries up there but there are infected husks lurking about. "

Herrah stares down at the weaver for what felt like an eternity, deciding on what action to partake in. Hornet glances to Midwife, who could only watch on as well. If a single leader from the Mantis Tribe was enough for concern from the Queen of Deepnest, then as protector herself, she would lend what aid she could.

"Make sure everyone's held back. I'll go deal with this problem myself! If it's conflict from Deepnest those Mantis want, then that's exactly what they'll get." Herrah announces and turns to follow out the way the weaver came in.

"Mother wait! I'm coming too!" Hornet shouts, shaking off what droplets of water clung to her shell before throwing her cloak back on and gathered her needle off the ground.

"Oh no dear, let Herrah handle this. We can't afford to risk losing you to a wicked, mean mantis now can we?" Midwife tries to suggest to Hornet to stay, but she could clearly see the determination and stubbornness on the young huntress's face for she has already set her mind to it. Just like her parents, determined like Herrah... and stubborn like him...

Herrah stares down at Hornet, eyeing her already set to travel alongside, needle clutched tight in her hand, and if she had extraordinary hearing, how her daughter's heart was practically dancing for the anticipation for the next hunt, the next challenge.

"Alright, you may accompany me Hornet. However I want you within sight of me. You may have taken down a Nosk but I do not know what skills you have that could defeat a mantis, especially one of their lords." She turns her attention back to Midwife.

"Midwife, can you stay behind and look out for anyone who might be trying to sneak through the back entrance? We might have a double attack from both sides."

"You can count on me, my friend! I'm sure I can rally up a few angry Devout to handle this end. Good luck to the both of you and may speed and accuracy be on your side!"

Nodding to the centipede, Herrah signals for Hornet to follow, the two of them exiting the hot springs to follow up a series of tunnels and pathways. Hornet would throw her needle in front of her, gaining ground ahead before her mother would catch up. They would be cutting through some of the main pathways, sticking to tunnels very few residents of Deepnest would remember. For Herrah, these old roads were once her hunting grounds from her days of youth. Maybe one day when the infection is gone somehow, she will teach Hornet the same routes to take to bypass traps laid out for any trespassers trying to claim what isn't theirs.

For Hornet, she continues to follow alongside her mother, excited at the prospect of battling side by side. If the mantis in question was the one that attacked her and Hollow earlier, by what gods still exist in the world, does she have a shell to pick at them. Yet while thinking back to that moment in time, it only causes her to reflect back in those last few moments...

Hollow, turning back to see her as the floor beneath her started to fall.

Hollow, reaching out, trying to save her only for her to slip into the darkness below...

'Hollow,' she thought to herself, 'wherever you are... please be safe.'

**Author's Note:**

> New chapter story! Hopefully I can keep working on this and not let the dreaded Writer's Block take over. Something different but more along the kind of stories I usually write, more epic adventures with hardships and victories well earned. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read the first chapter and hopefully have you buckled up for this roller coaster of an adventure!


End file.
